Dark glasses
by louise 99
Summary: Sequel to princess of my heart. 3 years after the fake suicide of Kagome, Inuyasha still wears his dark glasses but his world is turned upside down by a rich snob girl with very familiar eyes. i don't own Inuyasha.
1. Artificial love

**This is the second part of my story, following princess of my heart, entitled 'dark glasses'. Here is the summary. 3 years after the fake suicide of Kagome, Inuyasha is still wearing his dark glasses. Cold and uncaring, his world is turned upside down when a rich snob girl coming from France enters his life. He wouldn't care but why are her eyes so familiar?**

_**3 years later.**_

"-Mercedes, Mercedes, attends!" a young man with black hair and blue eyes yelled as he followed the girl in the long corridor. He finally caught her up. She eyed him angrily.

"-Mercedes…" he repeated, his tone giving in his French accent. "Mercedes, I need to talk to you. You cannot just leave me, I love you. Je t'aime Mercedes. Please reconsider your decision. You did not even explain to me your reasons."

The girl in front of him simply smirked. Her blue eyes shone under the sun. She had blonde hair that reached her neck, full red lips and creamy delicate skin. She was wearing a light expensive dress that revealed her long legs and classy black heels. Her make up was well done, leaving a golden powder on her cheeks and eyelids.

"-maybe I just got bored. Is this explanation good for you?"

The young man fumed at her nonchalant yet hurting response. He grabbed her by her wrists and pinned her to the wall just behind them. She winced as the cold marble hit her bare back.

"-bored you say?" he asked in a husky tone. "After all the things we shared, you cannot be bored. I worshiped you. I gave you everything you wanted. I showered you with presents. I…"

He was cut off by her delicate smile that pushed her sinful lips upward.

"-you bored me to death. I stayed with you because you were fun for awhile. But now you're all possessive and stuff. I don't want you anymore."

His blue eyes flashed with anger as he pushed himself against her, cornering her completely.

"-but I want you. I need you. Can't you feel it Mercedes? I, I love you."

And with that, he crushed his lips over hers in a passionate kiss that soon ended when she shoved him away and wiped her mouth with her hand.

"-how pathetic. I do not believe in love. I said I don't want you anymore. Laisse tomber. You disgust me."

She gave him a last look before disappearing into a corner. He stayed still for a few minutes before he collapsed on his knees.

….

Kagome was in a restaurant with 2 of her friends. She was laughing very hard.

"-and then he was all 'I love you Mercedes', je vous jure, he almost cried."

She continued to laugh, followed by one of the girls.

"-I mean, what kind of guys is he, collapse in front of a girl and beg her to come back to him! Doesn't he have any dignity?"

She was interrupted when her not so amused friend snapped at her.

"-why did you play him like that Mercedes?"

Kagome looked at her, surprised.

"-I did not play him Grace. It was not like I told him to love me."

She laughed again and her other friend laughed also, amused by the idea but Grace was by now on the edge.

"-you were all over him Mercedes. You followed him everywhere. You used to grind on him while dancing, to kiss him everywhere. You even did things together, and now you're telling me that you just left him. What kind of girls are you?"

Kagome looked at her, highly amused.

"-a popular girl.

-I know what you did Mercedes!" Grace cried furiously. "When I told you I had a crush on him you went over to seduce him. You just did it because you want everything for yourself! I hate you!"

Tears formed in her eyes and she ran out of the restaurant followed by her worried friend. Kagome simply smiled and took a zip of her drink when her cell phone rang. She picked it up.

"-Mercedes?" a rough masculine voice echoed on the other line. Kagome's smile increased as she played with her blond locks.

"-I missed you." She responded.

"-well, I missed you too. How are you?

-I am fine. I miss you."

A chuckle was heard on the other side of the phone.

"-you already said that Mercedes. So is my girl missing me that much?

-of course I miss you. You know that I love only you.

-really?" he asked. "I thought you have taken a masculine toy. I am a little bit jealous for not having your full attention."

Kagome laughed.

"-oh don't be silly. When are you coming back to France?"

Silence stretched a little before he responded.

"-I have a lot of business difficulties. I cannot come.

-but…

-no buts my Mercedes." He responded. "We will meet soon."

Kagome sighed and then hung up. She rested her chin in her palm and took another zip of her drink.

"-if you will not come for me Naraku, then I will come for you." She said as her blue eyes shone with determination.

…..

"-I love you so much!" he whispered heavily in her ear as his hands moved on her curves. "You make me feel as light as the wind."

She blushed when he ravished her neck, planting kisses on her bare skin.

"-I…"

She was not able to continue when she felt him teasing her in the most private ways.

"-oh!" she moaned, arching her back against him, earning a smug smirk from him.

"-still shy I can see." He responded, pressing himself closer and wrapping her long legs around his strong muscular waist. She flushed a darker shade of red, her eyes darkened by their continuous love making.

"-say that you want me." He whispered, his voice slightly shaking.

-I…Ah!" she screamed, clenching the rumpled bed sheets with her hands, moaning desperately. He captured her lips with a long searing kiss and deepened it. She moaned into the kiss. He was insatiable. They had made love all night and still he wanted to keep on. He detached his mouth from hers and his hands found all her sensitive spots that made her trash under him. He smiled.

"-Baby, you're so responsive.

-only for you." She replied before moaning desperately when he increased their love making.

"- Please me my love", he added, "say that you want me.

-I…I want you, please." She replied, panting heavily.

"-say my name."

She felt her lips go dry. She looked at him and she realized for the first time that she could not see his face.

"-my name." he repeated. "Say it."

She felt tears in her eyes.

"-I, I don't know it, I don't know your name."

She felt panic envelop her. Her body began to shake as she felt him leave her and go further into the darkness.

"-you don't want to say my name." he said sadly, going away from her. She attempted to speak but found out that she lost her voice. Her breath came in gasps, feeling herself asphyxiate slowly. Darkness surrounded her, the sound of breaks, pain, pain in her body, a car, was it a car crash? Her ribs lacked air by now as she felt the oxygen slowly leave her system. The car, the mark of the car, she could see the car through a fog; she needed to breath, she could not breathe, she…

"-miss!" a voice brought her back to the reality. She jolted from her seat but was pushed back by the seat belt.

"-Miss Mercedes are you okay? You were shaking!"

Kagome looked at the fly tender in the private plane and simply huffed.

"-just leave me alone." She replied harshly. "Focus on your job if you intend to keep it. Nosy people." Left alone, she looked at the landscapes below her.

"-this dream," she murmured, then felt shivers run down her spine when she recalled the first part "Who is he? Since when do I have such fantasies? So real, it felt so real."

That's when she heard the landing of the plane. She smiled to herself, the affair of the dream long forgotten. She would surprise Naraku by her arrival.

…..

A young man was sitting in a large dark office. He was signing papers randomly while listening to the news. He smirked when he heard the report they were displaying.

"-The young business man Taisho proved himself as a great negociater as he was able to secure a great deal with Europe that will help his company to return strongly after a period of regression. Taisho who graduated 2 years ago joined the company immediately. Since his arrival to the family business, the company's policy changed to a more international one, making great deals such as the one made with the oil company last year. Taisho will prove himself worth the competition with the presence of strong opponents, mainly the famous businessman Naraku owner of the series of…"

He shut the television down and went back to his papers. He had tied his hair in a long ponytail and his handsome features took a manlier characteristic. The door of his office opened and his secretary penetrated.

"-Mr. Taisho, it is late, I will be leaving. Do you require anything before I go?"

He continued signing his papers without looking at her. She understood and left him alone. The company was fully closed when he stopped working on his papers. He took off the dark glasses he was wearing and rubbed his eyes. He put the television on, interested in what the media would say about him.

"-Taisho is a well diplomatic business man but the question that persists in our minds is why the dark glasses he always wear? Even when spotted at night we can find him with this accessory that he had got accustomed to."

"-curious people." He simply said. "Why would they care about my glasses? Can't they understand?"

He leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling. His eyes slowly started to accommodate without the presence of the darkness. The sound of the television continued to break the lonely silence.

"-In an interview, Taisho was asked about his personal status. He replied that he intended to remain single all his life, joking on the fact that he needed no one to share his success with. He was also asked to describe himself with one word. He chose the word 'empty'.

-I am empty."

He was cut off when his cell phone rang. He picked it up.

"-congratulations Taisho," came the voice from the other line. "I see that you are the favorite guy of the news."

Inuyasha did not respond, leaving an embarrassing silence that soon was interrupted by the same voice.

"-I need to talk to you Taisho.

-we have nothing to say Mr. Naraku.

-oh we do have lot of things to say. I want an agreement between our companies. You surely know that the deal you took was mine. You should give me something in return.

-I will give you nothing." Inuyasha replied dryly. "I was able to make the deal with my personal effort. Ia m really sorry to know that your personal activities have weakened the business man that was once inside of you. Your days are over Naraku.

-and are your days beginning little Taisho?" Naraku replied with sarcasm.

"-maybe. Now if you don't mind, my time is very valuable and I cannot lose it by talking to you.

-you will regret this Inuyasha. You will regret challenging me and taking what is mine. I will take something that belongs to you again.

-what do you mean by again?" Inuyasha asked. "You have taken nothing that belongs to me."

Naraku chuckled and hung up. Inuyasha tossed the phone away and relaxed on his chair, closing his eyes. If he was lucky enough, he would be able to dream of her. Her, the forbidden name.


	2. Blue eyes

Inuyasha was sitting in his large apartment, listening to the morning news. He took a zip of his coffee while writing notes about the state of the market. He was interrupted when his private cell phone rang. He looked at the caller's ID before picking it up.

"-what do you want, brother?" He asked coldly.

"-Inuyasha, I need you to go to the airport within an hour.

-why?" the young man asked, his voice not showing any emotion. Sesshumaru took a deep breath.

"-some important clients are arriving from Europe and we need you to be there to receive them. It is appropriate for the company's name. And in addition, it will expose our hospitality's skills."

Inuyasha remained silent for a few minutes before speaking with his usual cold and monotone voice.

"-I'll go, but you owe me a great deal. I know that you want to send me because you need me. I bet that they requested my presence.

-don't be arrogant!" Sesshumaru snapped at him. "Sometimes, I think that you are becoming a selfish monster little brother."

Inuyasha's lips quivered in a smile.

"-it was nice to talk to you." He responded before hanging up. No words were able to get through his defense. A selfish monster. He smiled again. He could live with such an insult.

…

Kagome was sitting in the airport. She had her blond hair up; she was wearing a yellow strapless dress that reached the middle of her thighs, golden high hells shoes, and a white purse. Her makeup was neither heavy nor light. She had put some mascara and a rouge lip stick that put her lips into view.

She took her cell phone from her purse and dialed a number. She got up from her seat and paced the huge and crowded reception hall, waiting for the reply that soon came.

"-Hello?

-Naraku, it's me, Mercedes.

-hey, how are you sweetheart?" He finally asked, and she heard him yawning.

"-are you tired?" she asked, a little bit worried. He chuckled, noticing her uneasiness.

"-no I am not. So, tell me, what's the reason of your call?"

Kagome smiled widely.

"-well, guess where I am!

-where?" he asked, his voice as nonchalant as ever, showing that he was not in the mood for playing.

"-come on, don't be such a tease!" she whined.

She was too absorbed by the conversation that she didn't notice the step just on her left until she tripped on it and lost her balance. She yelped and closed her eyes, waiting for the certain impact but all she heard was the voice of Naraku calling her name through the cell phone then the sound of her cell phone shattering into pieces after hitting the ground and finally she noticed the weight that was supporting her.

…

Inuyasha was in the airport before the hour was totally elapsed. His clients were late as he expected so he decided to wait for them. He was pacing the airport's reception hall, patiently looking forward to getting out of the place. People were looking at him, probably wondering about the dark glasses he was wearing in such a closed area. He ignored them and made his own way between the crowd, trying to find a relaxing and less noisy spot when he saw a girl in a yellow outfit talking excitedly on the cell phone. He immediately noticed that she was not paying attention to the step and rushed to her side.

As he expected, she tripped but he was able to capture her before she could damage herself with those expensive shoes she was wearing.

The girl, shaking lightly, seemed to realize what happened since she detached herself from his hold and eyed the shattered pieces of what was her cell phone. She suddenly looked at him and instead of thanking him she yelled in frustration.

"-espèce d'imbécile! What kind of idiots are you? You just shattered my precious cell phone!"

Inuyasha looked at the girl, surprised by her sudden outburst.

"-I am sorry miss, I did not…

-shut up!" Kagome yelled again, more loudly. "Why didn't you look where you were going? You imbecile! You made me lose my balance! Do you have any idea how much this cell phone cost me?"

Inuyasha frowned under his glasses. This snob girl was getting on his nerves.

"-you don't understand…" he started but she didn't even let him continue.

"-I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses! You will pay for my cell phone! I will not tolerate such things happening to me!

-fine, I'll pay!" Inuyasha exclaimed but the girl was not seeing the end of this.

"-do you know how important that conversation was to me and you simply decided to bump into me and shatter my only way of communication! You, you…"

In her frustration, she raised her hand and tried to slap him hard on the face but he was able to catch her hand before she could reach him. For the first time, he stared directly at her face and he felt his heart skip several beats. Her eyes, she had such blue eyes.

He continued to stare at those eyes, feeling time stop around them. How long did he dream of those eyes, how much he fantasized about her looking lovingly at him, her oceans meeting his golden shores?

Kagome felt him stare at her under those dark glasses he wore and she felt heat rush in her body. She could not explain it but his touch was paralyzing her. She could not move, she could not speak, and she was only able to look at him without even seeing his eyes. He was different from the other guys she had been with, he was manlier and something about him made her feel strange.

She finally came back from her shock. He was a complete stranger and she was Mercedes. She could have the world under her legs.

"-let go of my hand!" she simply stated and Inuyasha released his hold immediately as if he was burned. He took a few steps back under her blue gaze. This was not her, this was her opposite but her eyes, and they sent fire in his cold heart, warmth in his thoughts and hope in his darkness.

"-you tripped on the step." He mumbled after a stretching silence between both. Kagome did not understand at first but when he motioned at the step her eyes grew wild from comprehension.

"-Oh." She simply said, slightly ashamed, but she would not show it. She had to be on the level of Naraku's expectations. Silence returned again. Inuyasha looked at her again. She looked rich, and she wore cloths like the European style. He also heard her speak French so he just assumed…

"-give me your cell phone.

-what?" he asked, shocked by her command.

"-I said, give me your cell phone. You shattered mine and it was my only way of communication. Give me yours, assuming you have one." She replied smugly. He clenched his teeth. She was more arrogant than he thought, treating him with disrespect but he complied. He handed his private cell phone to her and she snatched it violently.

"-that's better." She said before walking past him. He remained still as she moved further into the crowd. At the moment he snapped and turned to see where she was, she had already disappeared. He looked at his hands.

'She may not be the one I love, but her eyes briefly brought a part of me back to life.'

He suddenly frowned.

'I will not see her again and that is better. I shall have no weakness, no distraction. She's a shadow, a false sophisticated copy of her.'

…..

Kagome ran to the nearest lady's room she could find. She entered it and closed the door behind her, leaning weakly on it.

'Breath' she mutely ordered herself. 'You're strong, breath'.

She felt herself become calmer by the second. The pounding of her heart stopped and the shakiness of her legs ceased. She put her hand on her head, testing her temperature. She did not have any fever.

"-God, why was I running? Who was I running from?"

She closed her eyes for a second before pulling her cell phone. She dialed the same number.

"-Naraku, come get me. I am in the airport."

…

Chris was laying on the rumpled bed sheets, his breaths coming in heavy pants.

"-that was great…" he finally said. Kagura looked at him, grinning widely. She was relaxing on top of him, panting as well.

"-really? Does it mean that you are too tired to continue?"

She yelped when he rolled them over so that she was under him. He started to suck on her neck, leaving visible marks. She moaned under him.

"-Chris…"

He responded by sucking harder making her grasp. He finally released her and started unbuttoning her blouse. She smiled at him as he continued to kiss every inch of exposed skin, leaving little nibbles. When he finally reached the last button he stopped and removed his own shirt then kicked his pants out.

"-Chris, what are you doing…I am really tired…I…Um…" she gasped when he removed her pants and joined with her.

"-Oh Chris!" she cried. He smirked, panting lightly.

"-yes?" he answered as she tried to hold on the bed sheets.

"-not…um…now…

-when?" he asked forcefully.

"-I…Ah!...please!"

He smiled, seeing her resistance disappear.

When he finally collapsed on her, sated from her body, she whimpered under him. He understood and rolled off of her.

"-don't do that again." She said.

"-do what?

-take me without my consent."

He felt anger rise inside of him.

"-you're thinking of Sesshumaru aren't you?"

She didn't respond, looking at the ceiling above them. Chris snatched her by the arm, forcing her to face him.

"-were you thinking of him?

-yes!" she replied harshly. "I cannot help it. I love him."

Chris suddenly smiled.

"-perhaps, but your body belongs to me. You will please me all night."

She was about to respond when he got on top of her. She obediently wrapped her legs around his waist.

"-yes, I want you all obedient with me, do you get it?"

She nodded her head as he captured her lips with a searing kiss that she returned passionately. He pressed himself closer to her making her groan. When the kiss ended she murmured in his ear.

"-you know that I do not love you, nor do I desire you.

-oh my dear Kagura, why would I care?" he asked as he initiated their love making again making her moan uncontrollably.

"-when I can…

Have you…

Whenever I want…"

"-Chris!" she cried in pleasure.

He kissed her again more forcefully.


	3. Unknown Revenge

Kagome was relaxing on her bed. Her eyes were half closed as she replayed the same scene in her mind over and over. She took a deep breath and shifted a little. She had never felt that way before, and for a stranger to make things even worse. But this did not satisfy her questions. Why did she feel on fire when he touched her? Why did his voice make her shiver with an unknown feeling? She opened her blue eyes and started at the ceiling. She was rude with him, she felt as if she had to slap him for an insolence that she could not even identify. He helped her not to fall but she could not shake the feeling of anger towards this unknown man.

"-Mercedes?"

His sound broke her thoughts as he entered her room. She immediately shot up from her laying position and smiled.

"-Naraku!

-how do you feel?" he asked, leaning on the door frame. She simply shrugged.

"-what do you mean?

-I mean that you were crying when you phoned me and now you act like if nothing happened!"

Kagome smiled again.

"-well, maybe I was crying so that you come and pick me up from the airport." She lied. She would never tell him that she felt vulnerable and lost. He would be disappointed.

Naraku looked at her with suspicion before replying.

"-I must tell you Mercedes that I am not happy with you for disobeying me. I told you to stay in France."

His tone was harsh and she felt sad all over again. He noticed it because his voice softened a little.

"-please Mercedes, don't do anything without telling me first."

Kagome lowered her head.

"-it's just that I missed you. I wanted to see you so badly Naraku. I…"

They were interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone. They both searched for it with their eyes and Naraku finally spotted it just next to him. He took a few steps towards it but Kagome immediately jumped, blocking his passage.

"-it's not mine." She told him with an uneasy smile. Naraku furrowed his eyebrows as the ringing went on.

"-what do you mean by that? Whose cell phone is that?"

Kagome gulped.

"-a guy.

-a guy?!" Naraku exclaimed, his voice rough. He shoved her out of his way and grabbed the cell phone. Without even paying attention to the identity of the caller he flipped it on.

"-So, did you pick them up?" came a question from the other line. Naraku looked at Kagome who was playing innocently with her newly polished nails. He decided to remain silent as the other voice spoke again.

"-I told you to pick the clients from the airport. Please tell me you did it Inuyasha."

Naraku's face darkened immediately as he closed the cell phone. He could feel blood rushing in his face. Inuyasha? How was it possible? How did she get his cell phone?

"-Mercedes, where did you get this cell phone from?"

Kagome exhaled loudly.

"-I know it is strange but this guy bumped on me in the airport and crashed my cell phone. Well in fact I was about to fall and…

-enough!" shouted Naraku, his face livid. Kagome flinched. She had never seen him like that before.

"-I asked you: where did you get this cell phone from?

-a guy in the airport.

-since when do you know this guy behind my back?" he yelled, throwing the phone on the wall, crashing it. Kagome was in tears due his sudden anger.

"-I am sorry okay?" she said, her voice cracking a little. "I needed a cell phone and he gave me his. It is not a big deal. I don't know him and I don't do anything behind your back!" she nearly sobbed. Naraku paced the room angrily. He had tried and tried and tried to keep her away, and on the day of her return she would smash with the same man he was trying to hide her from, from his rival, his enemy.

"-Naraku!" he heard her, trying to reason him. "I don't see the reason for which you're so upset!"

He realized that he had to give her an excuse that will get her attention out of the subject.

"-I don't like you talking to strangers. They could kidnap you or even use you against me. I already told you to stick with the people I know. At least you will be safe. I just fear for you Mercedes."

Kagome looked at him, her blonde hair slightly reaching her shoulders and her mascara showing the blueness of her eyes.

"-I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." She replied and reached to hug him but he stepped back.

"-I have something to do Mercedes. You are not to leave this room until I tell you so. Do you understand me?"

She nodded as he left the room. She looked at her surroundings before falling on her bed. She wanted to sleep, she needed to sleep but she couldn't. She didn't want to dream of that again. But soon, sleep took over.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"-Is that so?" Chris asked, smiling in his chair in Naraku's office. Naraku gave him a hard look.

"-what is so funny Chris? I just told you that he saw her. He saw Mercedes. I have hidden her for years and he just saw her the first day she came here. What the hell am I supposed to do? She's mine Chris; I won't let him take her, especially him. I hate him; I hate him with great passion."

Chris looked at the man in front of him with fear.

"-but Naraku, if Inuyasha did recognize her, she wouldn't be here, would she? He would have tried to take her with him; he would have made a scene."

Naraku leaned in his chair, his eyes suddenly sparkling. A smirk grew on his lips.

"-I never thought of it that way. He didn't recognize her did he?"

Both men exchanged knowing smiles before Chris took the conversation.

"-and you can use it in your advantage. He defied you didn't he? He took the European deal from you. It's payback. Inuyasha has only one weakness and this weakness is your strength.

-how?"

Chris smirked.

"-we all know that Inuyasha chooses his employees carefully. He just picks the ones in whom he trusts the most. Even I am not allowed to be in his private office.

-I know," responded Naraku. "That's why I don't know any of his movements, and I can't anticipate the deals he makes. He's so careful, so reserved.

-but he's looking for someone to help him in the European deal. Someone who can speak a foreign European language, someone he trusts, someone with experience…"

Naraku exhaled loudly.

"-but he won't give the job to anyone. He's so picky, so careful."

Chris smiled.

"-he would give the job to Mercedes. He gave her his cell phone didn't he? Perhaps he didn't recognize her but I bet he saw the similarity. He was shocked, he was moved, and he was overwhelmed. He would do anything to get her near him. He would give her the job."

Silence stretched before Naraku left his seat and went to the window.

"-too risky." He finally said. "What if she recovers her memory?

-she won't." Chris insisted. "The doctor said that the shock was too big, too great. She will never remember. She's Mercedes. She changed in and out. She's not that girl anymore. Even her own mother would not be able to recognize her."

Silence again.

"-But how am I going to tell her this? Maybe she's arrogant, selfish and snob but it doesn't me that she's like us. She doesn't deceive in this level. We are special Chris. We can commit treason without even flinching. She cannot. Not my Mercedes."

Chris laughed loudly.

"-well, I guess that she would need some persuasion."

Naraku looked at him and smiled.

"-I guess she does. I will tell her how bad Inuyasha has been with me, how he stole all my deals and left me in a weak state. She will hate him in no time. I will get my revenge from Inuyasha and so will Mercedes. I will not be using her, I will be helping her. Helping her to get even for what he did to her."

Chris nodded and lifted his drink towards Naraku.

"-To Inuyasha." He said, laughing in the process. "I hope he finds the love he's seeking for so long."

Laughter rang in the huge office.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sesshumaru was sitting on his bed, livid with anger when Rin entered. She took a deep breath before heading towards him.

"-what's the matter Sesshumaru?"

He looked at her sharply.

"-what's the matter with me? The right question would be what's wrong with that insolent little brother of mine. He didn't call me to tell me what happened in the airport and when I called him he simply hung up on me without even bothering to answer. Who does he think he is?"

Rin sat next to him and pt her hand on his shoulder.

"-you know that Inuyasha had a rough time. He's still getting used to his situation. You know, he didn't fully recover from her death. Just give him some time.

-what does she have to do with anything?" he snapped standing up. "Every time he does something wrong we talk about her death. If he loved her that much then why did he not show it to her when she was alive? He left her when he thought that girl was pregnant. If it is someone's fault, it is his. So can we just stop talking about her? He's not man enough to recognize his own mistakes and take charge of the responsibilities he has instead of hiding behind a ghost! She's a ghost and he thinks that by wearing those dark glassed he could get her back to life.

-Sessh…" Rin tried to interrupt, her face pale but he would not let her.

"-but the least he can do is let her sleep in peace. She dies but he's still alive…

-yes I am alive."

Sesshumaru turned around, seeing Inuyasha standing on the door, his jaw tightened, his eyes covered by his glasses, his muscles tensed and his hands clenched into fists.

"-Inuyasha, I…" Sesshumaru began but he did not let him continue.

"-I am alive but I wish my death every single day. Maybe I am hiding behind a ghost or eve behind the darkness that I put myself into, but my pain is still unbearable and you would never understand it. I was responsible for her death. I betrayed her once but I shall not betray her twice. At least, give me the satisfaction of understanding my reasons. I am not the boy you used to know, I am a man."

Sesshumaru nodded, guilt making its way in his system. Inuyasha turned to go but stopped before disappearing.

"-about the airport, they are in the hotel by now. I made sure they are well happy and satisfied. And my cell phone, I gave it to a ghost."

And with that he left.

He went to his car and sped away. Sesshumaru's words were still echoing in his mind. And then her eyes, the eyes of that girl, that ghost he met. Blood rushed in his face as he sped more. Her voice, maybe her voice had a slight French accent but it was hers, her voice and nobody else's.

"-why did your face return? Do you wish to hunt me my love?" he asked, his voice laughing but his insides crying. He needed, he wanted, he yearned but his needs, his wants and his yearns would never be satisfied. He thought that time would heal wounds but as time progressed he could feel himself drift again and again in a world of sadness and sorrow. Her touch, her love, he needed anything, even a taste of her. That girl in the airport, she had awoken him, he realized, and there is no way of shutting it down.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	4. Against the one I loved

She was sitting in a dark room, her hair falling down her face, her knees against her chest.

"-I need to tell you something." His voice came as a deep whisper that made her shiver. She tried to localize him when she felt his hand on her shoulder, his breath caressing her ear. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth he was radiating. He hugged her from behind and she sighed, content with their position. She loved his deep smoothing voice, his hard chest, his powerful arms...

"-tell me." She whispered back and he hugged her tighter and tighter until she felt a little pain. The darkness grew even more. She tried to free herself from his arms to no avail.

"-you're hurting me." She protested.

"-not as much as you did." He responded. The pain grew even more. Her hands, her hands were hurting her. She tried to shout, she tried to move but she felt herself drifting deeper and deeper and deeper.

Kagome shot from her bed, her face and body covered with sweat. She touched her hands but felt no pain. Her blue eyes suddenly grew wild. It was a dream, again. Why was she having those dreams, why did they have to be so real, so tangible? She touched her shoulder. She could even feel his warmth on it. She closed her eyes and exhaled. Her dreams were becoming more and more agitated, more detailed. They enticed her, caused her to fantasize about this man, the hunter of her nights. She looked at her clock. It was nearly 10 in the evening. She needed some fresh air but she couldn't get out from her room. Naraku told her not to. She pouted in her bed before getting up. She would tell him that she needed some water. She smiled with satisfaction. That was a perfect excuse. She made her way into the large apartment but suddenly stopped when she heard noise coming from the office of Naraku. She tried to simply pass by it but she just couldn't: something in her mind told her to listen. She leaned on the closed door, practically hearing Naraku's voice and that of one of his employees. Chris she would guess.

"-I told you that everything will be fine Chris. I will not let him destroy me."

She placed a hand on her mouth. Someone was trying to hurt him? Chris answer came quickly and heatedly.

"-you know that Inuyasha Taisho will not stop until he destroys you. He's taking all your deals; he's making you beg for anything that would keep your company alive. After all what you did to him, he repays you by stealing everything from you!"

Kagome frowned. Apparently, someone was trying to break Naraku.

"-Chris, I don't want anyone to know about this. I don't want to burden the ones I care about with this, especially Mercedes.

-but Taisho is breaking you down! You must react! You cannot simply watch him while he destroys you!

-I cannot do anything to prevent him.

-you must send one of your employees in their company in order to retrieve your work, your ideas.

-no, I can't do that, it is immoral." Naraku replied but was interrupted when Kagome opened the door, revealing herself. Naraku's eyes softened.

"-Mercedes, I am sorry that you heard this.

-is this the reason of your agitation earlier?" she asked, worry in her voice and on her face. He simply nodded.

"-but Mercedes, I want you to forget everything you heard. I don't want you to be in the middle of this."

Kagome took a few steps in the office.

"-I want to be a part of this!" she exclaimed. "Naraku, I want to be a part of your life. I want you to trust me, to tell me what bothers you!"

He shook his head negatively and repeatedly.

"-No, Merecdes, Taisho is a very dangerous man. He has no heart, no pity, and no feelings. He hates me and I fear for you, I fear for you from this monster.

-please, I want to help." She insisted, coming closer from him.

"-he will hurt you without any hesitation. He has hurt lot of people before you and he will not hesitate."

Kagome's eyes hardened.

"-send me to his office. I swear that I will retrieve what is rightfully yours."

Naraku looked at her as if she was crazy but she didn't let him speak.

"-I can deal with him. If he is as cruel and insensitive as to hurt people who helped him, then I will know how to treat him.

-he's very strong." Chris interrupted from his corner, getting her attention. "He's intelligent. He will know that you're fooling around. He stole the European deal from us and he's doing the impossible to steal other deals. If only you could get into the system and communicate what's happening with us.

-I can do it!" she cried, looking back at Naraku who was heading towards the door.

"-this conversation is over. I will not hand you to this monster. I will not let him destroy you. I have heard things about him that your innocent mind could not even stand. I will try to get back on my feet by myself.

-No!" she yelled, grabbing him by the arm. He looked down at her and caressed her cheek lovingly with his hand. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"-I don't want to lose you Mercedes." He whispered, just like her dream. That made her smile slightly.

"-you won't." she replied with the same tone then opened her eyes and stared directly in his. "I am not as innocent as he is. Please, if I mean anything to you, don't refuse what I ask.

-Mercedes…

-please Naraku. You know I can do anything just for you. Let me help you. I can handle him. I will make him a ring in my finger.

-don't underestimate him." Chris replied from behind.

"-I won't, please…" she repeated. Naraku finally broke his gaze from hers as a sign of defeat.

"-fine." He mumbled making her face lighten up. "But promise to remain careful. Anytime you feel that you are not comfortable don't hesitate to come back, do you hear me?"

She nodded, smiling victoriously.

"-I promise. Now, what should I do?"

Chris stepped closer to them, making them look at him.

"-we must be quick. Taisho is looking for a personal assistant in his European deal. The last day for auditioning is tomorrow. If Mercedes is capable of impressing the jury that he has created for the choice of his personal employees, she will have the job. Personally, I am a member of this jury and I will try my best to make you the perfect candidate in their eyes. We don't have much time to waste so we will start preparing you from now."

Kagome smiled.

"-okay, just wait a minute. I will fetch a cup of coffee. The night will be long."

As soon as the two men made sure that she left, they smiled.

"-you're a genius Naraku. How did you know that she will overhear our conversation?"

Naraku chuckled as he poured a glass of wine to himself.

"-that's why I am the best. With Mercedes in the company, Inuyasha will lose all his focus. He will fail to assume his responsibilities and he will earn a valuable lesson. Not to mess with the big ones."

Chris laughed for the last comment.

* * *

Rin entered the big hall that was used for the auditioning in Taisho's company. She took a seat next to Sesshumaru and smiled at Chris who was sitting in his chair, reading papers about the candidates. He smiled back and looked at the 3 other juries who were the heads of the foreign business in Taisho's corporation. They were old and very intelligent. He frowned a little. He hoped that Mercedes will be able to impress them. Sesshumaru took a deep breath before motioning to the security guard who was standing by the door. The man nodded and after a few seconds one of the candidates took place in front of them. She was a young girl with average looks, clever eyes and a warm smile. She folded her hands in her lap and waited for their questions. Chris bit his lip. She was the typical kind of persons this jury liked. They have seen in the last few days hundreds of applications and he knew that this girl was one of the favorites.

Sesshumaru who knew that the girl had a probability of 99% to take the job smiled at her and started with his questions.

"-so Miss Jasmine, I see that your CV is quite impressive."

The girl smiled and thanked him.

"-I also see that you have outstanding college grades, an involvement in cultural activities, a few master degrees and you can talk 3 different European languages. In addition, you have mentioned in your application that you would travel when needed. The jury must confess that we are impressed."

The girl smiled again and Chris felt more anxious. Sesshumaru was practically welcoming her in the company.

"-so tell me, what do you expect to achieve in our company?" Rin asked and Chris almost suffocated when he heard the girl's clever response about how this experience will strengthen her knowledge and will be a good application of all her theoretical studies while the members of the jury nodded their heads in approval.

After she left, sesshumaru leaned into his chair.

"-I believe that this was our last candidate in the list and may I say the best?"

Rin immediately agreed followed by the 3 others but Chris interrupted their discussion.

"-there is still one more girl.

-come on Chris." Rin said. "That girl is the best.

-perhaps." He replied. "But it doesn't mean that you don't have to meet the other candidates. There is one last candidate and she deserves an equal chance, doesn't she?"

Sesshumaru nodded.

"-fine, send her in."

Kagome entered the big hall. She looked at the jury members one by one without trading on any one of them while walking with a steady step in her aqua blue dress and her blonde hair that was curled until her shoulders. She smiled warmly at them and took place on the seat. Sesshumaru looked at her as she made her way towards them but winced when he felt Rin kick his leg under the large table. He tried hard to suppress a grin. Rin was the jealous type and that girl was definitely a supermodel. Now he understood why Chris insisted on presenting her to this job. She was probably one of his night companions.

He cleared his throat when he felt the silence and smiled at her.

"-so, tell me about you." He asked, half smiling but his grin disappeared when her startling blue eyes settled on him. She titled her head up and spoke with a steady but calm voice having a light French accent.

"-my name is Mercedes. I have a master degree in economy and international affairs. I have followed my studies in one of the most prestigious universities of France as mentioned in my file. I have an experience in global economy as I worked with the most remarkable professors while following my studies, helping them in the writing of difficult negotiating cases and deals. I graduated earlier than normal because of my ability to quickly assimilate. I have 20 letters of recommendation from the most famous tutoring economists that I had the privilege to work with while staying in France."

Kagome shifted slightly in her seat, satisfied by the shocked expression on the jury's face so she decided to finish them.

"-I master 2 European languages, as well as my origin language. My expectation from your company is that it will be able to give me a great preview of the economical clashes between companies, individuals and even countries."

She stopped talking while silence filled the air. She smiled slightly before giving them the final blow.

"-I guess that your company could use of a person like myself since I dispose of a high IQ that you could feel free to test at any moment. In conclusion, I am the best candidate between all the applicants. That's all."

Rin was the first one to recover from the shock. Who would have thought that such a beautiful woman could have as many hidden skills as all the candidates that she had interviewed?

"-Chris, are all these information documented?

-yes, I received her full file this morning with all the sufficient and relevant information."

He passed copies to the whole jury. Rin smiled then looked at her.

"-if you may please wait outside for a moment."

Kagome looked at her before getting up and heading towards the door. Once outside, Rin looked at the older men.

"-so, what do you think?"

The oldest one of them who was still checking her files smiled.

"-if we let this girl escape from our hands, other companies will have her."

He then looked at Sesshumaru who seemed to be in a deep thinking.

"-I have never seen all these qualities in only one person before. She is a treasure and Taisho's company always exploits treasures. I vote for her and I am sure that everyone in this room will agree with me. She is beyond natural."

Sesshumaru took another look on the files then at Chris.

"-what do you think Chris?

-I think that we have the chance to have her amongst us. I go with the others' opinions. She will launch this company furthermore.

-and what do you think Rin?"

Rin simply nodded her head. Sesshumaru looked at the papers again before speaking.

"-where did I see her before?"

His question remained suspended but silence was cut when he got up from his chair.

"-Mercedes it will be and this is final."

Chris smiled to himself. It was easier than he ever thought it would be. But he had to confess that Kagome was the best indeed.

* * *

Kagome was pacing in front of the elevator, awaiting the results. She had acted naturally, exposed her skills and now, all she had to do was hope that she had affected them. Although they were intimidating her at first, she strangely felt at ease while talking to them.

After a few minutes, she decided to go to the cafeteria in order to fill her empty stomach. She entered the elevator and pressed the corresponding button. As the elevator continued to descend, it stopped in front of a floor and a man with a black suit and long hair tied into a high ponytail stepped in and pushed the same button while she had her back to the door, searching inside her purse for her mirror. A song started in the elevator and she heard the man in front of her, whom she didn't notice before, growl irritably. She looked at his back before returning to her mirror.

The song was sung nicely. She didn't recognize the singer but his voice was deep and angelic. She soon left her mirror and focused on the words. They were so romantic, so touching. She felt as if she was floating in heaven. The elevator continued to go down until the man in front of her pushed the button of the nearest floor making the elevator stop.

"-I am not listening to the song of this asshole." He mumbled as the door opened and he stepped out of the elevator. "This fucking jerk." He continued but before he could leave he heard a sneeze behind him. He remembered that there was someone when he first walked into the elevator. He looked at the source of the sound, his dark glasses hiding all his expressions. He felt his heart stop when he saw her in a blue dress, her eyes more sparkling then ever while she got a tissue out of her purse. She looked at the source of the stare but was unable to identify it as the elevator closed its door and continued his downward path.

"-I think this man's perfume made me sneeze." She remarked silently before smiling. "But it is somehow familiar."

* * *

Inuyasha stood in front of the elevator, his face as cold as ever but his hands were slightly shaking. His cell phone suddenly rang and he picked it up without eve looking at it.

"-Taisho speaking." He answered coldly, not removing his eyes from that spot where his gaze met hers.

"-Taisho, this is your last chance.

-Naraku." Inuyasha replied, smirking a little. "I see that you are not the quitter type. How could I even make it any clearer? The deal is mine. I worked day and night to have it and I will not let you have it simply because you feel that you are the one who deserve it and for no reason at all."

He heard a sudden chuckle on the other line.

"-I think that you are making a terrible mistake Inuyasha. Maybe a mistake similar to the one you made a few years ago.

-what do you know anyway?" Inuyasha asked sarcasm in his voice. "You will not get the deal and this is final. Your days are over Naraku, just embrace this fact and you'll be happier."

There was silence for a few seconds before Naraku replied.

"-I have warned you Taisho. For the last time I will ask you: would you give me the deal, yes or no?"

Inuyasha laughed ironically.

"-well, this is a hard question Naraku. Let me think about it. Oh wait, I already have: NO!" he was not able to continue as the line went dead. He humphed and his smirk disappeared to a frown again. Why was he seeing her everywhere? Was he crazy or something?

His thoughts were interrupted again when he received a message from his brother.

"We found you the best employee"

Inuyasha shrugged. Would he even care less?


	5. Clash of hearts

Kagome entered the big hall and sat on the chair in front of the jury. Sesshumaru was the first one t speak, a smile gracing his handsome features.

"-Mercedes, after looking in your detailed file, this jury has agreed that your presence would be beneficial to the Taisho company. That's why we decided that you would be perfect for this job."

Kagome smiled victoriously and looked in the direction of Chris who acted as indifferent as he could. She was now inside the company and nothing will stop her from getting Naraku's revenge. This company has humiliated him and she would personally make sure that he will be avenged. She would make this Inuyasha Taisho pay for his insolence. Rin's voice brought her back to reality.

"-I believe that you are already informed of the description of your job, Miss Mercedes. You will be helping the head of this company Inuyasha Taisho in organizing all what is needed for his deals. Thus, your office would be next to his and you will obey him.

-of course." Kagome replied, smiling lightly. "I will try my best to fulfill your expectations from me.

-we hope so." Chris added and for a moment he exchanged a look of complicity with Kagome.

"-Miss Mercedes," Sesshumaru began, attracting her attention once more. "You will start your job tomorrow morning. All documents shall be provided by our company. But before you leave, I would like you to meet Inuyasha personally so that you would be able to get along about the terms of your contract."

Kagome's smile widened as her eyes shone with something that could only be seen and interpreted by Chris.

"-of course, meeting Mr. Taisho would be my pleasure." She replied with a silky voice. Sesshumaru nodded and looked at Rin.

"-call my brother. Tell him to come meet his new employee. Let him guide her to her office and negotiate all terms with her."

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting in his office reviewing some papers when his secretary entered.

"-Mr. Taisho, your brother requests your presence in the big hall."

He didn't reply at first and she began to think that he didn't hear her until he looked at her through his glasses.

"-why?" he simply asked, his voice cold and stern.

"-he would like you to meet your new assistant.

-he already told me he hired her. Why should I meet her?"

Silence went in the room before he got up from his big chair and headed toward the door.

"-fine, I will go down, but I am not happy about it."

And before he left, he stopped at the door and turned back to look at his secretary.

"-and tell the technical to change the music in the elevators."

The young woman looked at him puzzled.

"-the music Mr. Taisho?" she asked again, uncertain. "What do you mean? What kind of music would you like us to input Mr. Taisho?"

Inuyasha's face hardened a little and the poor woman gulped.

"-anything that is not related to the prince of music." He angrily replied before storming out.

* * *

Kagome was still sitting in her chair, exchanging polite smiles with the people present in the hall and knowing looks with Chris when the big door of the hall brutally swung open. Sesshumaru immediately stood up and adjusted his suit.

"-Inuyasha, I want you…

-cut the crap." Mercedes heard from behind her but did not want to turn around. For an unknown reason, she felt that she did not want to see the face of the man she wants to destroy anymore.

"-my time is precious brother and I do not wish to waste it on some unnecessary conversation.

-fine then." Sesshumaru replied.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. How arrogant and insolent he was. He talked like he was a god or something. She got up from her sitting position when the older brother approached her.

"-Inuyasha, I would like you to meet one of the best candidates I have ever seen. This is Mercedes."

Kagome smiled and turned around.

"-it is very niece to meet you Mr. Taisho…" she started but stopped when she saw his face. Her head went dizzy. This was the guy from the airport, the guy that she insulted and took the cell phone from. She gulped. He was still wearing his dark glasses and looked as cold as ice. She assumed he was staring at her as his head was titled to her side.

Inuyasha stayed silent, simply staring at her and she began to feel cold sweat running down her back. He would fire her; humiliate her in front of all those people. He would tell everyone what she had done. She closed her eyes for a second. She had such a bad luck. What was the probability that the man who caught her in the airport would be the same guy who she had to destroy? He was an arrogant jerk with wounded pride. Sesshumaru noticed the uncomfortable silence as Inuyasha made no move to say anything to the girl in front of him. He simply stood, his expression unreadable, his hands clenched into fists and his jaw tightening with every passing second.

"-So Inuyasha, are you satisfied with our choice?" the old member of the jury asked from his seat shifting the man's attention to him. "She's very talented young man. She is very convenient to the job."

Kagome gulped again. He was so cold, so indifferent. He was nearly intimidating her but the thought she couldn't stand was the fact that she had let Naraku down. She was not able to help him.

"-I trust your judgment." Inuyasha suddenly replied making Kagome's eyes pop. "And if you find her competent enough to take this job I will not object."

Kagome was more than shocked. Was it possible that he did not recognize her? Someone as important as him must meet hundreds of people every day. Maybe he just forgot her face. Her confidence returned and she smiled.

"-so, you agree?" Chris finally asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"-she'll start tomorrow. However, I will not sign a contract with you miss before one month. Call it a trial period.

-of course." Kagome replied. "Thank you Mr. Taisho."

He nodded again then turned around and left, his pace confident and stable.

* * *

The night club was crowded, the music reaching its peak. Bodies were swaying on the fast rhythm of the music, laughter heard everywhere as the alcohol took its effect on minds. Inuyasha was sitting on the bar, drinking his third shot. It felt bitter in its mouth but it appeased his mind. He closed his eyes. She was there, standing in front of him, waiting for his response. He could not say no, not when she will be so close to him. He will see her all day, she will his personal assistant. He smiled. She must have remembered him from the airport. Her fiery eyes were shining with determination yet uncertainty. A beautiful combination. He took another shot. She was beautiful, too beautiful to resist. She looked like her, but she was not her. His attention suddenly wet to a crowd gathering in the dancing floor. He could practically see 2 beautiful girls dancing in the middle, their bodies seducing all males in the room. He took another shot. Was it a crime, a crime to be in love with a ghost? He heard whistles as only one girl was still dancing all alone, her body flexible, her hair shining under the lights, her curves swaying again and again. He saw 2 men approach her but she rejected them and looked his way. He turned his back to her and took another shot. He was not counting the number of his drinks, he had lost track. Her eyes, so blue, like an ocean. He felt like he was drowning in them. His head went light. He smirked and got up from his seat making his way towards the dance floor. He came from the back and penetrated, approaching the dancing girl. A ghost, she was a ghost. The girl gasped when she felt hot breath caressing the curve of her neck while two strong arms pulled her straight against a hard chest.

"-you're beautiful." He whispered in her ear and she shivered with an unknown feeling.

"-so are you." She whispered back, earning a chuckle from him. The music suddenly went to a more slow rhythm announcing the beginning of a new song.

"-I like that song." She stated, turning around so that she could face him, in the same time hooking her arms around his neck.

He pulled her against him, burying his face in her neck.

"-I missed you Inuyasha." She murmured. "And I dare not ask you if you missed me.

-why?"

She closed her eyes, his voice reaching her very soul.

"-because I am afraid of your answer."

He pulled her more and looked at her. Slowly, she unhooked her arms from his neck and caressed his face.

"-please, let me…"

He did not move so she smiled and removed the dark glasses revealing his eyes, eyes holding such sorrow.

"-your eyes remind me of the sun."

He suddenly laughed, making them both shake.

"-what?" she asked, laughing along. He shook his head several times before looking at her.

"-you talk like a writer or a poet, but in fact, you're a supermodel.

-so what?" she exclaimed, hitting him on the shoulder. "Being a supermodel doesn't mean I am stupid.

-you're anything but stupid Karla. Just shut up and dance."

She smiled and layed her head on his shoulder, enjoying his warmth. They danced for a long time, holding each other closely. She drew imaginary circles on his back, in the same time caressing strands of his hair that got in her way. Inuyasha sighed and held her against him. She had cascading brown hair, stunning brown eyes and was breathtakingly beautiful. He felt safe with her, almost happy.

"-Inuyasha?

-hum?" he mumbled, his eyes closed.

"-can we go to your apartment? I missed you."

* * *

Kagome arrived at the apartment that Naraku brought to her. He had told her that she could not stay any longer with him while working in the Taisho Company. She tossed her heels away and collapsed on the couch. It was nearly dark by now and she felt so tired, so depressed. Meeting Inuyasha Taisho personally was not a big help to her. He seemed arrogant but not as mean as she thought he was. She was still thinking about him when her cell phone rang. She noted Naraku's number and picked up.

"-so, did you meet him?" he asked her, his voice uncertain.

"-yes I did. He agreed and everything is fine. I will start working tomorrow."

She heard him sigh on the phone.

"-Chris told me that you were excellent. You even impressed the old man. I am proud of you Mercedes."

Kagome smiled her heart beating with happiness.

"-you are proud of me Naraku?" she asked, forgetting all thoughts about Inuyasha.

"-of course I am. You were perfect. However, now we should be more careful than ever. Inuyasha Taisho must trust you and you must have access to his personal records. This is not something easy to do."

Kagome humphed.

"-I am Mercedes. Nothing is difficult for me. I am telling you Naraku, Inuyasha Taisho may be smart but he doesn't seem so experimented. He will be under my feet with no time."

Naraku chuckled darkly.

"-Mercedes, Inuyasha Taisho is more experimented than you'll ever be. The only way to have him under your feet is by seducing him."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows.

"-then I will seduce him. I don't care. I will destroy him no matter how. Don't worry Naraku, I will have him crawling behind me, note my words. Now I'll go bath. I'll talk to you later."

Then she hung up. Naraku laughed as he looked at Chris.

"-so tell me again, how was Inuyasha's face when he saw her?"

Chris smirked and took a zip of his drink.

"-absolutely priceless. He froze like a dead man. I am telling you Naraku, if she takes him to her bed, he'll be her slave.

-no!" Naraku suddenly shouted angrily. "There will be no intimacy between the two of them Chris! Taisho will not touch her and you will make sure of that."

Chris nodded but smiled underneath his drink. Naraku was getting too emotional about Kagome. If Inuyasha will get destroyed, he will get destroyed both emotionally and financially.

* * *

Inuyasha sat straight in his bed, placing his head between his hands in order to dissipate his hangover. He looked at his alarm clock and sighed. It was almost 3 o'clock in the morning.

"-Inuyasha, come back to bed." Karla mumbled, getting up as well.

"-I have some work to do, Karla. Sleep."

She took a deep breath before hugging him by the waist. She kissed his bare back then made her way till his neck.

"-Karla, you don't have to do that.

-of course I have to. Come back to bed, I'll help you relax."

He laid down next to her, both of them staring at each other in the dark.

"-you should sleep Karla. I know that you need to be fresh for tomorrow. You have a photo shooting session.

-I can wear makeup." She murmured, caressing his face. "Why are you so tense? You can tell me."

He held her against him, inhaling her scent.

"-when I am with you Karla, I feel safe."

She snuggled in his warmth.

"-I feel safe too, Inuyasha.

-but my heart is taken."

He felt her stiffen in his arms but she relaxed when he kissed her forehead.

"-who is she Inuyasha? Tell me who she is so that I can try to win you over?

-you can't." He whispered, looking at her brown eyes. "My love for her surpasses the borders of the reality, those of death. I love her but I cannot have her. I love her deeply, strongly and passionately.

-stop!" she replied, getting away from his arms. "I don't want to hear that. We already agreed that our relationship will not be serious. It will be funny, pleasurable and amusing. I already knew that your heart isn't mine. Just don't tell me. Don't tell me what I know because that ruins it all.

-I am sorry." He responded. "But believe me; her love hurts me the most. It tortures me."

He closed his eyes for a moment.

"-what's her name?"

He shook his head.

"-I don't want to talk about it. Please Karla."

She smiled and approached him, a grin on her face.

"-don't worry Inuyasha, I will help you forget." She whispered against his lips before kissing him. Soon, he dominated the kiss, switching their positions so that he was on the top. As time passed, all their frustrations, hopes and sadness exploded, making him collapse on top of her, both of them panting from the intensity of the aftermath. They snuggled next to each other and Karla drifted to sleep. Inuyasha closed his eyes. All he could feel was the warmth of certain blue eyes. He smiled bitterly. Who was he betraying? His old love by trying to find affection in the arms of a new woman or this woman lying in his bed by thinking in the most intimate moments of his old love? With these thoughts, he went to the endless world of dreams.

* * *

Morning came, extending its bright rays, washing away the darkness. Kagome arrived early in the company. She was wearing black pants with a blue v neck shirt. He went straight to her office that was linked to that of Inuyasha. She settled her things there before sitting on her desk. She passed a tired hand on her face. Last night, her nightmare had worsened. All she could dream of was the shattering of a heart shaped necklace, betrayal, desperation. She shook her head. Why was she so depressed? Those are only dreams. She finally decided that she could not wait any longer. She had to talk to Inuyasha Taisho about her job. She had to start immediately. The sooner she starts, the sooner she finishes with this idea of revenge. She made her way towards the door of his office. Hearing no sounds coming from the interior she knocked once but received no answer. She opened the door of the office and stood shocked. There, on his big chair, Inuyasha Taisho was making out with a very beautiful and tall girl. Perhaps a model, she thought. They didn't even notice her presence until she cleared her throat. Inuyasha immediately broke the kiss and looked towards the direction of the sound. Kagome saw herself reflected on his dark glasses. They stared at each other for a while, her not able to perfectly meet his eyes, him drowning in her blue ones, neither of them able to break eye contact first. Kagome felt something strange stir within her. Maybe disgust but she simply ignored it. Karla stared at both of them before clearing her throat herself. That seemed to snap Inuyasha out of his trance.

"-why didn't you knock first?" he angrily asked.

"-I am sorry Mr. Taisho. I did knock but perhaps you were not able to hear me.

-insolence!" he yelled. "This is not a way to talk to the head of your company. Consider this as a black point in your trial period."

He did not know why, but he felt very frustrated by the fact that this girl caught him in that kind of situation. Her eyes, God her eyes. It was like looking in Kagome's ones. And the way her jaw clenched and her face darkened by suppressed anger.

Kagome was over the edge. How dare he say that to her? If someone was being unprofessional, it was him, making out with that girl like if there were no tomorrow. Anger boiled in her veins.

"-I am sorry Mr. Taisho." She repeated, trying to conceal her anger behind submission. "I will not come in your office if you do not ask me too.

-the hell you won't. You will stay in your office until I think otherwise. Remember that you are working for me. I am your superior. Now leave us, Miss Mercedes."

She nodded and left them. Karla looked at him.

"-you were very harsh with her. She didn't mean what she said.

-she meant every word."

The supermodel rolled her eyes.

"-anyway, I am going. I have a publicity to shoot with someone very important."

Inuyasha smirked under his dark glasses.

"-now I am jealous and hurt. Who is more important than me?"

Karla liberated herself and got up. She opened the door and blew him a kiss.

"-I don't know if you are familiar with him, but he finally accepted to make the perfume publicity with me. Wish me luck with Rubin."

And with that she left. It took Inuyasha a few seconds to process what she said.

"-great."

He pressed the interphone.

"-Miss Mercedes, come to my office."

He passed a hand under his glasses massaging his tired eyes. At least, he would have the satisfaction to look at her eyes all day.


	6. Deceit behind her eyes

She was wearing a wavy yellow dress that reached the ground and showed all her curves. Her hair was liberated in the wind as she ran through a dark alley, her breath uneven, her heart thundering in her chest. She made another turn and finally bumped into the hard chest of a man who was a little bit taller than her, his blond hair falling in strands on his face, his green eyes shining in the darkness. She took a few steps back, looking directly at him as he followed her with every step she made. Her eyes grew wide when he finally touched her shoulder and went down, gently caressing her bare back.

"-what do you want?" she finally asked, her heavy breathing heard in the silence. The man simply buried his head in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. She hesitantly reached her hand, slowly caressing his blonde hair. He pulled away so that he could see her and smirked, his handsome face a few inches from hers.

"-I love you." He said. She immediately got away from him and ran to the other side of the street but he grabbed her by the arm and she stopped in her tracks.

"-don't run." He whispered, causing her to shiver. "I will always find you.

-how?" she countered, her eyes staring directly into his. He looked at her for what seemed like an eternity then smiled sweetly, his green orbs shining in the darkness.

"-your perfume." He responded.

"-cut!!!!!!" a loud voice was heard as a man made his way towards the couple. "Excellent, you two were excellent. Rubin, you were everything I wanted, you incarnated your role perfectly. Ad you lovely Karla, I must say that I am impressed by your acting skills. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to prepare the publicity. You two are free to go."

They patiently waited until he got out of view before they both sighed loudly.

"-finally!" Rubin exclaimed. "I thought we were going to repeat that scene forever."

Karla smiled and went to her chair that was near the shooting scene. Rubin followed her and sat just next to her.

"-I know it was tough for you Rubin." She began, looking at him. "And it is my honor to be able to shoot publicity with you. I know that you have a very booked schedule but you still stayed all day. Thank you."

Rubin took a zip of his bottle of water before replying.

"-it was fun. You were good enough. I didn't expect less."

They were about to continue talking when a group of girls came into view. They spotted Rubin and started cheering while coming to his side. Rubin gave them autographs then fell on his chair next to Karla. He saw her looking at him with amusement.

"-what?" he asked, smiling as well.

"-how can you deal with all this popularity, Rubin? I mean you're a superstar and girls follow you everywhere, without mentioning the paparazzi.

-I just learned how to deal with it." He answered then stood up when a man dressed in a suit came towards them. Karla spotted him as well and stood up.

"-is this who I think he is?" she whispered in his ear and Rubin simply nodded. When the man arrived at their level he smiled and shook their hands before taking a seat in front of them.

"-Rubin, I am glad that you'll give me this interview. It is an honor to be with you.

-at the contrary, I am the one honored by your presence Mr. Black. You are one of the best journalists in our country." Rubin replied, smiling politely. "Let me introduce you to my partner in the publicity, Miss Karla."

The journalist smiled at her.

"-enchanted Miss Karla. I suppose that magazines do not give you your fair share in beauty."

She grinned at the compliment before excusing herself, leaving the two men alone. After she left, Black looked at Rubin and smiled.

-so tell me Rubin, is she your new girlfriend?" he asked as he pressed the recorder on. Rubin laughed.

"-no, she's just a friend. I thought we were here to discuss the affair of 'princess of my heart' or was I mistaking?"

The journalist groaned.

"-come on Rubin, you can share some of your personal life with your fans. There must be someone special for you, someone that owns a little piece of your heart prince of the music."

Rubin shook his head.

"-I will not discuss my personal life." He responded sternly, his green eyes looking at the distance. "If you want to ask me, ask me about the subject of this interview.

-fine Rubin. So, I heard that you were asked to film a video clip for your famous song 'princess of my heart'. Why now?"

Rubin took a deep breath before answering.

"-'princess of my heart' was written by someone very special to me and I decided that it was time to put the words into view. I just want to show my audience the words, I don't want them to take it as a good tune or a good song, but as a story, a story of someone who suffered and went through lot of difficulties. I just want the song to come back to life."

The journalist shook his head as Rubin spoke but soon found the necessity to interrupt.

"-Rubin, when you talk about this song, we always notice the emotional change in your voice and the look in your eyes. When will you reveal the identity of the writer?"

Rubin diverted his gaze towards his hands. Why? Why after so many years he felt a strange connection to that girl he saw a few times? Why did he suddenly feel that by bringing the song back he would bring her back to life? Each time the words came from his mouth as he sang, he could see her face, imagine her while writing those angelic lyrics, her blue eyes shining in her face, her cascading black hair reaching her waist, her lips…

"-Rubin?" he heard the journalist look at him with curiosity. He cleared his throat. He must have blanked out for a while.

"-what was the question?" he asked, trying to hide the emotions coming to his face.

"-I asked you, when will you reveal the identity of the writer?" the man in front of him repeated. Rubin nodded.

"-when time comes, I will reveal it. Now if you excuse me…" he said while getting up. "I have to go."

Black got up as well and both man shook hands.

"-I understand. Thank you for this interview."

Rubin smiled a last time before storming off. The journalist followed him with his eyes until he disappeared and then frowned.

"-I feel that this song has a hidden secret, something that Rubin won't share."

He sighed before walking towards his car, recalling the sad face of Rubin when they spoke about the writer. Somehow, he knew that 'princess of my heart' was not just a song; it was a mystery, a legend. He shook the idea away. Secrets from the past should never return to the present or they will bring more tragedy.

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting in his office, writing some notes while Kagome sat on the opposite side, studying the files he gave her early in the morning. Silence was dominant in the large luminous office, only the sound of pens coming in contact with paper being heard. Kagome took advantage of her boss' distraction and took time to study him. He was handsome; she had to give him that. He always wore those dark glasses but somehow they seemed to make him more appealing in her eyes, more mysterious.

His deep voice made her come back from her thoughts.

"-I need you to write al your remarks on this piece of paper you have in your hands. I want to know your opinion about the progress of the deal. Am I clear enough for you?

-yes Mr. Taisho." She replied, her eyes now on the paper in front of her. Time progressed rapidly and soon she handed him the paper. He took a look at it before nodding.

"-I see. I will have a better look at it this evening."

He quickly glanced at the clock. It was 2 in the afternoon. They had worked all morning and he felt exhausted.

"-Mr. Taisho?" Kagome called him. He lifted his head towards her. God, why did she have to be like her? How was it possible? He could swear that they were one.

"-yes?

-I suppose I have a lunch break right?"

Inuyasha simply stared at her before her words registrated in his mind.

"-you may go, but I expect you back in exactly one hour." He responded, his voice cold as ice making her shiver with an unknown feeling. She frowned. Why did his voice affect her so much? It was like every word he pronounced took her by surprise, initiating weird feelings in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

"-so, how was your day until now?" Chris asked her as they sat together in the cafeteria, eating lunch. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"-Il est insupportable. He's so unpredictable. One minute he's calm and okay, the other he's pissed and agitated. I really don't know how long I can last with him. I find it difficult to breathe when I am with him. He's so intimidating!"

Chris nodded understandably before replying in what seemed like a whisper.

"-you have to get him to like you Mercedes. You must let him give you the secret files. And to do that he has to trust you."

Kagome clenched her fists together, her blue eyes shining in her beautiful face.

"-stop telling me what I already know. Do you think it is easy for me to make him trust me? I am almost afraid that he might hear my thoughts.

-what did you expect?" Chris countered, his voice raising just a little, indicating his disapproval. "If he was as easy as you thought he was then we would had dealt with him without your intervention. I have told you this before and I will tell it to you again, do not underestimate him."

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Kagome diverted her gaze.

"-d'accord, help me, you know him better than I do. What should I do to make him trust me?"

Chris leaned back in his chair.

"-I cannot help you with that. I think that you are clever enough to know what you should do to Inuyasha Taisho in order to make him trust you."

Kagome stared at her plate.

"-it will be more difficult than that Chris. He's with a woman. She's very beautiful and they seem very harmonious."

Chris smirked.

"-don't be stupid, he already likes you. Play him Mercedes. Sometimes, one simple word can set the fire."

* * *

"-I saw you having lunch with Chris." Inuyasha finally broke the long silence. Kagome looked up at him from her side of the desk.

"-yes, we did have lunch. Interesting man."

Inuyasha's jaw clenched and the pen faltered a little in his hand but beside that, he was as cool as ever.

"-do you know each other?" he asked again. He couldn't help it. When he saw her sitting with Chris on the same table, laughing with him, enjoying his presence, he felt a sting in his heart, an ache in his muscles, and a sudden desire.

"-not really. He just offered me lunch and I accepted."

Kagome looked at him, almost amused. Maybe Chris was right. Maybe this man did like her after all. But how and why?

Inuyasha leaned in his chair, abandoning the paper he was working on and looked at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"-you seemed very amused by his presence." He hinted and she could barely stop her smile, noticing the odd nature of his words. If he continued like this, her plan would be simple. He was willingly walking in her trap and once inside he will never get outside. She had done it to millions of boys before and she will not hesitate with such a man.

"-he's a very charming man." She responded, still writing her notes. "I wonder if he's single."

There was a sudden silence in the air and Kagome had to look up to see his reaction. Chris had told her that he liked her. Maybe he liked the way she looked, maybe he liked her body. In fact, each time they met she could feel him stare at her with such intensity. She didn't know, however, how deep he was attracted to her, that if he was attracted to her at all.

Inuyasha was having a difficult moment. That girl who looked like his old love had just wondered if another man was single for her to take. He could hear blood rushing in his veins and the unsteady beating of his heart as he looked at her. He should not show her his weakness, he should not let her see the desperation in his face and for the first time he felt the importance of those glasses he wore, those glasses that shielded him from the fatal blue of her eyes.

"-I am asking to make sure that your personal life will not get mixed up with your professional life." He simply answered, his voice not betraying any emotion. Kagome shook her head and returned to her paper but her mind was still with him. Chris was surely mistaking. Inuyasha Taisho was not attracted to her. She smiled to herself. He was quite a challenge. She will enjoy making him beg for her.

All thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone rang. Inuyasha put the speaker mode on as he continued his work.

"-hello?" came a beautiful feminine voice from the other line. Inuyasha smiled.

"-hey baby, how your day was?"

Kagome felt disgusted when she heard him call that woman baby. It sounded so wrong, so infuriating.

"-oh I am so tired Inuyasha. I don't think I can make it to your apartment tonight."

Kagome nearly rolled her eyes. They were sleeping together. Taisho was surely a physical man. At least now she had an idea on how to have him. Inuyasha's smile widened.

"-that's alright Karla. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye baby."

He pressed the speaker again, ending the phone then tossed it away, sighing loudly.

"-we're done for today. You can go home." He stated, stretching his sore muscles. Kagome noticed for the first time the white shirt he was wearing. She had to give him credit for his body. He was definitely sexy, well built but still arrogant. She got up reassembling her papers and he got up as well making his way towards the door. Kagome smirked. This was her first chance. She made a few steps towards him and then let a little gasp before colliding into his back. Inuyasha immediately turned around and saw her falling. On reflex, he caught her by her upper arms and pulled her towards him, her upper body colliding with his chest as his arms stilled on her waist, her face resting against his shoulder. He was speechless. He held her tight, unable to breathe.

Kagome grinned, feeling him hold her tighter. Her plan had worked. He had strong reflexes and now they were literally cuddling. Wanting to keep the embrace as long as possible, she smirked before groaning a little.

"-I am sorry, I just felt so dizzy."

She was displeased but a little bit amused when Inuyasha slowly let her go, moving away from her. She forced her best innocent look.

"-I am so embarrassed Mr. Taisho." She mumbled. "I guess it is the change of the weather.

-it's fine." Inuyasha snapped. "You fell and I caught you, why are you making a big deal out of it? Just sit there until you feel better. Do you want me to get you something to drink?"

Kagome shook her head negatively. As if she would take anything from his dirty hands, those same hands that worked on a project that did not even belong to him.

"-are you sure?" he asked, his voice a little bit worried and Kagome could not hide her surprise.

"-yes I am, thank you.

-do you want me to give you a ride to home?"

Kagome silently congratulated herself. He was exactly where she wanted him to be.

"-that would be nice. Thank you."

* * *

Rin entered Chris' office, a large smile gracing her lips. She sat on his desk and looked at him while he talked on the phone. As soon as he finished she flashed him her biggest smile.

"-so, I saw you having lunch with the new one, Mercedes. Care to tell me what's going on brother?

-what do you mean?" he coldly asked, trying to avoid the issue but Rin seemed to be even more determined.

"-I mean, what's going on between you and Mercedes? Are you 2 together?"

Chris took a minute of refection. He knew that everything he would say would end up in the ear of Inuyasha.

"-no, we are not together but I find her attractive. In the matter of fact, who wouldn't?"

Rin sighed.

"-it is a good thing that she is Inuyasha's assistant, not Sesshumaru's. I don't want her near my husband. She's like a model or something and then there is the way she looks at me. She creeps me out. I can feel something in her gaze, I don't know, vengeance, hatred, confusion, and such familiarity."

Chris frowned.

"-I think that you are just jealous over Sesshumaru."

She shook her head negatively.

"-No Chris, I am telling you, my heart is not calm. I feel that she is going to hurt us. I don't like her that much."

Chris leaned into his chair. They have to be careful from Rin, she was beginning to become dangerously informed.


	7. Fighting the past

They were both sitting in the black Mercedes car in silence. Kagome looked from the window, feeling uncomfortable in his presence. She glanced at him. He was wearing a sort of glasses that would protect his eyes from the lights of the cars. She nearly rolled her eyes. Hiding his eyes was becoming a habit for him. For instance, why would someone wear dark glasses in his office?

"-where do you live?" he suddenly asked in his deep voice. She cleared her throat before answering. He simply nodded and took a turn to the left. She had to admire his driving skills. She could barely feel them moving despite their high acceleration at the moment. However, she decided to break the silence between them.

"-thank you for giving me a ride. I know that you are certainly busy."

He took another turn, not answering her. Kagome felt anger boil in her veins. He did not even bother answering. Who did he think he was? She could barely wait to destroy him. She would enjoy seeing him beg for mercy. His company will crash so fast that he will be in the street in no time. She smiled to herself, satisfied with her plans when his voice brought her back to reality.

"-I know that I seem to you as the worst person in this world and I am sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you this morning."

Kagome looked at him, surprise all over her face. Did he just apologize to her? Him, the man she had to destroy, the arrogant boss she had to cope with?

"-it's okay." She mumbled and to hide her sudden embarrassment she opened her purse and started searching in it.

"-did you lose something?" he asked, glancing at her purse.

"-no Mr. Taisho, I am just looking for my mirror. I can't find it."

Inuyasha touched the top of the car in front of her and a mirror suddenly popped. Kagome looked at him for a second before she felt something cold slip on her hands. Startled, she snatched the cold thing and found a necklace in the form of a semi heart. She furrowed her eyebrows. It must have slipped from where the mirror had popped from. It was a little bit dusty but magnificently golden. She traced it with her fingers and felt a shiver run down her spine. So familiar, it was so familiar. She closed her eyes in the dark car and held the semi heart necklace even tighter. Was it a coincidence that she had dreamt of such a necklace the night before? She bit her lower lip. The coldness of the material between her fingers almost matched the coldness of her mind.

"-are you okay? You seem dizzy." Inuyasha asked her, looking at her through the darkness. She was being terribly silent and she didn't even bother with the mirror.

"-can I ask you something?" She whispered, her head giving her a sudden ache that shot through her entire body. Why was this scene oddly familiar?

"-sure." He answered, slowing a bit. She gulped.

"-did you ever feel that certain events in your life have a kind of familiarity in them? The simplest things?"

Inuyasha stayed silent and she thought that he would never answer but admitted wrong when his voice rang in the car.

"-yes, just recently."

Kagome shook her

Head positively.

"-Oh, and Mr. Taisho, I am sorry but this necklace just slipped from the mirror. I believe it is yours.

-what necklace?" Inuyasha asked coldly.

Kagome took the necklace from between her fingers and raised it to her eye level.

"-this one." She answered, moving it towards him. The young man looked at it and his hands froze on the wheel. He hadn't seen this necklace since the day of the funeral. He had put it somewhere but he just forgot. And there she was, the woman that resembled her so much, showing it to him. Painful memories returned and he felt himself sink in guilt. _"-when I found you Kagome, I found the other part of my heart, that's why we will put these necklaces, to remind ourselves that we belong to each other."_

Kagome's voice suddenly rang in his ears.

"-Oh my God, pay attention!"

He shot his gaze back to the road and barely dodged a car coming in the opposite direction. The sound of powerful breaks was heard and Kagome felt that her hand were on fire. Just like the dream, the sound of breaks. Her respiration suddenly accelerated. She felt that she was going to asphyxiate. She put her hands around herself, fear in her eyes. Why, why couldn't she remember? She could feel how close and in the same time how far she was.

"-Mercedes!" he suddenly shouted and she looked at his direction. "We're okay! Snap out of it" Inuyasha continued, seeing how pale she was. "It was nothing, I just pressed the breaks."

Kagome shook her head and took a deep breath.

"-are you okay?" he asked. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital? I am really sorry, I just…I am sorry."

Kagome regained her composure and managed a smile. He was a little bit cute when he was worried.

"-I should be the one to be sorry. I distracted you with the necklace."

Inuyasha relaxed in his seat, his eyes diverted to the road in front of him. His mouth curved in a deep frown. He nearly killed himself and his employee because of a necklace, the only piece that bounded him to her, forever. He closed his tired eyes. He deserved it, for betraying her, betraying her memory. His brother was right, he had to move on, he had to free himself.

"-throw it from the window Mercedes." He said in a cold voice.

"-what?" she whispered, looking at the necklace. Apparently, there was something behind this piece she was holding, something that had a powerful effect on the man next to her. How? Why? She thought that he was cold and uncaring, and there he nearly died because of his emotions. She was not stupid; she saw his face while he looked at the semi heart. It was hurt. How could he betray so many emotions without even revealing his eyes? What would she see if she ever saw his hidden orbs? A shiver shook her body when he raised his voice with the same sentence.

"-just throw it, it is an order."

She slowly opened her window and tossed the necklace away. Seconds later, the sound of it hitting the ground was heard and at the same moment Inuyasha accelerated with his car. He would not look back; he had to get free from her. He thought that with time all his sadness would disappear. He smiled bitterly. He was certainly wrong.

Kagome looked from the window. She almost regretted asking him to escort her home. The ambiance was so tensed and she could feel a heavy weight on her heart. Shadows, guilt, desperation. Inuyasha Taisho was not as bad as he seemed, he had his weaknesses, his mysteries. He was a lonely man and she was lonely too. Her mind was lonely, empty.

She took another deep breath when the car suddenly came to a stop. She glanced at her boss. His hands were tightened on the wheel driver. He suddenly made a turn and accelerated.

"-but Mr. Taisho, we're going back to the company. Why?"

He didn't answer and she decided not to insist. He was different, weird, but was she not? He suddenly stopped in the same spot where they nearly crashed and got out from the car like a mad man. She followed him as he surveyed the area, his jaw clenched, his hands slightly trembling.

"-I cannot let go. Help me find the necklace."

Mercedes felt his desperation reach her heart. Her boss had 2 faces, nearly 2 personalities. He was arrogant in the day light, lonely and vulnerable in the night. At the moment, she didn't even bother to think of it as a weakness to destroy him. She just walked past him and helped him search for what seemed to him like the treasure of life. She saw him kneel on the ground, his fingers caressing the road, trying to find it in the absolute darkness. Suddenly, a ringing voice was heard as his hands came in contact with the golden material. He took the necklace in his hands and murmured so low, but no low enough for her to not be able to hear.

"-forgive me." Then he put it around his neck.

At that moment, Mercedes was certain of something, something that she did not even understand, something that would play against her plan, and something that surprised her. Inuyasha Taisho was in love.

* * *

"-Rin, you're being ridiculous.

-no I am not! I am telling you, I saw her this afternoon, having lunch with my brother and then I saw her leaving the company with your brother. And you're telling me that she doesn't have something hidden behind this behavior?"

Sesshumaru sighed loudly as he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the bed, his body exhausted from a long day of work.

"-I don't care, this is something so insignificant that I would not even bother thinking about. What Mercedes do is not of our concern and if she likes my brother, well, let them manage themselves."

Rin suppressed a frustrated growl.

"-fine! But I will look at her file early in the morning. I will check everything again. I know that there is something hidden. For example, where is her family? Doesn't she have any friends, any history? Any boyfriends? Any relatives?"

Sesshumaru sat on the bed and smiled to his wife.

"-will I be able to stop you?

-no!" she responded stubbornly.

"-then do what you want, just don't let Inuyasha know. We don't want him to make a big deal out of this. I can't believe he actually accepted her in the first place.

-yeah." Rin said, sitting next to him. "He's more stubborn than you are."

Sesshumaru smiled playfully making Rin back a little.

"-did you just call me stubborn?"

* * *

Kagura looked at her cell phone for the hundredth time before growling.

"-I want them to be apart! I don't want them to be happy! You promised to help me Chris!"

Chris laughed from his couch while playing with is drink.

"-oh, you mean my dear sister and her husband?

-yes I mean them!" she shouted, frustrated. "I know that you and your associate Naraku are planning something against Inuyasha but that doesn't mean that you cannot help me with Sesshumaru."

Chris topped laughing and looked at her.

"-what do you know about Inuyasha?"

Kagura laughed and took a seat next to him.

"-oh my dear Chris, don't think that I am a fool. I overheard your conversation last time. You sent this bitch after him in order to seduce him. I think that it was an idiotic thing to do.

-why?" Chris asked, taking a zip form his drink.

"-well, he has his supermodel, why would he care about Mercedes. She may be very beautiful but models know how to satisfy a man."

Chris frowned a little. Naraku told him that he did not want any relationship between Inuyasha and Mercedes but he had to admit that Kagura was right. Mercedes would need to be physically involved with Inuyasha at some point if they wanted the plan to succeed.

"-Kagura, you will not tell anyone about this, would you?"

The young woman leaned her head on the couch, a smirk gracing her lips.

"-it depends. Will you help me with Sesshumaru?

-yes I will."

Kagura laughed.

"-then I will not tell a soul. Why would I over cross you Chris? We're friends aren't we?"

Chris put his drink down on the table and scooted near her.

"-of course we're friends." He whispered, playing with her hair. "We're very special friends." He added, crashing her lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

Rubin was sitting on a chair in a press conference. Camera flashes were nearly blinding him as a journalist asked him again.

"-and who will film the video clip with you?"

Rubin leaned into the microphone, his green eyes glowing.

"-I did not find her yet. We will surely start some auditions."

Another journalist stood up, initiating the next question.

"-and what would you want her to be like?"

Rubin smiled.

"-I will find her as soon as I see her. The description I have in my mind cannot be described. I will just know her.

-will it be Karla?" another one asked, causing a series of whispers and questions. Rubin sighed deeply.

"-why would it be Karla?" he countered with his own question. His answer came from another journalist.

"-you are filming a publicity together and we saw you together on many occasions.

-no, it is not her." Rubin answered patiently.

"-do you have a romantic relationship with her?

-no, I don't. We're just friends.

-we heard rumors that you two went on a romantic trip last month."

Rubin laughed, shaking his head negatively.

"-that's silly.

-then how do you explain your disappearance last month?"

Rubin put his head between his hands. His life was not as great as people thought. He wanted to film the video clip of princess of my heart but he could not find this girl, this girl who would fit his description. But he knew, somehow, that she was near.

* * *

Inuyasha arrived to his apartment. He passed the key and slowly opened the door. H had just driven Mercedes home and his ride was not exactly pleasant. In fact, he didn't know if he would be able to face her in the morning. He was very embarrassed at the fact that he searched the street for the necklace. He put his hand on the necklace and a smile went to his lips. She was different then what he thought. She was not arrogant and uncaring, at the contrary, she was tender…beautiful and her eyes. He opened the door and was surprised to find candles illuminating his whole apartment. He penetrated and saw Karla, leaning against his couch, smiling in a startling yellow dress.

"-wow." He simply said, amazed by her beauty. She smiled and made her way towards him. Instantly, his hands went to her waist and hers locked around his neck. No words were necessary as they kissed passionately. Karla slowly unbuttoned his white shirt and reached to caress his shoulders when her fingers collided with something cold. She broke the kiss and looked at the necklace around his neck.

"-what's that?" she whispered and Inuyasha felt guilt wash over him. He cleared his throat and walked inside his apartment, laying on the couch.

"-it's a necklace that was mine a long time ago.

-oh." She answered, following him. "I just never saw it before.

-yeah." He responded vaguely. "I kind of lost it.

-It's okay. It's beautiful on you." She murmured, leaning over him, her body covering his. She kissed him again and they lost themselves, Karla enjoying his warmth, him trying to forget.


	8. Dangerous game

"-No! You should not raise the interest on the deal or you will lose it Mr. Taisho!

-perhaps, but I will not risk losing from my own money in order to satisfy them!"

Kagome placed her head between her hands and sighed loudly. She then looked at Inuyasha who was leaning back in his chair, watching her.

"-Mr. Taisho…" she began slowly but her anger rose again when he simply shook his head negatively.

"-No, this is my final answer. You are the professional and that's why I am paying you. Find another way.

-this is the only way!" she said, frustrated, her blue eyes tired, her face flushed with frustration. They had been working on the same point for 4 days and he didn't want to sacrifice anything for the other party. He simply wanted all, he wanted all. She came back to reality when he got up from his chair and paced his office, his hands in his pockets. She followed his muscular frame with the corner of her eyes. He suddenly turned to her.

"-maybe if we increase the price once in the market we will be able to compensate the loss in the interest right?"

Kagome could only nod. She was impressed. He was definitely as smart as she thought he was. He smiled and returned to his chair, picking up the phone and dialing a number. He waited for a few seconds before speaking.

"-tell them that we agree on their terms. Yes, I am sure." He then hung up ad relaxed in his chair again, his face showing a little of satisfaction. Kagome couldn't help but feel a little bit pleased by his smile. He rarely smiled and once he did it, he looked like an angel. An angel, she repeated in her head, her gaze settling on him. She eyed his strong shoulders, his muscular face, his beautiful hair tied into a ponytail…

"-we should celebrate!" he suddenly announced.

"-celebrate?" she repeated, a little bit disoriented. He never seemed to her as a happy person.

"-yes we should. Do you have any plans for tonight?"

Her blood froze in her veins. Was she hearing wrong or did he just ask her out? Did he want to celebrate with her? Why? What about the model he was dating? In those few days, she saw her several times. She was beautiful, gorgeous, and perfect. Was it a trick question? Inuyasha caught her hesitation and smiled again. He didn't know why but he felt happy. For once, he felt free, productive, and meaningful.

"-don't worry, I am not hitting on you. When I say we, I mean all of us. My brother, my sister in law, Chris, our other lawyers, you and me."

Kagome felt embarrassment crawl into her. She just made a fool out of herself. Of course he would not ask her out. He was an arrogant bastard, and of course she would not accept, or she would in order to take as much information as she could.

"-No Mr. Taisho, I didn't think that you were hitting on me. You are a respectful man and I do not doubt that you are a very professional man."

Amused, he was certainly amused. Despite the fact that she seemed arrogant and snob, he knew that she was easily embarrassed.

"-I am professional." He responded, his face serious but his voice soft. She felt suddenly uncomfortable, being with him, alone, in this office, all day, 6 days a week, 4 weeks a month. She looked at her notes, trying to erase her uneasiness. Was she too self-confident or was he flirting with her? She glanced at his face again. He wouldn't, he couldn't. He was serious, so serious that he could be crowned the king of seriousness. But that smirk, that smirk he was trying so hard to dissimilate.

"-so?"

She looked at him, her blue eyes a little bit startled. "Do you want to celebrate?"

She gulped. Could any woman in this planet say no? Refuse him? If he wasn't her enemy, would she be able to be attracted to him? To be involved with him? Could she?

"-of course." She replied, her voice no betraying any emotion. "But I think it is still early to celebrate Mr. Taisho. You know, in business, anything can happen. Nothing is ever personal."

Inuyasha leaned towards her, the corners of his lips twisted in what seemed like a little smirk.

"-everything…" he whispered slowly and she felt as her heart was being jolted from her chest. The way he talked, it was so intimate, so familiar, so right and so wrong in the same time, like her dreams. "…is personal."

She smiled a half smile, her hands getting suddenly very cold. She knew that something was wrong with her the first moment she saw him in the airport. And her dreams, her dreams, she could swear that it was his voice she was hearing now. His voice, in the most intimate moments, his voice calling for her. Maybe she was diverting her emptiness towards him, but why? Why him?

"-I think that we have different philosophies Mr. Taisho.

-say my name." he countered and she felt all her blood rush into her ears. Her breath hitched for a second and her heart skipped several beats. Was she crazy? Was she imagining things? He told her to say his name, but this time she could answer. For the first time, she knew what his name was. For the first time, she knew.

"-I don't understand." She said, her hands playing with the pen. Inuyasha suddenly leaned into his chair. His voice regained its normal tone and she felt like all the warmth dissipated. She felt empty again, alone. She shook her head slightly. She should not study him. She should destroy him, for Naraku.

"-when we are alone, you can call me by my first name.

-oh." She silently answered, too taken by the debate inside her head to actually form a complete sentence. She was not a teenager anymore. She had lot of experiences with all kind of men. Some of them begged, some of them tried desperate moves, others were crushed but in the end she was always victorious. But him, he didn't even try and he was already inside her head, inside her dreams. Was he the man in the dream, or the man she wanted for this dream?

She glanced at him.

"-it is very annoying, you, calling me Mr. Taisho all the time. Call me Inuyasha, it's more adequate."

She tried to protest but his hand was raised in front of her face.

"-and this is an order." He snapped his voice harsh and penetrating. "Stop arguing about everything. It will become a habit, a bad habit."

She nodded her mind elsewhere. Did she desire him? Why? Because he was arrogant or because he was forbidden? She smiled to herself, forbidden. She liked the sound of it. She would crush him even more if he was hers, if he saw what she could do to him, what she could do for him.

"-I am sorry…" she responded, her voice suddenly lowering to a more seductive voice, her blue eyes glinting with unspoken malice. "_Inuyasha_."

He felt a sudden tightening in his chest. His name, his name rolling from her lips, the most sinful thing he could imagine. Maybe it was a bad idea, trying to amuse him by flirting innocently. Maybe he should fire her, tell her to disappear. Another voice rang in his mind. Maybe he should kiss her, just grab her and kiss her. What would be the worst thing that could happen? The temptation was just too strong! Did she know? Did she know how much his name coming from her in such a manner affected him? Did she mean it? This amusement in her eyes, the way she looked at him, the way she seemed to look at him when she thought he was not looking.

"-rearrange all the files." He ordered and his rudeness shocked her. Did she do anything wrong? Maybe she took it in the opposite way. Maybe it was her imagination playing tricks on her.

"-of course." She replied, avoiding the usage of his name. She reassembled all the papers lying all over the desk in silence.

He watched her. The determination in her eyes, the way she frowned whenever she did something important, like Kagome, just like Kagome. Since she came, his nights became sleepless, his encounters with Karla boring, empty and physical. His hand went to the necklace surrounding his neck. Was his heart still alive? Kagome suddenly looked at him and they found it impossible to tear their eyes from each other. That tension, that tension in the air, almost unbearable, almost choking.

They both broke their gazes away when Sesshumaru entered the office, every thought dissipating with his arrival.

"-so, you finally agreed on something dear brother. That calls for a celebration.

-of course." Inuyasha said, getting up. "Did you reserve for all of us in the restaurant?"

The older brother shook his head, his eyes glowing with something that Inuyasha found dangerous.

"-Oh no, not the boring restaurant again. We're going to a night club."

Inuyasha's jaw clenched tightly but his older brother shook his head and Kagome found out that both brothers were alike.

"-before you snap at me, I will tell you that this is not my idea.

-I don't care!" he growled angrily at his brother. "I don't feel like going to a night club.

-not any night club." Sesshumaru continued, his face suddenly serious. "Our father chose it specifically."

Inuyasha's face suddenly changed to a deeper shade of anger.

"-why didn't you tell me that he was here?" he asked darkly.

"-he's not here yet but he will arrive later in the evening and will join us there. In fact, he was the one who suggested the place."

Inuyasha paced a little before looking back at Sesshumaru.

"-Fine!" he almost yelled. "Where does he want us to meet?

-in the demon's club." The older brother answered, his voice dropping to what seemed to Mercedes as a weak whisper.

Silence filled the huge office for what seemed like hours. She did not dare to move, seeing how tensed her boss was. Why? It was just a night club. Why was he acting like that?

"-no." the younger man finally broke the silence.

"-Inuyasha, come with me, now!" Sesshumaru ordered. Kagome was surprised when the man did not object and followed his brother out of the office. She waited until they were out of sight before she settled again. Suddenly, her eyes fell on Inuyasha's USB. He had forgotten it next to his laptop. She bit her bottom lip. She knew that he had all his future deals written and saved on it. She gulped. This was the perfect occasion for her; she wouldn't have such luck every day. Quickly, she got up from her seat and sat in front of the laptop. She pulled her USB from her purse and plugged it into the computer and did the same for the other one. Scared, she looked at the door. No one was in view so she transferred all the data from one device to the other. Satisfied, she removed both devices and placed hers in her jeans before posing the other back to his place. She was about to get off when she heard Inuyasha's voice coming from the door.

"-what were you doing?" she lifted her eyes and looked at his angry face. Her heart almost stopped. He had caught her.

* * *

Karla was sitting in a restaurant with Rin. Both women were having lunch together. Rin suddenly smiled and looked at the model, who was still eating the salad she ordered.

"-I guess you will be only having this salad."

Karla laughed, playing with her fork.

"-yes, if I want to keep my job. I will not lie to you and tell you that I am not still hungry but with time you just get used to it.

-oh." Rin said before smiling. "Girl, you're starving aren't you?

-yes I am!" Karla whined. "I mean, this is not real food."

They both laughed before Rin looked at her seriously.

"-karla, I need to ask you something, okay?

-sure.

-how is your relationship with Inuyasha?"

The young model sighed heavily, her lips curving into a frown.

"-I don't know." She replied slowly. "I mean, our relationship was doing okay until he began acting weird."

Rin looked at her with sympathy.

"-do you mind if I ask Karla?

-no!" the model yelled. "Please, I need to tell someone."

Rin nodded before Karla continued.

"-when I returned from my travel, we met at the night club and he was very gentle with me. And our night together was perfect. He seemed so calm; I even thought that he was another person. And the next morning, he took me to the company and he even joked about being jealous."

Her eyes suddenly lit up.

"-and you know that Inuyasha doesn't joke around. And I felt that I was the luckiest woman alive. But it all changed a few days ago.

-changed?" Rin asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"-yes, he's always distant, and he's cold. I try to heat things up but lately, he's just ignoring me. Even when we're together, intimately, I feel that he is somewhere else.

-and it began recently right?" Rin questioned, getting a single nod from Karla.

'I am sure that this Mercedes has something to do with his mood change. They are spending too much time together, more than it is necessary'

However, she didn't voice her thoughts. Mercedes' files were with her now and she knew that sooner or later, she would find out something bad about her, something that will confirm her suspicions.

* * *

Sesshumaru was talking on his cell phone.

"-yes, I am telling you father, he accepted."

His father's rougher voice resonated in his ear.

"-are you sure that he will come? It is very important son. I consulted a therapist about him since he refuses to go to one and he told me that Inuyasha will only get over his emotional shock by going to all the places he fears the most. And I guess he dislikes the demon's club.

-yes father." Sesshumaru confirmed sternly. "He will come. I told him that if he doesn't come he will not be the man he claims to be. I think that he is recovering somehow. I mean, one year ago, I would not have even dared to bring the subject up.

-I don't know about that. Your brother is smart. He could be playing with us; he probably doubts that I intend to take him to a therapist, that's why he acts so coolly about it. Tonight, he will go to that club, he will have fun and he will dance. Just make sure about that in case I get delayed.

-of course father."

Inutaisho took a deep tired breath before continuing.

"-and how are things going with his girlfriend? That model?"

Sesshumaru frowned a little.

"-I have noticed that during the 5 past days he has been relatively calm. He is also smiling.

-what?" Inutaisho asked, his voice trembling a little. "Did he smile or did he smirk?

-he smiled and it was not a bad smile. It was a good one, an almost happy one. We were in this meeting and he just smiled. See? He's improving! He's even talking more. Do you think that it is because of Karla?

-son, only a woman can erase the ache of love. Is there another woman in his life?

-no.

-then it is because of her. Don't you forget to invite her tonight! I want my little son to have fun, do you hear me? Now, how are things going with Naraku?"

Sesshumaru leaned furthermore in his chair.

"-Naraku is surprisingly calm. He's not bothering us anymore. It's just as if he stopped existing all of a sudden. Do you think that he finally gave up?"

Inutaisho stayed silent for a few minutes before responding.

"-stay on your guard son. His silence is far more dangerous than you may think. He's preparing something huge, extremely huge."

* * *

Chris entered Naraku's large office. The older business man glanced at him before posing his drink on the desk. Chris took his usual seat and looked at Naraku seriously.

"-I heard that they are going to celebrate in the Demon's club. Mercedes will go with them."

Naraku stared at him for a few seconds before answering.

"-and why would that be important to mention?"

Chris smirked and leaned on the desk.

"-you seem to forget easily. Before Mercedes lost her memory, she was in the demon's club, with Inuyasha."

Naraku's eyes widened.

"-is that so? That's very interesting." His voice dropped to a more venomous tone. "I see that my Mercedes is not making good progress with the young Taisho. They need a little push forward. I want him to be under her knees in no time. I need my revenge!"

Chris' smile faded.

"-they are doing us a favor Naraku, without them knowing, they gave us Inuyasha on a plate of silver. In this place, he becomes weak. We must strike him then and there. We must try to replay the scene over again. We must make him remember Kagome and that will draw him so close to Mercedes, desperate, lonely and in love."

Naraku smiled a little.

"-you're right. She's not doing the job as she should. Taisho will think he is crazy before this night ends and he will fall under her knees. Do what you find necessary."

Chris smiled.

"-I will need you to use your connections Naraku. We will need the presence of someone very special to Inuyasha.

-who?

-did you ever hear of the famous prince of the music?"

Naraku shrugged, taking a zip of his drink.

"-of course, his manager owes me a favor. He's ready to do anything for me. Why, what do you have in mind?"

Chris laughed loudly.

"-Naraku, this night will be so much fun."


	9. Stained truth

**Thank you for your patience. i already explained the reason of this delay in my profile. Anyway, for all those who sent me messages taht i could not reply to, I apologise again. I was really busy. still am but I could not delay my update anymore. I hope you will enjoy this new chapter and i assure you that from now on the updates will be regular as they used to be. thank you.**

* * *

"-I asked you: what were you doing?"

Mercedes looked at him, her eyes trembling with fear. He caught her. What would she say to him? How could he justify herself? She gulped when his expression darkened even more. He slowly closed the door behind him but didn't look away.

"-I…" she tried but words simply didn't come. She was sitting on his chair, in front of his personal laptop and she looked guilty as hell. Inuyasha walked closer, his hands clenched into fists.

"-what were you doing?" he harshly repeated, his voice low and heavy on her ears. "What business do you have with my personal records?"

Kagome stood up and forced a smile on her face.

"-Mr. Taisho, I have no idea what you're talking about." She responded confidently. "I was not looking at your records.

-then what were you exactly doing?" he shouted, making her take a few steps back. She could not but wonder what his reaction would be when he will find out that she was here to destroy him.

"-Mr. Taisho, you don't understand.

-the hell I don't!" he cried, his face reddening with anger. "Is it your business to mess with my things? Do you see me searching in your things?"

Kagome shook her head negatively.

"-of course not monsieur. It is just that…

-that what?" he cut her off. "That I am surrounded with traitors! That I cannot take one step without acing someone who wishes my end?"

His voice dropped a little and Kagome could not suppress that strange feeling in her heart. Ache. Her heart ached. She did not wish to see him like that. He seemd so desperate, so lonely, so vulnerable.

"-I am not a traitor!" she suddenly shouted, her head spinning lightly. "I was just sitting there because I wanted to experience the feeling of being sitting in the chair of the head of the company! That's all! And if you don't believe me than I quit, because I have never been so insulted in my whole life. All I showed you was devotion in my work. I have never betrayed you and I never will."

She felt low, extremely low. She would never look at herself the same way before. The way she said those words, she almost believed them herself.

"-I would never betray you." She murmured, her voice exhausted by the sudden outburst. "I could never betray you." She involuntary added and nearly cursed herself. Why did she say that? She didn't mean to! It was just as the words went out by themselves, so truthful and yet so deceiving. She bit her bottom lip and looked at him. He was standing, tall, strong and unreadable as always.

"-why?" he murmured after a few seconds of silence, almost an eternity for her. Kagome frowned a little.

"-what do you mean?"

Silence stretched again, thick and unbearable. Kagome thought that he had dropped her question but his answer proved her wrong.

"-why do you act exactly like her?"

Kagome stayed silent, her heart thundering in her chest. They stood in front of each other, him immobile as a statue, her trying to search her heart for an answer. She dropped her gaze to the floor. She had never felt such tension with a man before. His simple voice was able to make her feel so light, light.

"-I could answer if you told me who 'she' is." She tried. Her eyes returned to his face when she heard a chuckle coming from him. It seemed so fake that she almost regretted her actions. Almost. His chuckle soon turned into a long laugh. Slowly, he made his way towards his chair and collapsed, never breaking his emotional outburst. Mercedes looked at him as he laughed. She could not find anything funny. Was he playing with her? Making fun of her?

"-what's so funny?" she coldly asked. She had pride. She would not let him laugh at her. Her voice made him double in his laughter. After a few seconds he took a deep breath and leaned his head on his chair. He looked exhausted.

"-I am." He finally answered. Kagome did not seem to understand his answer.

"-you asked what was funny. I am. I am."

She looked at him, her eyes wandering on his face. He was not normal. He was anything but normal and if she didn't know better she would say that he was crazy. What did she get herself into? He was eccentric, illogical, but breathtakingly charming.

"-you are not funny Mr. Taisho. You simply have your own personality. You're different."

He moved a little in his chair.

"-don't you ever wonder why I never remove my glasses?"

He caught her off guard. She was dying to see his eyes. She needed to see his eyes. It was like a mystery to her. The reason for which he hid the windows of his soul.

"-I don't like to disturb you with your own personal choice."

He smiled and she almost melted. How could someone like him steal from Naraku? It was almost impossible, unbelievable. Almost.

"-but you like to sit on my chair?

-who wouldn't?" she immediately countered, her voice hinting to more than he could bother to understand. If only he could read through the lines she projected to him. If only he could see what her true intentions were he would save both of them some ache, because she was not a fool. She knew, she knew that she was entering dangerous territories the moment she saw him. She knew that she could resist but eventually she would have to say that he was more than a project to her. He was different, interesting and somehow he occupied her dreams. She could deny but deep down she was certain that she was falling hard, and her empty memory was starting to draw a web, a web where he was involved.

He smirked.

"-clever answer. But I need to tell you the truth. I have a personal reason for wearing those glasses but I cannot keep them all the time. They tire my eyes greatly that's why I need to remove them for a few hours each day. And since we are working together almost all the day, I will have at some point to remove them so…"

His hands went to his eyes.

"-I trust you enough Mercedes." He said while grabbing the side of his glasses. Kagome felt like she needed to stop him. She was not worth his trust, and she felt that seeing his eyes was something that was important, at least for him, like he entrusted her with his greatest secret.

He removed the dark glasses and tossed them on his desk but before she could see those two hidden details he layed his hands on them and messaged them.

"-I need some time to adjust to the light." He explained and suddenly his hands fell from his face and he stared directly in her blue ones.

Kagome felt her heart skip a few beats. It was like nothing she had ever imagined. Why? Why would someone hide something so beautiful, so luminous? Yet, yet it was familiar. Had she stared in them before? Familiarity again, so much more than ever.

"-you may leave early today." He said but she could barely hear him. She hated herself. She hated being so clueless. She was empty and his eyes staring directly at hers made her feel so desperate.

"-remember that we have a celebration tonight in the demon's club. If you have a boyfriend you can bring him with you. And if you don't want to come don't. I am not forcing you or something. I personally don't like these kinds of celebrations."

Kagome removed her gaze from his and stared at a distant point in the wall.

"-I'll come. Thank you for the invitation. "

* * *

Naraku was sitting at the stairs in front of the door of the apartment he chose for Kagome when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He got up and came face to face with Mercedes.

"-Mercedes…" he started but could not continue as she flung herself into his arms.

Once they settled inside, he looked at her as she lay on her sofa, looking from the window.

"-what's the matter with you?" he asked, frustrated by her silence. "The Mercedes I know was always happy, but the one I am seeing is broken."

She sighed heavily and snuggled deeper in her couch.

"-I don't want to see him anymore." She murmured. Naraku took a deep breath.

"-did he hurt you because if he did I swear that I am going to make him pay for it…

-no." she quietly answered. "It's just that when I see him I feel that I am not doing the right thing. I feel that he doesn't deserve what we're doing. Oh Naraku he's so different from what you have described to me. He's so gentle, it is true that he is always angry but he has such a beautiful and golden heart. I don't want to hurt him. Maybe there is a misunderstanding in the deal he stole, maybe he did not know it is yours, maybe you are mistaking.

-enough!" Naraku shouted, getting up from his seat. He paced the room, his hands trembling with anger. "Are you taking his side? Are you claiming that I lied? Did you forget your part Mercedes?

-No!" she shouted back. "But I cannot look at him and just lie. He trusts me!

-yes. And I want you to use this trust against him, dammit Mercedes."

Kagome placed her head between her hands.

"-I cannot. I feel pressure just by looking at him. He seems like if he is able to read into my soul. I am going back to France. I may be a lot of things but I cannot help you destroy him when I think that he is innocent.

-please!" Naraku mocked. "innocent? He is everything but innocent! He is a devil. I cannot believe that he turned you against me!"

Kagome tried to approach him but he just walked into the other direction.

"-Naraku, I beg you, I am not against you. I will never be against you. You're my everything. It's just that…

-that what? Inuyasha Taisho is not worth such a revenge? He is a kind man that accidently got involved in my deal."

Kagome collapsed on her nearest chair. She was suffocating. Inuyasha was killing her, slowly and painfully. She could not get his eyes out of her memory, his look, his smile.

"-please understand me. I cannot continue this stupid game. Not with him. Please."

Naraku nodded.

"-fine. If you don't want to continue this I will book you a ticket to France for tonight."

Kagome looked at him, hope shining in her eyes. It was her chance, her only chance to get away from him.

"-but…" he continued. "I have to tell you something about Taisho that will prove to you that he is not the man he claims to be.

-Naraku, nothing will change my mind on him. He's not a bad man."

Naraku sat next to her. This was his only chance to get her against Inuyasha. It was unexpected for him to see her crack this soon but he already prepared a backup plan.

"-I want you to listen carefully to me. Three years ago, Taisho was a senior in college. He was finishing his degree. Back then he was known as a playboy, a heart crusher. Anyway, on that year, a girl entered the same college. She was innocent, beautiful, smart. Well, it seems that she attracted his attention. He made some moves towards her but she refused him. She needed her scholarship and did not want to waste her time on a guy who would just use her for sex."

Kagome nodded, making Naraku understand that she wanted him to continue.

"-however, the girl was innocent and she finally fell for him. What she didn't know was that Inuyasha had made a bet with his friends. He didn't love her; he was actually sleeping in the same time with his real girlfriend, a senior like him. So the girl became deeply in love with him. He used to play with her feelings, leave her then get back to her. This is until one evening they were returning from a night out. That night, the girl discovered that her beloved boyfriend was actually still dating his old girlfriend and that the woman was pregnant from him."

Mercedes looked at him, tears in her blue eyes.

"-I cannot believe it, it is so awful. I…

-let me continue." Naraku cut her. He took a few seconds before going on.

"-the girl was innocent, inexperienced. She felt so helpless, so betrayed, so she ran away.

-didn't he try to stop her?" kagome asked, suddenly feeling an ache in her throat.

"-no, he did not. He stayed with his girlfriend. He didn't even care about her. He just dropped her, dropped her like an old bag he did not want.

-oh my God!" Mercedes murmured. "I cannot imagine what she felt, the hurt, the feeling of betrayal.

-she could not stand it. She killed herself."

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked at Naraku, tears rolling on her cheeks.

"-what? What did you say?

-she killed herself." Naraku repeated. "She threw herself off a bridge. He did not even go to her funeral. She was only 19. She was a kid."

Naraku leaned back on his couch, secretly smiling. The look on Kagome's face was simply priceless. She looked so devastated, so hurt. He almost laughed. It was the second time that Inuyasha broke the heart of that girl and he will be there again to help her get back on her feet.

"-he's a monster." Kagome finally said. "He killed her and he doesn't even feel any remorse. He's dating that model. He's so…I hate him. I cannot stand to see him anymore. He even fooled me, and I am an expert in guys. Of course that poor girl was not able to protect herself from him. That killer, criminal. I hate him, I wish him everything bad!"

She got up and paced the room.

"-I can almost feel her ache. I hate him for doing this to her."

Naraku looked at her.

"-you can make him pay for everything Mercedes. Don't back down from me now. He was able to fool you once but he will not fool you twice. His air of innocence, he just made it up in order to hide his true face."

Mercedes looked at Naraku, confidence shining in her face.

"-I have never met in my whole life someone as deceitful as him. But I will be even cleverer this time. I swear that I will not rest until he pays. The asshole!"

She stayed silent for a few minutes before she placed her hand in her pocket and took the USB out.

"-what's this?" Naraku asked. Kagome smiled and played with the little device.

"-these are the secret files of Mr. Taisho. I guess that we should have a look on them, shouldn't we?"

Naraku smiled.

"-now I can recognize my Mercedes. But before anything I want to ask you. Did he invite you to this little party in the demon's club?

-yes he did. Why?

-well, I want you to go Mercedes. I have something planned for Inuyasha's evening tonight. Something that he will find very interesting."

Kagome looked at him puzzled.

"-really? What do you intend to do?

-I cannot tell you in details beautiful. I can just tell you that sometimes we could have lots of déjà vu to the point that we could feel that our mind is playing tricks on us, or maybe, we're getting crazy.

-I don't understand."

Naraku laughed a little.

"-you don't have to understand. Just follow me."

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting in his living room while Karla was fixing her make up on her mirror.

"-you don't have to go if you don't want to baby. Just tell your brother that you are not feeling well." She said while placing her eyeliner. Inuyasha who was wearing a white shirt with black pants simply shook his head negatively before replying.

"-I wish it was that simple but they will make me go to a psychiatric if I don't go.

-but why?" she exclaimed.

"-it's a long story. We will just go there for a half hour, sit down, laugh, tell a few jokes, kiss a few times in front of my father then we will politely take our leave. Okay?

-okay, but do we have to kiss in front of your father?

-yes, that's the whole point. Are you done yet?

-yes." She replied, placing her mirror in her purse. She went to his side and he could only admire her breathtaking beauty.

"-you know Karla, I don't think it's such a bad idea if we stay in for the night."

She hugged him and smiled.

"-don't worry. We will still have all the night."

He leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him with her hand.

"-if we start we will not be able to stop. Let's go to this party first okay?

-of course. Let's go." He answered.


	10. Over the edge

"-I feel so out of myself." She whispered as she eyed her reflection in the mirror. Naraku stood behind her, smiling lightly.

"-you look beautiful, Mercedes." He responded. The girl in question shook her head negatively, her eyes never leaving the mirror.

"-I don't know. I…it's just not me. It's like I am looking at someone else."

She turned towards him, her eyes trembling slightly.

"-it's kind of scaring me. How much I do not resemble myself and I do in the same time. Naraku, I don't understand why I should look like that. It's irrelevant with the affair of Taisho."

The business man laughed a little.

"-oh believe me, I know what I am doing. Now look at yourself again." He said while turning her so that she looked at the mirror again. He leaned towards her, his breath caressing her ear.

"-tell me…" He whispered. "Who do you see? Isn't that beautiful girl you?"

Kagome frowned a little, her eyes wandering over a figure.

"-yes but…

-isn't that you Mercedes? Why do you refuse your reflection? You just changed a little in your appearance. Big deal.

-but…

-don't you want to destroy him?" He whispered again, his voice hypnotizing her. "Don't you want him to suffer for all the things he did? Didn't you vow that you will help me?

-yes I did." She answered.

"-then do not question me. Do not doubt me or doubt yourself. You are who you are. No one can change you, not even I. this girl…" He said, pointing to the mirror. "This girl, she's you.

-I look so, so, so innocent.

-you are innocent Mercedes. This is you. This is no one but you. Do you trust me?"

She turned around and looked into his eyes.

"-with my life." She responded, her voice confident. Naraku smirked and gently caressed her cheek.

"-then you will do as I told you to do. Promise me that you will not fail this time.

-I won't." she assured. "Inuyasha Taisho will be destroyed. I will offer him for you Naraku, him and his company. You have my word."

They were interrupted when Chris entered the room. When he saw her, he posed for a few seconds, his eyes rooming her figure.

"-what's the matter Chris?" Naraku asked, smiling. "You look as if you have just seen a ghost."

Chris looked at him.

"-everything is ready as you wanted Naraku. I am here to pick up…Mercedes.

-I am ready." Kagome said. "I'll wait outside."

They waited until she left before Chris looked at Naraku.

"-are you crazy?" he suddenly said, making sure that his voice was low enough. "You'll kill him. And what if Sesshumaru or Rin or maybe someone else recognizes her? What am I supposed to do then?"

Naraku waited for him to finish before answering.

"-They won't recognize her. Don't worry about that.

-bullshit!" Chris countered. "They are not stupid!

-no they are not, that's why they know that a person who died cannot return to life! Chris, your friends know that Kagome died. And even if they see a certain resemblance between her and Mercedes, they will surely link it to coincidence. However, the only person who will be truly affected is the one that is in love with her."

Chris paced the room, his frown increasing with every passing second.

"-Naraku, this game is very dangerous. I am afraid.

-you are not the one to be afraid. It is Inuyasha who is in danger. I hate him. I hate him so badly that not only I want to destroy his company but I want to make him go crazy. Mercedes will make him lose whatever sense he's still holding to!"

And with that he laughed. But his laughter died with Chris' words.

"-I know why you hate him so much Naraku. It is not business anymore. It's a personal matter."

The businessman turned towards him.

"-what do you mean?

-you know exactly what I mean. You're still not over the Kelly thing."

Naraku looked at him, anger spilling from his eyes. He raised his finger, pointing it to Chris.

"-Don't you say that again." He warned with a low deep voice that made Chris shiver with fear. "You are crossing your boundaries young man! Do not speak of that woman in my presence again and do not doubt my decisions. You will take Mercedes to the party and you will help her with our plot. Am I clear enough for you?

-of course." Chris answered before leaving.

It took Naraku a few seconds to calm himself. He never lost his temper, never until that girl was mentioned. He hated her; he hated her for making him seem so pathetic. He poured a drink for himself and sat on the futon in the darkness. For the first time in years, a thought crossed his mind. What happened to Kelly?

* * *

The night club was exploding with music, dancing and drinking when Inuyasha and Karla made their way to the table where the others were already sitting. As soon as they arrived, they were greeted by a very enthusiastic Rin.

"-Hey! You finally made it!" she shouted over the music. Inuyasha simply nodded. He hated that place. He almost felt a shiver and a need to throw up when he arrived. He sat next to his brother while Karla and Rin started babbling about girly things in their side of the big table. Some high place employees greeted their boss before returning to their conversations.

"-so, the bad Inuyasha came." Sesshumaru mocked in his seat. Inuyasha simply ignored him as he ordered a whiskey bottle.

"-a whole bottle!" Rin exclaimed. "I don't know if we are capable of drinking that much."

Inuyasha laughed loudly as he removed his dark glasses and tossed them on the table.

"-darling, the bottle is for me."

His older brother glared at him.

"-You will not drink a bottle of Whiskey by yourself, Inuyasha. You are becoming what I call an alcoholic.

-go to hell!" Inuyasha mumbled for his brother's ears only. "You made me come to this place and you expect me not to drink. You will not order me around. I am 26 years old and I shall do what I please."

He then smiled when his bottle arrived. He grabbed a glass that was on the table and poured the drink in it.

"-Inuyasha!" Karla whined. "Please, can't you stay sober tonight?"

He took a zip of his drink. The music was loud and thrilling but he didn't feel any need to dance. He just wanted to drink, to forget.

"-baby, instead of telling me not to drink, why don't you come and sit next to me?"

He pointed to the empty chair next to him. Karla obeyed and a few seconds later he had one hand wrapped around her waist while he was still drinking with his other hand. Rin looked at her husband in disapproval but Sesshumaru suddenly got up. Inuyasha followed his brother's eyes and saw his father making his way towards them, accompanied by 2 bodyguards that stood at a distance from him. When he reached the table, all the employees rushed to salute him. He taped Sesshuamru's shoulder, kissed Rin and then looked at his youngest son who was staring back at him.

"-Is this how you behave with your father Inuyasha?" He coldly asked. Karla liberated herself from her lover's embrace and shook hands with Inutaisho.

"-are you the young beautiful woman who stole my son's heart?"

Karla blushed a little before Inutaisho focused back on his son.

"-how are you doing Inuyasha?" He asked, taking a seat between his two sons while Karla regained her chair. The young man took another big gulp of his drink.

"-I am wonderful. Thank you for your concern father." He answered sarcastically. His father frowned but did not comment. Rin felt the tension growing between the men so she decided to divert the conversation.

"-where is your new assistant Inuyasha? Didn't you invite her?"

Karla looked at Rin, slightly confused.

"-he has a new assistant?"

Rin nodded.

"-of course. The one with the French accent and the fancy cloths. What was her name? I think it's that of a car."

The 2 women laughed before Inuyasha cut them, his face angry.

"-Her name is Mercedes and you will not make fun of her just because you're too bored to find any decent conversation to exchange."

Silence stretched between the groups. The 2 women looked at him with wide eyes while his brother shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"-Rin, darling, don't annoy Inuyasha.

-I was not annoying him!" she exclaimed. "I just didn't know that he will pop like this to defend that woman.

-she has a name!" Inuyasha countered. "Use it."

Karla was stunned. Why would anyone defend his employee like that? Her thoughts were interrupted by Inutaisho.

"-Sessh, you never told me that your brother has a new assistant.

-yes, well, she is very smart and we found her as the best choice in order to help us in the deal we were working on."

Inutaisho looked at his younger brother who was drinking the alcohol as if it were water.

"-So Inuyasha, where is your assistant? I would like to meet her.

-I don't know if she will come." He rudely responded.

"-oh, she will come don't worry." Rin cut him. Their eyes clashed with intensity.

"-what do you mean?

-I mean that our dear Mercedes is going to come. Chris told me that he will be the one to escort her."

Inuyasha diverted his gaze.

"-why? Are they friends or something?"

Karla bit her lip. Was it jealousy she was hearing?

Sesshumaru chuckled, attracting the attention of the others.

"-Inuyasha, you do not know Chris as I do. Chris doesn't have friends among females. He has lovers, one night stands, girlfriends, mistresses but certainly not friends."

They all laughed except for Inuyasha. He glanced at his watch before grabbing Karla's hand and making them both stand up.

"-well, I have work tomorrow and I am tired." He stated. "I was very happy to see you all but you know, many responsibilities and Karla has work tomorrow right?"

He looked at her and she simply nodded.

"-so, we'll go. Enjoy yourself."

His father got up as well, his face angry.

"-I never thought that a day will come when you will retire from the evening before I do. Now sit down here or I will make sure that you will regret it. You will spend the whole evening with us do you understand?"

The young Taisho clenched his hands into fists, trying to suppress his rage.

"-Father, I said that I was retiring for the night and I gave you enough reasons. I don't see the point of being here at all.

-not everything in life has to have a point. Now sit down!"

Inuyasha took a deep breath.

"-what are you trying to prove father? Huh? I am not a toy. I am telling you that this whole evening is a set up, a trap!

-shut up! Don't you rise your voice in front of me! It is the alcohol who's talking not my son!"

Inuyasha chuckled.

"-keep your philosophy to yourself. I will not be under your control and I will not undergo one of your sanity tests. And if you find me as crazy as you think I am then you will have to report me to a mental hospital."

Karla hid her face between her hands, embarrassed. She had never seen him act as he was acting right now. Why did she have to get involved with such a complicated man?

Sesshumaru stood up and went to stand next to his father.

"-father, he is tired and a little bit drunk. Let him go. We will discuss this earlier tomorrow. We don't want to create a scene in front of everyone."

Inutaisho looked at his older son before sighing.

"-you're right. I'll drop it for now."

Pleased with his father's answer, Inuyasha turned to leave but was met with striking blue eyes. His heart skipped several beats as she made her way towards him, Chris at her side. Once in front of him, she smiled.

"-I am sorry Mr. Taisho. Was I late?"

His eyes descended on her body before they returned very fast on her face. Blood boiled like magma in his veins and he felt that he was suffocating. His head spun with unlimited questions as she stared at him, stared deep in his eyes. He tried to swallow but his throat was too dry. He tried to speak but he found himself unable to articulate a single syllable, he tried to escape but his legs could barely hold him up. His face paled. He felt cold and hot in the same time, angry and depressed, crazy and sane, light and heavy.

Chris smirked at him but he was not able to comprehend the true meaning of this gesture. They simply passed by him and went to the table. A ghost? Was it possible that he could see a ghost? He turned around, his hands trembling, his chest pulsating with old memories. He saw the curious look on his brother's and sister in law's face but they didn't comment any further. He saw them introduce her to his father and to the other employees, to Karla.

"-Inuyasha." Chris called him. "Don't tell me that you're leaving! Come on! It's still too early! We're going to have so much fun tonight. Come and sit."

He miraculously managed to find his lost voice.

"-sure." He barely said, his voice lightly trembling. He sighed in reassurance that everyone will link this to the alcohol. "I'll just go to the toilets.

-of course." Chris responded, his eyes boring into his.

* * *

He splashed water on his flushed face over and over again. His hands were still trembling, his heart thundering in his chest. He looked at his reflection and stared into his eyes. They were shaking, shaking with fear. He feared himself, he feared his imagination and for the first time, he feared for his sanity. Is it possible? Is it possible that he may be losing himself? He passed his hand in his hair, trying to calm the ache that took control over his body.

"-God!" He suddenly cried, nearly sobbing. "God." He repeated, but this time with a bare whisper. He spent a few seconds and when he felt that he could return he opened the main door of the toilet and came face to face with her. He tried to play it cool, to look indifferent but he knew that he looked like hell, like a dead man. Without his permission, his eyes roamed her body again. It started with beautiful white slippers and then he could see her baby blue dress. His heart was nearly ripped from his chest. Wasn't that the same exact dress Kagome was wearing 3 years ago? Was it a coincidence? The thought almost made him collapse but he stayed calm. He then saw her face. Her face, how he missed that face. She was wearing very light makeup, unlike the makeup she usually wore in the office. Her blue eyes were shining in her face. And finally her hair, tied back in a high ponytail, thus hiding the only difference between Mercedes and her. He could barely see the color of it and in the darkness; he could assume it as black. He nearly shuddered. Was he crazy? It was her, her with a few changes, so few that he could barely see them.

She broke the uncomfortable silence.

"-you took too long to come. I was worried about you, so I decided to come check you myself. Are you okay?"

He closed his eyes. Her voice held no French accent. It was her, it was her. He was not a fool, he knew her, hell he loved her. But it could not be her, there was no way it would be her.

"-I am a little bit drunk." He answered in a husky voice that caught her off guard.

* * *

She did not understand but she knew that something was wrong the first time their eyes met that evening. His face suddenly paled and it was as if he was barely able to breathe. But why? It was surely not because of her beauty because he was certainly used to higher standards. And then he excused himself and went to the toilets and there they were, standing in front of each other and he was looking at her in that same way, as if she was something unreal.

But she was able o tolerate everything, everything except the way he answered her. His voice held so much passion that she nearly fainted. How could such a criminal affect her in such way?

"-You should not drink that much." She answered, never breaking eye contact. How she loved his eyes, like the rising of the sun, illuminating nearly everything. She will enjoy crushing him down and with every instant of pleasure she will have an instant of pain and regret. Pain for seeing such a proud creature being crushed and regret for not having a chance to be really herself with him.

"-I drink to forget." He responded with the same huskiness in his voice. "But you Miss Mercedes are making it very difficult for me to forget.

-I don't understand. What do you want to forget?"

His facial expressions suddenly changed and she could see anger in his eyes. She gasped when he grabbed her by her arms and pinned her to the wall.

"-who sent you?" He asked, shaking her a little.

"-I told you I was worried about you and then I…

-why are you dressed like that?" he cut her off, his eyes searching hers for the truth but she held her ground.

"-I did not know that I should not dress like that." She countered but deep down she was trying to find an answer. Naraku seemed very confident with himself when he gave her that dress, the kind of dresses she would never consider to wear, so simple, so average. Was there something about this dress that he was hiding from her? Has Taisho anything to do with that?

"-Do you expect me to believe that?" He growled. Kagome detached herself from him.

"-let me go! You are drunk Mr. Taisho.

-it is not alcohol that makes me act this way. It's you!" he shouted with frustration.

"-me?! What have I done Inuyasha?"

They both froze. His name coming from her lips made him go over the edge. He lost control. He didn't care for the consequences, he didn't care for what was wrong or what was right. He slammed her back to the wall and kissed her.


	11. Breaking him

Life is a huge debate, a war between what is right and what should be right, what is wrong and what should be wrong. Actions have consequences and sometimes the action itself is a consequence of cumulated frustration, agony, desperation and love. Between sanity and craziness, there exists a very thin line, a line very easy to cross yet very difficult to reach at the same time.

However, he knew that even if he crossed that line, he would never regret because for every beginning there is an end, and every end is a beginning by itself. If we begin to wonder what would have happened if we stopped a love one from dying, than our life will be regret by itself. But change can occur; a slight event can disturb the course of so many years, can create hope where darkness reigns.

He kissed her. The passion burning his heart, he could not contain it anymore. The sight of her in front of him was more overwhelming than he ever imagined it. Her eyes looking straight at his, her smile tempting him with the darkest secrets within his soul, her body, so close to his yet so far. He reached for her and what stunned him was that she reached back.

* * *

Kagome closed her eyes, her body trembling from the rush of emotions coursing through her veins. Her shaking hands found their way to his shoulders then encircled his muscular neck. He pressed her to the cold wall, caging her, dominating her. The idea shook her to the bone, sending shivers down her spine. His lips were so soft yet so demanding. Her cheeks flushed from the intimate contact with the man she has learned to desire since she first saw him, her forbidden temptation. She felt his hands her face, lightly stroking the skin while continuing his assault on her lips. Vulnerable, she felt so vulnerable in front of him, like a paper in the wind.

The kiss, which started a bit tender and slow, transformed to an explosion of passion. His hands left her face and snuggled in her hair, titling her head back, allowing him more access. She gasped, taken aback. His body so close to hers was hypnotizing her, sending her to levels where no other man had sent her before. He took advantage of her surprise and deepened the kiss, initiating their first intimacy. Her body shook, overwhelmed by the sudden intrusion yet so desperate to participate. Her hands took fists of his hair while she tried to match him with the equal fever he was showing her.

He pinned her harder to the wall, trying to submit her to his kiss, to his touch. Unknown sensations flew in her body. Desire like she has never felt before, the desire to keep him with her, the desire to be even closer than they were.

* * *

She was kissing him back, and he had never felt as happy as he was. Her body was shaking, he could feel it. She was trying to hide it but he could feel the heat rushing from her skin, making her blood boil and awakening buried sensations in his body. For the first time in years, he felt no lust, he just felt pure love, pure passion. He could not have enough of her, her taste, her body, her smell. The kiss which was a relief at first changed to a burden, a torture. He needed more access to her, a taste of her, and a connection. He buried his hands in her hair and deepened the kiss, penetrating forbidden territories. He groaned in the kiss. He missed her. He missed her because he knew that he would never feel such feelings except for her, her and only her. He wanted more contact so he pinned her under his weight. She was his drug and now that he had taken a taste of it, he would never have enough.

Her hands left his hair went to his shoulders and suddenly, with all the force she could master, pushed him off and slapped him hard across the face.

* * *

"-How dare you!" She breathed, her voice coming in short pants. His body, still recovering from the effect of the alcohol and the kiss stumbled back until he hit the opposite wall. His golden eyes bored into hers, silence filling the air between them, only cut by the sound of their heavy breaths.

"-Mercedes…." He started but she cut him off, the music in the background fainting, leaving them alone.

"-How dare you kiss me as if you were my lover!" she yelled, her blue eyes trembling in her face. "Who do you think you are? Do you honestly believe that I am that easy?"

He gulped, his eyes softening.

"-I am not sorry." He responded without any hesitation. Her eyes grew wide.

"-I hate you!" She shouted back and her words hit him straight in the heart.

"-you don't mean that." He said, his voice coming low and uncertain. She smiled, however no kindness was there.

"-I hate you." She repeated slowly, stressing every word. "I hate you with such passion. You disgust me. You and everything you represent. You think that you can buy anything with your money don't you?

-this has nothing to do with money!" he shouted, her words killing him. His heart ached in his chest and he felt like he was dying. "Nothing I do has to do with money.

-I don't care!" she continued. "Your kiss leaves me trembling with disgust. I have never felt this way before. I feel so dirty, so used. Your body against mine makes me feel like throwing up. Do you think that I will throw myself in your arms?"

His hands trembled.

"-Stop it Mercedes." He begged, his pain rising to a new level, old scars opening again.

"-why? Don't you want to hear the truth? I may work for you but I would prefer to die before having to handle your touch. It freezes my blood, leaves me dead."

He turned his eyes away from her, his head bent down.

"-you kissed me back. Would you blame it on my imagination or my drunken state?" He asked. His question caught her off guard. Yes, she did kiss him back. How could she not? How could she ignore his touch, his passion when her heart was thundering with equal one? But if Naraku taught her something valuable, it was that the heart should never interfere.

"-You forced yourself on me." She countered. His eyes met hers again and she felt that she was about to drawn in those sunset orbs. Why him? Why was the man her logic chose to destroy the same man her heart chose as a lover? Was it a test? A cruel mockery of fate? She was still trembling, aching for him, only for him but he would never have the satisfaction to know. She had promised Naraku to crush him tonight, even if she would crush her heart with him.

"-you're lying. I can see it in your eyes." His voice dropped to a very low tone that made her feel dizzy with passion. "You wanted to kiss me. You needed me like I need you."

She supported her weight against the wall behind her, fearing that she would collapse at every minute. Her eyes hardened with determination. He was her enemy, Naraku's enemy and she would bring him down.

"-I would not kiss you even if you paid me to. I hate you. You disgust me.

-shut up!" he yelled, glaring at her. "Don't you say that! Don't you say that when you do not mean it!

-but I mean it!" she answered, a small smile decorating her swollen lips. "I don't want you. I would never want you and you can never buy me."

His jaw tightened.

"-don't challenge me. I will have you Mercedes. I don't care how, I don't care when but you will be the one who will come for me. You will be mine and no one's else."

She laughed. This was the end of her turn. She had handed to Naraku the documents he so badly needed, thus her presence in the Taisho's company was not necessary anymore. However, Naraku had asked her to crush him emotionally before he leaves. She knew he had something to her but she didn't care. He was nothing.

"-you're nothing to me." She answered. "I don't want anything to do with you. I quit."

And with that she left him in the hallway. Minutes passed before he regained his composure and followed her.

* * *

Chris was standing near the hallway when he saw Mercedes coming out, slightly trembling. She stopped when she saw him and looked at him, her eyes full of tears.

"-did you do it?" He coldly asked. She nodded and looked away.

"-How do you feel?" He continued. She shrugged and continued to stare at the dancers, losing themselves in the music.

"-I know that you feel low." He began and she suddenly looked at him. "Speaking what you do not feel, doing what you do not desire. Trust me; I've been through that before.

-does it disappear?" she whispered but he was still able to hear her. "The pain?" she continued.

He looked at her and then smiled.

"-of course it does. With time, this becomes a daily style. You sit with people, you talk to them, you get closer to them and in the end you betray them and move on. Big deal. Success needs sacrifices. Now, are you ready for the last part?

-I just want to ask you a question." She said, looking at him. "Why does this hurt him? Why would he care? We don't really know each other, we…we barely saw each other and yet I feel this kind of connection…I feel….

-you don't want the answer." Chris responded. She looked at him, shocked. "Trust me." He continued before the lights in the night club dimmed and the music went off. Everyone went quiet when the owner of the club came into view.

"-Ladies and gentlemen, I am honored to tell you that tonight we will have a very special guest in our club."

Mercedes took a deep breath, her eyes suddenly coming in contact with a golden pair on the other side. He stared back and she could see betrayal in his eyes. Why was he affected? Why would he even care? Since when did he grow so attached to her? Since when did she grow so attached to him? Was it the kiss? Was it before? Or after? Or maybe in another life?

"-he is one of the most formidable talents in our country. The one that had conquered our hearts with his divine music and voice."

It was like he only existed. Was she under a spell? Did he bewitch her? His eyes looking at her, trying to disrobe her from any lie. She shivered, the feeling of his strong body against hers making her blood protest in her veins, boiling to a very high temperature.

Chris noticed the mutual looks between them. He shook her shoulder lightly, gaining her attention.

"-don't encourage him. Just crush him, all his hopes, and his desires. Make them go to ashes. Don't try to understand. Just trust us." He whispered and she nodded. She knew that Naraku was somehow toying with her but she would not bother to question his motives. She simply trusted him.

"-…and he will give us the honor to sing for us tonight. Ladies and gentlemen, again, I will present to you the prince of the music, Rubin!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and flew to the stage. Rubin? Why was he here? Coincidence, again.

Rubin made his way between the cheers and applauses and stood in the middle of the now empty dancing floor. His golden hair shone under the lights while his green eyes scanned the audience.

"-hello everyone!" he shouted into his microphone and the people in the club went wild.

"-you must be wondering why I am here. Well, an old and very dear friend asked me to come over tonight and sing in this place that means so much to me."

His eyes briefly met those of Chris who only smirked.

"-Why did Naraku chose him to come?" Kagome asked but Chris gave her no answer at all.

Karla found Inuyasha between the crowds and hugged him from the waist. He didn't even seem to notice her presence.

"-do you believe that? Rubin will actually sing tonight. I have never heard him sing live before!" she said, excited. "He's amazing isn't he?"

Inuyasha only nodded. His cell phone suddenly vibrated from his pocket. He opened it and found a text message.

"It was not easy but I was able to bring the files. Meet me in the usual place tomorrow at 8. Trust me, you won't be disappointed."

Inuyasha smirked and looked at Chris who was talking with Mercedes.

'-_enjoy yourself while you can'_ He thought to himself._ 'I am sure I'll find something very interesting tomorrow'_

His thoughts were interrupted when the music went on and Rubin started to sing while passing through the audience.

**"I have never felt that way before**

**It's almost like I am flying"**

He swirled a girl with one hand, smiling at her as she almost fainted from enthusiasm. He then went to another girl and looked at her while singing. She simply blushed and looked away, making him grin.

**"I am going insane with you**

**I cannot help but think of you**

**And each time you shut me down**

**I simply love you even more"**

Inuyasha met Kagome's eyes while she was staring at him. She immediately diverted her eyes. He would not take advantage of that kiss. Tonight will be the last day their paths cross. She will never have to see him again. Never. She nearly cried. Now that she would think of it, she wanted to see him but why? Since when? She was not like that.

**"I look into your eyes**

**All I can see is ice**

**Baby don't break me**

**I won't survive"**

Chris nudged her again and whispered in her ear.

"-Naraku brought him here. It is your turn to attract him. He's coming closer to us. Flirt with your eyes.

-why?" she whispered back, feeling guilt in her heart. He did not answer.

Rubin arrived at her level and sang.

**"I look into your eyes**

**All I can see is ice**

**Am I that stupid**

**Or am I falling hard?"**

And their eyes clashed. He looked at her and for him, time stopped. He never believed that he would see those eyes again. Those deep beautiful innocent blue eyes. It was her. He was not crazy. He knew her, she was his muse, his inspiration, and he would never forget an angel like her. She looked just like before, breathtakingly gorgeous. The music stopped as he stopped singing while he stood in front of her, just looking at her. The audience started to whisper.

"-what is he doing?" Karla asked Inuyasha who was staring at the scene, ache growing in his heart. He felt jealousy rush into his veins, asking no begging to take his fury out on Rubin. How dare he, how dare he approach her? He knew that somehow, Rubin felt the exact same thing he was feeling. He knew that Rubin was fusing the 2 different persons in one.

Kagome slowly extended her hands and grabbed the microphone. Without detaching it from Rubin's hands she brought him to her lips. Naraku had already told her that this song will be played.

Her voice rose, angelic, pure and passionate.

**"I look into your eyes**

**All I can see is ice**

**Am I that stupid**

**Or am I falling hard?"**

Her voice seemed to get him out of his dizziness as he brought his microphone back to him and sang without detaching his eyes from hers.

**"And baby the way you speak**

**You make me feel so weak**

**All the nonsense I may say**

**Simply disappears**

**And without you by my side**

**I feel it slipping away**

**Yes life life life"**

The music returned and the audience cheered again but Rubin didn't seem to notice. All he could see were her eyes, calling him to her, attracting him. He turned the microphone to her side, grabbed her by her hand and attracted her to the middle of the dancing floor. For a few seconds, her eyes met golden orbs again. Jealousy was burning inside but she would not care. She diverted her eyes to Rubin and smiled while singing the paragraph he offered to her.

**"You may think of me as cruel**

**You may hate me on top of it all**

**But don't you believe, don't you believe**

**That I have ever stopped loving you."**

Rubin grabbed the microphone and leaned so that it was on their both reaches. He sang loudly, his voice thrilling the public.

**"Loving you is all my life**

**The way I need to survive**

**I can spend eternity**

**Searching in your eyes**

**All I want is your lips**

**To satisfy all my needs**

**Call it as a sin**

**But I would die for you only you"**

Inuyasha turned around and made his way towards the exit. Chris spotted him going and smiled. He looked devastated, sad, destroyed, hurt. Of course he would, he just had one hell of a night. Karla followed him but he stopped her with his hand. The 2 of them exchanged an argument. Karla suddenly slapped him and stormed away. Chris furrowed his eyebrows but ignored the young man leaving the club and focused on Kagome. He sighed deeply as he saw that her eyes were following the retreating form. She then smiled and looked at Rubin. It was over and she didn't even know when it had begun. But sometimes, you don't need the beginning to figure it out.


	12. Breaking her

**I want to thank all the ones who reviewed my story. I really appreciate it and I want to tell you that you can feel free to suggest your ideas in your reviews. I will not be offended by any suggestion, at the contrary, your ideas sometimes inspire my writing.**

**As for the question of one of my dearest reviewers about the songs mentionned in both princess of my heart and dark glasses, the words are written by me as a part of the dialogue so you would not be able to actually find the song elsewhere. it's just a part of the chapter and I really feel flattered if you like it. Thank you again. Louise. **

* * *

She looked from the window, her eyes distant, and her mind swimming in the darkness that always surrounded her. It has been one month. One entire month since that day and every single moment she thought that the pain will finally disappear, it reappeared, greater and more overwhelming than ever. That kiss was still imprinted on her lips and nothing will ever be able to erase it. Everything about _him_ still hung up in the air around her and she could do nothing but remember his passion that moment, the intensity of those eyes, of those hands…

"-Mercedes?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the direction of the voice. She saw the young man sitting in front of her smile. She smiled back. Who knew that they will reform their relationship? Since that day she ditched him, made fun of him when he said he loved her and left him alone just to anger her friend Grace who had a secret crush on him, she thought that she would never see him again. And there they were, having dinner together in one of the fanciest restaurants in Paris and she was simply miserable.

"-Where are you Mercedes?" He asked his French accent showing as he grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. She looked at him, still smiling.

"-I am here." She murmured but he continued to stare at her, a little smile making his way to his lips.

"-you know, a month ago, I hated you with all my heart. I hated you for leaving me like that. I was broken. But now, I am happy, I am happy you gave me another chance. A présent, je suis l'homme le plus heureux de toute la planète, grâce à vous Mercedes."

He kissed her hand again. Why? Why didn't his touch bring life in her body like that of Taisho did? Why didn't she feel her blood burning, yearning for him, for his taste? Why didn't she feel that same attraction Taisho triggered in her. She hated Taisho; she hated him with all her heart.

"-you're drifting away again." Her companion noted, making her look at him, desperation in her eyes.

"-Michel, I am sorry, I was just thinking." She apologized before retrieving her hand from his hold.

"-The Mercedes I knew doesn't think. You changed so much. What happened to you during your travel? What changed you?"

She laughed a little, taking a zip of her wine. Here she was, all dressed up, looking beautiful like always, accompanied by one of the richest and most handsome bachelors and she was drifting away because of a stupid man who doesn't even know who she really worked for. Pathetic, she thought. But she didn't know to whom she should attribute this adjective. To herself or to the man who haunted her dreams.

"-I realized things." She simply answered, smiling seductively and she could easily feel him melt in her eyes. Like she melted in those of Inuyasha, her mind nodded. Alerted, she shrugged the idea away, and focused on the man in front of her who was trying oh so desperately to get her attention.

"-like what?" He countered, leaning back in his chair. She looked away for a few seconds before returning her blue gaze to his.

"-I realized that I was not the person I thought I was. I realized that I was not a coldhearted girl. At the contrary, I have feelings and thus I should respect the other ones as much as I need to be respected and…"

She stopped when she saw him laughing lightly. Angry, she clamped her lips together as he continued to mock her. When he was able to hold out his laughter, he looked at her, his eyes suddenly serious. She was taken aback by this sudden change in his facial expressions.

"-if this is another game of yours Mercedes, I swear that I will destroy you."

She gulped, looking at him.

"-I am not a toy Mercedes. I may love you but I am not your toy. I'll never be.

-I am not toying with you Michel. I swear."

His expression calmed.

"-and how is Naraku doing?" He suddenly asked her. She looked at her still full plate and sighed, recalling the last time she spoke to him, one month ago.

She had just returned from the demon's club, but instead of going back to her apartment, she went to that of Naraku. She was too depressed to think, too depressed to even realize what she was saying. His golden eyes were still playing tricks in her mind. When she entered his office, she saw him with Chris. He got up as soon as he noticed her and made his way towards her but her hand stopped him.

"-don't!" she warned and she could see the slight dilatation in his eyes because of her angry voice.

"-Mercedes…"he started calmly. "Is there anything wrong sweetheart?"

She could not believe her ears. He was coldly asking her if there was anything wrong. Suppressed anger, frustration and agony bubbled in her chest. She could not contain her feelings anymore so for the first time since she remembers, she yelled at him.

"-Are you crazy? Everything is wrong!

-what do you mean?" He asked again, this time his voice soothing. For a few seconds, she thought that she would back off but _his_ eyes that held so much pain because of her fueled her anger back to the highest level.

"-what do I mean? I want to know what you did to Taisho tonight. No, I want to know what you made me do to Taisho tonight!"

His face scowled in anger, his hands slightly trembling but she would not let him take the upper hand.

"-I need answers!" She shouted. His eyes darkened and she almost felt intimidated by him.

"-we did not do anything to that man! I want to know what you're implying Mercedes. Don't you trust me?"

His question resonated in her empty memory. She trusted him, but she did not want to cause suffering, not for Inuyasha, especially not to Inuyasha.

"-I don't know anymore." Was her simple answer and then all hell broke loose.

Chris stood up and walked away as Naraku exploded with anger. That was the first time she saw him like that and it still hurt her to remember.

"-you ungrateful girl!" He spat, and his words went like daggers in her heart. "I helped you, I raised you, I procured everything for you, I loved you, cherished you, took care of you, protected you from all threats, even from yourself. And when I ask you a simple favor, no, when you volunteer to do me a little favor, you start doubting me, questioning me. If you lost your trust in me because of _that_ man than you do not deserve my love for you!"

Hot tears gathered in her eyes. When was the last time she cried? The idea suddenly hit her. She never really cried before.

"-I did not lose my trust in you. It's just so weird!" She yelled, frustrated by the sudden darkness in his eyes. "Please don't shut me out from you like that!"

He turned his back to her, his hands still trembling from rage.

"-damn him!" He suddenly cursed, throwing the vase that was in front of him on the wall, shattering it to pieces. Mercedes started to sob as she saw him destroy things in his office, his rage never witnessed by her before. "Damn him!" He yelled again. "I wish his death. I hate him so much!"

She continued to cry until he stopped, exhausted, his office shattered and destroyed. His deep intakes of breath were the only thing she could hear.

"-why do you hate him so much? What did he do to you!" She asked in the silence. He looked at her, and she felt like dying when she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"-he turned you against me didn't he?" He asked a bitter smile on his lips. "I thought you belonged with me but I was strongly mistaking. Here you are questioning _me_, judging _me_, asking_ me_ things that you would have never asked before meeting him.

-no!" she cried. "I am with you, but I don't want to hurt him! Can't you understand? I am human, I have feelings. I cannot just hurt him and then move on. I am not like that, I am not…

-like me?" he continued, making her eyes widen.

"-no! I didn't mean it like this!"

He smiled, turning fully towards her.

"-then help me destroy him." He whispered. She took a few steps back, shaking her head negatively.

"-I love you. You are everything to me but I cannot hurt him. I simply cannot. I cannot tell you why because I don't even know why. It's like a part of me wants to protect him.

-then where does this leave us?" Naraku asked while looking at her. She looked away. It was a very difficult decision but she did not want to be torn between the 2 men.

"-I want to be out of this." She whispered. "Out of your life and out of this. I don't want to see you again, both of you."

He simply stood in front of her for a few long agonizing minutes before he replied.

"-you cannot survive on your own. You have no money, nowhere to live. You _need_ me."

She dried her tears with the back of her hand.

"-I have paid my debt with my heart. We are even now. Goodbye."

And with that she left. He didn't try to stop her; he didn't try to convince her to stay. He simply stared from the window as she got into a taxi and returned to her old life.

And there she was, having dinner with Michel.

"-I have not seen Naraku since awhile." She answered the still suspended question. Michel nodded before asking again.

"-I heard you're working in your old university?"

She nodded, smiling happily.

"-yes, my professor managed to find me a job as his assistant. I like it there.

-are you well paid?" He asked again. He knew that she was used to a fancier life but as he heard, she was now living with her friend Grace and working in an average salary job, depriving herself from all luxury.

"-The salary is fine." She added.

Michel looked at her.

"-move in with me." He suddenly stated and she looked at him, surprise in her eyes.

"-w…what?" she hesitated.

"-move in with me Mercedes. I promise that I will give you the style of life you deserve princess. I love you.

-Michel, I cannot, I…"

She looked at her hands. If she accepted, everything will be easy again. Michel was rich, very rich, and maybe as wealthy as Taisho is. He is young, handsome and certainly in love with her. What was wrong in moving in with him? However, her heart panged. Why did she feel like as if she was betraying herself by that?

"-Mercedes…" he stressed, his eyes boring into hers. "Give me a chance to love you. I will give you anything you want, I'll buy you jewelry, cars, and I'll take you around the world. Why not? Why to stay like that in your little university while you can do things much more interesting? Come on."

She looked at him, her throat suddenly dry. What was stopping her? Yes, she should certainly say yes. Yes to everything and no to the one who would not let her get sleep at night. _He_ was nothing to her and she will forget the things he awakened in her. That was the perfect thing to do. Move on with a different man, with Michel. She would put everything behind her and start fresh.

She smiled and the man in front of her smiled back. Taisho was simply a delusion, nothing more, nothing less. They only kissed once. She felt her cheeks grow hot. That kiss was divine. She was certainly kissed by a lot of guys before but not like that, never like that. What was that feeling inside of her heart? That warmth that was spreading into her entire being, triggered by the only thought of him. Her heat skipped a few beats.

"-Mercedes, will you accept?

-yes!" she stated rapidly, her heart beating faster than it should. She was not in love with Taisho. She could not be in love with Taisho.

The young man in front of her smiled and kissed her hands again, his eyes sparkling. How she missed his golden orbs, looking at her, cold, uncaring, hot and passionate.

"-thank you! Thank you my love. You will not regret it. Vous serez contente avec moi, je vous le promets. Je vous adore!"

She smiled, trying to match his enthusiasm. He quickly paid the expensive bill and after a few minutes, they were both walking down the street, snuggled in each other warmth. She sighed deeply. She chose this life and she will not look back to her old one. Michel stopped and kissed her. His lips were cold against hers and it took her an effort to respond to that kiss. It was dead, artificial but he seemed to enjoy it as he deepened it, thrusting his tongue inside of her hot cavern. She closed her eyes, trying to comply with him but her whole body was aching to get away. He pulled her to him and she felt like crying.

Her blood froze in her veins and her heart fell from her chest. He finally broke away the kiss and smiled down at her. She forced a smile on her face. Why? Why was life against her? It could have been _him_. Caressing her, kissing her, loving her, her body against his, his lips bruising hers with shear passion.

"-you're wonderful." The man in front of her said and she nodded, not able to return the compliment. They stayed in silence when her cell phone suddenly rang inside her purse. Relieved, she detached herself from her companion and flipped it open.

"-Allo?" she answered, a genuine smile on her face. When no reply came, she asked again. "Oui? Qui êtes vous? Allo?"

She looked at Michel who was staring back at her. She gave him a shrug before talking.

"-Fine, if you do not want to say who you are, I will simply end this conversation."

A laughter came from the other line followed by a little sigh before the person on the phone spoke, his masculine voice shaking her to the core.

"-You simply end things don't you, _Mercedes_?"

She gulped, her knees suddenly weak.

"-who's that?

-You don't recognize your old boss anymore Mercedes?" he asked, his voice perturbing her with its calmness. She eyed Michel from the corner of her eye before talking again.

"-Oh, Mr. Taisho." She faked a happy voice while her interiors were playing tricks at her. "How did you get my number?"

He laughed again and she decided that she liked his laugh. She mentally kicked herself for her thoughts and focused on the unexpected phone call.

"-you'll be amazed by the things I can do Mercedes. For me, your phone number was a piece of cake."

She paced a little in the street, trying to keep herself away from Michel. She didn't want him to hear the conversation. For a strange reason, she wanted to talk to him, alone.

"-may I ask what the reason behind this phone call is, Mr. Taisho? I don't think it is because you missed me."

How she hoped it was because he missed her. Could it be possible that he missed her?

"-so you don't know huh?" he asked, his voice surprisingly happy.

"-what should I know?" She questioned, a little bit disoriented.

"-I know everything." He whispered and his words shook her violently. His voice was having its effect on her while his words were alerting her to possible dangers.

"-what do you mean? I don't know…

-shh." He responded from the other line. "Don't insult my intelligence Mercedes. Did you really think that you could get away with what you did?" his voice dropped to a lower volume and she knew that he was mad. "Did you think that I was an idiot? That your little trick will actually work?

-but…

-you played with fire Mercedes and now it will burn you."

She felt air leave her system.

"-are you threatening me?" she questioned, thousands of thoughts racing through her mind.

"-who's that?" Michel asked from behind her. She looked at him while Inuyasha's voice was still heard.

"-I advise you to return Mercedes. Things will get really ugly if you don't."

She swallowed hard, the coldness of the weather reflecting in her own heart. Michel eyed her suspiciously as she shivered.

"-please, I can explain…

-by the way." He interrupted her. "I think that Naraku would really need you now. He had a little… accident.

-a…accident?" she murmured but could not continue as her boyfriend snatched the phone from her trembling hands.

"-who's that?" he growled into the phone.

Inuyasha stayed silent for a few seconds. She was with a man, he should have doubt it. However, he concealed his jealousy.

"-tell Mercedes to take the earliest flight." He responded calmly. "I am not the patient type."

And then he hung up. Kagome looked at her boyfriend. She felt a terrible headache, like if her head was going to explode then, she saw nothing.


	13. Blackmail

"-Mercedes, calm down." The young man said as they stood in front of Naraku's building. He placed a hand on her shoulder while she was looking at the 2 bodyguards standing at the entrance.

"-what do you mean that I am not allowed in?" she exclaimed, tears in her eyes. "I came from France to see him. Where is he?"

One of the two men sighed before answering.

"-we have our orders not to tell anyone.

-damn you!" she yelled, trying to attack him but Michel caught her by the waist.

"-Mercedes!" He chided his eyes hardening. "Let me handle it."

She blinked her tears and nodded. He smiled at her before looking at the two men standing tall and strong.

"-Listen" He started. "My friend here is also a friend of your boss and I am telling you that he will be very disappointed if you didn't let her know where he is."

The bodyguards seemed unaffected.

"-we're sorry. We cannot tell. We have strict orders. We…

-Mercedes?" Came a sound from behind. She followed the source and saw Chris standing behind them, looking at her in surprise. She let out a little sob before she ran to his side and grabbed him by his arms, shaking him a little as tears ran down her cheek.

"-please Chris!" She begged. "Tell me he's fine!" She nearly choked with her tears as she eyed him, desperation filling her blue orbs.

Chris looked away, not answering her pleas.

"-Chris!" she yelled, shaking him even more. "Answer me! What happened!

-he's in the hospital." He finally breathed out. Mercedes shuddered but he immediately held her, looking at her with concern.

"-are you fine?" He questioned but she cut him.

"-take me to him. I want to be with him."

Chris shook his head negatively, stepping a few feet back.

"-no Mercedes. I cannot. You must go back to France. You shouldn't have come back." He nearly whispered. She looked at him, her eyes revealing her shock.

"-what happened? Why do you seem so afraid even to talk? Why are you putting these bodyguards in front of the apartment? Why?"

Chris looked behind her and she followed his gaze that landed on Michel.

"-he's a friend." She answered his silent question before meeting his eyes again.

"-let's talk Mercedes, alone."

* * *

They both sat in Naraku's office, silence dominating between them. Mercedes looked at her surroundings, tears coming back to her eyes. She could not believe that Naraku was probably in danger. Chris cleared his throat, getting her attention and breaking the silence.

"-you shouldn't have came Mercedes." He silently said.

"-why didn't you call me? Why didn't you tell me?" she yelled, her heart aching. "What? I did not deserve to be part of this? Hum?"

Chris looked away.

"-He called you didn't he?"

She froze her face paling.

"-have you any idea how it feels to receive such news from him? To have him tell me that Naraku had an accident? It nearly broke me."

The young man stood and stared pacing the office, his eyes unfocused. He suddenly stopped.

"-Taisho has lost his mind." He whispered and Mercedes felt that her heart was going to break from fear. She could remember his voice when he called her. It was so unlike him.

"-why would you say that?" she asked. He passed a hand in his hair and sighed loudly.

"-I never knew that he would be capable of all this. He was playing us from the beginning. He's so sick, so twisted.

-playing us from the beginning?" she mumbled. "What do you mean?"

Chris went to the window before replying.

"-He knew that you took files from his computer. He knew that you would give those files to Naraku so he planted a trap. Those deals were fictive. And we invested in them."

Kagome gasped loudly, her eyes trembling.

"-we lost a lot of money." He finally ended. Silence dominated again, interrupted by Mercedes' voice.

"-How much?

-don't worry. Not enough to ruin us but enough to shake us."

Kagome sighed in relief, but her gaze returned to anxious.

"-so, where's the problem? I mean, you lost but you still have everything and…

-that's not all." He interrupted her. "Apparently, he was keeping a close look on our deals. He discovered some…secrets.

-what kind of secrets?"

He turned his gaze towards her.

"-unclean secrets." He said, making her shake a little in her seat.

"-Mon Dieu! Chris!" she yelled, getting up from her seat. Her face was livid. "Please don't tell me that Naraku was doing illegal deals!"

His silence confirmed her suspicions. She nearly whimpered, her trembling hand covering her forehead.

"-My God!" She repeated several times as Chris watched her in silence.

"-And then Taisho started pressuring us.

-he knows about you?" she asked and when he nodded she collapsed again in her seat, drained from all her energy.

"-He said that he had enough documents to send us to jail. He said that he will not go easy on this, that he will make Naraku pay for daring to spy on his business. He blamed us on things that we did not do. And when we tried to talk to him he imposed impossible conditions.

-what kind of conditions?" Kagome whispered. Chris sat next to her.

"-he said that he wanted all the shares that we possess in his company. He also wants a percentage in the main company, a percentage in the profit, a written guarantee of not taking certain deals that he wanted for himself.

-why didn't you agree!" she shouted. "He's being nice!"

Chris shook his head negatively.

"-Naraku agreed to all these terms but apparently, Taisho had one simple request. It was that request that caused the huge conflict.

-what is the request?

-Mercedes, it's a personal request."

The two did not speak for minutes, Mercedes still waiting for an answer from the man in front of her. Chris took a deep breath before clashing his eyes with hers.

"-He offered two choices. He was smiling when he told Naraku that he could pick any of the two. The first one was that Naraku should confess to the media about a past relation he had with a certain girl that resulted in a child."

Mercedes stared in shock, tears forming again in her eyes. She looked away. The image he had built for the dearest man in her life was being crushed slowly in front of her eyes. Her throat went dry.

"-The second concerns you."

Her eyes immediately returned to Chris.

"-me? What does he want from me?

-he simply said that the second option was you. Naraku did not answer. He simply drove away. Apparently, he had a little heart attack in his car, which ended in a major car crash.

-Oh My God!" She cried, her sobs shaking her body.

"-his situation is critical. That bastard! He ruined everything! Now look at us. We're like fugitives!"

Mercedes suddenly got up and went to the door.

"-where are you going?" Chris asked, suddenly alarmed. She looked at him, her blue eyes swimming in tears.

"-I am going to fix this mess."

* * *

"-No!" Rin yelled in her brother's in law office. "I said no!"

Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes hardening.

"-I told you that Chris was spying on us and I will not hesitate in sending him to jail where he belongs!"

The young woman looked at her husband who was sitting on the other side of the office, staring at her. When their eyes met, he simply diverted his gaze.

"-Sesshumaru! You cannot let him just send my brother to jail! He's my brother!

-he was spying on us as Inuyasha send." He simply replied. "I agree with my brother. He should pay for everything he had done. "

Rin took a deep breath before answering.

"-I will not let you humiliate the only family I have!"

Sesshumaru stood, anger boiling in his eyes.

"-I am your family." He said, his voice trembling with anger. "Not that traitor!

-don't call him a traitor!" She yelled, her eyes shedding silent tears. "It's not his fault!

-it's not his fault?" Inuyasha countered, standing up. "Oh, is it our fault that he was spying on us? Hum? Was it our fault my dear Rin?"

She stared at him, rage burning in the depth of her chocolate orbs.

"-don't you mock me!" she warned but Inuyasha simply laughed, leaning on his desk.

"-You brother was an idiot when he thought that he could outsmart me. He thought that I would simply trust him with my company. He's very naïf.

-Chris is not naïf!" she defended but it was Sesshumaru who answered her.

"-maybe he is not naïf, but he is a traitor and we will not go easy on him unless Naraku fulfils all the clauses in the deal.

-I will not stand by and watch you crush my brother." She warned, looking at both of them. "After all, it's your entire fault!

-shut up! Don't defend that man in my presence! You will not see him again!" Sesshumaru yelled. "Am I clear enough for you?

-I will stand by my brother! I don't believe all the things you're saying about him!"

Inuyasha laughed again.

"-please! Your brother is the worst friend that a man could have. He's Naraku's slave. He's brainwashed or something! He's like a little doll that Naraku moves with strings.

-fuck you!" Rin whispered, tears storming down her cheeks. "You know nothing about my brother you asshole! Don't you dare speak about him like that! Why don't you look at yourself first before judging the others!

-Rin!" Sesshumaru warned. "Don't speak things that you will regret later! Don't interfere in our business."

The woman simply shook her head negatively.

"-I never thought that a time will come when I will have to choose between you and my brother. But my choice was always clear. My brother is the one who took care of me. He is with Naraku in order to help me and I understand all the reasons he would offer me."

Sesshumaru glared at her.

"-what are you implying? Are you saying that Chris is the victim here? You're taking his side?

-yes I am!

-fine!" Her husband yelled. "Go to your brother. But I swear to you that if you do that, I will not take you back when you realize the enormous mistake you did.

-I don't care. "She responded. "I'll send you the divorce papers."

The younger Taisho scoffed.

"-Her brother betrays our trust and then she's all touchy and demands the divorce. Why would my brother even care? We don't want any traitors in our family.

-oh, but you tolerate murderers?" She asked, her cheeks flaming with anger but suddenly stopped when she saw the dark look in his golden eyes.

"-what do you mean?" Inuyasha whispered his voice cold. "What are you implying huh?" His voice became louder, magma burning in his veins. "Are you saying that I killed her? Do you mean that? Do you mean that I was the reason behind her suicide? Is that what you wanted to say? Huh? Why don't you fuckin say it? Huh? Come on! Say it loud! Relief yourself by crying this fact to everyone! Say it! I killed her! I killed her! I killed the woman I loved! I pushed her to suicide! I killed Kagome…!"

He suddenly stopped, his gaze coming towards the door of the office. Rin was now in tears as his brother was standing silent. They both noticed his silent and followed his gaze that landed on a very pale Mercedes, standing by the door. She licked her trembling lips before speaking.

"-I need to talk to you Mr. Taisho." She barely whispered. Rin sobbed loudly before darting away, followed closely by Sesshumaru. Kagome stood still, watching the two other persons leave the room, the woman crying her heart out and the man following her. Her heart was trembling in her chest. He just said that he killed a girl named Kagome. She just heard his confession and he saw her.

"-close the door." Inuyasha commanded making her nearly jump. Her eye went to his, fear dancing behind her blue orbs. She feared him like she feared no one before, but she obeyed. He took place in his large chair and she noted that he was not wearing his dark glasses anymore. She took deep breaths to calm her raging heart but it served her no good. Her whole body was still shaking from all the torments she endured.

"-welcome back." He finally said, his eyes settled on hers, his lips quivering in a smile that scared her to the core. "I had begun to think that you will never show up. But as I told you one day Mercedes, you will be the one to seek me out."

She gulped, trying to stay focused on the conversation.

"-what do you want?" she quickly asked. He chuckled, playing with his pen.

"-I have already told Naraku what I wanted. It seems that his poor heart was not able to handle it."

Rage burned in her like fire. How dare he, how dare he mock Naraku like that? Take advantage of his situation. Tears tickled her eyes and he seemed to notice them because his eyes softened and his lips lost the smirk he was showing her.

"-Do you really want to save him?" He asked his voice serious. She nodded, not able to hold the tears that rolled on her cheeks.

"-are you sure? I am not forcing you.

-please, tell me and I will do anything in my power to make you happy enough with Naraku."

Inuyasha played again with the pain, his eyes lost in hers.

"-What is your relationship with Naraku?" he suddenly asked, taking her by surprise. She did not expect him to ask her that question. Hell, she didn't even know the answer herself.

"-he's a friend.

-what kind of friend?" he insisted. She bit her bottom lip, feeling her fear dissipate in the casual conversation they were having. He could be really sympathetic when he wanted. The idea brought a light blush to her cheeks and she was thankful that he would take this back to her crying.

"-he helped me when I was having certain difficulties."

He continued staring at her, his next question making her eyes grow wide.

"-do you sleep with him?

-w…what?" she mumbled, her ears flaming a deeper shade of red.

"-do you sleep with him?" he repeated louder, making her flinch. "What, are you one of his girlfriends? A mistress? A bedmate? A…

-stop!" She yelled, glaring heatedly at him. "What kind of question is this? This is irrelevant! I have never met someone like you! You monsieur are the worst kind of men a girl could ever encounter. You are…

-answer my question!" He commanded his eyes hard.

She stopped, her hands clutching the sides of her shirt to stop the slight trembling.

"-I don't have such a relationship with him. He's like a big brother to me. We never had a sexual relation. I… never had a sexual relation."

She just wanted to slap herself. Why? Why did she just say that? Why did she simply confess that she, Mercedes, the snob girl, never went as far as a sexual relation with a man? Embarrassment made his way in her system. Even Naraku never knew that in all her adventures, she never slept with a guy, never. She wanted to save herself, she just felt that she had to remain pure, she…

"-that's good to know."

His voice brought her back to reality and his statement made her blush return in full force.

"-that's irrelevant!" she protested angrily, watching him smile from the other side of the office he didn't even tell her to sit down. He just started talking about her nonexistent sex life. What had she gotten herself into?

"-at the contrary."

Silence stilled between both of them, and Kagome's mind ran a thousand thoughts. The conversation was taking a lead that she did not like. First of all, she entered his office and heard him declare that he killed Kagome. Maybe she misheard. Maybe he meant something else. That must be it. And then, she was planning on intimidating him in order to save Naraku, and here she was, being intimidated by him.

He suddenly got up.

"-3 years ago, Naraku had a relationship that he doesn't want to talk about. So this leaves me with the other option which is you.

-what do you mean?" She asked, following each of his steps with her eyes. He laughed again and leaned on his desk, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"-I want to take something from Naraku, something that he's clearly attached to. It's a choice between his dignity and you.

-I don't understand."

The business man looked at her for a few seconds, smiling before he went to his desk. He took a newspaper and made his way towards her.

Her heart started beating as fast as it could in her chest. He was coming towards her and his manly scent was starting to drug her. He was gorgeous, everything she would dream about in a man. His body, his eyes, his voice. She mentally slapped herself. She hated him! She hated him with passion!

"-have a look on this newspaper."

She took it from his hand and when their fingertips brushed, their eyes clashed with each other. Unable to hold his gaze anymore, she diverted her eyes to the paper in front of her and gasped loudly earning a smirk from him.

"-don't worry Mercedes. This is the unpublished edition. However, I will publish all these details about our beloved Naraku if you do not accept what I have to propose which is, by the way, very generous of my part."

She looked at him, anger in her eyes.

"-you're sick." She spat. Angering him for the first time. He lost control and pushed her to the wall. She moaned from the slight pain that her collision with the wall caused.

"-say it again and I will publish it!" he murmured in her ear, his breath caressing her skin, causing a new sensation to erupt deep within her stomach. she didn't know what to do so she stared at the half heart he was wearing on his neck. oddy, each time she saw the pendentif, she found it even more familiar.

"-I am sorry."

He smirked.

"-say it again Mercedes." He whispered. She frowned. He was trying to break her.

"-I am sorry." She repeated, helpless, his proximity affecting her in more than one way. His body that was so close to hers moved away, giving her some personal space.

"-that's better. From now on, you will be obedient around me, do you understand?"

She nodded.

"-and you will learn to respect me like you respect Naraku. I will not tolerate any outburst."

He went back to his desk and grabbed a black box.

"-come over here Mercedes."

She obeyed and went to him. He looked at her.

"-do you want naraku to go to jail?

-no." she murmured, not meeting his beautiful eyes. He frowned.

"-look at me!" he commanded, grabbing her chin and titling it upwards. Their eyes met and she could feel her blood beginning to boil.

"-will you do anything to save him?

-yes!" she strongly responded. He smiled and let her chin go before giving her the box. She slowly opened it and when she saw what was inside, her eyes grew wide.

"-No!" She yelled, looking at him. He simply grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number. He waited patiently before speaking.

"-good morning. Can you please give me the number of one of your journalists? Yes, I already have an appointment with him. His name is…"

He was not able to continue as Mercedes snatched the cell phone away and pressed the red button, ending the call, her face showing her fear.

"-okay." She murmured.


	14. Sealing the deal

**Okay, before you proceed into reading the chapter, i will remind all my readers that the story is rated M. So, in each of the upcoming chapters, I am not sure when or where, some of you (the younger ones) may perhaps find some terms or maybe descriptions or situations that could offend them. i am not saying that there would be offending images or themes but i cannot be sure that there wouldn't be. So i issued this warning just in case. **

* * *

"_-look at me!" he commanded, grabbing her chin and titling it upwards. Their eyes met and she could feel her blood beginning to boil._

"_-will you do anything to save him?_

_-yes!" she strongly responded. He smiled and let her chin go before giving her the box. She slowly opened it and when she saw what was inside, her eyes grew wide._

"_-No!" She yelled, looking at him. He simply grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number. He waited patiently before speaking._

"_-good morning. Can you please give me the number of one of your journalists? Yes, I already have an appointment with him. His name is…"_

_He was not able to continue as Mercedes snatched the cell phone away and pressed the red button, ending the call, her face showing her fear._

"_-okay." She murmured._

Inuyasha looked at her, a small smile gracing his lips but her words made him frown again.

"-okay, let us discuss it Mr. Taisho." She nearly begged, her eyes searching his for any sign of pity. There was none.

"-discuss it?" He asked, slowly making his way towards his chair and sitting on it. "I think that what I am going to offer is far more generous than you actually deserve."

Mercedes swallowed, her throat going dry. All kinds of emotions rushed through her veins. Fear, confusion, wonder…questions posing themselves again and again. Her thoughts were interrupted by his impatient voice.

"-I do not have all day!" he harshly spoke, his eyes hard like stone. Why was he so strange? She asked herself. He was not like the other men she knew. He was different, thrilling, mysterious, and dark. "It's not me who is in danger here." He continued his voice venomous but she could see behind his cold appearance, behind all the things he was showing her that he was destroyed, depressed. Her heart clenched. He was hurting and she knew that because she knew how it feels to hurt silently, without letting the others know. He was lonely and deep inside she was lonely too.

"-I am telling you!" He warned, getting up, making her back away from him. He didn't seem to notice as he made his way towards her, his eyes threatening her. "Naraku will pay the consequences unless you obey every single word I would say. You will not oppose me! You will not refuse me! You will beg for my attention, for my mercy on you! You will accept this gift and you will wear it when I request it. You will obey me and respect me or else I will throw your dear Naraku in jail and trust me…" his voice suddenly stopped to resonate in his office. Her eyes that had dropped earlier to the ground flew to his. She saw him, standing in front of her, his eyes lost and his body trembling a little.

"-Inuyasha?" she tried, worry eating her insides as she saw some beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. For the first time since she entered the office, she noticed that he was pale, much too pale. His eyes showed that he did not sleep so much.

"-are you okay??" she nearly yelled as he stumbled in front of her, almost losing his balance. His eyes were by now unfocused, worrying her to no end. Kagome's heart immediately ached, almost choking her with its intensity. He was vulnerable. He was not as invincible as she thought he would be. He was human, fragile.

"-Kagome." He barely whispered, his voice coming in shaky breaths. She didn't understand what he said, was he talking to her? "Please" He whispered again. This time she heard him but was not able to think of it. She rushed to his side as he fell to his knees.

"-help!" she yelled from the inside of the office, panic enveloping her. Why did these things happen to her? When did the hunter become the victim itself? He was threatening her a few seconds ago and here she was, holding his defenseless body against her own, praying for his safety. Tears rolled down her cheeks as his body shuddered between her hands and his weight became too heavy for her to carry. Why did God decide to punish her? As if it was not enough that she had lost all notion of her past.

"-help!" she yelled again before her eyes widened. The company was closing its doors when she first came. They were probably the last 2 persons present in that building right now. Her heart raced inside her chest.

"-Inuyasha, do you hear me?" she asked, nudging him a little while placing him softly on the carpet. His body immediately collapsed and his eyes shut closed. She felt that his muscles relaxed. Maybe too much. She got up and ran to his desk. She found his cell phone where she had put it. Her hands were shaking so badly as she looked over the contact list he had. His hard breathing was the only thing that kept her sane. She suddenly heard him whisper something.

"-don't worry. I'll call your brother." She said, barely recognizing her broken voice. She dialed the number and waited. It rang repeatedly but nobody answered.

"-please answer!" she silently begged but no one answered. She was about to search for another number when his whispers got louder. She ignored him again and fumbled in his contact list until she found the number of a doctor. She immediately called it and waited.

"-Inuyasha?" came the other voice.

"-hello?" Mercedes answered her voice breaking. "I am Mr. Taisho's assistant. Please help me. We're in the office and he suddenly collapsed. I don't know what to do. I found your number…

-stay by his side!" came the harsh reply from the other line. "Don't leave him until I come. Did you tell anyone else?"

She swallowed hardly, but felt much more relaxed.

"-No.

-Good. I'm coming."

She nodded before ending the call and going towards his body on the floor. Tears flowed again from her eyes as she kneeled in front of him. She didn't know if he was unconscious or not because his whispers had seized but she knew that he was alive. Gently, she stroked his sweaty bangs away from his eyes.

"-you're going to be fine." She whispered, whipping her tears away from her eyes before returning her hand to his face, lightly caressing it. "The doctor is coming, can you hear me? You're going to be fine. You're the strongest man I have ever met. You're fine. God! It hurts me to see you so weak!" She sobbed.

* * *

The company was empty as she thought it was. She was helplessly waiting in her old office. When the doctor came, he was accompanied with two other men. He asked her not to tell anyone and to wait for them. And she was waiting. She placed her hands over her eyes, trying to dissipate her headache. She came to confront the beast in him; she came to defy him, to tell him that he will never control her. She also came to beg the man in him for mercy, to ask him to leave them alone. She didn't want to hurt him. Did she hurt him? Could she hurt him? Her head hurt so much that she thought it would explode. Maybe someday, it would.

* * *

Inuyasha was lying on the sofa in his office as his doctor forced the pill in his mouth, followed by a huge gulp of water. He winced at the bitter taste, glaring at the man in front of him.

"-Since when did you decide to stop taking your medication Mr. Taisho?" The doctor asked, returning the glare with double force.

Inuyasha looked away, his mouth shut.

"-Don't you know that you cannot just stop taking the pills Mr. Taisho? You almost just had a seizure!

-I don't want to take those stupid pills!" The young man finally yelled. "I am fine!

-fine?!" The doctor exclaimed, his voice low. "You are lucky that your assistant was here when you collapsed. I will tell your family about this.

-no!" Inuyasha yelled. "Fine! I'll take the pills from now on. Happy?

"-it's not a matter of happiness!" the doctor suddenly yelled, making his patient flinch. "I am tired of you pretending to be alright when you are nothing but sick. You told me that you were over that girl and that you are taking your pills regularly. Well, I see that someone was lying."

Inuyasha glared at him, his amber eyes heating with rage.

"-I don't need your medication! I told you that I am over her and I was not lying! You're just saying this in order to poison me with your damn vitamins and other pills!"

The doctor shook his head negatively while getting up.

"-I will not tell your family on the condition that you will stop working for 7 days."

The businessman tried to interrupt but was unsuccessful as his doctor continued.

"-in addition, you will constantly take your pills, never miss one and you will come to my office 10 days from now. Do we have a deal?"

Inuyasha nodded silently.

"-good. I will let this _Kagome_ thing pass for now. I cannot believe that after all our sessions together you still called her name repeatedly."

Inuyasha looked away, his eyes hardening.

"-Is the girl that found me still here?" he suddenly asked. His doctor nodded.

"-I want to thank her personally."

* * *

"-you're fine!" Kagome breathed, relief washing her face. He stared at some random spot in front of his couch, not answering her worry. Her eyes roamed his body, checking for any apparent injuries that would have caused what happened. He had none. However, she managed to see that the sleeves of his white shirt were raised and a plaster band rested on one of his main veins. He was not pale anymore and she thought that he looked even more gorgeous, his face calm and serene.

"-thank you." He said, making her blink. His intense eyes clashed with hers, stopping her heart for a few seconds. "You could have left.

-never!" she immediately responded, causing a blush to adorn her cheeks when his eyes widened slightly to her outburst. "I mean, of course not." She whispered, and not being able to hold his gaze anymore she dropped her eyes to her hands.

Silence filled the office for a few minutes.

"-can I ask what happened?" she questioned but was surprised when his laugh resonated. She looked at him, waiting for the cause of his happiness. When his laugh finally died out, he returned a cold stare on her. A shill ran through her body. Even Naraku could not master such a stare.

"-You have destroyed everything I tried to build in 3 years. You have returned me to where I was just after my destruction, broken, shattered, and weak.

-I don't understand!" she yelled. "Why do you always talk in riddles? What destruction? You were the one who destroyed Naraku's company!"

He inhaled deeply, his eyes everywhere but on her.

"-This will not change anything." He finally replied. "I want your answer immediately or your beloved Naraku will face the worst fate he could ever imagine. Choose."

Mercedes stared at him. He did not seem like the same man who was in her arms an hour ago. He seemed more like the man she knew before. The coldhearted jerk.

"-do with me as you please." She finally answered.

A smirk crept to his lips as he eyed her. For a second, she swore that his golden gaze darkened a little but she dismissed the thought.

"-You will accept my gift." He began and his smile widened when she nodded her approval. She felt her headache return in full force. She was selling herself, negotiating herself to him. Him, a man with no emotion at all. But when she saw the bandage still around his arm, her eyes softened. Maybe he was not as bad as she thought. Her eyes returned to his. Maybe he looked evil, but he didn't act like one at all.

"-You will break any romantic relationship you maintain at the instant."

She silently gasped. Michel! She had forgotten about him! He would kill her if she left him again! He would think that she played him! She had just promised him to move in with him. Sensing her hesitation, Inuyasha chuckled a little.

"-I see that some little heart will break tonight."

She nearly cried. He may have chuckled but it held no happiness, no malice, and no amusement. She felt sorry for him. How couldn't she have noticed before how weak he was? How sensitive. His chuckle immediately died when he saw the sympathy in her look.

"-don't you dare!" he yelled, making her jump with surprise. "Don't you pity me you stupid girl! Don't you think that I am going to make it easy on you! You will move in with me!"

Her eyes widened.

"-and you will do all what I ask you to do! Everything I demand!

-what?" she asked, her cheeks flushing. "I…I can't do that! Not now! Give me a month. I barely know you. I…

-starting from tomorrow, you will be in my apartment, do you hear me?"

Silence filled the air just to be interrupted by Kagome.

"-why are you doing this? You won! You took the money, you…

-I what?" he asked, slowly getting up. His tall frame rose and she backed away a little, intimidated by his perfectly masculine body.

"-w…what about Karla?"

He exploded into a hysterical laugh, supporting himself on the sofa.

"-you're funny! Do you actually think that I will be…loyal? I will do whatever I please with anyone and you will have nothing to say about it _Mercedes_. I may even make you watch!"

She drew a sharp intake of breath as the mental image of him being with another woman attacked her. She supposed that she should feel disgust but instead, something more primitive kicked inside of her.

"-disgusted dear _Mercedes_?" He asked and before she knew it, he had grabbed her chin, forcing their eyes together. "huh?"

His voice dropped to a sensual whisper caressing her skin.

"-I remember that you told me once that I disgust you, that my kiss almost made you vomit."

His hands snaked around her waist but she didn't even notice, taken aback by the ferocity in his wild eyes, that ferocity that awoke feelings inside of her, feelings that she was ashamed of, feelings that left her aching for something only him can relief. This time, the darkening in his eyes was obvious and she felt weak in the knees.

"-now, I understand if I could disgust you. After all, I am saying that you will belong only to me and I will never belong to you. I'll toy with you as you tried to toy with me, to destroy me in order to satisfy Naraku." He whispered, his face lowering to hers. "However, I'll use another way with you. You are one of the worst women I have ever met."

His statement took her out of her trance as she gazed up at him.

"-your eyes are the worst deceiving part of you." He continued, never breaking their eye contact. "I will not allow you to deceive others. That's why you will wear my gift.

-you hate my eyes don't you?" she countered, searching his face. "I refuse to think that Naraku has anything to do with it. Sometimes, I believe that your revenge is against me.

-maybe it is. Kiss me."

His sudden request took her by surprise. Her eyes dilated and she immediately tried to get away but the hands on her waist stopped her.

"-was that a no?" he asked, his voice trembling a little. "Let me help you."

His hands left her waist and cupped both of her cheeks. She stared at him, a dark flush forming on her face. He suddenly crushed his lips to hers, making her jump back from the sudden impact but his hands kept her face in place. She closed her eyes, her legs nearly failing below her. His proximity, even if it was aggressive, calmed her raging sensations. She could feel his bruising lips against her own, trying to impose hurt more than pleasure. He then detached himself from her, leaving her standing by her own. A small whimper escaped her lips before she could contain it. Her eyes snapped open to meet his surprised ones. She knew she was shaking, she knew that he would think of her as crazy but he did not have the right to give her such a little torture then withdraw himself as if nothing happened.

"-I hate you." She confirmed again but before he could reply back, she grabbed him by his shirt, taking advantage of his weakened physical state, yanking him down to her level. He stared at her, his eyes showing for a split of seconds the vulnerability in his gaze.

"-if you'll do it…" she whispered, not recognizing her own voice. " Then do it right". And with a kiss, she sealed the deal. She had just given up all her principles, everything she believed in, to a man whom she feared and craved for in the same time. But at least, she knew that Naraku would be safe from the folly of Taisho.

* * *

Chris opened the door of his apartment. It was already late in the night and Mercedes was still not back. He expected it to be her and prepared himself to ask her what happened with Taisho but was surprise when he saw his sister, her face in tears, and a suitcase in her hand.

"-Rin?" he questioned. She immediately flung herself into his arms, sobbing quietly.

"-what's the matter?" he asked, caressing her hair lightly.

"-I don't want to be with Sesshumaru anymore! We had a fight. I…I want the divorce."

A small smile slowly crept to his face.

"-shhh. Don't worry Rin." He answered, forcing back his happiness. "I'll take care of everything."


	15. Challenging truth

She closed her eyes, her hands gripping his masculine shoulders, trying as much as she could to stop the sensations he was invoking in her. She knew that what they were doing was wrong. She knew that the things she was feeling were wrong. She had to be with him just because she wanted to save Naraku but deep down she knew that she was lying to herself. She wanted his touch, she yearned for it. She could clearly recall how lonely she felt in France, after she left, away from him.

She felt his hands on her skin, making her blood boil in her veins. She bit her lower lip and looked away while he ravaged her neck. Her body trembled under his. What was she doing? She asked herself for the millionth time. Why did she feel so weak yet so powerful in the same time?

Her hands insistently pushed on his shoulders. He slowly faced her, his golden eyes dark, making her shiver. She gulped, uncertain of her own words.

"-I…" She hesitated, a blush spreading on her cheeks. He continued staring at her, his hands never seizing their torture over her body, slowly caressing her hips.

"-I don't want Naraku to know." She finally said. He didn't say anything but his hands stopped their movements. A few seconds of silence passed before he spoke.

"-He'll eventually know. But I won't tell him if this pleases you."

She smiled and nodded, feeling gratitude bubble inside her chest. She was about to thank him when he crashed his lips to hers, immediately parting and entering her hot cavern. One of his hands grabbed her wrists and forced them above her head while the other one continued to explore her body, mesmerizing every inch. His kiss deepened with intensity while his free hand caused her to trash under him. He smirked before pulling away, leaning his forehead on hers. He looked at her flushed face before speaking.

"-I thought I disgusted you."

Her eyes widened for a second. She had never been touched like that by a man and being with him was not making it an easier for her. This had surpassed any dream she had ever had, any fantasy.

"-you do disgust me." She found herself saying. His smirk disappeared and she could clearly see the hurt playing inside his golden orbs only to be substituted by rage. Why did she say that? She was not disgusted by him. She liked him, she really completely liked him. His grip on her wrists tightened.

"-too bad that you're stuck with me huh?" He harshly replied. She wanted to tell him that he was wrong. She wanted to explain herself to him but his lips over hers silenced her. Instead of being gentle as he was seconds ago, his lips aggressively parted her own and he explored her mouth, leaving no place untouched. She moaned in the kiss, her body arching into his. She wanted him; she had never wanted anyone as bad as she wanted him right then. His lips suddenly left hers and went to her ear.

"-I _want_ you." He whispered as if he was reading her mind. She simply nodded and wrapped her legs around his waist. His eyes roamed her body, followed by his hands, touching everything, everywhere. Again, she closed her eyes and looked away, missing the look of hurt that displayed in his eyes for her silent rejection.

"-Inuyasha…" She whispered in the darkness. She could not stop the moans that came from her as he made love to her. She felt everything disappear around her, everything except his eyes, staring right into her owns. She whispered his name again and for an instant she swore that she saw a look of love in his eyes before he quickly took her lips with his own, his hands caressing her cheeks. Pleasure took over her whole system and before she knew what happened, she screamed his name and went limp. He silently collapsed on top of her, crushing her under his weight. Slowly, she hugged him by his waist, her hands caressing his bare back. His respiration was still heavy and she knew he was tired. Guilt rang in her ears. It was her fault he was tired. Her fault that he collapsed in his office a few hours ago. She hugged him tighter while he buried his face in her neck.

She always thought that sex was violent, fast, hard and sinful. She also thought that Taisho was the man to degrade a woman's body while _fucking_ her. She didn't expect him to be so gentle, to make love to her. His caresses where light, never degrading. He only kissed her lips, her neck, and her shoulders, never urging her, never using her whole body as she thought he would. He was soft, careful. He didn't go to his manly urges; he didn't impose anything on her. He treated her as if she was something so innocent. Tears came to her eyes. She was not innocent and she just knew that she wasn't a virgin either. What would he think about her now? Just a few hours ago, she told him that she was untouched but now, he will know that she is not a virgin. And the worst part was that she wished to be a virgin. She wished for him to be her first one. Her only one, she wanted to continue, but dismissed the idea.

"-I missed you."

His words caught her off guard. What did he mean by saying he missed her? He could not miss her, how would he miss her? His face was still buried in her shoulder where he laid a single kiss that made her shiver again. How silly she was, a single kiss affecting her after being loved by him.

"-what do you mean?" She quietly asked. He nuzzled her neck, his fingers stroking her hair.

"-I missed you." He repeated, not explaining himself, and her heart nearly skipped a beat.

"-aren't you angry?" she questioned, moving his face upward so that she can see his eyes. He rested his head on the pillow, his golden orbs staring back at her blue ones. She lowered her head and brought the covers up both their bodies.

"-because I was not a virgin?" She continued.

He stayed silent for a few seconds, his eyes uncertain. She flushed in embarrassment under his gaze. He suddenly smiled, his hand gently cupping her cheek.

"-I am angry. But not because of _that_."

This time he laughed, seeing her stunned expression. "I cannot be angry because of _that_." He continued and she decided that she adored his laugh.

"-then why are you angry? Is it because I told you that you disgust me?"

His eyes hardened again and he made a move to withdraw his hand from her cheek but she held it there with her own.

"-I don't know why I said that. You don't disgust me. You could never disgust me."

He nodded once before moving out of the bed of his bedroom. He quickly slipped his pants. Mercedes looked at him, her eyes following his movements. She sat up, her hands clutching the covers.

"-where are you going?" she asked, feeling suddenly sad. She just gave herself to him and there he was, planning on leaving her alone. Tears swam in her large blue eyes.

Sensing her distress, he casted her a quick smile before replying.

"-The door's bell is ringing. Didn't you hear it Mercedes?"

She flushed and shook her head negatively. She was so caught in the moment that she didn't even hear it. He must think that she is a fool. He slipped his shirt on.

"-who would come at such a late hour?" She asked and for the first time, she heard the bell.

"-I don't know. Stay here okay?"

She nodded as he got up and made his way towards the main door of his apartment. The bell rang, this time more insistently. He opened the door and his brother crashed on him. He held Sesshumaru's limp body with his own.

"-what the fuck?" Inuyasha cursed, dragging his brother on the nearest couch. Sesshumaru laughed before collapsing on the couch, looking like a mess.

"-are you drunk?" The younger man nearly shouted. Sesshumaru laughed again and tried to get up but his efforts were useless.

"-maybe I am. You drink all the time Inuyasha.

-I can handle it better than you." Inuyasha replied, passing a hand in his hair. "Why the hell did you do that to yourself?"

His older brother's face suddenly turned serious.

"-that bitch…" he grunted with anger. "That bitch left me!" he shouted, tossing the bottle he was holding on the wall, shattering it to a million pieces.

"-Rin left you?" Inuyasha asked. His brother nodded.

"-Don't worry Sessh. I'll talk with her tomorrow.

-no!" Sesshumaru shouted, again trying to get up but failing. "I'll deal with her. She doesn't deserve my love. She just wants to be with her brother. Well you know what, fuck them."

Inuyasha kneeled in front of his brother.

"-sessh, you don't know what you're saying. You're drunk and you cannot go back to your house alone. I'm sorry I don't have the force to carry you to one of my rooms. You'll stay here okay?"

Sesshumaru stared at his brother before bursting in a laugh.

"-it's funny to see you without those dark glasses. I see that you're finally over Kagome right?"

Inuyasha took a glance over his bedroom. He knew that Mercedes was able to hear them.

"-Just sleep Sessh okay?

-of course. I am happy that you are done with your obsession with her. You know, she's dead and you should stop loving her because…you know, she's dead and you're alive."

He laughed again.

"-you're right," Inuyasha tried, afraid of what his brother was saying would be heard by Mercedes. "Just rest and we'll talk tomorrow."

The older brother suddenly frowned.

"-now that I think about it, we never talked about how much your assistant resembled…

-shut up!" Inuyasha shouted, making his brother flinch even in his drunken state. "This conversation is over."

He angrily went to the main door and locked it with his keys before moving back to the living room. He coldly stared at his brother.

"-I locked the door so don't think about leaving the place. I am going back to sleep. You should sleep too. Tomorrow, we will talk."

Inuyasha entered his bedroom and locked the door, not wanting his brother to see Mercedes in his drunken state. He found her asleep on the bed. He smiled and joined her, wrapping his arm around her waist and burying his face in her neck.

"-I love you." He whispered to her sleeping form before letting sleep claim him. As soon as his breathing became regular, Mercedes opened her eyes, her face flushed. He said he loved her while he thought she was asleep. A warm feeling spread in her chest. He loved her, she heard him. She turned in his arms so that she would face him and her eyes clashed with the semi heart necklace he was wearing, even when they made love. She suddenly felt jealous, extremely jealous from what was hanging from his neck. She heard his brother telling him about his love for Kagome. She had also heard him repeating that name over and over when he was unconscious. Her heart clenched in her chest. She hated that name, she despised that girl.

Inuyasha shifted in his sleep, snuggling his face in her hair and inhaling deeply. Her hand slowly wrapped around the semi heart and squeezed it with hatred. She wanted him to be hers, only hers and that thing that was laying in her hand was the symbol of his love for another woman.

Her expression darkened. She would make sure that he will forget Kagome, even if she had to erase her completely. She let the necklace go and her mind drifted back to Naraku. What would he say once he will find out what had occurred between her and Taisho? She heard the latter sigh and a smile spread across her face. She buried her head in his shoulder, taking in his manly scent. For once, she would not care.

Chris was pacing the large office of Naraku. He was now the director of the company, assuming all the responsibilities. He sighed before looking at his cell phone. Mercedes had left the day before and didn't return yet. It was early in the morning and he didn't want to disturb her by calling but the man she brought with her from France was asking about her. A loud noise was heard from the exterior of the office and Inuyasha suddenly entered, followed by Naraku's secretary.

"-I am so sorry, I could not stop him." She apologized. Inuyasha didn't seem to care as he took place on one of the chairs and stared at Chris.

"-it's okay. I'll deal with him. You can go." She nodded and left them alone.

Silence dominated a few seconds before Inuyasha spoke.

"-Chris, how nice to see you again. How is Naraku? Still hurting I hope?"

Chris took place in front of him, returning his stare.

"-actually, he will be better. We're waiting for him to wake up."

Inuyasha smirked.

"-really? I honestly do hope that he will wake up because I have good news. I will remove all the charges I was willing to file against your company in exchange of my own shares in my own company. Return the shares and I will give you a guarantee not to sue you."

Chris eyed him before replying.

"-You will have your shares Taisho. Don't worry about it. But you know that once Naraku will wake up, he will make sure that you pay for what you have done, for what you have said to him."

Inuyasha's eyes lit with rage.

"-Careful careful Chris. You're stepping in dangerous territories. I will tell you this, my friend. I swear to God, if Naraku does anything to remove Mercedes from me, I will kill him."

Chris looked at the man in front of him before replying.

"-Do you really honestly think that Mercedes will love you like Kagome did? Never. She hates you.

-she'll learn to love me." The young businessman replied. "With no time, she'll be back like she used to be, before you and the monster you call your boss destroyed her!" He finally yelled, his hands clenched into fists. "You asshole! You sick bastard!"

Chris got up, his rage apparent.

"-we saved her! We saved her from you! You destroyed her and Naraku helped her recover again! She is not Kagome anymore, she's a new person and you know well that if you tell her the truth, she will go into shock. You will damage her furthermore."

Inuyasha got up, kicking the chair, silencing Chris with his sudden outburst.

"-I know!" He shouted. "But she will love me like I love her!"

Chris smirked.

"-I assume that you have her now."

Sensing Inuyasha's silence, he laughed.

"-enjoy your shares Taisho because once Naraku is back, everything will change. Mercedes or should I say Kagome is Naraku's. You'll never have her."

Inuyasha made his way towards the lawyer and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. They both stared angrily at each other before Taisho spoke.

"-did he touch her?" he suddenly asked, his voice trembling. Chris felt fear rush in his veins.

"-no." He stated. Inuyasha's eyes calmed considerably. He let him go and took a few steps backward.

"-Kagome is mine. Your boss will never have her, even if I'll have to kill him."

With that, he left. Chris looked at the empty spot where Inuyasha was standing a few seconds ago. Somehow, Inuyasha had managed to find out that Kagome was Mercedes. He faced Naraku and hell broke loose. He closed his eyes. He had lied to Mercedes. Naraku was not afraid of Taisho because of the illegal deals he made. He was afraid that Inuyasha will tell her that she was Kagome. He took a deep breath. Once Naraku would wake up, he will know what to do.

Inuyasha was making his way out of Naraku's company when he spotted Rin parking her car. He went to her. Rin saw him coming and tried to get back to her car but he was faster. He grabbed her by her arm, forcing her to look at him.

"-what do you want?" She asked, glaring at him."And what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha exhaled loudly.

"-Rin, that's ridiculous. I am not going to file any charge against your brother. Come back to sesshumaru. He is devastated. Last night, he went to my apartment all drunk and messed up. He misses you. Don't be stubborn and come back home."

Rin detached herself roughly from him.

"-this problem is between me and your brother. Don't stick your nose in what doesn't concern you!" She yelled.

"-don't be rude with me!" The businessman scolded. "You talk as if it was his fault. You are the one who took Chris' side knowing that Chris was actually robbing us!

-he's my brother!" She exclaimed.

"-fine! I won't press any charges against him! Happy? Where is the problem?"

Rin looked away.

"-I want to divorce. I just can't stay with him when he doesn't respect me."

Inuyasha took a few steps back.

"-great! Fucking great!" He yelled in the street. "Just be like that! You two just solve your issues alone! I will not be a part of your game. I have more than that to worry about!

-fine!" She yelled as he made his way towards his car. "You two are just alike! You jerks!"

He didn't answer. He simply got in his car and accelerated.


	16. Fear factor

Inuyasha was driving his car, a small smile on his lips. He sighed happily for the hundredth time since the morning. He had her back. The idea seemed to become more pleasant each time he thought about it again. Kagome had not died that night, she had lived and now she was his. His smile suddenly faltered when he recalled how she closed her eyes when they were together. His heart clenched in his chest. She didn't love him, she didn't feel any kind of emotion towards him but he would make her love him again. If she loved him once, then she will love him twice. Hs thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone rang. He casted a quick glance at the number before answering.

"-Mr. Taisho?" his secretary's voice reached him.

"-Oh, I forgot to tell you that I will not be working today." He immediately cut her. He didn't want to anger his doctor. The last thing he wanted was his family being aware of his condition. "Make someone else fill my place, Pamela."

The woman sighed.

"-I am really sorry to disturb you Mr. Taisho but we need you for a very important meeting. Mr. Sesshumaru didn't show up, and he's not answering his phone either. Ms Rin is also not here."

Inuyasha took a deep breath. He was really tired and didn't feel like working at all.

"-And what is this meeting that is suddenly so important? I was not aware of it I guess.

-Mr. Taisho. This meeting is with the head of the Takashi companies. He informed us today that he will be personally attending. Your father told me that your presence will be crucial. Their company is offering a chance of partnership.

-Takashi is personally coming?" Inuyasha asked, puzzled. Never a head of a company would personally come during early negotiations. Now he understood why his presence was needed. It would not hurt if he worked for a few hours.

"-I am coming." He responded, ending the phone call and taking another turn towards his company. He wanted so badly to spend the morning with Kagome. He simply shrugged. He will have plenty of mornings to spend with her. The smile instantly returned to his face.

* * *

Mercedes paced the apartment, getting more familiar with each room. She had to admit that Taisho had a good taste. Everything was in its right place, well arranged and ready for use. She returned to his room and opened his closet. She smiled as his manly scent assaulted her nose. She took a deep breath, her smile widening. Everything in his apartment cried his name. She took one of his shirts, a baby blue one and inhaled it before slipping it over her head. She giggled when it reached her mid thighs.

"-He's tall." She noted while her hands continued searching inside the closet. She got on her tiptoes and saw a white box deep inside on the upper shelf. She carefully extended her hands and took it then made her way towards the bed.

"-I wonder what's in there." She murmured, shaking it a little before collapsing on the bed, the box still in her hands. She tried to open it but found out that it was safely locked. Her eyes stared at it, curiosity eating her.

"-what's in there?" She repeated, eying it with suspicion.

Suddenly, the door bell rang making her squeak in surprise. It took her a few seconds to calm her raging heart before she put the box under the bed and made her way to the door. She didn't know if she should open it or not. The bell rang again, making her bite her lower lip. Why would she not open it? She was not a criminal hiding from the police! If Taisho didn't want to make her presence known, she certainly wanted to.

Taking her decision, she opened the door slowly, coming face to face with Karla.

* * *

Inuyasha quickly made his way towards the meeting room. His secretary spotted him and quickly rushed to his side, laying a bunch of documents in his hands.

"-they are waiting for you."

He simply nodded and entered the large room. Immediately, the 2 men sitting on the table rose and turned towards him. He hurried towards them, extending his right hand.

"-pleasure to meet you." He stated, shaking their hands respectively. "I am Inuyasha Taisho, I believe you want to talk with me."

One of the 2 men smiled at him. He was nearly 27 years.

"-The pleasure is ours, Mr. Taisho. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hojo Takashi, head of the Takashi Company, and this is my assistant."

Inuyasha nodded and took the chair in front of them.

"-would you like to drink anything?" he asked. The 2 men politely declined. After exchanging a few words, Hojo took a more serious tone.

"-Mr. Taisho. The Takashi Company has always remained neutral. However, we heard of the news about Naraku and the recovering of your shares. We wish not to be your enemies so we decided that it would be better if our two companies became partners. With mutual understanding, our income will increase and we would be able to face challenges in the market."

Inuyasha smiled, leaning back into his chair.

"-My company will be honored to have a partnership with yours. The Takashi Company is neutral but powerful and I guarantee that with our aid, you will grow even stronger. However, I must say that I don't want any merger."

Hojo nodded, smiling slightly.

"-of course. 2 independent but friendly companies. These days, it is better to be your friend than your enemy Mr. Taisho." He joked.

Inuyasha smiled back, but his eyes were still deadly serious.

"-I must confess that I am shocked that you accepted my offer rather quickly Mr. Takashi. One year ago, you didn't even bother to personally answer me."

The atmosphere suddenly tensed, Inuyasha's eyes slowly and carefully studying those of Hojo. The latter was the first one to break the uncomfortable silence.

"-Things change.

-in what way?" Taisho insisted, his eyes never leaving those of the man sitting in front of him.

Hojo smiled again, casting a quick look over his assistant before replying.

"-One year ago, you were not as powerful as you are now. One year ago, Naraku was still a danger on our company. Now, we are free to associate with you and remain neutral as we always were."

Inuyasha nodded, apparenty satisfied with the answer.

"-well Mr. Takashi, I guess that we have reached a common ground." Inuyasha started, getting up. "Of course, we must discuss everything furthermore."

The two men got up as well, shaking hand with him.

"-I agree." Hojo replied. "If you want, we can discuss it over dinner. I know a great restaurant where we can talk business."

Inuyasha nodded.

"-why not? I will arrange it for tonight."

* * *

As soon as Hojo left the company's building along with his assistant, they separated. He then got in his car and dialed a number. He patiently waited until a feminine voice came from the other line.

"-Hello?

-He took the bait." The young man simply said, a smirk coming from his lips.

"-are you sure?" The woman's voice came from the other line. "Did he suspect anything?"

Hojo laughed, his head relaxing on the seat behind him.

"-well, at first he asked me why. But now, I am sure that he suspects nothing. He will never know until it is too late. We're even going to discuss everything during dinner."

The young woman chuckled, clearly amused.

"-He thinks that he outsmarted us doesn't he?" She continued. "He's so naïve. But that doesn't mean that we should underestimate him.

-of course we won't." Hojo replied while he started his engine. "We will be very careful."

The woman sighed.

"-I was really worried that he will recognize you.

-well, I guess Kagome never told him who I really was. That makes things easier. He just thinks of me as the heir of the Takashi, a great source of money."

The woman approved.

"-Hojo, do you have any idea how much Naraku will be satisfied by what we're going to do? I bet that he will give you a reward and we will have our revenge in the same time. Think about it: destroying Taisho and getting on Naraku's good side."

The young man nodded in the phone.

"-I will have my company back and I will avenge her death. The perfect plot."

* * *

"-what are you doing here?" Karla asked as she stormed in the apartment. Once inside, she turned so that she could come face to face with Mercedes.

"-as you see." Kagome answered nonchalantly. Karla's eyes traveled the shirt that Mercedes was wearing.

"-why are you wearing Inuyasha's shirt?"

Mercedes smirked, playing with the collar, her eyes never leaving those of the beautiful model.

"-I couldn't find anything else to wear after last night."

Karla's eyes widened, her cheeks flushing with anger.

Kagome fought her smile that threatened to spread across her face. She was loving this.

"-last night?" The model yelled loudly. "I thought that you were just his assistant.

-well I am his assistant. But not only in work."

Karla's breathing became heavy as she stared down at the girl in front of her.

"-you bitch! He left me because of you! You, you… Inuyasha is mine! Stay away from him! I cannot believe he chose you over me! I am way more beautiful than you!"

Kagome's blood suddenly began to boil in her veins.

"-well, he did choose me over you. And I am sorry but I never saw your name on him, signaling that he's your property."

Karla suppressed her anger and smirked.

"-I know what's going on. You're just a one night stand. He cannot be serious about you. He must be using you for a while. He will soon see that you are not worthy of his time. You'll bore him."

Mercedes bit her lip, uncertainty washing her heart. What if it was true? What if he was just using her? He will get bored of her one day and he will leave her behind. Her heart started beating loudly in her chest.

"-you're just jealous." She finally countered. The model laughed.

"-why would I be jealous? Let me tell you something. If you were someone else, I would have been jealous. But seeing you now, I know that you are not Inuyasha's type. You don't fit into the descriptions. You are way too normal, too average."

Kagome felt tears starting to gather in her eyes but she blinked them away. Why would she care? He was the one keeping her against her will. Why would she cry if she thought he will not keep her? She should be happy if he left her. He will set her free. The idea made her tears double but she kept them under control. Quickly, she made her way towards the bedroom and a few seconds later she reappeared, holding the black box he had given to her the previous night.

"-what's that?" The model asked, pointing at the box. Kagome smiled, a new confidence rushing in her as she opened the box, revealing a beautiful solitaire diamond ring to Karla's eyes.

"-If what you say is true, why did he give me this?" she asked, slipping the ring in her finger. Silence stretched between the 2 women until the sound of Inuyasha who was standing in the door startled them.

"-Karla?" he asked, making his way inside the apartment. His eyes traveled between the 2 women staring at him. He was surprised when the supermodel ran outside without saying a word. He looked at Mercedes.

"-what did you do to her?" he angrily asked before following Karla. Kagome was startled as she saw him follow his ex girlfriend after yelling at her. The tears she was holding back rushed down her cheeks. Why would he blame her? Karla was the one who attacked her with all names! She was just defending herself! She rushed to the bedroom, locked the door and collapsed on the bed, crying while her face was buried in the pillow. For a moment, she thought that he really loved her, that he would take her side. Apparently, she was very wrong.

* * *

"-Karla! Please wait!" he yelled, running after her in the street. He finally caught up with her and tried to grab her by the arm but she immediately broke free, not even looking at him.

"-Karla, please!" He exclaimed, standing in her way. She finally stopped but refused to look at him. "Why are you crying?"

He grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look into his eyes. He sighed when he saw the tears running down her cheeks.

"-What did she say to you?" he asked. Karla wiped her tears with her hand and looked away.

"-did you spend the night with her?" he finally questioned.

"-I already told you that I can only see you as a friend Karla.

-did you spend the night with her?" She insisted, this time looking at him in the eyes. He quietly nodded. The model shook her head, trying to stop the tears.

"-were you the one who gave her that ring? Are you engaged to her?"

Her voice was bitter and he felt really sad for her. It was his fault she was crying.

"-She showed you the ring?" He asked.

She nodded.

"-She showed me the ring and she said that I had to back off from you. She said that I was a bitch. She insulted me then told me that it was really naïve of me to actually think that I could stand a chance with you. She told me that I was just a toy to you. She told me that you fooled around with me. I just asked where you were and she gave me the worst insults. Why would she do that? What did I ever do to her?"

Her sobs increased as Inuyasha looked at her, his brows furrowing with anger.

"-Karla, I want you to go home okay? I will deal with Mercedes. Just forget what she told you. She has a cruel vocabulary. I'll talk to you later okay?"

She nodded and watched him storm off to his apartment. Once she was sure he could not see her, she smiled and wiped her tears. She had to confess that her acting skills had improved since she began filming publicities. Tears were so easy to fake, emotions like sadness so easy to summon. Her smile soon turned into a smirk.

"-everything is fair in love and war."

* * *

He was beyond mad. He never felt so angry before, like as if his blood was burning his path through his veins. He stormed inside his apartment, his golden eyes searching for her. It was Naraku's fault. That monster had transformed the tender and sweet Kagome to the mischievous and vile Mercedes, a replica of himself. He could barely contain the tremble in his fingers.

He did not want to think that she will never return to what she used to be because it hurt him, it hurt him so badly to see her behave like that. He spotted his bedroom's door closed and went to it. He tried to open it and found out she had locked it. He cursed under his breath.

"-Open this door Mercedes!" he commanded.

"-go away." Her weak answer came from the other side. He banged on the door angrily, forcefully. He was frustrated; frustrated that she didn't love him back, frustrated of the idea that Naraku had her all these years, frustrated of the idea that she was so playful.

"-Open this door at once!" he growled.

"-why? Just go to your model." She responded angrily.

"-why would you even care?" He spat. "I fear that you have forgotten that you are here because you chose to be under my command. I want you to open that door!

-go to hell!" she cried before sinking on the floor next to the door. Why did he take Karla's side? He didn't even ask her about what happened. He simply decided that it was all her fault. Her heart clenched in her chest. He hated her, he hated her. Maybe last night, when he said he loved her, he thought she was someone else. Tears washed down her flushed cheeks. She heard him bang on the door making her flinch.

"-I swear Mercedes, if you don't open this door, I will make a scene in the whole building. I swear to god."

He heard light footsteps coming towards the door before he heard her unlock it. He didn't wait anymore. He opened the door and went inside, his eyes burning with rage. He spotted her, her back turned towards him.

"-what did you say to Karla? She was crying."

Mercedes didn't respond, ignoring him.

"-answer me!" he ordered.

"-I didn't say anything offensive. I was just defending myself. She came on me.

-that's not what she said!" He exclaimed. He made his way towards her and spun her to look at him. He was stunned to see tears running down her face.

"-well, why do I have to tell you anything while you already decided that it was my fault. You're so stupid Taisho!"

His anger returned to full force. He hated it when she called him with his family name. It seemed to create a barrier between them, a cold distance.

"-You will not call me stupid!" He yelled, shaking her a little.

"-Stupid!" She yelled her voice breaking. Why was he so cruel to her? Why did he look at her as if he was disappointed? Sometimes, she could feel his rage against her. Her heart ached. He was the source of her sadness. Before him she was perfectly content with her life.

"-you have become a monster!" he countered, his eyes darkening. "You are a monster just like Naraku!"

She froze, feeling her heart shattering. Her eyes widened and all her struggles ceased. He noticed the change in her and immediately regretted his words.

"-Mercedes, forgive me." He breathed out, suddenly afraid of losing her. She shoved him away, her blue eyes staring back at his.

"-I am not a monster." She choked out, her voice shattering as soon as the words left her. "But if you think that I am one, I will leave this instant."

She walked towards the door when he grabbed her by her arms, his eyes pleading.

"-please stay with me Mercedes. I am sorry."

She shoved him again, this time more forcefully.

"-no! I don't care anymore! You're destroying me! I won't stay. I am leaving. I will start my life again, without you!"

Her words brought him into desperation. He grabbed her again by her arms, his grip tightening. She winced slightly but he only brought her closer to him.

"-I am sorry. Please stay. You cannot leave me. You cannot."

She struggled, trying to free herself from his hold but he just held her tighter.

"-let me go!" she exclaimed.

"-Mercedes, no!" He murmured, burying his face in her hair. She froze, his closeness making her suddenly dizzy. He fell to his knees, making her fall with him, still holding her. She shuddered against him, her heart thundering in her chest.

"-what have you done to me Inuyasha?" she breathed out.

"-You will never leave me." He murmured in her ear. "Never!"

He looked at her, his eyes pinning her with their intensity.

"-you're crazy." She whispered before he crushed his lips to hers. She felt him take her in his arms as he got up and laid them both on the bed, never breaking the kiss. She closed her eyes and brought him closer. He was the first one to break it, his lips traveling to her neck, planting hot kisses on her skin.

"-say you're mine." He commanded, his hands working on the buttons of his shirt she was wearing. She shuddered again, his touch affecting her more than anything she had ever known.

"-I am not yours." She murmured, fisting her hands in his hair as he revealed her under his gaze. His lips returned to her skin while his hands messaged her stomach, sending chills down her spine.

"-you're trembling." He remarked, slowly kissing down her shoulders. His hands went up her stomach and rested on her chest. Electricity jolted in her body. She knew that she should not succumb to him so easily but when his lips joined his hands she lost all coherent thought as she cried his name.

* * *

Sesshumaru was having the worst headache. Early in the morning he had waken, finding himself in his brother's apartment. He immediately tried to leave but found that the door was locked. He patiently waited until Inuyasha made his appearance from his room. His brother looked strangely happy and content but he didn't comment on it. He forced him to open the door and left. And there he was, on his bed, in his room, all alone. He reached for his cell phone. What if he called her, what would happen? Would she answer him? Would she yell at him?

On the other hand, his dignity would never allow him to talk to her. She was the one who initiated the hostilities. She was the one who left him, not the other way around.

He sighed deeply. He loved her but she left him no choice. He would wait until she calls. Yes, he was sure that she will call. He was deep in his thoughts when his cell phone rang in his hand. He smiled, spotting his wife's number. He knew that she would not stay away from him. He loved her so much and now, she had proven she loved him.

However, his happiness dissipated when Chris' voice came from the other line.

"-Sesshumaru, my old friend. Please tell me that I am not disturbing you with my call.

-what do you want Chris? I am not in the mood right now.

-fine. I'll be brief. I just want to tell you that my sister has decided to divorce you. I will be her lawyer. In a couple of days, you will receive the papers. Anyway, have a nice day."

And then he hung up. Sesshumaru stayed frozen for a couple of minutes, his eyes traveling the ceiling, trying to comprehend what just happened.

Did Rin really hate him? Did she ever love him or was he just a crush for her? A crush she was over now? He closed his eyes. He would talk to her. He will not allow her to toy with him.

* * *

**I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. From now on, my updates will be a little more quicker because i have more free time. Also, the chapters will be longer. Thank you for sticking with my story. :)**


	17. Return of the past

Chris entered the huge office. The Takashi Company had called him earlier in the morning, insisting that his presence would be requested. Once inside, he came face to face with the head of the company, sitting on the large chair, smiling at him.

"-Chris, I am glad you made it."

The young lawyer smiled, talking the seat offered to him.

"-Hojo Takashi, long times no see." Chris joked, looking at the man with serious eyes. "What can I do for you Takashi?"

Hojo laughed, never detaching his eyes from Chris'.

"-The question is, what I can do for you Chris? I heard that Naraku is in a very bad shape right now so I decided that I could intervene. "

Chris stared at him intently.

"-Naraku doesn't need your help Takashi. Anyway, you shall always remember that your company still lives thanks to Naraku who possesses a great part of the shares."

Hojo frowned by the hostile tone Chris was giving him.

"-I can help you destroy Taisho. I am sure that our boss will be very satisfied by the income. I can succeed because no one has any idea about the real state of my company. No one knows that Naraku possesses the greatest shares."

Chris relaxed in his seat. He had to admit that Takashi's help would be useful.

"-what do you plan to do? Don't you underestimate Taisho! He can sense it if you're trying to over cross him."

Hojo nodded.

"-don't worry. If my plan doesn't work, I have a backup plan. I can assure you of one thing. Before Naraku wakes up, Taisho will be under his feet."

Chris took a deep breath, getting up from his seat and heading towards the door.

"-fine. I'll give you my permission."

He suddenly stopped and turned around, staring at Hojo.

"-I can only give you one warning.

-what is it?" Takashi asked, seeing how Chris was serious.

"-There is a girl with Taisho. Her name is Mercedes. She's with us so do not harm her. Our boss has a weak spot for her. If you anger her than you anger Naraku, and you do not want that to happen, now do you?"

Hojo smiled icily.

"-I'll take your warning into consideration. Thank you for your trust."

Chris looked at him one last time before getting out of the office. Hojo took a deep breath. Inuyasha Taisho will suffer for what he had done to Kagome. He grabbed his cell phone, dialed a number and patiently waited. The same feminine voice answered him.

"-Naraku gives us his permission. I just talked to Chris." He quickly affirmed.

"-good." The woman answered, her voice betraying her satisfaction. "If in any case, our plan fails, we will have to go to the other one. Are you sure you're up to it Hojo?"

The man nodded, playing with his pen.

"-I am more than ready to do it. That man has no heart, so we will treat him without any emotion or pity. He's going down."

The woman laughed.

"-I am so proud of you Hojo." She stated before hanging up.

The young man smiled before hanging his phone as well. Inuyasha Taisho will never know what happened to him.

* * *

"-The Takashi Company?" Mercedes asked in a frown. Inuyasha nodded while snuggling more into her. She encircled his waist by her arms, allowing him to bury his face into her neck.

"-Yes, Hojo Takashi came this morning to my company. He said that he wanted a friendship between our companies."

Mercedes' frown deepened. She rolled over, earning a whine from the man next to her.

"-Mercedes, come back here." He said, patting his side of the bed. She ignored him.

"-Why would Hojo Takashi, head of the Takashi Company, ask for a friendship with your company, while he has Naraku's protection?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he sat up in his bed, totally awake. He stared at Mercedes suspiciously.

"-Takashi's company is neutral." He countered, still starting at her. Kagome shook her head negatively.

"-Neutral?! Naraku owns it. The Takashi lost it one year ago. I remember it perfectly because back then, Naraku was with me when he received the call that the company had finally succumbed."

Silence stretched between the 2 until Mercedes spoke.

"-Oh my God!" She said, hiding her face between her hands. "Naraku will kill me. I just ruined their plan."

Inuyasha chuckled, looking at her.

"-Naraku's condition is stable but he has not awoken yet, meaning that Takashi is acting on his own accord. He wants to destroy me."

Kagome buried her face deeper in her hands.

"-Oh my God!" She repeated. Inuyasha scooted closer to her and hugged her from behind. He slowly kissed her neck.

"-thank you Mercedes." He whispered and laughed when she shoved him away.

"-shut up! I can't believe what I just did!" She whined, looking at him. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

The young man smiled.

"-Oh no. I would enjoy it way better when I destroy what remains of the Takashi Company. I'll crush Hojo Takashi."

Mercedes stared at him in horror.

"-Taisho!" she exclaimed. "You cannot do that! This is unfair. Just tell him that you're not interested."

Inuyasha continued laughing.

"-but I am interested." He finally managed to say. "I am very interested."

He fell back on the bed, looking at the ceiling. His smile suddenly disappeared.

"-I am beginning to lose my trust in everyone. You know Mercedes; its like if everyone is drawing a trap for me to fall in."

Feeling a sudden ache for seeing him so broken, she went to him, her face inches away from his. Slowly, her fingers crept to his face, caressing his cheeks, then his nose. Inuyasha closed his eyes, enjoying her touch.

"-Don't say that." She whispered. "You're a very powerful businessman and they want you down. Believe me, if Naraku wants you down, it means that you are way better than the others. In his eyes, you are somehow special. He finds the competition with you amusing, exciting."

The young man opened his golden eyes.

"-Is this what you think of me Mercedes?" He whispered back, his voice making her shiver. "Am I a business project for you?

-No, you're not just that." She affirmed, her hands stopping on his cheeks, cupping his face. His hands went to hers, holding them at place.

"-then what am I for you?" He insisted, his eyes searching hers for the truth. She took a deep breath and bit her bottom lip, a sudden blush showing on her cheeks.

"-Can I refrain from answering?" she asked. Hurt crossed his eyes but he dismissed the dark feeling and focused on her overwhelming presence. He suddenly rolled them over and kissed her. Her hands found their way out from his hold and snuggled in his silver mane, bringing him closer to her. He soon broke the kiss and looked at her.

"-I must get ready for the dinner."

She nodded and watched him as he got up and made his way towards the bathroom. When he arrived to the door, he removed the necklace, placed it on the nearest shelf and disappeared in the door. Kagome waited patiently until she heard the sound of water. She quickly went to the necklace, took it in her hands, her eyes searching the expensive piece.

Why would he wear it all the time, even when they were together? Her hold on it tightened. She wanted him to be hers, only hers and she couldn't help but think that he was maybe imagining the other woman while he was with hers. She clutched it tighter but was surprised when she heard a soft click coming from the object she was squeezing. Afraid that she broke the necklace, she eyed it worriedly. Her blue eyes widened when she found out that the half heart had opened, showing a little hidden key.

She bit her bottom lip again, her hand inching towards the little key. She felt as if she was betraying Inuyasha by taking what belonged to him. But she needed answers and she needed them now. Her decision taken, she gripped it, closed the little heart and put it back in place. She had a good idea where this little key would fit, she thought, making her way towards the bed, kneeling where she left the little box she just found.

A rough masculine voice made her jump in surprise. She placed her hand over her heart, watching Inuyasha in front of her, his whole body dipping with water. He looked stunning and she couldn't help but blush.

"-What were you doing, kneeling there?" He curiously asked.

"-My ring slipped." She immediately lied, motioning to the diamond ring resting on her finger. "So I went to retrieve it. As you see, I found it."

Inuyasha nodded.

"-your turn. Go prepare yourself." He replied, sitting on the bed's edge.

"-Me? What do you mean? I am not going anywhere!"

He smiled, his golden eyes shining.

"-What? Did you really think that I would go to this dinner alone?"

* * *

Rin was sitting in Chris' apartment. She was bored to death. After meeting Inuyasha earlier in the morning, she discussed her divorce with her brother. She could not believe that things had arrived so far but she had to confess that her feelings for Sesshumaru lessened with time. Maybe she never loved him; maybe he was just a crush for her, a difficult target. She chewed her lip, her mind traveling to dark territories. A life without Sesshumaru is a life of freedom, she will be happy again; she will be able to do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted.

The door bell rang, making her flinch. She got up and went to the door, opening it. She was immediately faced by a handsome young man who was smiling and holding a red flower. She looked at him, seeing surprise in his blue eyes.

"-Excusez-moi, je cherche Mercedes." He said, looking at her. Rin was at a loss of word. She hadn't any idea who was that handsome man standing in front of her. The only word she understood was the word Mercedes. Was he meaning the car or the woman?

"-I don't talk French." She replied, smiling. "Come in."

He nodded and offered her to beautiful rose.

"-I was searching for Mercedes. I guess she's not here. In this case, this rose belongs to you young lady."

Rin felt her cheeks burning under his beautiful gaze. The romance between her and Sesshumaru had died years ago. Her husband was a strict man. They never did anything different, they never went out, and they never spoke about their feelings.

"-Um, Chris told me that Mercedes went on an urgent trip. He doesn't know when she will return." She answered, taking the rose and smelling it.

"-I guess I should go then." He replied, his French accent showing in the conversation. She assumed that Mercedes brought him with her from France.

Rin gulped, her cheeks burning more. The man was very handsome, a gentleman.

"-Come in for a while. You must be tired.

-Thank you."

They sat in silence in the living room.

"-My name is Michel." He said, looking at her. Rin nodded.

"-I am Rin. Nice to meet you."

He smiled again and she had to refrain from blushing more. He was very handsome and she felt so lonely. If Mercedes was absent, they could become friends.

"-since I arrived here, I've been bored to death." Michel said, leaning towards her. "Aren't there anything to do in your country other than sitting in the hotel? Vraiment!"

Rin got up, a smile crossing her features.

"-Of course there are funny things to do here."

Sesshumaru usually never went to have fun, although she always felt like going to clubs, dancing, having fun and enjoying life.

"-allow me to be your tourist guide. I assume that you're not from here are you?

-I am from France. But I really don't wish to impose my presence." He said, getting up as well.

"-it will be fun." She quickly replied when her cell phone rang. She went to her purse laying on the couch, took it and flipped it open. The number was unknown for her.

"-hello?

-where are you?" came Sesshumaru's angry voice. Rin frowned.

"-why would you care? And why aren't you using your cell phone?"

Her husband took a deep breath.

"-first of all, I do care because I am your husband, even if you were coward enough to make your brother call me and tell me that you wish to divorce me. You didn't have the decency to speak with me yourself. Second of all, I am not using my cell phone because I have been calling you since the morning and you haven't replied. So I thought that maybe if you didn't know it was me, you would answer. Now again, where are you?

-none of your business." She replied. "You know that I want the divorce. Why don't you leave me alone? I have had enough of you.

-really? Since when? I thought you loved me. Was it all an act? Did you ever love me?"

Rin rolled her eyes.

"-please don't make it dramatic. Couples divorce. We think so differently Sesshumaru. I can't stay with you. It's over. Just accept it and stop calling me.

-is it another man?" He dangerously asked his voice cold enough to make her shiver. At the same instant, Michel came closer.

"-something wrong?" He asked, worried about her pale face.

"-I thought so." Sesshumaru said.

"-Sessh, no, Sess…." She tried but he had already hung up. She felt an ache in her heart. She didn't want him to think of her as a traitor. She was brought back to reality when she saw Michel staring at her. She shrugged.

"-Problems with your ex?" He asked, a small smile coming to his lips.

"-my soon to be ex." She corrected, laughing through her tears. The young man sat down.

"-tell me about it. Last year, my fiancée cheated on me with my best friend. We broke up. Did your husband cheat on you too?"

She looked guiltily at him.

"-No he didn't. He just doesn't care about me. He ignores me, spends his time working. He never cares about me. I guess he cheats on me with his work."

Michel laughed, his eyes shining.

"-You're funny. What do you think if we become friends while waiting until Mercedes returns from her trip? We would entertain each other."

Rin nodded, whipping away her tears.

"-sounds great.

-très bien."

* * *

Hojo was sitting in the restaurant, slowly sipping his wine. He has talked to Taisho and arranged the dinner. He came earlier to make sure to leave a good impression. He smiled in his drink, knowing that the trap was impeccable. Except from the closest people to Naraku, no one knew that the Takashi Company had succumbed to the businessman.

He was brought back from his thoughts when he heard Taisho's voice behind him.

"-Good evening."

Hojo quickly got up and looked at Inuyasha who simply shook his hand. He noticed that he was wearing casual clothes and frowned. Was he insulting him by wearing this kind of clothes in a business meeting?

"-I am sorry for being late." Inuyasha said before moving away, revealing a beautiful girl with blond curly hair that barely reached her neck, big, blue eyes and a wonderful yellow dress. Taisho kissed her hand before looking at Hojo.

"-I present you my girlfriend and soon to be fiancée Mercedes. Mercedes, darling, this is Hojo Takashi."

Kagome looked at the man before her, her eyes widening slightly. Where on earth had she seen that face before? Why was he so familiar to her, like the first time she saw Inuyasha in the airport?

Hojo stared at her, his eyes going wild. Was he imagining things or was that girl standing in front of him Kagome? The same eyes, the same face. She had indeed grown more beautiful, her face took a more mature characteristics but it was her. He knew her for years and this was her.

His eyes looked at Inuyasha who was staring at him, surprise in his golden orbs. Was this a coincidence, a resemblance that this girl has with his ex fiancée or was it her? He looked at her again and she seemed as surprised as he was. That was her, that was her and there was no way around it.

"-Takashi?" He heard Inuyasha call him. He looked at him again and this time, he noticed that the businessman had his golden eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What's the matter?"

Hojo looked at her again and he could not force the words away from his tongue.

"-Shit, Kagome?" He asked, his eyes locking with hers. "Is that really you Kagome?"

* * *

Karla paced her apartment, a drink in her hand.

"-I cannot believe he did this to me! I mean, she's so average and I am a supermodel. A supermodel for God's sack!" she shouted, looking at the man in front of her.

Rubin shrugged, changing the channel.

"-get over it will you? Taisho is a playboy. He just got bored Karla. Will you please drop the subject? And the girl is not average. She's very beautiful. I even think that she would be very convenient for my video clip.

-no!" Karla shouted at him. "You cannot think like that! What is she? A witch? Can't you see how average she is? That bitch! She's sleeping with him! Urgh!"

She finally collapsed on the couch next to Rubin.

"-I hate her so much." She whispered, looking at the man beside her. "I wish she's dead."

Rubin took a deep breath.

"-why don't you seduce the man? Mean you're beautiful; you can have any man you want. Just seduce him and she will dump him. The oldest trick in the book."

Karla's eyes widened.

"-Oh my God! You're a genius. I seduce him, she sees us together and she dumps him!

-bingo!" Rubin replied, never detaching his eyes from the screen. "Inuyasha Taisho is a very sneaky man. He will immediately fall for it. And then Mercedes will see you with him in a very compromising position and she will never forgive him. Believe me Karla, when my ex girlfriend saw me in bed with one of my fans, she totally freaked out."

Karla laughed, playfully punching him on the shoulder.

"-shut up! You're such a liar!"

Rubin chuckled and looked at her.

"-I swear she hit me with a vase."

The model laughed harder.

"-Oh my God! Where did she hit you?

-I dodged it at the last second.

-liar!" she insisted. "But you're right. The idea is worth trying. I mean, I have been with Inuyasha for so long, I am not just going to hand him for her on a silver plate now am I?"

Rubin smiled.

"-just leave the girl one piece. I want her for my video clip."

Karla chuckled.

"-you know what, if I haven't been in love with Inuyasha, I would have been in love with you."

He smiled at her and watched her as he went to the kitchen. When he knew she was out of his eye sight his smile fell. Each time he liked a girl, Inuyasha Taisho came in the way: first Kagome, and then Karla.


	18. Hating myself

Mercedes stared in shock at the man in front of her. Had he just called her Kagome? Her eyes went to Inuyasha who was glaring at Takashi.

"-Inuyasha?" she asked, her voice trembling a little. Her hand found that of her lover, and squeezed it lightly, trying to attract his attention. He squeezed back but never detached his eyes from those of Takashi. "Inuyasha, why is he calling me kagome?" She asked again. Seeing his silent face, she decided to retrieve her hand when she noticed that he was shaking.

"-Kagome, don't you remember me?" Hojo asked, inching towards her, oblivious to the state of the man in front of him. "It's me, Hojo."

Mercedes shook her head negatively, coming closer to Inuyasha as to protect herself from that oh so familiar stranger. Her mind throbbed a little, giving her a slight headache.

"-I don't know you. I'm sorry, you're confusing me with someone else." She replied her other hand clenching Inuyasha's shoulder. She frowned: he was trembling. She took a deep breath, her head trying to understand what was going on. However, her thoughts were interrupted when Inuyasha's hold over her hand slipped while Hojo Takashi was still asking for her to remember him.

"-Inuyasha?" She suddenly yelled, her heart thundering in her chest, attracting all the attention of the restaurant. The young business man didn't reply. He stood, mesmerized in place as his eyes half closed, his breath becoming heavier.

Sensing her panic, Hojo looked at the man in front of him, only to see him at the verge of passing away. He immediately caught him as Taisho's knees buckled under him and his eyes closed completely. Kagome looked at Inuyasha's body in desperation as their table suddenly crowded. She backed a few steps away, feeling herself suffocating each passing second.

"-We need a doctor!" Hojo yelled to the gathering crowd.

Kagome felt tears rolling down her cheeks, watching one of the men around Inuyasha come forward, proclaiming he was a doctor. The crowd moved away as the man inspected his unconscious form. She wanted to approach him, to hold his weak body but all she could do was stand there and watch him lay there, his face pale, his breathing uneven, his body limp, all because of that girl, Kagome. Just her name was sufficient to send him in that state.

"-Miss, Miss…"

She was startled as the doctor inspecting Inuyasha was standing in front of her.

"-yes." She breathed out, whipping the tears away from her eyes.

"-Don't worry, he'll be fine. He just had a little nervous breakdown. I believe this is not the first time, is it?"

Kagome shook her head negatively.

"-is he under medication?

-yes.

-he must rest and you have to contact his doctor."

Mercedes nodded again, her head drifting away. Did she somehow resemble Kagome? Was this the reason he was interested in her? She saw Hojo Takashi look at her from the other side of the restaurant before he left. Her blood boiled in her veins. Inuyasha didn't deserve this. He didn't.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes, slowly and painfully. He was feeling so weak, ultimately weak. He took a deep breath and nearly screamed when he came face to face with his frowning doctor.

"-You lied to me." The doctor simply said and Inuyasha made a quick work to survey his surroundings. He let a sigh of relief when he discovered that he was in his bedroom, only followed by a gasp. He tried to get out of bed, only to be blocked by another hand.

"-Stop it Inuyasha!" Mercedes yelled, making her presence known. Her face was flushed, her eyes lightly puffy. His heart skipped a beat. Did she find out? Did Hojo Takashi tell her? Is she going to leave him? His breathing began to accelerate again as another wave of panic took hold of him. He remembered, back in the restaurant, the moment Hojo takashi pronounced her name, he felt that his whole universe had shattered in front of him. How could have he missed it? Kagome's fiancé was named Hojo. He was afraid that he will lose her again, that she will run and never return.

He winced when he felt something dig in his arm. His eyes snapped to the needle his doctor jut extracted.

"-what happened to him?" Mercedes asked the doctor, her hand clutching that of Inuyasha as if she was afraid that he will slip away. "We were in the restaurant and he suddenly collapsed."

Tears welled in her eyes, but before she could continue, Inuyasha's voice interrupted her.

"-I am fine. I was just tired that's all."

His doctor shook his head negatively.

"-Miss Mercedes. Did Mr. Taisho go to work today?"

Kagome nodded silently.

"-Fine!" The man said while glaring at Inuyasha. "Since I cannot trust him, I will trust you Mercedes. This man laying in this bed is not to go to work. He will not stress himself and he will not receive any disturbing news."

Inuyasha tried to sit, his face flushing with anger.

"-I am not 80 years old for God's sake! You talk as if I will have a freaking heart attack! I am perfectly fine and I don't need a babysitter! I will go to work and I will do as I please because I am an adult and last time I checked, we are in a free country. So why don't you go to patients that are really sick instead of keeping on bugging me."

The 2 other adults stared at him before Mercedes got up and accompanied the doctor to the door. Once out of Inuyasha's hearing, Mercedes looked at the man in front of her, her eyes betraying her worry.

"-He collapsed in the business meeting when Takashi mentioned a girl named Kagome." She admitted. The doctor took a deep breath, shaking his head negatively.

"-Don't let him hear about that girl Mercedes." He warned his tone serious. "She's the source of all his depression. He acts as if he doesn't care but this is his forth breakdown. Don't let anyone annoy him about the subject."

* * *

Kagome was sitting on the sofa, reading a magazine while Inuyasha was watching her from the bed. Did Takashi talk to her after he collapsed? What was she thinking right now? She must be wondering why he called her Kagome! Was she avoiding the conversation because she suspects something or because she doesn't suspect anything?

Will Takashi back down now or will he track them down? His blood rushed to his face with anger and frustration. As he recalls, when Kagome dumped him for cheating on her, he kept calling her for months. The guy wasn't a quitter. He will not leave the matter alone. He will never leave them alone and if she ever finds out the truth! He put his head between his hands. Naraku had warned him that the truth will shock her. It is too risky. What is he going to do? Leave the country?

He took a deep breath. He cannot hide her forever. Even Naraku was not able to hide her forever. The truth will come out and even if she isn't shocked, will it be to his advantage if she recalls what happened? Will she forgive him or will she judge him for that night? Why? Why did he cause his own unhappiness by believing Kelly? How was he so gullible? So naïf? Why didn't he follow her? Stop her? Try to talk to her? No! He just had to believe Kelly.

He was brought back from his thoughts when he felt the bed next to him shift. His eyes snapped to those of Mercedes. She was looking at him as if trying to read him.

"-what?" He snapped, feeling self-conscious under her gaze. She simply smiled and scooted next to him so that their faces were inches apart.

"-what?" He repeated, this time much more gently. "What are you staring at?"

She bit her bottom lip, a flush forming on her cheeks.

"-I was worried about you." She whispered, her hand playing with his silver strands. He shuddered, her touch melting his heart.

"-You shouldn't." He whispered back. "It was just an accident okay? It will not happen again. At least look at the bright side. We got rid of a long boring dinner with Takashi."

Her smile widened, her arms hugging him, his face resting on her shoulder.

"-I love you." She breathed out, her heart beating inside her chest, fearing his rejection. His eyes widened, his arms quickly enveloping her in his embrace. He felt that all his worries had just evaporated. However, he could not believe it; it was too good to be true.

"-It's pity not love." He countered. Resultantly, he let her go, his eyes averting from her face. Mercedes stared at him for a second before replying.

"-You could have told me _'I don't love you back'_ instead of that."

Surprised and angry, he looked at her eyes drowning in tears, her expression hurt.

"-please Mercedes, why would you love me? You are with me because I forced you to be with me! If this was your choice, you would be back there in France, happy and contented with one of your boyfriends. I bet my doctor told you that I need love so you decided to tell me that you loved me."

Kagome glared at him, her eyes going wild with frustration.

"-Idiot! Tu me bats sur les nerfs!" she yelled. "I cannot believe that we will even argue about what I meant when I told you that I loved you. I love you. I love you. I am in love with you. Je suis amoureuse de toi. Je t'aime. Je t'adore! There, I said it and not because your doctor told me to say it!"

She took a breath, trying to hold the tears of rejection as he blankly stared at her.

"-you know what Taisho, I may feel anything for you except pity. I cannot believe you. I…

-come here." He whispered to her, his voice low and husky. She bit her lip, feeling a shiver coursing through her body. His eyes held an emotion she had not seen before.

"-why?" She argued, trying to focus on anything but him, her body burning with a sudden rush of fear and excitement.

"-You know I am too weak to do anything to you Mercedes." He responded, his voice getting lower, his eyes darker. "Come here, I want to tell you something.

-tell me from here."

His eyes stared back at hers and she finally gave up. She brought her body closer to his so that their arms were touching.

"-yes?" She asked and then suddenly yelped when he brought her to his lap, and she found herself straddling him, her face inches away from his. Her face flushed and her heart thundered in her chest.

"-do you really love me." He whispered, his breath caressing her skin. She fisted her hands in his shirt, his proximity sending her into a state of dizziness.

"-yes.

-are you sure?" He insisted, his hands caressing her cheeks. She only nodded, leaning into his touch.

"-do you promise that you'll never ever leave me?" she nodded again.

"-do you promise that you will only be mine?"

Their eyes clashed for a second, and a smile appeared on Kagome's face.

"-only if you promise that you will be faithful to me."

Inuyasha crushed her to him, his hands fisting in her hair.

"-I can never cheat on you Mercedes. I waited for you for so long."

Mercedes hugged him back, not analyzing his words. They both lay together, hands intertwined until he fell asleep. She closed her eyes, her decision taken. She loved him but she needed to make sure of something. Slowly, she left the bed and grabbed the box from under it. She found the key under her pillow and used it to open it.

She heard the soft click of the locker, her hands freezing. Should she open it? Should she? The internal battle finally won, she opened it, finding a mass of pictures inside. She smiled. She expected something more. There were only pictures, just pictures. She took one in her hand and looked at it.

Her smile fell and she felt the sudden need to throw up. Her head started spinning as she contemplated it again and again. She searched the other pictures and tears flew from her eyes. That girl, he was kissing her in one picture, holding her in another, smiling to her in the other one, holding her hand in the forth, kissing her again…

Her tears grew hotter when she flipped the picture and read what was written behind.

_"Always mine always yours"_

She quickly closed the box; her hands trembling while she locked it again then shoved it under the bed. He didn't love her. He never loved her. He saw that girl in her face. She just resembled to her, the other girl was even prettier. She buried her face in her hands, sobbing quietly. Why would she resemble that girl? Why was her luck so bad? Why was life so cruel with her?

Kagome, Kagome, always Kagome. Perhaps when he kissed her, he thought of her. When he made love to her, he thought of her. She had to admit that the resemblance was physically great but there it stopped. She was not her. She resembled her but she was nothing like her. She was not her. She would never be her. She was Mercedes, not Kagome, never Kagome.

"-Mercedes?" Inuyasha whispered as he woke up from his sleep. Her back was facing him while she sat on the edge.

"-yes?" She answered and he noticed immediately that her voice was hoarse.

"-are you okay baby?"

She smiled bitterly. Was he saying that to her or to his dead girlfriend? Was he worried about her or about the face he saw in her? She hated him; she hated him because he loved Kagome, not her, never her.

"-I am fine. Go back to sleep."

She felt his hand massage her own that was resting on the sheets and she forced the urge to withdraw from his hold. In the world, people could resemble each other but his girlfriend was dead and she lived most of her life in France. Maybe he was keeping her as a reminder, a reminder of his old dead love. A shadow. She would never be a shadow.

"-No Mercedes, tell me."

She felt him shift behind her so that he was hugging her from behind, his head resting on her shoulder. It must be the way he used to hug _Kagome_.

"-I want to go see Naraku tomorrow."

She felt him stiffen.

"-No." He answered his voice strong and determined. "Ask me anything except for that."

She forced the new flow of tears back. Naraku was probably the only one who loved her sincerely. How was she able to fall in Taisho's trap? She always thought that she was cleverer than that. She wished, she wished she never opened that box. She wished she didn't resemble that girl to the point that even a stranger such Takashi would see the similarity. Her heart thundered in her chest, a deep feeling of betrayal coursing through her veins. Did everyone know how much she resembled Kagome? Were they all aware to that fact? Did they all notice that Taisho's interest for her was because of this similarity? Was it the reason why Naraku sent her there? The same reason why he didn't want her to stay later on?

Even Takashi was surprised when he saw her. She looked like Kagome. How odd would that be to look in someone's face, and see another one? But she was not that girl. Her anger got the best of her and she pushed Inuyasha off of her. He looked at her, his heart hurting for her rejection. Did she regret it? Did she regret what she said to him? He couldn't live without her. He just couldn't.

"-Mercedes, please forgive me. You can go and see Naraku."

She looked away, trying to hide her face in the darkness. He was apologizing to Kagome. He didn't care about her. If she didn't look like that woman, he wouldn't have even cast her a look.

"-Thank you Inuyasha."

* * *

Hojo was pacing Chris' office.

"-I told you, she looked exactly like Kagome!" he yelled, glaring at the young lawyer.

"-would you cut it off?" Chris countered. "Mercedes resembles Kagome, but she is not her. You must be a fool to think that they are the same person."

Hojo snorted, rolling his eyes.

"-so it is just a coincidence that a girl looking exactly like Kagome was with Taisho?

-yes it is.

-bullshit. I am going to the police station. I will not let this just pass. To think that he collapsed during our meeting. I bet he used this as a distraction to find a solution to his problem."

He was about to leave the office when the two bodyguards standing at the door blocked his way.

"-what the hell?" He asked, looking at Chris.

The young man smiled.

"-Hojo Takashi. If you say one word about Mercedes to anyone, consider yourself dead."

Takashi's eyes widened as the two muscular men reached for a hidden pocket in their black coats. He gulped, taking a guess of what would be present inside.

"-You wouldn't dare." He said, however his trembling voice betrayed him. Chris chuckled.

"-Of course I would. Mercedes is off limits. You will not intervene with her business. For the last time I will warn you: angering Mercedes means angering Naraku. And Naraku doesn't like to be angered. Now, you will forget whatever happened in the restaurant. You blew your cover so I expect you to find another way to hurt Taisho. Taisho only. You will forget Mercedes. And I swear to God, if you tell anyone, I will know and you will only blame yourself, if you survive it."

Chris took a deep breath.

"-Am I understood?" He finished, never breaking eye contact. Hojo nodded, earning a smirk from the man in front of him.

"-good boy. Now leave."

Once alone, Chris dialed Sesshumaru's number. He patiently waited until the latter answered.

"-Hello sesshumaru.

-what do you want Chris?

-Oh, I just wanted to tell you that my sister was not able to sign the divorce papers tonight because she went on a date with a guy named Michel. I don't think she will be back tonight. you know, she's still young and she needs to have her fun. I think that they went to a night club or something. They talked about the Ocean's club. Anyway don't worry, she'll sign them tomorrow...."

And before he was finished, Taisho hung up. Chris smiled secretly. Sesshumaru must be boiling right now. He may even follow them and make a scene. His smile widened even more. Oh yes, he will make sure that the relationship between his sister and Sesshumaru Taisho is completely ruined. He was deep in thoughts when his office's door was opened, reveling his secretary.

"-Mr. Chris. You're not going to believe it! Mr. Naraku woke up and he's asking for you!"


	19. Shift of alliances

"-So, how do you feel?" Chris asked, a small smile on his lips.

Naraku shrugged, resting his head on his pillow. His eyes clashed with those of the young man.

"-Tired." He then replied. "So you're telling me that Takashi nearly recognized Mercedes?"

Chris' eyes returned serious. He leaned back on the chair he was sitting on.

"-You don't have to worry about him Naraku. I warned him that if he says a word about it, he'll be dealt with by our men."

Naraku frowned.

"-No Chris, this is not enough. I want to be sure that Takashi will not interfere."

The young lawyer smiled mischievously, his eyes sparkling in his face.

"-Do you want me to…you know." He whispered, looking at the door, making sure that no one would be able to hear them in the hospital. Naraku tried to laugh but ended up moaning with pain.

"-fuck that arm! It had to be broken!" He whined, taking a quick glance over his bandaged arm. He then looked over at Chris.

"-Chris, you're still so young and gentle. What have I taught all those years? When someone becomes a burden, get rid of him. Yes, I want you to…" a smile preceded his next words. "You know."

Chris laughed, shaking his head.

"-It's good to have you back Naraku. I swear I was completely lost without you."

Naraku was about to reply when someone knocked at the door. The two men exchanged a quick look.

"-are you expecting someone?" Chris asked. Naraku shook his head negatively and then motioned to the young man to open the door.

He was surprised when Inuyasha made his way inside the room, a small smile plastered on his lips.

"-Naraku." Taisho said, walking closer. "You're alive." He continued but was interrupted when Chris blocked his way.

"-what the hell are you doing here? Naraku doesn't need to see you right now. Leave!

-Chris!" Naraku warned from behind, attracting the attention of the 2 young men. "Leave us alone.

-what? Are you serious?"

The cold look he received from his boss was an enough answer for him as he left the room, mumbling incoherent words under his breath. Once alone, Naraku motioned for Inuyasha to sit down.

"-What brings you here Inuyasha?"

The young man laughed, clearly amused.

"-Naraku, I came here to check on you. Why would you doubt my noble intentions?"

He laughed again, but his eyes were clearly serious. Naraku waited patiently, simply staring at the man in front of him.

"-I am glad you came." He finally managed to say and his words took Inuyasha by surprise. Why would this man be glad to see him?

"-Cut the crap Naraku. I know as hell that you hate me and that I am the last person you wish to see."

The older businessman shook his head negatively.

"-Inuyasha, my accident made me realize that my anger with you was unjustified. I was unfair with you. I shouldn't have separated you from Kagome but I had to. She was hurt and I felt certain sympathy towards her. I regret it now."

Silence filled the room as Taisho stared at the man in front of him, eyes wide with surprise. Was it possible that the accident really changed him? He looked in his eyes and saw none of the malice he usually held against him. Sensing his hesitation, Naraku continued.

"-I want to stop this raging war between us Inuyasha. It is not meaningful and it is consuming us. Our companies are great and powerful, we can do business together. We can be friends. Why should we become enemies?"

Inuyasha's rage suddenly flared. Was he mocking him?

"-Please Naraku. A ten year old kid would know that you are trying to trap him! Weren't you the one who sent Takashi yesterday in order to continue your assault over my company? Don't you deny it! I know that you are the president of the Takashi Company after you took hold on it last year! And now, you just want us to be friends in order to hide your true intentions!

-just shut up!" Naraku suddenly yelled, silencing the younger man. "Shut up and listen for once! I did not send Takashi and I will punish him for daring to move behind my back! I did not wake up until yesterday! If you don't believe me, ask my doctor! Ask anyone! Dammit, I want this war to be over! Don't you want that too? Don't you want to be in your company without the constant fear that someone is plotting against you? Don't you?"

Inuyasha stared again. Why would Naraku change so abruptly?

"-I will never trust you even if my life depends on it! You destroyed me!" He yelled, getting up from his seat. "You sent Kelly after me and because of that, I lost Kagome! And then I figured that you were the one who hid her from me! Three years of pain!" his eyes were by now contracted with pain. "Three years of torment, thinking about her, her feelings when she plunged in that river! Was it cold? Was it painful? Did she suffer before dying? Was it because of me? Was she attacked before? Was she attacked after?"

His voice dropped to a low whisper, his memories making his heart clench in his chest. He leaned on the wall for support. Damn those pills, he forgot to take them again. Naraku watched him intently from the corner of his eyes. Taisho was being emotional and that was a good sign. Maybe if he pressed the right buttons he may end up in reconciliation with him.

"-I blamed myself for everything and then figured out that Kelly's child wasn't even mine! The pain only increased. I let go of the woman I loved for an imposter, a cheating bitch. I wore dark glasses for three years! My head was in constant pain because of the darkness that surrounded my senses, my eyes hurt as hell but worst of it all, I felt empty. Then you sent Mercedes."

His golden eyes clashed with those of Naraku.

"-you filled her head with negative thoughts about me, and you made the woman of my dreams hate me as hell! You wanted me to go crazy! You knew that I would see the resemblance but in the same time the great difference! Kagome is sweet and shy but Mercedes is vile and audacious. And I fell for Mercedes, not Kagome, no, Mercedes, and now I felt guilt, guilt of betraying Kagome again. You made her steal my files from my computer and after the mission was accomplished, you made her return to France."

Inuyasha laughed, taking back his seat. Naraku smiled.

"-I am a genius am I not?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"-Your plan was perfect but little did you know that when she took the files, I saw her. I was standing at the door and I saw her.

-then why did you let her bring them to me?"

Taisho frowned, his eyes piercing through Naraku's colder ones.

"-I changed the files at the same instant. Later on, you invested in them and you lost didn't you? Who's the genius now Naraku? You fell in your own trap. You lost a lot didn't you?"

Naraku shrugged as if he were dismissing the thought.

"-just a couple of millions. Nothing to cry for."

Silence stretched again, the two men eying each other carefully. It was Naraku's voice that broke it.

"-how did you find out that she was Kagome?"

Taisho took a deep breath.

"-after she left, I was devastated. I lost interest in everything. I knew that I was in love with her but I couldn't. How could I betray Kagome? A few days later, I received a call from Chris' girlfriend, Kagura. She told me that she had something very important to tell me. I complied. We met in a café and she confessed that she needed money; she told me that Chris had promised something to her but he didn't fulfill his promise. She also stressed the fact that if I gave her half a million, the information she'll hand me will change my life forever. I was desperate. I agreed."

Naraku shifted uncomfortably.

"-So it was an internal treason. Who would have guessed that Chris would let his girlfriend know about this?"

Inuyasha shook his head negatively.

"-you thought you were so smart Naraku. Kagura told me that she overheard a conversation you made with Chris. She heard you saying clearly that I should never discover that Mercedes was Kagome. I called her a liar, trying as best as I can to crush the sudden rush of happiness that coursed my veins. Later, I decided that I had to make sure that this was not another trap. Maybe you were the one who sent her in order to tell me all this stuff. I went to the office she was working in. It was still empty since her departure. I found some of her personal belongings, mainly a ribbon she tied her hair with. It had a few of her hairs in it."

Naraku looked at Taisho in shock. The man was more dangerous than he thought he was.

"-why would you need some of her hairs?"

Inuyasha smirked and motioned to the necklace he was wearing around his neck.

"-I gave Kagome this necklace before the accident and kept the other twin one with me.

-so?" Naraku asked, not getting the idea.

"-so, Kagome and I agreed that we needed something to constantly remind us of the other. We cut a strand of our hair. I gave her mine, she gave me hers and we hid them in the necklace, right here. I used both samples for the DNA test. My friend is a doctor; he hid it quite well from the others."

Naraku gulped as Inuyasha approached him, his face inched away from his, his golden eyes raging in fire.

"-Do you have any idea what I felt when the result came perfectly matching? A perfect match Naraku, a fucking perfect match. I felt like killing you. I contacted Kagura again, I gave her the money and she left the country. Now, my objective was clear. Mercedes was to be mine and nothing would come in my way. I made a research on Kelly, I found her and you know what I discovered. The kid was yours. You were the one who tricked me. The only question left was why? Why didn't Kagome remember me? The idea that she may be playing me along with you crossed my mind and I felt so much betrayed."

His eyes darkened while pinning Naraku under their intensity.

"-I had only one card left. I contacted one of my agents inside your company."

Naraku's eyes widened in disbelief.

"-you have someone inside my company?" The older man asked in his shock. Inuyasha smirked.

"-of course I do. Did you think that I didn't know from the beginning that Chris was working for you? Please! I asked him to hack your personal computer which he did quite often."

Naraku's eyes widened even more if possible. Taisho was spying on him the whole time?

"-and we found her files. She had amnesia. You tricked her, lied to her and used her. From there you know what happened. I hired a detective, followed her tracks and immediately found her. And then, I told you about Kelly. I only wished to blackmail you; however, the accident you made was unexpected. So I changed my plans. Instead of blackmailing you, I blackmailed my love in order to have her with me. And I am proud to say that it worked."

Naraku suddenly smiled, making Inuyasha uncomfortable. The younger businessman knew better than to underestimate Naraku's malice.

"-If you are so sure of yourself, why did you come here?

-because I know that you will try to sabotage my relationship with her so I am warning you: do that and I may kill you."

Naraku continued to smile despite the pain that was coursing in his broken body.

"-She came to see me didn't she? Mercedes is here and you're afraid that I might actually persuade her to stay with me. Is the bad Inuyasha Taisho still afraid of me?

-I am warning you Naraku…" Inuyasha stared but the older man interrupted him.

"-I swear on my life that I will not try to sabotage your relationship with Mercedes."

Taisho stared at him, his eyes showing his uncertainty. Naraku snorted, looking away.

"-Even if you do not believe it Inuyasha, I love Kagome and I want her to be happy. In addition, I owe you.

-you…you owe me?" Inuyasha stuttered, shocked beyond belief. Naraku just swore on his life and his eyes were nothing but sincere.

"-yes I owe you Taisho and I usually repay my debt. You told me that Kelly gave birth to my son. I never imagined that she kept the child. That she kept my child, my son. If you didn't tell me, I would have never known I would have never been a part of his life; I would have not recognized my son out of all people. And for that I owe you and I will repay you by giving kagome back to you. I don't hate you anymore and don't want us to be enemies. To believe me or not it is your choice. From my part, I know that I am not considering you as a threat anymore. You will be spared of my plots and you will keep Mercedes. I promise you."

Inuyasha stayed silent, his brain trying to process all the things that Naraku had said. Was the war between them finally over? Was it? He looked at Naraku, his heart thundering. Will he have Kagome back, forever, without plots, without worry? Will he be happy again?

"-and don't worry about Hojo Takashi telling her anything." Naraku's voice suddenly rose. "I will deal with him personally. I will not tolerate disobedience. In fact, Chris is taking the necessary actions while we speak. After we're done from him, he will never come near you anymore."

Inuyasha tried hard to refrain the smile of relief that was threatening to come but Naraku immediately noticed.

"-You know Taisho, you are really bad when you want to, worst than me."

Inuyasha's smile faltered.

"-why would you say such a thing?

-We can be partners Inuyasha. Together, we can do a lot of things that we could never achieve on our own. You are like me, you can plot, and you can blackmail someone into obeying you. I saw the smile you tried to suppress when you knew that Takashi will be out of the way. You have it in you, Taisho. Don't be stupid like your dad; let me teach you what I know. You'll be powerful more than you ever imagined. You work to get what you want in the same way I do. You blackmailed Kagome in order to have her. That's not an honest thing to do Taisho."

Inyasha frowned; trying to block Naraku's convincing words. He had to admit that a partnership with Naraku would open the horizon to greatest power.

"-I am nothing like you Naraku." He countered. The older man smiled.

"-take your time Taisho, but when you find my words convincing, come to my office and I will help you to become more powerful, more important. I will teach you the oldest tricks in my book and we will be invincible partners.

-that's never going to happen."

Naraku was about to answer when Kagome entered the room. She stopped when she saw the two men chatting calmly.

"-don't you ever knock?" Inuyasha rudely asked, fearing that she might have overheard them. Mercedes frowned.

"-well, you were together, alone, for too long and I feared that you might have killed each other. And you're not my father to try to discipline me!" She angrily replied before dashing towards Naraku. She knelt next to him and hugged him, making sure not to hurt him.

"-I missed you." She whispered, caressing his cheek. He smiled at her. "I was so worried about you. Don't you ever do that to me again!

-I won't, I promise."

She hugged him again, this time a little bit tighter. When she finally broke the hug, Naraku looked at Inuyasha.

"-can you leave us alone for a minute?"

Taisho looked at him contemplating his answer before he got up and left. Now alone, Mercedes looked at Naraku, tears in her eyes.

"-I know that you hate me because I am with him now and…

-shh." Naraku chided, interrupting her. "I could never hate you Mercedes. I know that you did that in order to save me."

She nodded, suddenly finding her fingers very interesting. His next question made her blush.

"-So, have you two been intimate?

-what kind of question is that!" She yelled, glaring at him. "I will not answer this!"

Naraku chuckled, looking at her with amused eyes.

"-I will take this as a yes."

Her blush deepened and she averted her eyes away from his.

"-I love him." She suddenly said, her eyes welling with tears.

"-then why are you crying?" he asked. "Look at me Mercedes."

When she did, he smiled at her, making her smile as well.

"-You should never be ashamed of loving someone. If you love him, where's the problem?

-he doesn't love me back. He…he doesn't care about me!" she murmured, crying harder, her heart unable to stand the ache anymore. She needed to talk to someone, to tell anyone about her fears, her inner thoughts. "He just cares about me because I look like Kagome. He doesn't love Mercedes!"

He buried her face in his shoulder, crying, while Naraku sat there in shock. When he was able to comprehend what she was saying he forced her to look at him.

"-Mercedes, who told you that you look like Kagome?

-I saw her picture in that stupid box he has in his room. She resembles me and he loves her so much. I can't take this Naraku! He doesn't want me, he wants her and I am not her. And the worst thing is that I love him so much! Why does he have to act so nice with me when he thinks that I am her! If I looked differently, he would not have given me a second look. He would have ignored me like he ignores the rest of the women surrounding him!

-listen to me!" Naraku interrupted, grasping her chin with his good hand. "Look at me and listen very well!"

She stared at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"-Do you trust me Mercedes?"

She bit her bottom lip, nodding once.

"-If I tell you something, would you promise to believe me?"

Seeing how serious he was, she nodded again. Naraku smiled, looking straight in her eyes.

"-I _know_ that Inuyasha is in love with you, not Kagome, no, you, Mercedes. He loves _you_. I can see it in his eyes, in the way he looks at you even when he behaves rudely. The man spent a fortune just to find you! He blackmailed me in order to have you with him. He will go to hell to be with you! He loves you! I don't care if you resemble his old girlfriend, neither should you. Kagome is dead and you, my Mercedes, you are alive. You hold his heart and even if I don't love the man, I must acknowledge that he is completely and totally in love with you."

A small smile made her way towards her lips, curving them upwards. She sniffed, feeling the ache in her heart disappear, just to be replaced with a feeling of happiness.

"-You are Mercedes, you are not a substitution, you'll never be one. Il t'aime. Il est complètement fou de toi. Ne le laisse pas tomber à cause d'un simple doute. Mercedes, tu dois être égoiste pour être heureuse. Est ce que tui es sure de tes sentiments envers lui? Do you really love him? Are you sure?"

She nodded, whipping her long forgotten tears.

"-I love him. I really do. Lorsque je suis avec lui, je me sens tellement légère, heureuse, satisfaite. Il me complète, et je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais parfois j'ai l'impression que je le conanis depuis toujours, j'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas des étrangers. Je veux qu'il m'aime, qu'il m'aime à moi, Mercedes, pas Kagome. Je veux le rendre heureux, je veux tout essayer pour qu'il oublie son passé, pour qu'il oublie l'échec de son dernier amour. Je veux commencer de zero avec lui. C'est égoiste mais c'est la vérité."

Naraku smiled.

"-If you cannot see your life without him, if you really feel that happy when you are with him then you should let go of all those dark thoughts, you should be yourself and not think about Kagome. You should be happy with him. Now go find Chris for me and join Inuyasha. He's waiting for you."

Inuyasha was waiting in the cafeteria, worried like he has never been before. What was Naraku telling Mercedes? What if he was lying to him? What if Mercedes was now getting a good lecture of how bad he was? He put his head between his hands. How stupid was he to allow her to stay with Naraku alone? He got up, wanting to go fetch her and tell her the whole truth before things got out of hand. He made a few steps when he saw her looking at him from afar. He made his way towards her, fearing the strange look in her eyes.

"-Mercedes?" He asked as he came to her level. He gulped when he noticed how intently she was looking at him. What did Naraku tell her? More lies? Or worst, did he tell her the truth?

"-we need to talk. Let's go back to your apartment."

His heart clenched in his chest. Would she break it up with him, now that Naraku was fully awake and capable of defending himself? Would she tell him how much he disgusted her, how much their love making left her sick? He simply nodded to her and made his way towards his car, his head running a million thought.

"-Mercedes!" He moaned, gripping the sheets under him as she kissed his chest. His shirt was long forgotten on the floor of his bedroom and her hands were now working on his belt. "Mercedes!" He repeated, fisting his hand in her hair. She stopped and looked at him, her blue eyes clouded with lust. He nearly shuddered. She had never initiated this kind of contact before. At that moment, she resembled her old self more than Mercedes herself.

"-what's the matter?" she whispered, her hands tracing his bare chest, her body pressing intimately against his own. He closed his eyes. He was behaving like a teenager and that was ridiculous. He could not let her control him like that, he had had enough sexual experience and there he was, acting like a virgin. He felt her warm breath against his neck, her lips coming in contact with his heated skin, pressing several kisses, making his blood boil in his veins. Why was she acting this way, as if she was freed from any restrictions? He pressed her closer to him, for the first time not sensing her rejection.

"-why?" He asked, his mind losing control as his hands gently stroking the bare skin. She bit her bottom lip and moaned loudly in his ear, her hands caressing his cheeks. She was acting at ease with him, for the first time, he felt that she wanted him, wanted him again.

"-I want you." She whispered in his ear, lightly kissing it. He shivered again and buried his face in her hair.

"-why?" He repeated, although he knew that nothing will stop him from having her. She will be his, only his. No other man will touch her even if he'll have to kill him. His eyes suddenly darkened. Yes, he was ready to kill for her.

"-I love you." she stated, moaning again when his hands went lower. She gripped his shoulders, her eyes widening for the intimate contact he had started. Never in their previous nights had he touched her. She felt herself blush but decided to go with her feelings. She loved him and she wanted to please him, she needed him to know that she was all his. Naraku's words still echoed in her head. Inuyasha loved her and she would trust him in this one.

"-Would you let me touch you?" He whispered in her ear, his voice husky, betraying his lust. She closed her eyes, a chill running down her spin followed by a louder moan when his words became actions. She gripped his bare shoulders even more, her eyes opening with the new sensations.

"-Inuyasha…" she panted in his ear, her body trembling, sensing herself on the verge.

He looked at her eyes and kissed her, hard, his actions never ceasing. She returned the kiss eagerly and parted her lips when he asked for entrance. He felt her shuddering and smiled in the kiss when her climax hit her hard. Her scream was muffled by his lips, her eyes widening. He moved a few inches away from her face, and she saw him smiling, his eyes searching hers. Her hands stroked his cheeks, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"-you're embarrassed." He whispered, making her flush deepen. She looked away.

"-I have never been touched like that. It's a little bit different."

She buried her face in his neck, making him laugh.

"-Mercedes, you don't have to be so shy." He murmured, rolling them over so that he was on top. She hugged him tighter, refusing to make eye contact with him. He laughed again and forced her to look at him.

"-you're so beautiful."

He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"-and I am glad that you're embarrassed. It means that you are only mine. No other has touched you like that before me. And no one will.

-Inuyasha, I love you. I'll do anything for you!"

He smiled and kissed her again.

"-I thought you wanted to talk Mercedes."

She laughed, her embarrassment long forgotten.

"-we are talking." She answered, bringing him down for another kiss.


	20. His dark side

**Author note: Dark glasses is nearing its end. I still have a couple of chapters to go before ending this sequel. I am telling you this as a slight warning: the end will _not_ be as you all expect. You should now be familiar with the way I write: when things become calm, it means i am preparing for the biggest blow and if you concentrate well on the turn of the events, you should be able to guess what i was preparing for for chapters. I can tell you now that you may dislike me, you may flame me, but my only response will be, I cannot change the ending or adapt it to what you asked me to in your reviews because it will be against the whole plot. However, when the time comes, you'll understand how dark glasses is a transitory phase in the chain, not the end itself. There will be no character death and eventually everything will work out as you want it. Anyway, enough with this talk, you'll understand later what I mean. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

"-No." Inutaisho stated his eyes hardening. "I will not let you go on with this craziness."

Silence stretched in the luxurious office of Inuyasha, him sitting in his chair while his father and brother were sitting in front of him, both sending glares towards him.

"-you don't understand father." He began, his eyes begging. "I love her, I need her. You cannot refuse."

Inutaisho's frown deepened, but his eyes were still cold.

"-Inuyasha, you're still young and you do not know Naraku as much as I know him. I am sure that he is using this girl in order to lure you into trusting him. This girl is a spy; I bet that she is even one of his companions, his many companions. I cannot watch you fall in this trap. You are my son and I only wish your best interest. Stay away from that woman, she's not worth it."

Inuyasha bit his bottom lip. His father was repeatedly insulting the woman he loved and he didn't know how longer he could stand without snapping at him. Instead, his gaze shifted to his brother who was staring at some distant point in front of him.

"-Sesshumaru…" he tried, "You know that I love her don't you?"

His brother's eyes came in contact with his. They were so empty that he felt sympathy with his older brother. He knew he was hurting because of Rin. Since they divorced, Sesshumaru was oddly quiet, reserved, and cold.

"-You are infatuated with her young brother and we all know why. She looks like Kagome and for some sick reason you think that she might be able to fill the gap in your heart. I…

-No!" Inuyasha yelled, his eyes moving between both of the men. His face cringed with frustration. "Why are you doing this to me? I thought you wanted me to be happy! I love her! I want to marry her!"

Sesshumaru snorted, his cold eyes meeting those of his father before returning to those of Inuyasha.

"-Let me ask you something young brother. Do I look happy to you?"

The question caught the young businessman off guard. He eyed his brother warily before answering.

"-No."

Sesshumaru smirked but the amused expression didn't reach his eyes.

"-See? It has nothing to do with love. Happiness and love cannot meet. If you truly want to be happy, I recommend you to let her go. Just forget about her: trust me, she'll end up destroying you. Look at what Rin has done to me. Mercedes will do worst to you."

Inuyasha shook his head negatively. He knew that his brother was hurting, he knew that Chris, who worked for Naraku, was partially responsible for the divorce, but Naraku had helped him. He has earned his trust. Throughout the passing month, the older businessman hadn't attempted anything hostile against his company; he even shared some minimal deals with him. And Mercedes, he loved her; he simply and unconditionally loved her. His feelings had become so strong during their stay together that he was now positive that he would want to spend the rest of his life with no one but her. He wanted her to be his, to be his in front of everyone. He didn't want to hide their relationship anymore. He loved her.

"-Mercedes loves me!" he yelled, glaring daggers at his brother. "She is nothing like Rin! Don't you dare think that your case will apply to me! I have suffered enough! I never expected that you will reject my demand after everything I've been through for the last 3 years!"

It was Inutaisho's turn to snap now, his anger boiling in his veins.

"-what do you expect me to say, Inuyasha?" He retorted his eyes hardening even more, making Inuyasha drop the eye contact immediately. His father had never treated him like that before. Couldn't he understand how much he was helplessly in love? "One month ago, we learned that you two are living together after she betrayed our company by spying for Naraku! And now, you're telling us that you love her and want to marry her while you have become a friend with Naraku who is by the way, if it has slipped out of your mind, our enemy and the reason for which our company still suffers from previous injuries!"

The older man stood up, his face illustrating his ultimate rage.

"I have only one thing to say to you Inuyasha: you will not marry that slut! I will not accept her in my family! I do not tolerate treason, and you will obey me or…"

Inuyasha's eyes suddenly went to his, a fire raging in his golden orbs, forcing his father to back up a few steps.

"-or what?" He asked in a low voice. Sesshumaru stared at his brother, his eyes wide. Inuyasha had never looked at anyone like that before. His look almost sent chills down his spine. Since when could he master such a dark look?

Inutaisho stared at his son in shock.

"-What are you going to do if I refuse to listen to you?" Inuyasha continued, a smirk coming to the corners of his lips, his eyes darkening with anger. "Are you going to punish me daddy?"

The last word caught the 2 other men by surprise. Inuyasha had never addressed his father by 'daddy' for years. Although it sounded childish and innocent, the look on Inuyasha's face showed that it was a challenge.

"-are you degrading me." His father growled his hands clenched into fists. "Are you degrading me by speaking to me like that? I think that Naraku has started rubbing on you."

He pointed a finger towards his younger son, his eyes as hard as rocks.

"-don't force me to discipline you Inuyasha!"He yelled in a trembling voice. "Because I know that this is not your fault! It is all because of that slut you've been with! Naraku is certainly playing his cards very well! Can't you see son? Can't you see the truth? He's turning you against me! He's turning you towards the dark side! Don't let him do this to you!

-bullshit!" Inuyasha yelled, standing tall in front of his father. His breathing was uneven as he was trying to control his rage. "You never cared about me Inutaisho; you just gave me what you assumed I needed. And now, I am telling you what I really need. I need you to give me your blessing for my marriage with Mercedes because I love her, I love her and I will love no one but her. However, if you do not agree, I will have no second thought into marrying her. She's the one for me and I don't give a shit about what you think!"

A loud slap echoed in the office. Inuyasha's cheek throbbed where his father had hit him, hard. Sesshumaru stood up.

"-Father…

-Stay out of this Sesshumaru!" Inutaisho warned, still glaring at Inuyasha whose eyes were covered by his bangs. "Inuyasha has gone too far. We all accepted the fact that he was feeling guilty for Kagome's death but now, now it is too much. I will never allow you to marry someone related to Naraku. Never. You will break up any relationship you have with her and you will cease any business she forced you to make with Naraku. Careful Inuyasha, you're walking on dangerous territory. I am not joking. If you disobey me, I will not go easy on you."

The younger son, his eyes still planted on the ground shook his head negatively.

"-I love her. I will not leave her. I will marry her even if you object."

The older man took a deep breath, knowing the danger of his next words.

"-if you go to that girl don't return to this company."

Both sons' eyes snapped to their father. Sesshuamru was the first to recover.

"-Father…" he objected. "You cannot do this to Inuyasha. He has worked too hard for this company. You cannot put him in such dilemma.

-I don't care." Inutaisho interrupted. "If you go after that girl Inuyasha, you're not my son anymore, you will have no right in this company, and I will remove your credit cards, your apartment, your car, your bank account. You will be reduced to nothing." He then smirked. "Then we will see if she wants you still, a broken man instead of the head of the Taisho's Company. She will toss you aside like an old doll and search for someone wealthier than you are. Being the kind of woman she is, it will not take her long before she finds a substitute. I bet Naraku will even lose his interest in your friendship once you're out of this company. It's finally time to start behaving like a man Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded once, his eyes holding a strange emotion.

"-you're right." He finally agreed.

* * *

Kagome was watching TV in her old apartment. After Naraku woke up one month ago, she and Inuyaha became closer. She learned that he could be very nice when they were alone and this only helped into making her fall harder for him. She sighed loudly, snuggling into her couch, a dreamy expression on her face. She was in love with him, totally and helplessly in love with him. A giggle escaped her lips. Who would ever think that she will end up in love and in such a short time?

After two weeks of living together, Inuyasha had decided that it was better if she returned to her apartment. He told her that he only wished to prove for her that his love was not superficial, that he wanted her not as a night companion but as a life companion. His sentence remained unclear but it made her heart thunder in her chest. She eyed the ring in her finger and smiled. Would he really consider marrying her?

She bit her bottom lip, a blush forming on her cheeks. She knew that if he wanted to be wed to her, she will be the happiest person in life. But would he want that? She sighed loudly. After she moved to her apartment, their relationship had changed. They were never intimate again but she knew that Inuyasha was trying to prove his point. They went on dates which usually ended in kisses and her trying to lure him into her apartment. She blushed again. She didn't know that she had such hunger in her, hunger for him. However, he always ended it up with a single sweet kiss.

She sighed again. Naraku on the other hand was acting really weird. His relationship with Inuyasha had suddenly developed from hate to friendship. He proposed partnership with him on the occasions when they met in her apartment. Although Inuyasha always declined his offers, she could feel that each time he did, he became less and less harsh in his response, as if he was truly considering the matter.

She was brought out from her thoughts when the door bell rang. She hopped from her seat and opened the door, revealing the man who occupied her thoughts. She smiled at him and reached for a kiss, but he shoved her away and made his way inside. Kagome stared at his back, her mind trying to find a suitable explanation for his behavior. He took place on the couch and remained silent, his face tormented. Resultantly, she took a seat next to him and as time passed she felt dread consume her. Why was he so cold with her? Silence stretched for a few minutes before she finally erupted in tears.

Inuyasha, who was searching for the right words, was surprised when he saw the woman next to him begin to cry. His hands immediately went to her face, forcing her to look at him when she resisted his attempts.

"-what's wrong?" he asked, his eyes searching her blue ones. She bit her bottom lip, trying to suppress her sobs.

"-I knew it." She finally managed to say. His eyes widened and he brought her closer.

"-what do you mean Mercedes? What did you know?"

She stared at him for a few seconds.

"-The way you came in, looking so cold and distant, you got bored of him didn't you? You're going to break up with me right? Karla was right; you will eventually get bored of me!"

She tried to free herself from his hold; however, he brought her tighter, crushing her to his chest.

"-stupid girl." He murmured in her hair, his powerful arms forcing her to remain still against him. "You're never going to get rid of me so easily.

-liar!" she whispered back half heartedly, her struggles ceasing as he caressed her back, his lips placing soft kissed on her neck.

"-I love you Mercedes."

He felt her stiffen against him and he smiled. He knew that he had never told her he loved her, he knew that the moment should be very special, the moment in which he would reveal his true feelings for her.

"-I don't care about what the others say." He continued, feeling her hands grip his shoulders tightly, but she made no attempt to move. "I don't care if I will lose everything just to be with you. I just have two questions for you my love."

She nodded and moved slightly so that she can see his eyes and he can see hers. She blushed under his emotional gaze. He loved her; he just said he loved her.

"-If I told you that I was broke with no money at all, would that make a difference?"

She stared at him, trying to comprehend his words.

"-you're broke?" she finally managed to ask.

"-I have nothing. My father just kicked me out of the company with nothing else than your love. I don't even have my dignity anymore. He also gave me one week to evacuate my apartment and to find another way of transportation. He confiscated my car and all of my credit cards, he froze my bank account and I don't have any suitable amount of cash with me so, I am deadly poor."

Kagome's eyes were searching his, and she found that he was indeed serious. She gasped.

"-why did he do that?"

He looked away. He didn't want her to think it was her fault. He didn't want her to feel any kind of remorse so he lied.

"-I made a bad deal that cost our company a lot of money. My father got angry and he kicked me out, for good. There's no way I am going back."

She gasped again, her eyes widening even more.

"-it's not your fault the deal went wrong! You're human! How were you supposed to know that it would! He kicked you out just like that?"

He simply nodded, following her reaction. Her eyes suddenly hardened.

"-you know what Taisho?"

He gulped her tone more harsh than he would like it to be. Would she refuse him now that he was poor? Would she crush him?

"-I don't even care if you are the poorest man alive because I love you. And about your apartment, you can stay here with me."

She smiled, her face radiating with happiness.

"-you can look at the bright side of the things."

Inuyasha, who was by now having difficulties to accept the fact that she really and unconditionally loved him frowned despite his happiness.

"-and what is the bright side if I may ask?"

Mercedes smirked, her hands coming up to play with his tie.

"-you're under my mercy." She responded, her eyes clashing with his. She gasped when he roughly pulled her on his lap, his lips finding hers in a searing kiss. When they broke up for air, Inuyasha placed his forehead on hers, smiling lightly.

"-would you marry me?" his second question was. She smiled, nuzzling her nose against his.

"-I'll be happy to." She whispered, kissing him again.

* * *

Sesshumaru stared at his father who was pacing the office, a frown on his face.

"-he never ceases surprising us does he?" he finally asked. His father murmured something unintelligible under his breath before storming out, slamming the door behind him. Sesshumaru chuckled a little, recalling what happened earlier in the office.

_Inuyasha nodded once, his eyes holding a strange emotion._

_"-you're right." He finally agreed. "I should behave like a man father."_

_The young Taisho made his way towards his desk, sat down, grabbed a paper and a pen and started writing. Silence filled the air, the other two people present curious to know what he was writing. A few minutes passed before he signed what he wrote and extended the paper to his father._

_"-I love Mercedes. I know that you will never understand this because you never loved anything but your work father. You never loved me, never cared but she did. I choose her, I choose my heart. I don't want anything that has to do with you. You have freed me from my obligation as your son the moment you slapped me for asking you to behave as my father for once. I give you my resignation from my post."_

_He then looked at Sesshumaru who was standing, his eyes betraying his shock._

_"-I want to believe that love can bring us happiness. Can't a man at least hope?" he murmured to him before moving towards the exit, not even bothering to take his cell phone with him. Once he reached the door, he looked behind him, his eyes roaming the luxurious space one last time._

_"-you love her that much?" Sesshuamru asked, making his younger brother look towards him. "so much that you're ready to give up what is rightfully yours?"_

_Inutaisho's eyes went to his oldest son._

_"-what would I do with all this success if I can't share it with the woman I love the most?" Inuyasha explained, his eyes trying to meet those of his father, begging him to understand, demanding another chance in the name of love._

_"-leave before I call the security for you. And don't bother coming back if you still have that girl in mind."_

_Inuyasha turned around and left, missing the look of hurt that crossed his father's features. Sesshumaru looked at his brother's retreating from. For some reason, he felt a tug in his heart. He felt that it was the last time he saw Inuyasha like that and the idea made him feel uncomfortable._

* * *

"-I don't understand!" Chris snapped. "Why are you being so nice with Taisho? One month ago, our main objective was to destroy him. Now, we are friends with him! Why did you do that Naraku?"

The latter laughed, his eyes glowing.

"-calm down Chris and stop pacing in front of me! You're making me dizzy.

-you are the one making me dizzy with this sudden change in attitude!" The young man countered but sat down nevertheless. "Why are we friends with that man? He whined. "We hate him!"

Naraku chuckled, leaning back on his chair.

"-you're so narrow minded Chris, so naive. I thought that after all your years with me you would be able to understand how things work. Inuyasha Taisho is very smart, intelligent but has only one weakness. He is in love with Mercedes. He's like an untamed tiger who only obeys a certain little and innocent girl."

Chris frowned, trying to process the extent of Naraku's analysis.

"-I tried to destroy Taisho but then when I woke up after the accident, a sudden thought hit me. Why? Why was I fighting him and draining my sources when I can take him to my side, our side and make him fight himself?

-fight himself?" Chris repeated, suddenly interested. Naraku nodded once, smirking.

"-the wild tiger will be tamed and I will be the one who he obeys. Think about it: I got his trust by allowing him to continue being with his Kagome. I know that he is grateful because he knows that their relationship still works thanks to me. You should see his eyes Chris, each time I tell him that I want him as my partner; I can sense his hesitation, his desire to accept. He will succumb, and it will be faster than I thought. He's so close to accepting, so close that it makes me want to pull him more, pull him all the way until he cannot change his mind anymore, until he becomes what he should be."

Chris snorted.

"-He will never accept a partnership with you and even if he does, Inutaisho and Sesshumaru will stop him or will just kick him out of the company until he regains his senses back.

-I am not worried about that." Naraku argued. "First of all, he will never leave Kagome that I am sure of. Second of all, who said I am interested in his company?"

This question made Chris look at Naraku, his eyes wide.

"-what do you mean? Of course you want his company!

-why would I need it?" Naraku shrugged. "I only want to destroy the Taisho's right? How do you think Inutaisho will feel when I get Inuyasha to my side? His own son fighting his own company? He will be devastated. Inuyasha is a tiger, he will rip them apart. Give me time Chris. When I am finished with him, Inuyasha will be merciless, a thousand times more merciless than me."

Chris nodded, his eyes narrowing slightly. He knew one thing, Inuyasha will never see it coming, the day he becomes a replica of what he hates the most.


	21. Unfinished revenge

**Hey guys, I am sorry it took me so long to update. I was really really busy. Anyway, this is the chapter. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Mercedes was making her way towards her apartment. She had just visited Naraku to make sure he was recovering well from all his injuries. She smiled when she thought about the last few days. Between Inuyasha constantly searching for a job and Naraku trying to lure him to work with him, things were getting really hectic. Every time these two met, she will end up with a headache. Inuyasha was too proud to accept Naraku's offers and was trying to start over again. However, it was more difficult then what he had assumed. He was either rejected because of his father's interference or because he had previously damaged the company in one way or another.

She reached into her purse to get her keys, her mind still wandering over these events. She knew that eventually, Inuyasha will end up working with Naraku, however, she was unsure whether it would be a good or a bad thing. After all, Naraku's sudden change of attitude towards her lover was intriguing her. She would make sure in the future that he will not hurt her Inuyasha in anyway. She loved Naraku, that was sure, but she knew him better then he thought she did. She knew that he was hiding something.

She arrived at the bottom of the building and was about to enter when she heard a voice behind her calling her name. She looked at the source of it, trying to discern the silhouette in the dark.

"-yes?" She answered, her eyes scanning the shadow that clearly belonged to a man.

"-are you Miss Mercedes?" He asked in a deep voice.

"-yes. What do you want?" She asked, her voice trembling little as she discovered that they were more than one. She backed away a little as they moved forward.

"-could you please come with us?" The voice asked again, calm and serene. Fear creeping inside of her, she didn't answer. Instead, she turned around quickly and tried to get in before they could get nearer.

Her body jolted in panic when she felt a strong hand smack with her lips, killing any sounds that tried to escape her, while the other one wrapped around her waist, easily carrying her away from her apartment. Her eyes widened, tears forming at the corners as she trashed, trying to dislodge her from the iron grasp of the man.

"-we have the girl." Another voice said as she felt someone blindfold her. She whimpered, kicking the legs of the man hoisting her to no avail.

"-No, don't worry." The voice continued as she heard the sound of a car. She tensed, her struggles renewing by ten folds. The man simply grabbed her tighter, unaffected by her actions.

"-No one saw us. Yes I am sure."

She felt herself being tossed inside the car. She immediately took advantage of the fact that her body was free to move again and that her voice was not restricted anymore. She was about to scream when she was forcefully grabbed by her hair. She cried out in pain, the sound immediately muffled by a tape, her wrists and ankles restricted as well. A strong push coming from her aggressors made her fall on her back on what she assumed to be the back seat of the car.

Her breaths came uneven, her respiration accelerating while her heart thundered in her chest. Her mind tried to find a logical explanation of what had happened to her while her body continued to trash in panic. Tears rolled down her cheeks and another whimper escaped her. She could not feel any presence next to her but this soon changed when the front door opened and then closed. Seconds later, the engine was started and the car accelerated, leaving a sound of breaks.

Mercedes gulped, a new kind of panic taking hold of her when she heard the sound of the breaks. Her mind searched deep within for the familiarity of the sound while the inexplicable pain that accompanied the sound burned in her arms. She whimpered again and again, the tears continuing to bath her face. What was going on? What had she done?

Her struggles renewed when the car came to a stop. Were they going to kill her? Maybe a few months ago she would not have minded dying, her mind being dark and empty, but now, now she had Inuyasha, she had him to love and to hold on to as the only light in the darkness of her heart. Her tears doubled in intensity when the door of the car was opened and two strong arms pulled her out of the car none too gently. She moaned in pain by the roughness with which the person was dragging her. She tried to move out of his reach but he held tighter, dragging her behind him. Not being able to hold anymore, darkness enveloped her and she passed out.

* * *

Inuyasha made his way inside the apartment, tired and worn out. He had been searching for a job the whole day and surprisingly he was always rejected despite the fact that he graduated with relatively high grades from college and had impressive records. He turned the lights on and looked around. It was late but he hoped that Kagome was waiting for him as she did each night. A small smile crept to his face despite his exhaustion. He was happy, simply happy. Just being with her, holding her in his arms was enough to chase the shadow of all his frustrations.

Not sensing her presence, he assumed she was sleeping. He collapsed on the nearest couch, his hand tracing circles on his forehead, a desperate try to chase the headache that was gradually building up. He knew that he was rejected because of his father's and Naraku's interference. He knew that his father wanted him to experience poverty, stressing him to leave Kagome and return to the company. It was simply out of the question. He loved her, he depended on her. Without her, he would just disappear and die. As for Naraku, well, he wanted him to work for him but he knew better than that. The older businessman uses an illegal approach in problem solving and in business dealings. He was not ready to enter a word where the stronger gets the weaker. He was not like that and he would never end up like a copy of Naraku. But the pressure the 2 men were exerting was keeping him out of job.

He took another huge breath. He would find a solution. He was Inuyasha Taisho, and if he was able to run his father's company, he would be able to get himself out of this.

Deciding to take his much needed rest, he quietly made his way towards the bedroom. Since he asked her to marry him, Mercedes and himself were sharing the same room, the same bed but were not physical. He wanted to wait until the marriage, to prove to her that his interest was less physical then emotional. He wanted her to trust him. He would not deny that sometimes, it was more difficult. For example, when she would wear something special just for him, or when she would cuddle with him closer than usual. His desire was building night by night but he would refrain himself. He will have her the night of their marriage and all the nights after that.

He smiled as he cracked the bedroom's door open, but his smile soon disappeared when he found no trace of her in the room. Anxiously, he searched the rest of the house and came to the clear conclusion that she was not home yet. He sat on the bed, his eyes staring at the darkness in front of him. He felt a small tug in his heart. Where was she at such a late hour? Maybe with Naraku? No, she always was there when he came back. She knew that he needed her to be there.

A small voice in his head started to assume unpleasant thoughts. Alarmed, he got up, pacing the little space of the room, feeling himself drown in the darkness. Maybe she was with someone, the voice continued, tempting him to believe. Maybe she simply got bored of this life, of this stress, this situation.

Inuyasha passed a hand in his hair, his eyes searching the confines of the room. No, he trusted her. She had showed him that she was true to him. She loved him. Why would she lie to him? She would never d that. Just because she was late doesn't mean that she was betraying him.

He regained his calm, the hurt leaving his eyes, leaving signs of relief. She loved him. He again sat on the bed, slowly removing his shoes. She loved him. The thought seemed to sooth him, sending waves of happiness towards his heart.

He looked at the clock as he lay down on the bed. It was nearly eleven. He sighed. She would be there at any minute. His eyes went from the clock to the door and to the clock again. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours, and with each second that passed, his mind whispered dark thoughts to his heart.

* * *

Kagome stirred, her mind gradually coming back from his unconsciousness. As soon as she was fully awake, her eyes shot open, her body jolting forward as memories of what happened hours ago rushed into her mind. Her throat fell tight when she noticed that she was still in the darkness and her body could not move. She took a deep breath. At least, she could move her lips freely. She tried again to move when she heard a masculine voice coming from her left.

"-You're finally awake." He said a note of sarcasm in his voice. Mercedes gulped, fear of the unknown rushing through her veins. Summoning her courage, she managed to breathe out.

"-where am I?"

Her voice came hoarse and raspy, causing him to chuckle.

"-my men told me that you tried really hard to liberate yourself. They said that you were quite impressive for a woman."

She heard him get up, his footsteps coming towards her. She flinched away when his hand contacted with her cheek, leaving a loving caress.

"-don't touch me!" she bit out with anger. He laughed and she could feel his breath on her face. He was wearing a rather expensive perfume, she concluded.

"-of course not. This pleasure belongs only to Taisho." He whispered, his voice making her cringe.

"-what do you want?" she asked in a small voice, trying as best as she could not to provoke him. "Why did you bring me here?"

He laughed again, his hand making a slight contact with her cheek, slowly descending to her neck. She shivered, disgusted from his actions.

"-please…" she begged. "Don't."

His hand caressed the exposed flesh of her nape while his other grasped her chin tightly.

"-You're so beautiful." He whispered next to her ear. "I can see now why he gave up everything just to be with you. Taisho is so lucky to have you."

Mercedes moved her head away from his voice, trying as best as she could to get away from his touches. She was disgusted, repulsed and afraid.

"-Let me go or else…" she warned, trying to ignore her fear. He chuckled, retreating his hands from her, making her sigh in relief.

"-tell me Mercedes." He finally asked, "How much do you love Taisho?

-who are you?" she yelled, trying to get free, her fear reaching a new level, her mind already worried about Inuyasha. This man seemed to hate him more than life. "Let me go! Let me go!" she shouted again in her darkness. "What does Inuyasha have to do with anything? What do you want from me? How do you know me?

-shut up!" The man suddenly yelled and she felt a stinging pain on her left cheek. He slapped her. She had never felt so humiliated. He slapped her, and she knew he could do worse. Her sobs immediately silenced, her body shaking with repressed tears.

"-don't you cry in my face!" he darkly warned. "Now answer my question or else…How much do you love Taisho?

-stay away from him." She replied, and her answer was another slap that made her cry out in pain. Her hands tried to free themselves but she could only feel pain. Her tears went down without her noticing, and the man simply wiped them gently.

"-how can you look so much like her?" he whispered to himself. She didn't have time to contemplate what he just said as his words startled her.

"-My boss is really angry with Taisho." He affirmed his voice calm and steady. She could practically hear him pacing around her. "You see, since you came into view, my boss has been quite unhappy.

-y…your boss?" she repeated, fearing for Inuyasha's safety. Was he in danger? Did they hurt him? Did they kidnap him as well?

As if sensing her distress, the man answered.

"-for the moment, Taisho is still safe from my boss' anger. But I cannot guarantee his welfare for too long.

-why?!" Kagome yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks. "What do you want from him?!!"

He took a deep breath before answering.

"-my boss, well, she hates Taisho, she hates him more than life itself. Let us say that she despises him and wishes that he would be crushed like the little insect he is, slowly and painfully."

Kagome shivered by the deadly tone the man has spoken with while referring to her lover.

"-Please…" she begged, trembling a little, "please don't hurt him, I…I…"

She stopped talking when she felt him caress her lips. Repulsed, she tried to move away but found it impossible to move.

"-Shh, don't worry, she will not hurt him, not yet. You see beautiful Mercedes; it is all in your hands. You can save him if you want. My boss is a very powerful woman. You cannot destroy her, neither can Naraku. She is more powerful and she has a personal revenge on Taisho. She doesn't like him to be happy and lately we have noticed that he has been extremely satisfied with you. We don't like it. We don't. This happiness should stop.

-please…" she sobbed, her heart speeding in her chest. "Do whatever you want with me but leave Inuyasha alone. He's sick. He cannot stand anymore surprises. Please…"

The man laughed again, freezing her blood in her veins.

"-you want Inuyasha to be safe don't you?" he finally said, moving next to her. "Don't you?"

She nodded, chocking in her tears.

"-Stupid girl, I don't understand your love for this monster. But we don't care. We just care about Inuyasha. Believe me when I say that nothing can protect him from us. We will find him like we found you. We will hurt him."

His voice dropped to a low whisper.

"-You can think that you can fool us but we are so powerful that you won't even know where to go. My boss is a very powerful woman and she despises Inuyasha. She had decided to kill him."

A small cry left Kagome's lips but his hands on her face made her stop.

"-but I convinced her that he should not die. We should not let him get over with his misery. It will be way more fun if he suffers.

-No!" Mercedes whimpered, feeling her heart clench.

"-That's when I got a splendid idea. Instead of killing Inuyaha for his audacity to survive Kagome and start a new life with you as if nothing happened, as if he didn't cause her death, it is better if you break him like he broke the sweet and innocent Kagome.

-No!" she sobbed louder. "Inuyasha has nothing to do with it! She killed herself! She killed herself!

-shut up!" a feminine voice came from behind her. Kagome fell silent, sensing the authority and familiarity of this voice. She heard the steps of the woman as she approached her.

"-Kagome didn't kill herself." The woman replied confidently. "Inuyasha Taisho poisoned her mind, leading her to suicide, destroying her.

-and why would you care!" Kagome yelled. "Leave him the hell alone!"

The woman laughed bitterly.

"-I knew her family. I was a friend of her father. I will not let her die without revenge. I will not let that criminal survive her. I will hunt him down and hurt him as badly as I could. I will kill him or I will make him beg me to kill him after I'll be done with him."

Her voice was cold enough to make Mercedes believe her.

"-please, please, I'll do anything for you. Just don't kill Inuyasha. Please. Please."

The woman's voice echoed again, interrupting her pathetic sobs.

"-We will not kill Inuyasha. His death is not our goal. We just wish to break him apart. But don't worry, he will remain intact. All we want you to do is to let him go."

Silence filled Mercedes' ears before she managed to murmur.

"-what?

-tell him that you do not want a broken man like him. Tell him that you pity him and that you never cared about him. Tell him that you were after his money. Tell him that you need someone else who can afford any luxuries for you. I don't know. Be creative. Just break him. Make him feel useless. Make him feel that you hate him as much as you truly love him. Make him cry, make him beg and then refuse him. Tell him that he is a criminal, that he killed Kagome.

-No!" Kagome yelled. "No! I won't! He trusts me! I love him! I love him!

-the prove it." The man suddenly replied. "It is so easy to say that you love someone but so difficult to turn the words into actions. He will suffer but then he will fold it away. Or do you prefer him to be dead because God help us we will kill him. We will and no one can stop us before we do it."

Silence stretched again, interrupted by Kagome's sobs.

"-He will _never _love me again." She whimpered. "He will hate me and if he does I will not survive it. I cannot see the hate in his eyes when I will tell him this. I cannot break him when he has begun to trust me. Please, I never knew Kagome, but I am sure that she loved him, and that she would have wished for him to be happy. Please, let us be happy. If you do not pity Inuyasha, pity me. Without him, I am nothing. I will live in the darkness I was once in. he is my life, he is the only memory that keeps me hanging. Let me be happy with him. Forget this revenge! Inuyasha is innocent, he is innocent! He loved Kagome, he still does. He is with me because I resemble her but I don't care because I love him. Don't do that! Please!

-your sobs as useless and pathetic." The woman's voice interrupted. "After all, it is your choice. I see that you resemble Kagome but you are nothing like her. You are her exact opposite. I don't know what Taisho thinks he's doing when he is bedding you. It may be his own sick way to relieve his conscience. I do not know and I do not care. It is your choice. Do not speak to anyone about this or else you will regret it. Remember, it is not against you that we are."

Kagome continued to silently cry as she heard them leave the room.

Once outside, the woman leaned on the wall, tears in her eyes. The young man looked away.

"-you were right Hojo, she looks exactly like Kagome. How dare he, how dare he do that to the memory of my daughter? I hate him; I hate him with growing passion. Once she will leave him, he will return to his darkness. He will never be happy and I will make sure of that."

The man nodded.

"-Taisho is a monster Anne. Once he feels threatened, he attacks. Look what he had done to me. He sent his men after me last month. It is a good thing that my men arrived at time or I would be dead. We should have no pity while dealing with him. This girl, she's just a photocopy of Kagome and this pisses me off."

Anne nodded.

"-Don't worry, she loves him enough to sacrifice for him. We have enough power to fight against him once he is alone again. If Naraku has stopped his assault, I won't. I vowed 3 years ago that I will avenge my daughter's death and I was not lying. He thought, he thought he could get away with it? He thought I will let him marry another woman, have children and have a normal life while I suffer each and every day, while I mourn the death of my only daughter? Kagome was intended to you. She was your fiancée until he decided to poison her head with his charms and looks."

They were interrupted when two men wearing black came into view.

"-you called for us?" They asked, looking at Anne. She nodded her eyes hardening.

"-Return the girl to her apartment. But before that, take one of my sweaters and make her wear one to hide the traces on her wrists. Make her wash her face. I don't want her eyes to be all puffy and red. Let her fix her hair. It is a mess. We don't want Taisho to suspect anything odd. Give her water and food, anything to calm her. Don't worry, she will cooperate. Don't pull in front of the apartment. Stay a few buildings afar. I don't want Inuyasha to see the car. Remove the blindfold after she gets out of the car. I don't want her to see any faces. It's almost the morning. I prefer that she returns now. You may go."

The two men nodded before leaving.

* * *

"-Inuyasha, could you please stop pacing around! It really makes me dizzy!" Naraku complained his face between his hands.

"-where is she?!" Inuyasha yelled his face pale. "Last night, she didn't come back home! I tried to call her, she didn't answer! Where is she? You know her better than I do! Where would she be?!"

Naraku took a deep breath.

"-I told you I don't know. She left my house yesterday. I assumed she was going straight back home. What was I supposed to do? Follow her?"

The younger man passed a hand in his hair.

"-I cannot stop myself. My heart is torn. A part of me is worried that she might have got kidnapped or had an accident. Dread consumes me and I feel that I cannot breathe. Just the thought of losing her again kills me. Another part whispers to me that she might be betraying me, that she might have gotten bored from me. Maybe she doesn't love me enough or maybe she felt neglected. It is that part that makes me feel like killing her. I cannot imagine her with any man else than me. I will not be responsible of my actions. I love her so much that I fear that I may have become obsessed."

Naraku watched him from the corner of his eye. He could see Inuyasha struggle to find an explanation.

"-maybe she just met a friend, a girl, and they spent the night catching up." He tried to explain. Why would anyone kidnap Mercedes? It was out of the question. And if she made an accident, they would have known from the news or received a call about it. As for betraying Inuyasha with another man, well, he was certain that Mercedes was head over heels for the young businessman.

"-then why isn't she answering my calls?! You know what, I'll go to the apartment and if I don't find her, I'll search for her. I will not repeat my mistake twice. I will never let her slip away from me again. I'd rather die."

* * *

Kagome entered her apartment. Her body was shaking, her throat felt dry and her heart was thundering in her chest. She made a few steps before collapsing on the floor in tears. She could not believe, she could not believe that her luck was so poor. She had lost her memory, and now that she had begun forming new ones, they were cruelly taken away from her. Inuyasha will hate her. The man she learned to love and to cherish will look at her in disgust. She will remain lonely. Simply lonely with no one to love because she knew, she knew that she will love no man but him. She also knew that thousands of women will try to take her place in his heart, if she had a place. She would think of it as filling the gap that Kagome has created. This is his love for her, a shadow of Kagome's love. She has heard him at night, whispering Kagome's name in his sleep. She has heard him and her heart ached but she learned to accept it because she loved him. She didn't mind it as long as he stayed with her.

Her heart clenched in her chest as she slowly got up and wiped away her tears. Now it was all over. Her happiness, her love for him was so short, so temporary like everything in her life. Maybe she has done something wrong to deserve such punishment. Maybe this was her fate, to live as an unknown even for herself.

She knew that Inuyasha will soon forget her and move on, but she will never do it. She will never forget their nights together, his caresses, his touches, his promises, and his body against her own, moving with a rhythm only they knew. Her throat tightened with unshed tears. Every time she saw him, she felt as if he was a part of her past, a part she ached to take and to cherish like the most intimate thing in the world. Love. She never believed in love until she met him, and now, the same love she mocked years ago was burning her veins, tearing her apart from the inside.

Would she forget? Would she be able to move on?

"-where were you last night?"

His angry voice startled her and she quickly hid the remaining tears, blinking them away. How could she have missed his arrival, his odor that filled her with his masculine scent, his presence that sent shivers down her spin that made her burn with desire for him, for his touch, only his, always his.

"-answer me!" he continued, grabbing her by the shoulders, spinning her so that she could face him. She saw the anger boil in his eyes, the same eyes she loved so deeply. Oh his eyes. The first time she saw them, she felt like melting away, as if time stopped and allow her to look at the golden orbs that shown with determination, fire and passion. Her knees weakened under her and he could barely support her weight. She loved him with every fiber in her being and with very fiber that loved him she will try to make him hate her. His life was more precious. He was innocent; he never killed Kagome nor caused her death. He was innocent and she was ready to proclaim his innocence on the roofs and in front of all the judges of this world and the afterworld.

"-why won't you answer me!" he impatiently yelled, shaking her a little. She didn't want to answer. What would she say? That she hated him? She wanted to stare at his eyes for a few more instants, to see the love that shone behind his anger. Maybe he did love her, nota s Kagome but as Mercedes. Maybe if they had the chance to stay together, he would have learned to love her, like she had learned to love him.

"-do you know how worried I was? I waited all night for you to come! And you didn't!"

He sounded frustrated. How she loved that man.

"-and then I tried calling you but you didn't answer your phone! Why didn't you answer your phone? I bet if you open it you will find a hundred missed calls. Maybe even more! You better have a reasonable explanation for this!"

She closed her eyes, her decision long made. He may hate her but she would know that he would be safe. He will not pay for what Kagome did, she would. She would pay for what happened three years ago.

"-I have nothing to explain to you." She answered, her voice surprising her with its coldness. Her heart broke but she kept her face stoic.

"-what do you mean?" Inuyasha asked his anger dissipating. "Mercedes what's wrong?"

She suddenly opened her eyes, revealing a coldness he dreaded so much. She was looking at him the same way she used to when they began to work with each other. He could face anything, anything except the coldness of those beautiful blue eyes he loved so much.

"-what's wrong you ask?" she answered, her voice ironic, dripping with venom. He took a few steps back, his hands leaving her shoulders. She instantly missed his warmth. How she wanted to reach for him and hug, to forget all her problems, the entire world. "I'll tell you what's wrong. I am sick of you Inuyasha. You hear me? I am sick of you."

His eyes widened, the words dying in his throat.


	22. Solaris

"-what?" He whispered, his eyes desperately searching hers for the truth. "What do you mean?"

Mercedes stared at him; her heart breaking with every word she said, however, her eyes remained calm, cold, and indifferent.

"-I am sick of you." she whispered back, a small smile making its way towards the corner of her lips slightly lifting them up. "I am sick of…

-Stop!" he murmured, his hands clenching into fists, his face getting paler and paler. "Don't…" He couldn't continue, his voice breaking with sadness, hurt and betrayal. "Why?"He finally managed to breathe out.

Kagome looked at him, trying her best to keep her emotions under control while her heart was screaming in protest for her harshness. She couldn't believe…she couldn't believe that she just broke his trust, his love for her, her chance with him. She took a deep breath and willed her body to obey, caging her emotions deep down her broken heart.

"-Why?" She repeated with sarcasm, her heart bleeding with every syllable. "You are a silly man Taisho. You are truly a silly man. Did you really think I _loved you_?"

His eyes widened, her small laugh echoing in his ears, making him back away from her. He stared at her in panic, his gaze begging, pleading for her mercy. Her heart clenched but her face still held the mocking façade.

"-what's the matter Taisho? You asked a question and you cannot handle the answer?

-please Mercedes…" He begged and she could swear she saw shadows of tears welling in his eyes. She took a sharp breath, her body trembling slightly with suppressed emotions. "Please, I don't want to hear it…Please.

-why not?" She countered, her blue eyes staring back at his with brutal amusement. "I really want to tell you how stupid you are that you believed I loved you. How stupid you are that you thought I would actually marry you. How stupid you are that you assumed I enjoyed your company."

She let out a small laugh and he visibly winced, however remained silent, staring at her, his eyes pleading again. She silenced her heart again and went on, her desire to protect him reasoning her love to him. She would lose him but he would not lose himself.

"-I used you." She continued, pacing a little in front of him. She couldn't stay still; watch him hate her second by second. She needed to break this eye contact that was killing her, destroying her…breaking her. "I used you because yes, I was attracted to you at some point but that was it, simple attraction. You see Taisho, you can give a woman great pleasure but that's where your role ends, just there. We had a great time but then you became all serious and you wanted to marry me.

-you agreed Mercedes…" He murmured from where he stood, away from her, his face breaking with sadness, his eyes moist. She noticed that his hands where firmly clutching the necklace he always wore. Kagome's necklace. Jealousy rushed through her veins. Kagome, it was Kagome's fault. Even after her death, she was breaking them apart. Unfair, life was unfair. She loved him, she needed him but she would not be with him.

"-I agreed because Naraku pushed me to do so. He told me that it would be best for both of us. He told me that you were my best option. But now, you are all broken, you have nothing to offer, you're poor Taisho, and I do not care about inferior men."

She heard his sharp intake of breath. Her eyes immediately flew to his and now she could clearly see the tears accumulating in his beautiful eyes.

"-_money_?!" he growled taking a step towards her but he was no threat, his face desperate, his body weak with her words, his eyes trying to blink the tears away. In her eyes, he seemed broken, and she never loved him more. "It was all about the money!" he yelled and in a sudden motion, he removed the necklace form around his neck and flung it towards the nearest wall. Kagome gasped as the beautiful half hear shattered in front of their eyes, the sound of the broken pieces rolling on the floor. Silence filled the living room of her apartment as Mercedes stared at the shattered piece of jewelry that held such a sentimental meaning to Inuyasha laying on the floor, broken…

Inuyasha stared at the necklace with hate before his eyes averted to Kagome's.

"-You were after my money weren't you?" he yelled, his face twisting, his facial expressions going from hurt and desperate to angry and rebel. "It was all a lie, from the beginning! Just a big lie to tell Inuyasha in order to take as much as possible out from his wealth! It was all a lie! You never loved me! There was never love! There is no love! It doesn't exist! I was just so stupid to realize it before!"

Kagome backed away, hearing and seeing the consequences of what she had done. Had she truly damaged him that much? To the point that he destroyed that necklace he held so dear next to his heart? Had she truly done that?

"-Love!" He spat out as if the word disgusted him to no end. "What a stupid thing to believe in! Love is a way to hide malice, hate, treachery, lust…It's a sin!" he cried out, glaring at the shattered necklace, his tears rolling down his cheeks. As soon as he felt them, he whipped them away, looking at his wet digits as if he was looking at a foreign object.

"-Inuyasha…" Kagome murmured, not sure what to do. She couldn't, she couldn't watch him break in front of her. He looked at her and she could feel the little hope that began to form in his eyes. She could still have him back; she could still be selfish, take the risk of being with him. She could tell him the truth and tell him to forgive her, explain that she was forced to say what she said. She could escape this pain, this hurt, this stupid drama that only occurred in the cheesiest movies.

As her silence stretched, hope began to build again in the golden orbs of her lover. Slowly, he made his way towards her, his anger giving place to his hurt.

"-tell me you didn't mean it…" He whispered, his body standing a few inches away from hers. She shivered, feeling him so close. She could succumb to him; forget everything, run with him to the ends of the earth. She could love him…let him love her. Wasn't love supposed to be selfish?

"-tell me you love me…" he continued, the new emotions in her eyes encouraging him further as he made a few steps towards her. Gently, lovingly, his hand went to caress her cheek, their eyes clashing. "Tell me and we will be happy again."

The pleading in his voice, the love in his eyes, the string that was still attaching her to him and that was threatening to fail at any time were shattering her from the inside, her heart begging for some mercy, begging for the warmth of the male in front of her.

"-Inuyasha…" she murmured, her hands clenching in the fabric of his shirt. A shy smile was her only response. She closed her eyes, a few seconds passing before being interrupted by his voice.

"-Tell me…" He begged. "That you love me as much as I love you."

She bit her lower lip, suppressing her tears. How she loved that man.

"-tell me that this was just a stupid joke. Heal my heart Mercedes before it scars for good. I need to know…please."

She felt his hands cup her cheeks, his hot breath against her lips and then, he kissed her. It was tender but desperate, passionate but loving, short but enough. She opened her eyes when he broke away, staring at her, waiting for her to speak. Her decision was made, there was no going back. She loved him more than love itself. And if love was selfish then her love for him was beyond love. She could not let him die. She could not imagine a world without him in it and for that, she needed to pay, a small price in exchange of his life: his love.

She stared at him, her face becoming cold again.

"-Maybe those words would have affected Kagome but not me, never me."

His hands froze on her face, his eyes wide, his face shocked. It took him a few moments to understand what she just said. Slowly, he withdrew his hands from her, staring at her with disbelief.

"-Who told you about Kagome?" He asked his voice steady and low.

Mercedes chuckled, taking a few steps back.

"-you thought that some words from you will make me have you back? What, you thought I would kill myself without you? Let us say, jump from a bridge for you?"

He gulped, his eyes widening even more.

"-let me tell you that the girl was naïve. You know why? You are not worth dying for!" _'Though I would die for you' _she bitterly thought. "In fact, you are not worth a thing at all."

Inuyasha seemed dazed, staring at her as if he was waiting to wake up from the strange nightmare he was in.

"-You knew about Kagome?" He asked again.

"-of course I knew. You ask me as if I should care or something! She was just a poor girl in a fancy college. You used her, had your fun with her and then dumped her.

-Shut up!" He shouted his face livid. "Don't you talk about her like that! You know nothing about her! You don't know anything about me either!

-oh yeah?" she shouted back, backing away even more. The need to hug him, to kiss him was overwhelming. She needed to stay away from him as much as possible. "I know that Kagome was just a little poor girl in college who you fucked like a common whore and then you dumped her to go to another woman. She didn't understand it; she couldn't understand that you lost your interest in her. She killed herself. That commoner!

-No!" he yelled, making his way towards her, grabbing her by her wrists. She winced, the soreness of being tied there making her in a deep pain but he didn't seem to notice as he violently shook her, his eyes murderous.

"-Don't say that! Don't say that! I loved Kagome! I _never _dumped her! Stop hurting me Mercedes! What have I done to deserve this!

-let me go!" She yelled, getting away from him, rubbing her sore wrists. "I don't give a damn about that Kagome you fucked in college! I was attracted to you, I had my fill from you and that's it. I only stayed after because of your money! Now you don't have it anymore. I just got sick of you the same way you got sick of Kagome! Just understand this: I am not that girl you manipulated, I am not that innocent girl you took to your bed years ago. I am a woman, a woman with a charged past."

His eyes widened and she bit her bottom lip. She hated herself, she hated herself. She despised everything that was her.

"-You…you told me that you did not bed those men. You told me that you had amnesia and since then you didn't…"

She hugged herself, his broken voice sending her into a guilt trip.

"-well, I lied." She simply stated. "Remember the day you called me to tell me that Naraku had an accident. You remember that there was a man with me right? Well, take a guess Taisho, what were we doing?"

He gulped, his hands shaking a little.

"-No…You…you swore that you didn't….

-I lied for God's sacks! I lied! Je ne suis pas parfaite ! J'ai menti ! Est-ce que tu me comprends ? huh ? Tu n'as jamais été le seul homme dans ma vie. Il y a eu d'autres…hommes. There were others…"

Silence stretched again. What had she done?

"-I am sorry." Inuyasha murmured.

She looked at him, surprised, shocked, hurt and in love.

"-I am sorry that I loved you. I am sorry that I believed in love. I am sorry that I thought that you were the right one for me, my other half."

His eyes suddenly turned cold, uncaring, the light that once shone in them dimmed away into nothing but darkness.

"-I don't blame you, I really don't. I was the one who imposed me on you. I was the one who was foolish enough to think that you could actually think more of me than just a source of luxury. I am sorry that I willingly left my father's company to be with you. I am sorry that I gave up my wealth for you."

Kagome gasped. He gave his company away for her?

"-I am sorry that I kept this necklace around my neck to remind me of love, I am sorry that I put my vengeance against Naraku aside just top please you. I am sorry that I worried about you when you were late tonight. But you know what, I may be sorry, but I don't regret it, because you healed me Mercedes; you healed me from the fire of love. Now, I will not suffer anymore because I know that love is just an illusion. I was living in an illusion, behind my dark glasses. I don't need to hide anymore, I have no shame, and I have no regret. I tried love and I failed miserably but I will take the full blow. I will never bother you again. I will never look at you again. I will never hear of you again."

Her heart clenched in her chest, sending waves of agony and desperation through her blood.

"-I hope you enjoy crushing the others Mercedes. I hope you enjoy playing with other people's feelings. I hope that one day you would fall in love with someone and I hope that this someone would be as heartless as you are. I hope that love crushes you so badly that you wouldn't be able to breathe, just like me. Just like me."

She closed her eyes. He didn't know that her pain was the double of his. The weight of the sacrifice slaughtering her again and again and again and again.

"-go away…" she breathed out, her arms slightly shaking. "Get out of my life Taisho and never return." _'Get out of my heart'_

"-I _hate you _Mercedes." He stated his voice calm. She didn't look at him; instead, she stared at the window. Strange, it was raining. She watched as a droplet of water fell onto the glass and made its way to the bottom. The cycle of water, life in death and death in life.

"-I hate you from the bottom of my heart." He repeated. "I wish you never know happiness. I wish you suffer just like me."

_'I am suffering'_, she thought, her eyes still glued at the window. She sank on the floor as soon as she heard the soft click of the door, signaling his departure. Her eyes wandered everywhere. She could practically see him standing where he was standing a few seconds ago. She could smell him; hear him state over and over again how much he hated her. She got up, her body lifeless, her mind partially dead. Slowly, she made her way towards her bed and collapsed on it. She buried her nose in the pillow, taking his scent. He had spent the night here; she could feel his warmth still radiating with energy, love...

"-I love you." she sobbed, her hands clenching the pillow tightly. "Dammit, I love you! I love you! I love you!"

Her heart ached in her chest. She tried to sleep, she commanded her exhausted body to sleep but it wouldn't obey her. She needed to sleep; she needed to stop thinking of him. She needed to succumb to the rest that sleep would provide her.

Again and again she tossed in the bed, hot tears pouring down her cheeks. Seconds into minutes and minutes into hours. She finally got up and went to the bathroom. She stared at the mirror, disgusted with her refection. She envied Kagome, she envied her. At least, she found a way to escape the pain. Her eyes suddenly fell on the little bottle of pills that Inuyasha usually took. It usually calmed him, sent him to sleep. It should work with her. She would sleep and stop thinking of him. Yes, it would work. She sat on the bed and opened the bottle. She eyed the little grain shaped pieces that she poured in her hand. Funny how such a little thing was able to calm Inuyasha.

She suddenly snapped from her reverie when she heard the door's bell ringing. Was it Inuyasha? Did he come back? Did he still love her? Her enthusiasm died when she heard Naraku's voice coming from there, from behind the door. He was shouting. Good thing she only had the key. She didn't want to deal with him. He would soon get bored and leave her alone. She just wanted to sleep, to sleep and forget. She laughed in her tears. Another funny fact, she always wanted to remember and now she wanted to forget.

"-Mercedes! I know that you are in there! Open the door! Open the door!"

She blocked the sound away. She needed to relax, just to relax. One would not be enough to make her slip. She took 3 and quickly gulped. She winced at the bitter taste.

Suddenly, she felt her muscles begin to relax and she fell on the bed. In the distance, she could hear Naraku's voice fading away. She couldn't care less. She just destroyed the man she loved and she knew that she would never be happy again. She could not be with him in the real world but she hoped she would dream of him.

* * *

Sesshumaru was still sleeping in his apartment when he heard knocks on the door. Alarmed, he quickly got up and opened the door, only to come face to face with a very livid Inuyasha.

"-What's wrong?" He asked, concerned. His younger brother shrugged but Sesshumaru could see how red and puffy his eyes were. He must have been crying.

"-can I come in?" Inuyasha finally asked. His brother stepped away, allowing him in before closing the door. He was about to ask what happened when Inuyasha spoke first.

"-I came to tell you that I am leaving.

-leaving?" Sesshumaru asked, his brows knotting in confusion. "Where to?

-Away.

-and Mercedes, is she going with you?

-no." Inuyasha cut him immediately, his eyes hardening. "And don't say that name again. Father was right, that bitch was after my money. It's a good thing that I discovered the truth before making the greatest mistake of my life and marrying her. I hate her, I hate her with passion and I will never forgive her! I hope she dies!"

Sesshumaru stood there, stunned and worried.

"-why? What happened Inuyasha?

-I don't want to talk about it okay?" the younger man shouted, making his way towards the door. "I just came to tell you that I am leaving.

-where?" Sesshuamru snapped back. "Where are you going to go? You have no money, no sources, no…

-don't worry about me. I'll be fine.

-no you won't! You cannot just run away! Dammit Inuyasha, you always run away from your problems instead of facing them! If Mercedes hurt you, you should stay strong, not shy away."

Inuyasha stared at him before a cruel smile made its way towards his face.

"-you talk too much Sessh, but you do nothing. Maybe that's why Rin left you for that man, maybe because you never showed her how you really feel. Lectures lectures and lectures but no actions. You are the last one to give me lessons of life. You, the one left by his wife. You don't even have the guts to drag her here and make her explain herself. Instead, you drink and work."

And with that he left, leaving his older brother standing in shock, Inuyasha's words still replaying in his mind.

* * *

"-Do you think she'll do it?" Hojo asked, staring at Anne who was sitting in her luxurious apartment. "She seems to love him, really love him.

-of course she will.

-and what do you think Taisho will do?"

Anne smiled, leaning on her sofa, her eyes sparkling.

"-he will hate her of course. He will be torn from the inside but he will not show it. He will pretend to be powerful and cold. But I know him better. He will suffer.

-but what if he discovers?" Hojo insisted. "…the truth behind her actions?"

Anne laughed.

"-don't worry. An old friend of mine helped me by giving Taisho, just this morning, an opportunity to work in his company as the advertisement manager. It seems that one of the clients of my friend, a singer, has made a contract with this company, Rubin I guess. He needs someone smart and clever enough to run the whole thing. Rubin is going to make a video clip and things are hectic. So, I recommended Taisho and my friend who has complete faith in me accepted the offer. Now you will ask me: where is the catch?"

Hojo laughed, already liking what he was hearing.

"-well, first of all, the singer wants to make the video clip in one of those islands far from here. He said that he had already chosen the girl and he just needs her approval. This means that Inuyasha and our dear Mercedes will not only be separated by us but by geographic distance as well. He will not have the satisfaction of seeing her, I will not allow it.

-that's brilliant Anne. But will Inuyasha accept the offer? I mean, she just left him.

-Exactly! Hojo, think about it: she left him, so he has to prove himself for her; he has to prove that he is not weak, that he could work without his father's interference. He will definitely take the job without even thinking about it twice. I bet he already agreed."

They were interrupted when the phone rang. Anne picked it up and smiled.

"-Hello to you too. So tell me, did Taisho accept the job?"

Her smile widened.

"-I see, he didn't even look at the contract did he? Uhum, I told you he was desperate. So he signed without looking? Great! Just imagine my friend, Taisho working for you. How much publicity would that bring you?"

She stayed silent for a few seconds before laughing.

"-Oh no, you don't need to thank me. What are friends for? I'll talk to you later."

She hung up and looked at Hojo who was staring at her.

"-Congratulations Hojo. Taisho is the new advertising manager of Solaris. He didn't even look at the contract. He _just _signed it."

* * *

Rubin sat in his chair while his manager was pacing in front of him.

"-listen to me well, Rubin. Why do you always like to make things hard for all of us? There are millions of girls who would die to star 'princess of my heart' in a video clip and you just chose this girl Mercedes who doesn't even care about it!

-you don't understand!" Rubin sighed in his chair. "Mercedes is the only girl I can envision in this video clip. I cannot do it unless she is the heroine. Please, I just want this condition."

His manager huffed.

"-why don't you chose Karla instead? She's very beautiful.

-I want Mercedes to star with me." Rubin simply stated. "You know that I have a thing for Karla but I like to be professional so I will choose the girl who best fits and it is Mercedes. And I want it to be in an Island. I want to show her blue eyes in contrast with the sea.

-fine! But listen to me well! The production company _'Solaris' _is going to appoint a new manager just for you. He will be very experienced and professional. You will obey him. Do you promise?"

Rubin stood up, his eyes holding all the determination he could master.

"-I promise that if you allow me to have Mercedes, I will obey this man. I will not object.

-deal."

* * *

**I know that this chapter was a little bit depressing but things are going to take a new turn from now on. :) I hope you enjoyed it.**


	23. Distractions

The night club was crowded, the music reaching its maximum, bodies swaying with the high rhythm, touching, grinding, sweating…

Kagome was not an exception. Wearing high heels, dressed in tight black pants and an equally black tank top that hugged her body, leaving little to the imagination, she leaned further on the man dancing behind her, pressing herself sensually on his chest, her hands fisting themselves around his neck, towards his hair, a silly smile coming to her lips as she grinded on him, making a moan escape his lips pressed firmly on her neck.

His hands, resting on her hips, slowly ascended towards her chest, caressing the skin as he went further up. They finally rested on her neck while he grinded back. She giggled and turned around, her chest pressed against his, her eyes looking at his face. She smiled, her hands going back to his neck, caressing his hair, his face, his shoulders…

He grabbed her by the upper arms, not able to take her teasing anymore and crushed her against him, his lips fiercely taking hold of hers, parting them open and plunging his mouth inside her hot cavern. She immediately responded to his touch, grabbing his face between her hands and kissing him as hard as she could, her head light from all the drinks she had. She felt his hands move down her body, resting on her back then slowly descending to her ass while his assault on her lips never ceased.

They finally broke away for air, panting. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine that the man with her was the one holding her heart. She smiled into her little fantasy, imagining that it was Inuyasha the one placing hot kisses down her neck, the one sensually caressing her stomach, up to her chest, lightly squeezing her breasts…

She was suddenly brought back from her situation when the source of her warmth was suddenly torn away from her. She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw that Chris was the one who grabbed her by the hand, distancing her from the man in front of her.

His eyes locked with hers for a few seconds before going back to those of the other man.

"-Leave." He just said. The other man was about to reply when he noticed that Chris was not alone. Taking a quick glance at the men standing behind the young lawyer, he disappeared between the crowds.

She felt herself being yanked outside the night club and sighed when the fresh air hit her face. She breathed deeply but gasped when Chris grabbed her and forced her to face him.

"-You're drunk." He affirmed, his eyes scolding her. She laughed, nearly losing her balance if he was not holding her so tightly.

"-R…real...ly?" she stuttered, laughing still. "I didn't notice."

She laughed harder and stumbled backward when he released her. She looked up and her laughter stopped when she saw Naraku standing in front of her while Chris made his way towards the car. She tried to speak but was silenced by a sharp slap that made her fall on the ground. Eyes wide, she held her bruised cheek, tears stinging her eyes. Naraku had smacked her. He never did. He never raised his hand on her. Why did he just do that?

She whimpered when he forcefully yanked her upwards, making her stare into his cold eyes. She suddenly felt drunkenness leave her system under his gaze.

"-Do you know what could have happened if we didn't find you in time? Do you know that man you were shamelessly making out with, that man who was touching you so intimately, the man who was clearly taking advantage of you while you were lost in your drunken state? Do you even know him? Huh? He could be a killer, a raper, an asshole. He could be married; he could be a drug dealer! What's wrong with you? What's wrong?" He yelled, shaking her.

She stared at him, her eyes watering.

"-You have no right to question me…"

He released her and this time his slap was harder. Again, she fell on the ground, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"-you act like a prostitute! Look at your cloths! Look at your dark make up! You go out all night and only return when the sun starts to rise! I will strike you again and again until you promise that you will cease this disrespectful behavior."

She glanced up at him.

"-I will do as I please." She cut him.

He sighed, his eyes softening. He crouched in front of her, his fingers gently caressing the bruise that was starting to show on her cheek. She flinched away but he held her chin tightly, forcing her to look at him.

"-Baby, look at me."

Resultantly, her eyes went to his.

"-Is this about Inuyasha? Huh? Is it because you're not a couple anymore? What are you trying to prove Mercedes? Why are you reducing yourself to filth? Why are you forcing me to hurt you?

-I just want to have fun." She stubbornly replied. Naraku's eyes immediately darkened. He quickly got up, his lips thinning into a straight line, his frown deep and intimidating.

"-Chris!" He called the young man. "Let the men take her to her room and lock her up. She is not allowed to get out of her room.

-what!" She gasped, standing up, her eyes wide. "Who do you think you are? You cannot lock me inside my room! You cannot do anything! What's wrong in having fun!

-It's wrong when you act like you are a fucking whore!" Naraku yelled back. "What? Do you think I will let you go and fuck any random guy just because this bastard Inuyasha doesn't want you anymore? Well fuck that and fuck everything else. You Mercedes are mine, and I will not allow you to ruin yourself. You will forget Inuyasha Taisho! He left you and he will never return! You are mine and I will protect your interests since you are not in the right state of mind to do so yourself.

-fuck you! I don't need anything!" she yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You know nothing about Inuyasha! Don't you insult him!"

Naraku took a deep breath as two men took hold of a struggling drunk Mercedes and forcefully dragged her towards the black car. It has been two weeks and she still didn't tell him what happened that day she took those pills. His brows furrowed in concern. She swore that she just wanted to sleep but he couldn't dismiss the thought that she was trying to kill herself. …

The morning sun slowly crept in her bedroom, lightening the darkness that was still persisting. Gradually, Mercedes opened her blue eyes, groaning lightly when she felt a strong headache take over her senses. She took a few minutes before her eyes refocused. She sat up in her bed and was startled when she saw Naraku, sitting on the sofa just in front of the bed, looking directly at her. He was wearing a black business suit, which meant that he didn't sleep. He must have spent the night in her room.

She blushed when the events of last night rushed through her head and diverted her gaze from his, shamed by her words and actions.

"-You're finally awake Mercedes." He calmly said, but she could hear the anger dissimulated deep down. "I was waiting for you to wake up. Have you woken yet?

-what do you mean?" she calmly responded. "Of course I am awake if I am looking at you.

-really? Are you really awake? Because as far as I know, someone who is awake will never do what you did last night."

Her blush darkened but she met his eyes.

"-I am sorry. I just needed to change the ambiance."

Naraku smiled and got up, making his way towards her. Calmly, he sat down next to her.

"-come here."

She approached him and he hugged her tightly against his chest.

"-I don't know what I feel towards you Mercedes." He whispered against her neck. "I have never felt this way before. I feel hurt when I see you doing things that you shouldn't be doing, wasting yourself on people who are not worth of you."

She hugged him tighter, burying her nose in his neck.

"-I love you. I love you so much." She murmured. "I will never love anyone more than you, even Inuyasha, he is not you. I don't love him like I love you.

-liar." He laughed and she laughed along. "You're just saying this in order to make me feel less angry with you.

-maybe…" she teased and groaned when her headache suddenly spiked.

"-you deserve this for drinking so much yesterday."

They fell into a comfortable silence before Naraku spoke.

"-you have a visitor Mercedes."

Rubin was sitting in the immense living room of the luxurious apartment. He had to admit that Naraku was clearly as wealthy as it was said. He was really surprised that the infamous businessman had asked him to come over at such an early hour in the morning. He recalled how a few days earlier, the older man politely asked him to get the idea of having Mercedes in his video clip out of his thick head. Well, maybe polite was not the best word to describe it. Maybe disgusted, cold, uncaring…

Anyway, he was definitely surprised that he received a call from Naraku, asking him to come over to his place to negotiate some issues. And there he was, waiting.

"-Rubin." He heard the baritone voice of the businessman. He quickly got up and his eyes widened when he saw an equally surprised Mercedes standing behind Naraku. His eyes wandered on her delicious figure, as she was wearing a rather provocative nightgown, and felt a sudden rush of heat make its way towards his system. God she was tempting. Now he knew why Taisho was attracted by the woman in front of him.

Mercedes was surprised. He had followed Naraku into the living room and found the prince of music standing in front of her. She felt his beautiful green eyes scan her body and her heart fluttered in embarrassment. She had forgotten to change. She went behind Naraku, trying as best as she could to hide from the gaze of the young man but Naraku simply stepped aside.

"-I will leave you two to discuss your proposal Rubin." He simply said and smirked when the singer looked at him with gratitude. He made his way out of the living room and closed the huge door separating the room from the rest of the house, giving them the privacy they needed.

Kagome watched Naraku go away and when he finally left, an uncomfortable silence stretched in the room. She took a seat on the nearest sofa and put a cushion on her lap, hiding herself from the intense gaze of the man in front of her.

"-So, you wanted to discuss something with me?" she finally asked, meeting his green eyes. He gave her a rather seductive smile and sat next to her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"-You are more beautiful than the last time I saw you." he said, his angelic voice making her even more uncomfortable. The man was a sin. She cleared her throat, gently rubbing her forehead in order to ease the headache.

"-You just saw me once." She countered.

"-once was enough."

Eyes wide, she looked at him, seeing how serious he was.

"-what do you want from me?" she whispered, her eyes never leaving his green ones. His golden strands fell lightly on his forehead. He quickly pushed them back. The motion reminded her of Inuyasha. His long silver head always used to slip towards his forehead, and he would use to same move to pull it back. Her heart beat at the forbidden memory, and she cleared her throat again.

"-I want you to perform in a video clip I am preparing. 'Princess of my heart', have you heard the song before?

-what?" she asked, confused. "You want me to perform in your video clip? Why?"

He shrugged, looking away.

"-There is no specific reason. I just want you."

She licked her dry lips, a small blush adorning her cheeks. Did he just insinuate something with his words? She threw the idea away.

"-I…I don't know how to…

-I don't care." He immediately cut her off, "It is you I have chosen and I will not stop until you say yes. Please say yes, you will not regret it.

-I…I…" she stuttered but he quickly grabbed her hand in his, looking straight at her eyes.

"-say yes…" he whispered, his voice ringing in her ears like bells. "Say yes Mercedes. It's just a video clip, an innocent one I might add. This song means the world for me and I want it to be perfect. I want you to make it perfect. I envision you in this song, your eyes…"

She gulped, her heart beating fast. She knew why he was called the prince of the music. He surely knew how to convince a girl with this angelic voice, green eyes and innocent face.

"-your eyes, I like their color so much, like the sea, the ocean, the sky…and your face, so innocent, so beautiful…your lips, so tempting…so kissable…"

Mercedes gasped and immediately yanked her hand away from his, creating a distance between them. Her cheeks were by now flushed and she could feel the blood settling in her ears.

"-I am sorry!" Rubin pleaded, seeing how embarrassed she was. "I didn't mean to offend you. I am sorry. I am just so desperate, I need you in my song, I need to look into your eyes while I sing, I need it to be you…

-why?" She yelled, moving further away. "You're famous; you can have any girl in your song. Why me? I don't want to…I…"

Rubin got up and knelt next to her, making her even more uncomfortable. He had to admit that Taisho had quite a taste in women. Mercedes was absolutely delicious, tempting, beautiful, desirable and above all, sexy as hell.

"-I bet your life is boring…" he began, looking at her blue eyes. He couldn't help it as his eyes shot a quick glance at her rosy lips, perfect, full and half parted. How he would like a taste of those lips. He would be glad to have her in his bed. He silently smirked. He could clearly see that he affected her. He would take it step by step and if he was lucky enough he will have her under him in no time. The idea alone made him feel a little bit horny but he quickly calmed down.

"-Think about it…" He started again. "Think about how much this video clip will distract you."

Her eyes widened and he knew that he must have hit a nerve.

Mercedes pondered over the thought. Distraction, that's what she needed. If the video clip will bring her enough distraction, than she would not think of Inuyasha anymore, she would not think about what could have happened if he was still with her. She would be relaxed, not as empty as she was now. She would start over with a new thing on her mind. She will quit going out on night, she will quit drinking in order to forget all her memories, all her emotions, her love….

"-Okay." She said. Rubin stared at her, clearly surprised.

"-Okay?" he repeated, a small smile crawling on his lips. She exchanged his smile with one of her own.

"-Okay." She insisted and laughed when Rubin hit the couch she was sitting on with his palm.

"-yes!" He victoriously yelled, sincerely happy.

Before she could know it, his lips touched hers, lingering for a few seconds before he pulled away, still smiling.

"-you won't regret it." He said, getting up and making his way towards the door. Left alone, her hand flew to her lips. Was this a kiss of happiness or a real kiss? Suddenly, she felt that this video clip with Rubin would not be as innocent as it seems.

"-So, did she agree?" Naraku asked as Rubin entered his office.

"-Yes she did. Thank you for giving me the opportunity of having her in my video clip. I thought that you would refuse it. I must admit that I was shocked when you called me."

Naraku smiled.

"-I always change my mind with the circumstances. You see, my Mercedes needs to be distracted and you are the perfect distraction. Now tell me, which company is going to record it for you?

-Solaris." Rubin answered, taking a seat in front of the businessman. "They told me that they appointed a manager one week ago. I must go today to meet him. However, I must need some papers to be signed by Mercedes by today, the contract."

Naraku nodded.

"-show me the papers. I will fax them to you before the meeting. I will make sure that my lawyers review the papers before.

-of course." Rubin replied, too happy to argue. "The meeting will be held at 4 pm.

-very good. I will send you the papers by 3. However, I expect you to spoil my Mercedes; I am really attached to her."

Rubin watched the warning glare of the man in front of him. He nodded his consent.


	24. Meeting again

"-This will be all for our meeting today. We'll talk more about this tomorrow."

The hall room became suddenly chaotic as comments were exchanged. Kikyo cleared her throat, gaining the attention again.

"-The meeting is adjourned. You may leave." She coldly said. The members started to leave, still discussing the meeting. Inuyasha organized his papers and made his way towards the door when Kikyo's voice stopped him.

"-Taisho, we need to talk."

He simply nodded and waited till everyone left. He closed the door and sat on his chair, his eyes glued on the table in front of him, waiting for her to speak. Seconds passed until she finally spoke.

"-are you comfortable in our company Taisho?" She asked, her tone friendly, unlike the one she used in meetings. He stared at her, nodding silently.

"-My father is still thrilled to having you with us." She replied, smiling. "He doesn't stop talking about how lucky we are of having you."

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile.

"-I am honored that you feel this way. I hope my work will satisfy your expectations.

-of course it will. Forgive me, but I am curious…"

Inuyasha frowned waiting for her to continue.

"-I mean, you have your own empire, Taisho. Why would you work in our company? Here, you are an employee, and I am sure that you are not used to taking orders, it must be really hard for you..."

She suddenly stopped talking when she noticed a playful smirk make its way towards the young man's lips. He leaned forward, staring at her, and she found that his stare was a little bit unnerving. She gulped, uncomfortable with staring in his eyes. At first, when she saw him in the company, she thought of him as handsome. However, knowing him for two weeks quickly changed her opinion. He was not handsome, no, he was breathtakingly gorgeous. Every time she would see him, he would give her a look, and this look would make her heart beat as fast as it could. Did he know what he was doing to her? Did he do it on purpose?

"-I am flattered…" he said, his voice lowest than usual. Her heart raced and she felt a small blush creep on her cheeks. She felt mortified, hoping that he didn't notice, however, the widening smirk on his lips made her believe that he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

"-and why would you be flattered?" she asked as cold as she could master. Was it her or was the room suddenly very, very hot?

"-I never thought that a woman like you would have time to think of me. And you don't have to be so formal with me, boss. Just call me Inuyasha." He answered, his golden eyes never leaving hers.

She was about to reply, to say anything just to save her dignity when her father barged in, smiling as widely as he could.

"-There you are!" he exclaimed, making his way towards Inuyasha who immediately stood. The 2 men shook hands before sitting again.

"-So, was Kikyo giving you a hard time?" He asked, glancing at his daughter form the corner of his eye. The young woman gasped loudly.

"-Father!" She protested. "Why would you say such a thing? We were just talking!"

Her father laughed before turning towards a very amused inuyasha.

"-Today, we will have a very important meeting with Rubin. He has finally decided who will perform with him in the video clip. He just called me and said that she even signed the contract. So, we can finally start with the production of 'princess of my heart'."

Kikyo nodded before turning towards Inuyasha.

"-Inuyasha, you will be the manager of this campaign." She started, and he nodded, his face serious. "But I will have to warn you that working with Rubin is not as easy as it seems. Rubin is original and moody. You will have to tolerate him.

-don't worry." The young man replied. "I know how to deal with him. And I promise that I will be very patient with him.

-good." The older man said, patting him on the shoulder. "Rubin may be moody as my daughter said but his heart is very kind. When he is in one of those moods, just ignore him. I believe however that he will not cause any problem this year.

-why?" Kikyo asked, cocking her head to the side. Her father chuckled.

"-His manager told me that our prince has a crush on this girl he chose for the video clip. It seems that he was after her for weeks, and since she finally agreed, well, let us say that his house is now in the clouds."

Kikyo lifted a brow, clearly amused while inuyasha ignored the remark. Rubin's love life was certainly not interesting to him.

"-really?" she asked. "Well, this is very interesting. We can pass this little thing to the media."

Inuyasha looked at her, not understanding. She laughed a little.

"-Taisho, you're still young in the world of media." She answered, smiling. "I will show you how things work. Someone in our company will leak the word that Rubin has a crush on this girl. The journalists will be immediately interested, wanting to catch the couple in an awkward position, acing the perfect scoop of the year. Rubin is really reserved on his love life, which makes him an even better target. All the attention will divert to the couple and the video clip will be a success, even before any campaign is made. "

Once she finished, both males were staring at her incredulously. Inuyasha was the first to recover.

"-wow, I certainly don't want you as my enemy."

She smiled a little, and then turned to her father who stood up.

"-well, I'll leave now. I have a lunch meeting. I want you two to sort out all the details before the meeting."

Once he was outside, Inuyasha stood up and looked at the girl in front of him. She had started working on some papers. He cleared his throat, making her look at him questionably.

"-Aren't you going to have lunch, Kikyo?"

She stared at him before replying.

"-what's it to you?

-Well, I don't like to eat alone." He answered, smiling again. "Maybe we could eat together.

-No, thank you." she coldly replied, trying to hide her sudden blush by letting a few strands of hair fall on her cheeks. She didn't understand herself. She never blushed, so why was she acting like a teenager in front of him? And then, she really wanted to have lunch with him but she refused it nevertheless? Why was he making her act so irrationally?

"-I see. I am sorry for intruding." He apologized, making his way towards the door. And then she knew, she knew that he felt rejected, she knew that if he crossed this door, he would not initiate any kind of informal relationship between them anymore. This idea alone made her feel so helpless. She was attracted to him. How could she not! For God's Sacks she was only a woman and he was perfect, simply perfect! His voice alone would make her feel all bothered!

"-wait!" she nearly yelled, making him stop and look at her. "I would love to."

Her only answer was a smile, a smile that made her insides feel funny.

* * *

Mercedes was sitting in the living room, reading a magazine when Chris entered, clearly searching for someone. As soon as he saw her, he smiled and made his way towards her. She looked at him curiously as he sat down next to her.

"-Why are you looking at me like that?" she finally asked.

"-like what?" He innocently answered, his smile never faltering.

"-like _that_!" She yelled, pointing her finger at him. "You're making me nervous!"

He laughed, still looking at her. When he finally collected himself, he was serious again.

"-It's just that I saw something rather amusing and I was wondering whether I should tell you or not. But you know, I think it was really funny so you have to know.

-know what?" Mercedes asked, interested.

Chris smiled again.

"-guess who was having lunch today with the heir of Solaris companies?"

Mercedes frowned.

"-Solaris? Where have I heard that name before?"

Chris shifted closer.

"-Solaris are a series of companies of production. Their owner is a very wealthy man, who happens to have a unique daughter, which makes her the heir of Solaris. I was told that she was cold and uncaring. However, today, a few minutes earlier, she was having lunch. A romantic lunch if I may add."

Mercedes looked at her magazine again, flipping the pages.

"-Chris, I swear that you are weird. What would make you think that I would enjoy gossiping about this girl? Just go away, you're giving me a headache.

-come on Mercy." He insisted. "Take a guess."

She sighed loudly, her eyes never leaving the magazine.

"-Chris, I am not interested! I can't take a guess! I don't even know her! I don't know any men that she would be with! And I don't care! Just leave me alone! I am so not in the mood! Mon Dieu!" she yelled, tossing the magazine aside. Her headache was terrible and she couldn't stop thinking about how much her life sucked!

"-fine, I won't tell you." Chris answered, looking away. Silence stretched between the two before Naraku entered. As soon as he spotted Chris, he frowned.

"-Chris, did you do what I told you to do?

-yes. You don't have to worry. She will be here in no time, begging on her knees."

Naraku smirked and sat down while Kagome stared at both men.

"-please tell me that this thing you were talking about is legal!" she exclaimed, sitting next to Naraku. They didn't answer and she didn't ask again.

Silence stretched between the three, interrupted by Naraku.

"-So Chris…" he started, looking at the man in front of him. "I overheard your conversation with Mercedes. Were you talking about kikyo?"

Chris nodded, a smile coming to his lips.

"-Yes.

-I see. I heard that the girl was cold. Who is the man she is going out with? He is very lucky I may add. Not only she is beautiful, but holds the future of Solaris in her hands."

Chris nodded in agreement, glancing at Mercedes who was reading her magazine again.

"-Well Naraku, who is the man who can make any woman fall head over heels for him in a record time? Of course our dear Inuyasha Taisho."

Silence filled the living room as glances were exchanged. Kagome slowly diverted her eyes from the article she was reading to Chris, then to Naraku who was staring at her, waiting for her reaction. She felt blood rush to her face, her hands becoming strangely cold and stiff. She swallowed hard before forcing a smile on her lips.

"-wow, he sure acts fast." She joked, smiling lightly. The tension seemed to dissipate immediately as Naraku showered Chris with questions. The latter described how good they seemed together, how Inuyasha was holding her hand the entire time; how Kikyo laughed each time he made a joke. He told them that everyone who was present there thought of them as a couple. He even insisted on the fact that the young woman ordered for both of them.

Kagome listened carefully to the details, her heart ripping to little pieces. Maybe he never loved her, maybe she was just a shadow that he finally overcame. Her throat tightened with suppressed tears. He didn't waste any time. There he was, enjoying his time with this classy woman as if he didn't care! He didn't care! He never cared!

"-I think that he is trying to be serious with this one. Who knows, maybe he will put his hand on Solaris fortune after all." Chris ended. Naraku simply shrugged, and the conversation ended there. Kagome retired to her room. She looked at the mirror, her reflection betraying her sadness and hurt. She quickly wiped away the tears that were silently falling. If he moved on, then she would move on as well.

She was deep in thoughts when her cell phone rang, startling her. She didn't recognize the number but answered nevertheless.

"-Mercedes?" came the voice from the other line. She didn't have to think twice: that voice was too beautiful to be for any other man.

"-Rubin?

-hey, how are you doing?"

She smiled and sat on her bed.

"-I don't think that you called me just to ask me how I am."

He laughed and she could hear the music in his voice.

"-well, I am busted. I need you to come, Mercedes. You see, the company insisted that I must bring you personally to the meeting. They are afraid that I am lying to them. I don't know what gave them this idea, so they told me that you should be with me in the meeting. I am really sorry. I know that you may have other plans or something but I need you."

Kagome blushed a little: the way he told her that he needed her made her oddly uncomfortable.

"-But Rubin, I am not ready." She protested, looking at her pathetic form in the mirror. She looked as if she hadn't slept for weeks. Actually, she hadn't slept for weeks.

"-Come on Mercedes. I will pick you up in one hour. Don't worry about anything. You're stunning.

-Rubin, that's unfair…I look like a mess, I cannot just go…one hour! But…

-please Mercedes." He begged. "trust me…"

She sighed.

"-okay. I'll be ready. But if I don't look good, it's your entire fault."

* * *

Kikyo entered her office, Inuyasha just behind her. He closed the door, then looked at the young woman standing in front of him.

"-thank you for the lunch." She started, looking at him. "But I should have paid my share.

-I never go out with a woman and let her pay." He quickly replied.

She played with the edge of her shirt, clearly embarrasses with the whole situation.

"-Listen." He ordered, making her look at him.

"-I think that we are old enough Kikyo. I am attracted to you and I think that you like me too."

Her eyes widened slightly as he continued.

"-let us cut through all this crap, this awkwardness, let us not play around anymore. Am I right? Do you like me?"

She hesitated before nodding. He smiled in relief.

"-I like you Kikyo. Since the first day of work, I saw you and there is something in you that attracted me right away. Maybe the way you look at me or maybe that kind of authority you speak with, maybe…I don't know, I just like you and I want to give this a chance. Please be franc with me, if you do not feel the same way, we will continue to be friends, nothing will happen."

Kikyo was taken aback by his sincerity. She never thought that he was feeling the same way. Her heart warmed up as she smiled up at him.

"-I…I feel the same way." She replied.

Inuyasha took a deep breath.

"-let us go out tonight. Why don't we go dancing?

-dancing sounds good, Inuyaha. I would love to."

* * *

"-magnificent…" Rubin murmured as he looked at the beautiful girl standing in front of him. Her yellow dress was simple but daring, elegant but cocky, beautiful and sexy at the same time. Her eyes, her blue eyes complemented the blue necklace she was wearing and the blue tear-shape earrings she had. Her creamy skin lightly kissed by the sun made her even more attractive to his eyes.

He took one of her delicate hands in his and lightly kissed it, never leaving her gaze. He saw her blush and smiled lightly before taking her hand down to his heart.

"-what are you doing to my heart Mercedes?" he whispered.

Her blush intensified and she immediately retracted her hand, placing it against her chest.

"-you're just saying this…" she mumbled. He smiled and titled her chin upward so that she could gaze directly at him. Her eyes widened when he sang for her in the middle of the street where he was leaning against his car, just in front of Naraku's apartment.

**"-I saw you eyes**

**Gazing at me**

**Daring me to love you**

**I could feel my heart**

**Beating so hard**

**I could almost hear it**

**And I felt a rush**

**To kiss to hug**

**Everything that belongs to you**

**I could barely think**

**I could barely breathe**

**I just stood there**

**Admiring you**

**In the light of my heart**

**I could barely sing**

**I could barely think**

**But you**

**And I feel these things**

**I have never felt**

**For you…"**

Kagome, blushing madly, looked at the little crowd that was gathering around them, awed by Rubin's beautiful voice. She gulped and stared back at his green eyes. She could not deny that having the prince of the music singing just for her in the middle of the crowded street was flattering.

**"Is it called love**

**Cause if it is**

**I want a medicine**

**Am I ill?**

**Will I die?**

**By your hands?**

**By your love?**

**Could it really be**

**As powerful as the sun**

**Warming my heart…"**

The crowd was getting bigger and bigger. Kagome shook Rubin and he laughed teasingly.

"-Stop it, you're embarrassing me! We're not in a Disney movie!"

He looked at her, still smiling and she felt herself melt to his words.

"-but I feel like this."

They stayed silent before loud applause was heard from the crowd. Rubin smiled at them, signed a few autographs, before he left with Mercedes.

* * *

Rubin arrived at Solaris Company, Kagome right beside him. She noticed the masculine stares that she was receiving and silently smiled. She knew that she was looking really good. In fact, she had made an extra effort to her choice of clothes. She wanted to look sexy, desirable. She wanted to look at her best. However, as soon as she heard the name of the company, she frowned. Solaris, was it not the company of that woman Inuyasha was dating? She immediately chased him out of her head. She would not think of that man! He was out of her life. He was her only past and she just wanted him to be wiped out.

"-I have an appointment." Rubin said to the secretary.

"-of course." The girl giggled and Mercedes secretly smiled. Apparently, that girl was a big fan of the man next to her. "They are waiting for you as we speak."

Rubin nodded and made his way towards the door of the room. He looked back at Mercedes and took her hand in his.

"-What if they don't like me?" She asked, suddenly unsure. "What if…."

She was silenced by his hands cupping her face. She looked at him.

"-they will love you just as much as I do. And if they don't, they will have to love you because I won't take another one as your substitute.

-but Rubin…"

He didn't answer. Instead, he opened the door and walked inside, practically dragging her along with him. As soon as she entered, she nervously noticed that the room was full of people. At the hand, she noticed a man that was in his fifties, next to him a beautiful girl who was looking at her strangely. She suddenly felt someone piercing her with his gaze. Her eyes went immediately to the opposite direction and clashed with surprised golden orbs. Her eyes widened then flew to Rubin.

Rubin grabbed her hand and made her follow him until they were seated at the back of the table. Mercedes sat, silent, hr blood rushing quickly through her veins, her body and mind still shocked.

"-So…" the man at the top of the table started. "This is the girl you were talking about Rubin.

-yes." The star replied confidently, squeezing Kagome's hand in his. "And she is my only choice."

He received a glare from his old manager but he simply ignored it.

"-I see. Well, we are positive that our business will be a success, and to ensure that, we have appointed one of the best businessmen in our country, Mr. Taisho, to help you with your campaign. I hope that you will get along.

-I am sure we will." Rubin quickly responded looking at Kagome in worry. She seemed too silent for his liking. How it that he didn't know before that Inuyasha was was the director of the campaign?

"-very good. Then we will leave you to go and discuss all the details with Mr. taisho and my daughter since we agree on everything. Is this fine with you Rubin?

-of course."

The four of them stood up and made their way out of the office.

* * *

"-I_ can't_!" Kagome yelled, staring at Rubin. "I cannot go and pretend that everything is okay! I agreed to this job simply because I wanted him out of my head! I don't want him to be my boss, again!"

Rubin grabbed her by her forearms, making her look at him.

"-don't be such a coward Mercedes. You _can _do this! Don't let him think that he made you back up! Don't let him think that he affects you.

-but he does!" she whimpered pathetically. "I cannot b in the same room with him. I just can't!

-you don't have to! Just this time and then I promise you won't see him again! I promise!

-but…are you sure?!"

Rubin sighed.

"-yes, now please, they are waiting for us in the office. Let's do this and then we'll never see him again. Come on."

* * *

They entered the office and found Kikyo sitting on the main chair while Inuyasha was gazing out f the window, his back turned to them. Kagome sighed in relief. At least, she won't have to face him. She would just pretend that he was not there.

Rubin sat in front of Kikyo and made her sit next to him.

"-so Rubin, there's not much to discuss." Kikyo said monotonously. "The video clip will be in one of the islands that we have chosen. We're leaving tomorrow to shoot it. Since the budget is huge we will take a few days to finish the shooting. It will go smoothly and you will also have time for press conferences and for personal fun or whatever you call it.

-okay. Then why did you insist that I bring Mercedes with me?

-so her name is Mercedes? I am Kikyo. It is nice to meet you.

-the feeling is mutual." Kagome responded politely but coldly. That woman, that woman was with Inuyasha and she hated her, absolutely hated her for this.

"-Rubin, we need you to define your relationship with Mercedes to the press." Kikyo finally answered, staring at him. She was about to continue when her secretary entered and told her that she was needed in the main office.

"-excuse me, I will be back in a few minutes. Inuyaha, please fill up for me."

And with that, she left the three of them alone.

The young businessman moved to the chair Kikyo was previously occupying and looked at them coldly.

"-as she was saying, you two need to define your relationship to the media. Meaning, are you two lovers or are you just shooting the video together? As your manager, I recommend that you go for the lover thing because it will be more attractive. And you should support your claim with evidence. For example, you should kiss, hug and always keep physical contact at least in public.

-so we can do it on private too your highness?" Kagome asked sarcastically, earning a chuckle from Rubin.

Inuyasha looked at her as coldly as she could. She simply smiled innocently. She hated him; she hated him because he just moved on. She hated the fact that he was making such an intimate thing just plane.

"-what you do in private does not concern me. You can do whatever you want as long as you keep up with my recommendations when you are in public.

-oh. Thank you for the clarification." She answered, still smiling sweetly.

Rubin laughed before looking at Inuyasha.

"-I can't believe it! You are working _for _me, for _me_. The big bad Taisho is working for a singer. I swear that this day will never be repeated again. The apocalypse is close Mercedes.

-so." Inuyasha cut coldly. "What have you decided? Are you going to go for the lover thing?"

Rubin sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"-I don't know. What do you think Mercy?"

Inuyasha's eyes burned with jealousy for the nickname but he simply hid it.

"-I don't know…We already broke the shyness barrier so why not?"

Inuyasha gripped his pen tighter, nearly breaking it. Did they sleep with each other? Apparently they did. Suppressed anger boiled in his chest and he instantly felt that he could kill them both. Just _kill _them both.

Rubin noticed the change in Taisho's mood. He was about to tease him further when Kikyo entered the office.

"-So, is everything set?

-yes." Inuyasha replied, the tension still strong. Kikyo noticed that the ambiance was poisoned so she tried to lighten the mood.

"-you two should make your first public appearance here before we leave tomorrow. Inuyasha and I are going to dance tonight. Why don't you come along?

-really?" Mercedes asked. "How sweet, you two are together?"

Kikyo blushed and nodded.

"-that's really sweet. Of course we'll come along."

She gave a look at Inuyasha.

"-we won't miss it for the world."


	25. New love

**For those who are asking me about the story I posted a few days ago, well, the story has been deleted. The question is why?**

** In fact, my _beloved _boyfriend and I were going on a date that same day. However, I wasn't feeling very well so I decided to stay home. I got bored and the idea was entertaining so I wrote the story. It took me a long time and I finally posted it. Apparently, my boyfriend thought that I _prefered _to write a story than to be with him, so, being a _very _mature and _non _possessive person, he accessed my account_yes he has the password_and deleted the story and all evidence that it was there. He confessed yesterday. I don't know if I should feel flattered or extremely mad. I apologize for my readers and in compensation, here is a really big chapter of dark glasses. Thank you. Louise.**

* * *

"-I thought that we were going to dance." Rubin said as they sat in the restaurant. Inuyasha gave him a hard look before seating himself next to Kikyo.

"-no, I changed my mind." The young man responded coldly. "I prefer that we talk with you two." He continued, motioning at Rubin and Mercedes who were sitting next to each other in the opposite direction.

Mercedes shrugged, rolling her blue eyes.

"-I wanted to go dancing." She insisted, looking at Rubin. "Let's go Rubin. I don't want to be here."

She started to rise from her chair when Inuyasha's cold voice stopped her.

"-Don't test my patience." He warned, freezing her with his intense gaze. She sat back, her eyes leaving his intimidating gaze. Kikyo looked at the businessman with confusion. Why was he acting so rudely with that girl?

Rubin sighed heavily.

"-fine, but let us order something to eat first." He said, motioning for the waiter to come by. The ambiance lightened a little as orders of food were taken.

"-and you Mercedes?" Rubin asked, looking at her. "What would you like to have?"

She glanced at the menu, biting her lower lip before putting it aside and smiling at the young waiter, earning a little blush from the young man.

"-I would like to have a double whiskey and a box of cigarettes. Any kind I guess. It is allowed to smoke here right?"

The waiter nodded before leaving.

Silence stretched before Mercedes glanced at her companions who were looking at her incredulously.

"-what?" she asked. It was inuyasha who first spoke.

"-You didn't order any food."

She smiled when the waiter came with her 'order'. She grabbed the box of cigarettes, opened it and took one. She then reached for her purse and took a lighter.

"-let me help you." Rubin interrupted her actions by taking the lighter and giving fire to her cigarette. She thanked him before inhaling deeply and removing the cigarette from her lips, putting it at the table.

"-I am not hungry." She answered him, not meeting his gaze.

Inuyasha stared at her in confusion as she took a gulp of her drink. He didn't recall that she ever fumed or drunk in his presence. What happened to her?

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Kikyo spoke, looking at Mercedes with her cold eyes.

"-I am sorry Mercedes but you cannot smoke once we start shooting the clip. And drinking is out of the question. You are supposed to be a model for all teenagers and…well…this won't do."

Mercedes returned her cigarette to her lips, inhaling deeply again before letting smoke puff from between her lips.

"-Rubin, you never told me that." She sweetly asked the young star who was looking at her. Rubin cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"-I…I assumed that you didn't smoke and…" he didn't continue, his words failing him. Seeing Mercedes like this was something new to him. He assumed that she was the shy type and he surely was mistaken.

Kagome leaned back in her seat, her drink in her hand. She suddenly smiled, looking at Rubin.

"-I am sorry Rubin. I believe that this will terminate our contract. I smoke, I drink and I won't stop. I am free with myself and I will not be chained." She gave Kikyo a hard look. Miss perfect thought that she cornered her, didn't she? She then stood from her chair, snatching her purse and made her way towards the door.

The trio sat there in silence before Inuyasha spoke.

"-we're sorry Rubin, but you will have to find someone else."

Kikyo nodded.

"-and make sure that you find a more innocent girl." She continued, staring at the very pissed star. "I mean, princess of my heart is about a girl who looks like an angel and I bet that this girl is anything but an…

-enough!" Rubin yelled, standing up, his face angry as hell, attracting the attention of the other people present in the restaurant. "I want her. I want Mercedes and I will have no other! I don't care if she smokes, if she drinks or even if she's addicted to drugs! I don't care about these things! I want Mercedes!

-no!" Inuyasha countered, standing in front of him. "You will have to choose another one. Mercedes will not do!"

Rubin smiled sarcastically, taking a step towards Inuyasha.

"-You did this on purpose, didn't you? You don't want her to be near me so you imposed these stupid rules!

-Rubin!" Kikyo exclaimed, standing between the two irritated men. "What are you talking about? Inuyasha wants what is best for you and clearly this girl is not the best choice."

The star laughed, shaking his head.

"-You don't know anything do you?" He asked her, amused. Kikyo stared at him in wonder.

"-Am I missing something?" She questioned, glancing at Inuyasha. She had never seen his face so contracted before.

"-He just wants me to be away from her don't you Taisho? Well guess what. If Mercedes doesn't perform in this video clip, I will go to another company. I don't give a shit about Solaris. I just want Mercedes."

Inuyasha laughed at him his eyes sparkling with fire.

"-you want Mercedes? Well have her! Fine! See if I care! But when things turn out badly for you, don't come to me to fix anything because I won't!

-Fine!" Rubin yelled, storming where the young girl had left.

Inuyasha sat on his seat, his face darkened with anger.

"-Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked, sitting next to him. "Do you know that woman?"

The young man looked at her before putting his head between his hands.

"-She's my ex girlfriend."

Kikyo looked at her hands, a sad smile coming to her lips.

"-you still love her don't you? I can understand your attraction to her. I mean, she's very beautiful and I bet she gave you things I could never give you. She looks like a model; she's everything that a man dreams of. She's funny and she even has Rubin in her line. He prefers her on our prestigious company. So I would understand if you still love her."

She sighed heavily and looked at the golden eyes of the man she was crushing on. She gasped when he titled her chin upward and his lips descended on hers in a brief kiss. As soon as he pulled away, a blush came to her cheeks.

"-I loved her, Kikyo. But this is not her. I loved the woman she was not the woman she is now. In fact, you are the kind I prefer, the caring, gentle, beautiful and smart girl."

The young woman gulped, her lips still tingling from the kiss.

"-Help me fall in love with you."

She nodded and the dinner continued in a comfortable silence.

* * *

"-Mercedes wait!" He yelled, running after the girl. She stopped as soon as she heard him and turned her head towards him. He stopped; staring at her as the wind blew, picking her hair and the edges of her dress. Few strands of hair whipped against her cheeks, putting her stunning blue eyes in sight. He gulped, his heart suddenly picking his pace. She was beautiful, more beautiful than he wanted to admit. He took a few steps towards her.

"-Mercedes." He whispered loud enough for her to hear. Her eyes met his and he felt like drowning in the mesmerizing blue color. "I want you…"

The words left his mouth before he could stop them, making him halt his progress. Her eyes widened a little before returning to their original position. His heart raced even more. How could she do this to him? What was happening to him? His throat was suddenly dry as he felt himself being judged by her gaze on him.

"-I want you with me…" he continued, his eyes pleading her. "I will have no other. It's just you or no one."

Her eyes left his and settled on the ground. He could see her cheeks flushing a little. Good. At least he was not the only one affected between them.

"-Inuyasha."

His eyes immediately flew to hers, questioning. She took a deep breath and closed the distance between them. Now that she was next to him, he could smell her delicious fragrance, he could see the way her dark lashes caressed her cheeks as her eyes drifted close for a moment.

"-Inuyasha would not leave me alone." She continued, looking at him again. "You have to understand Rubin. You have to. I cannot be with him all the time. I wanted to forget him and now I have to go to some island with him? Why did you do this to me Rubin? Why did you lie?

-I didn't know okay?" he shouted, frustrated. "I never knew and when I realized that it was him it was too late. I was already into you.

-Rubin…

-No! I don't understand you Mercedes!" he suddenly smiled, staring at her in confusion. "I am the prince of the music! Girls fall at my feet. I have the embarrassment of the choice but you… you make me feel so average, so rejected!"

Her eyes widened again. She turned to leave but he quickly grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to face him.

"-Rubin, let me go…

-what does he have that I don't have? Is he better looking because forgive me but I believe that I am not that bad myself. Is it because he's rich? I have tons of money! Is it because he's famous? I am famous. I am more famous then he would ever be? What is it Mercedes? Tell me!"

She pushed him away, her eyes red with tears.

"-He drives me crazy!" she yelled, hiding her eyes with her hands. "I can't get him out of my head. He's everywhere! His smell, his eyes, I can't anymore!"

She dropped her hands, her eyes pleading with him.

"-he's torturing me! He's mocking me! I need him! That's why I smoke, that's why I drink! I want to become addicted to anything other than him! I love him; I love him so much I can die for him."

Tears went down her eyes to her cheeks.

"-help me…" she begged, coming closer to Rubin who had averted his eyes, not able to see her like this. "Please help me. I think I am going crazy. Rubin, I need you, I need you to make it go away. I drink and the day after, when I wake up, I feel emptier, I feel so down. I…I took those pills."

Rubin's eyes immediately flew to hers.

"-what pills?" He asked, his voice trembling.

She laughed between her tears.

"-sleeping pills. I took too many. I had to go to the hospital. I told…I told Naraku that it was an accident but it was not! I wanted it to stop, the pain!"

She was interrupted when Rubin grabbed her by her forearms, yanking her towards him.

"-let me help you then Mercedes." He whispered in her ear, his hand stroking her hair. "I will help you to forget. I can make you forget. Please let me…let me love you…let me be with you. You won't forget him like this. Let me be your drug, your addiction."

Her eyes met his, her gaze hopeful.

"-how?" she asked and in that moment, he saw the vulnerability in her eyes, he knew that he has made the correct first step.

His hands went to her face, slightly caressing her flushed cheeks, his thumbs taking the tears away. Slowly, his face descended to hers. She closed her eyes, titling her chin upwards. His lips pressed against hers. He could feel her arms hooking around his neck, drawing him closer. His hands descended on her waist, his lips moving more boldly on hers, drawing a gasp from her. His hands tightened on her waist. A kiss had never affected him like that before. What was she doing to him? His heart leapt in his chest when his kiss deepened, earning a slight moan from the woman in his arms. Her taste was his heaven, and he knew that her kisses would never cease to make his blood boil in his veins.

They broke the kiss, both panting. He placed his forehead on hers, staring at her beautiful eyes.

"-you're perfect." He whispered. She tightened her hold on his neck, pressing her nose on his.

"-why Rubin? Why do you care?

-I am attracted to you Mercedes and God help me I cannot stop these feelings. With you, my songs suddenly have a meaning."

His answer seemed to satisfy her as she pressed her lips on his, begging for another kiss. Rubin nibbled her bottom lip, begging for entrance when he suddenly caught a flash from the corner of his left eye. He immediately broke away from the kiss and turned around, startled when he saw paparazzi taking another photo of them.

"-can you kiss her again Rubin?" the photographer asked. The star was about to retaliate when he was showered with flashes.

Mercedes stared in horror at the group of photographers who were taking random pictures, asking her to come closer to the prince of music.

"-Rubin, what do we do now?" she whispered, coming closer to him.

The young singer looked down at her, a small smirk gracing his lips.

"-We run."

* * *

Mercedes slammed herself against the wall of the dark alley, panting heavily. Rubin was next to her, trying as best as he could to regularize his breathing.

"-I…Think…we…lost…them." He panted, whipping the beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"-I never…thought…I could run so fast…with heels also."

They looked at each other before bursting into laughs.

"-Tomorrow, our photo will be on the front page of all magazines." Rubin said, looking at her. Mercedes shrugged.

"-I don't mind."

A grin broke on the star's face.

"-Good. I was afraid that you will panic."

They stood in silence before Mercedes spoke, blushing slightly.

"-about that kiss…

-yes?" Rubin asked, looking at her worriedly.

"-hm, did we ever kiss before like that? It was oddly familiar." She asked her brows furrowed in thought.

She gasped when the young man trapped her between the wall and his body, gazing down at her.

"-I would have recalled such a kiss, baby. But if you like, we can do it again, just to make sure."

Her blush intensified. They were about to kiss when her cell phone vibrated. They broke apart. As soon as she read the message, her face paled.

* * *

"-You asshole!" The young blond woman cried, repetitively hitting Naraku's chest with her fists as he tried to control her. "Where is my son?"

The businessman finally managed to throw her off of him onto the nearest couch. His face was angry, his jaw tightly clenched.

"-how dare you hit me?" he venomously asked. The woman didn't seem to be affected as she went to him again, her eyes welled with tears.

"-please Naraku, I beg you, where did you take my son?

-None of your business bitch."

His words seemed to anger her. She raised her hand to slap him across the face but he was faster. He immediately took hold of her arm, twisting it behind her back. She cried in pain as he whispered in her ear.

"-It seems that you have forgotten who I am baby. No one strikes me, no one.

-fuck you!"

She hissed in pain when his grip on her arm tightened.

"-Do you always use such vocabulary in front of my child?

-go to hell!" she sobbed. "He is not your child."

This time, the pain was unbearable, making her cry out. Naraku smirked, holding her tighter.

"-I should kill you for hiding my own child from me Kelly. In fact I was planning to kill you until I saw you again."

She felt his hand move her hair away from her neck. She flinched when his hand was replaced by his lips, lightly kissing her skin.

"-You disgust me." She replied. She felt him smirk but his grip on her arm lessened considerably.

"-You're more beautiful than what I recall Kelly. More mature. You're not a baby anymore, no, you're now a woman.

-let me go!" she yelled, successfully freeing herself from his grip and moving as far as possible from him. He stared at her, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"-I am warning you Naraku, if you don't give me my child back, I will call the police and tell them that you kidnapped him!

-really?" he asked in amusement. "What are you going to tell them? _'Hello, excuse me; do you know the rich billionaire Naraku? Yes, the businessman? Oh, he kidnapped my child. What's my job? Well, I am a waitress in a night club.' _"

Kelly's tears doubled as Naraku laughed really hard.

"-Is _this _what you're going to tell them? I bet they will listen to you. Maybe if you _fuck _one of them, he may come to investigate. Then, I will talk to my connections and he will disappear from this earth forever. Is this what you want Kelly? Hn? Do you want things to get this ugly between us?"

The young woman shook her head negatively, her eyes begging him to pity her.

"-please Naraku, for old days, have some pity on me…

-no."

She took a deep breath, before looking at him with cold eyes.

"-I'll kill you Naraku. You ruined my life; you are the reason of my misery. I hate you and I will kill you. Do you hear me? I will kill you!"

She lunged at him but he immediately grabbed her arms and slammed her at the couch, his eyes boring holes in hers.

"-you don't hate me stupid girl!" he yelled back. She cried out when he joined her on the couch, his hands pinning hers to the side, his face inches away from hers.

"-Can't you see Kelly? Can't you see why I don't hurt you, why I am not interested in other women? I still want you!"

Her eyes widened, her struggles renewing by ten folds.

"-get off me Naraku!" she shouted in fear. "I hate you, get off me or you will regret it!"

He laughed at her, his lips hovering against her own.

"-Don't you understand that you cannot hurt me? You cannot do anything against me Kelly! You are mine! What do you think I felt when I saw you in that man's lap?

-liar! I won't fall for this! Get off!" she yelled in desperation. "help! Hel…"

She was silenced by his lips crashing on her own. She helplessly tried to free herself from his hold, her heart beating with fear. He moved both of her hands above her head and held them with one hand, his other hand grabbing her chin, forcing her to stay still. Tears rolled down her cheeks, her body powerless against his assault. His tongue pried her lips open, thrusting him inside her hot cavern. She felt his free hand leave her chin and drag itself along her body, stilling on the buttons of her blouse.

Her eyes widened and her struggles increased. She would not let him use her again. With a new determination, she bit him, hard. He yelled in pain, detaching himself from her. Taking the opportunity, she tried to make her way to the door but he grabbed her again, his eyes burning with rage.

"-You whore! How dare you! I'll show you how to mess with me!

-No Naraku, please!" she begged him.

"-undress." He commanded, pushing her towards the bed. She braced herself, trembling a little.

"-no, please.

-do you want to see your son again? Undress. You do it or I will do it for you."

Sensing that the girl was still hesitating, he made his way towards her and forcefully pushed her on the mattress, straddling her waist.

"-you're such a bitch Kelly. I bet you did it for thousands of men during the past 3 years. I'll just help you."

She watched in horror when his hands clutched the sides of her blouse, ripping it apart, revealing her to his gaze. She tried to hide herself but he pinned her wrists above her head, lustfully drinking the sight under him.

"-of course, why would a whore like you use a bra, right Kelly?

-please, let me go, get off!" she yelled, his words cutting her deeply. She tried to wiggle away from his hold when his lips crashed on her lips again, parting and exploring while his hand cupped her breast, his thumb caressing it. She whimpered in protest, feeling violated and squirmed again. His lips left hers and went down her neck.

"-Naraku, please!" She sobbed. "Please I don't want this. You disgust me! No Naraku!

-shhh. Nothing will save you from me." He whispered in her ear, his hand moving down her skirt. She closed her eyes in horror when she felt him stop his movements and stare at the door.

"-Oh my God! Naraku! Get off her!" she heard a young woman with a very familiar voice shout from the door. To her surprise, the businessman immediately separated himself from her and rushed towards the door.

"-Mercedes." He started. Kelly clutched the covers, hiding herself, her hands trying to bring some order to her dishelved hair. She was sure she looked like a mess. In fact, she almost got raped. She tried to look at the girl who had saved her but Naraku's silhouette was hiding her from view. Her voice was familiar though. Where had she heard it before?

Her heart almost dropped when she saw Naraku reach to hug the girl who pushed him away. Was she his lover? His girlfriend? She clutched the covers tighter. Yes, after 3 years, she _still _loved that monster.

"-Mercedes, it's not what you think!" she saw him argue, still standing at the door.

"-Naraku, she was screaming for you to stop!

-Mercedes, you don't understand. Please, let me explain.

-explain!" The girl shrieked. "I got a message from Chris telling me to come here because you lost your mind. Please tell me you didn't do anything to her!

-Don't worry about her Mercedes. She's nothing. Please tell me you still love me."

Kelly's tears renewed. He was begging that girl to love him. He was treating her with such respect while her, she was just a whore to him.

She heard the girl sigh deeply.

"-listen, I won't lie to you Naraku. Your behavior shocked me. I never thought that you will force yourself on a woman. I will forget this if you let her go.

-no!" The infamous man cut her off. "She won't leave.

-okay, just promise me that you will not abuse her physically.

-I promise."

Kelly sighed in relief when Naraku left the room. Her eyes met the girl who saved her. She had to say that she was very beautiful and elegant. Her dress was gorgeous, her figure maddening, her hair wonderful, her face angelic. She was just perfect. As the girl approached, Kelly's heart started to beat faster. She also resembled Kagome. In fact, she really, really, resembled Kagome. She gulped, moving away. Her blue eyes were the exact reflection of those of Kagome. But Kagome was dead. She relaxed again. People resembled each other. It was just a coincidence.

"-I am sorry."

Kelly looked at her, clutching the covers against her naked chest. Mercedes sat on the other side of the bed, her eyes sympathetic.

"-I know that it must have been horrible for you. But Naraku didn't mean to hurt you; he just doesn't know how to deal with things, so he retaliates to violence."

Kelly nodded, looking away in shame.

"-you don't have to be ashamed, it is not your fault. You have done nothing wrong.

-he's a monster." Kelly managed to say, looking at the beautiful girl. "What are you doing with him? Did he blackmail you or something?"

Mercedes shook her head negatively.

"-of course not. I am with him because I choose to be with him. Listen, you have to stay here because he is really angry with you. If you leave he will hurt you. However, he promised that if you stay here he will not hurt you."

Kelly nodded once before speaking.

"-I am sorry if I bothered you with this…

-please Kelly."

The young woman looked at her with surprise. She knew her name?

"-I know about your story with Naraku. I know everything."

* * *

Naraku was sitting in his living room, drinking. His eyes were still blazed with anger. He felt Mercedes come and sit next to him. They stayed silent for a few moments, both trying to start the conversation.

"-I am sorry okay?" he finally snapped, staring at her eyes. "I couldn't control myself. She was taunting me! She brought this on herself!

-she told you _no_." Mercedes whispered. He snorted.

"-well, I am sorry to tell you this Mercedes, but I am not a good man. I always take things without the other's consent. It wouldn't be the first time. If I want it I take it, fuck everything else."

Silence stretched between them.

"-if I were her, I would hate you. I would never accept a man who forces himself on me."

Naraku laughed bitterly, looking at her.

"-Really? Well, as I recall, Inuyasha forced himself on you. He blackmailed you in his bed. He fucked you without your consent."

Kagome's face paled.

"-I was in love with him.

-but he didn't know that, did he? He didn't care. He just wanted a piece of you, and your consent didn't matter!

-why are you doing this? Inuyasha is not like that.

-yes he is!" Naraku exclaimed, standing up. "He is exactly like that. That's what makes him strong. He takes what he wants without asking.

-that's ridiculous. I know you want her to love you. Well guess what, if you continue like this, she will hate you.

-I don't care about her feelings!

-yes you do!" she yelled back. "You are not the monster you want to be."

Naraku snatched her by the shoulders, forcing her to face him.

"-Yes I am! I _am _a monster! You can deny it but its true! I am a monster! And I will always be, you can accept this fact or you can get the hell out of my sight Mercedes! I think that's why Taisho left you. You never accepted him for who he really was. You always wanted him to be the way you felt comfortable with! Hell, you don't even know who you are! You tell me who I am but let me ask you about you Mercedes. Who are you? hm? Who are you?"

Her eyes welled in tears, her heart aching in her chest. She didn't know who she was. She would never know. She was a stranger even to herself.

"-that's why no one will ever love you Mercedes, because you don't even love yourself. You're a bitter person, a sophisticated false snob girl. Yes you are beautiful; yes you are smart, but only in the appearance. Deep down, you're just a scared little girl searching for a past that she will never have.

-shut up!

-why? Is the truth hurting you Mercedes? You're trying to change me into a better person. Just look at yourself. You're an exact copy of me. You're manipulative, you play with others feelings, you sleep around, you drink, you smoke, you club, and you're just like me. So who are you trying to change Mercedes, me or you?"

She gazed at him, her heart broken to a million pieces; however, her eyes didn't betray her emotions. She was used by now; she was used to hide what she really felt.

"-I am leaving."

Naraku stood in the dark living room for a few minutes before he grabbed his cell phone.

"-Chris, I need you to find me Mercedes. Tell the men to search everywhere for her."

He then fell on his couch, his head between his hands. If Mercedes didn't come back to him, he was sure he would die.

* * *

"-Do you feel better?" Rubin asked, handing her the cup of coffee. She nodded, taking a zip of the drink.

"-So, I received a call from taisho. He told me that he was sorry for what happened back there in the restaurant. He promised that they will not bother you anymore. Thus, we are leaving after 5 hours."

Mercedes looked at him, her eyes wide.

"-but Rubin, I don't have my cloths!"

The star sat on the couch and drew her on his lap. She blushed a little but forced herself to stay.

"-don't worry." He whispered seductively in her ear. "I will buy you anything you want as soon as we arrive. It's part of the contract. Now tell me, why do I have the pleasure of having you here in my apartment at 11 pm?"

Mercedes cleared her throat, feeling her ears grow hot. Rubin's vice was magical and he surely knew how to use it.

"-I have nowhere else to go for tonight so I was wondering if…

-with pleasure." He interrupted. "But if you're going to sleep, you should wear something more comfortable. Let me fetch you some of my cloths."

He was about to go when she cupped his face with her hands, staring at him.

"-Rubin, tell me, do you think I am empty?

-no." He whispered, kissing her lightly on the lips. "You're wonderful."

She smiled when he lead her to his dressing room and got a blue shirt for her with a pair of sweat pants. He left the room while she changed into his shirt. She laughed when she noticed that the shirt reached her knees. Looking at the mirror, she noticed that her face and her hair were a mess. Probably because of all the crying she did after Naraku told her exactly what he thought of her. She tossed the sweat pants aside. The shirt was really like a dress and she would be bothered with those when she slept.

She suddenly heard arguments coming from the living room. Making her way there, she stopped when her eyes met those of inuyasha. His gaze traveled down her body, making her blood freeze in her veins. There she was, standing in Rubin's apartment, nearly at midnight, looking like a mess and wearing only the star's shirt.

"-I am sorry." He managed to say, still looking at her. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just coming to tell you that the plane will be leaving in 5 hours.

-thank you Taisho." Rubin answered, sitting on the couch as if nothing happened. "We will be in the airport at time, don't worry. In fact, Mercedes and I won't be sleeping. We have other things to do. 4 or 5 hours of sleep are not that much so we'll just skip them.

-I see." Inuyasha responded. "I'll see you there."

As soon as he left, Kagome quietly sat next to Rubin.

"-He thinks that we are intimate." Rubin finally said, looking at her. "Does this bother you?

-no. it's for the best.

-good." He answered, his hand catching her own, making her fall over him. She gasped, her face inches away from his.

"-kiss me Mercedes."

She closed her eyes, her lips meeting his.


	26. Expanding truth

**I would like to start this chapter by thanking all my readers who reviewed my story. Your opinions really matter to me and your interest in my story makes me happy. In addition, I would like to welcome my new readers. I hope you continue enjoying my story. **

**Also, Special thanks to one of my readers, Leo112 whose reviews inspired me. Some of the sentences in this chapter and in the next chapters that I used were given for me by him. I would really like to thank him for that. To keep credit for him, each sentence that is not mine but his will be in both italic and bold characters. **

**To all my other readers, I love you all.**

**Now enough with this talk and let's move to the chapter.**

_

* * *

_

"-then why are you with me?" he asked again.

_"-because I am in love with you and I wish nothing more than to please you, my love."_

_Inuyasha took a deep breath before looking at her again._

_"-you are mine Kagome, don't ever think that you can get rid of me. If you are not to be with me, than you are not to be with anyone else, I will make sure of that." He warned._

_She looked at him, a little confused._

_"-are you threatening me Inuyasha?" She asked, uncertain._

_"-yes I am. You will not fool with my heart, Kagome."_

Inuyasha stepped out of his small apartment, his suitcase dragged behind him. For her, he wore darkness for 3 years. For her, he left all his fortune behind. For her, he disappointed his father and made a friendship with his sworn enemy. For her he was ready to do anything. He loved her but not anymore. Seeing her with Rubin was the hardest thing he had been through, but he will make her pay. He had all his life to make her pay. She will learn that his heart could love beyond all belief and could hate beyond all logic. Her stay in the island would be a nightmare. He smiled to himself as he got in the taxi he had called. Yes, he would make sure of that. By the end of the shooting of 'princess of my heart', she will get to know the _new _heartless Inuyasha.

"-Take me to the airport."

The Inuyasha he was before he even met her. He smirked, looking from the window as the taxi started moving. The bad Inuyasha.

* * *

Rubin and Mercedes arrived at the airport early in the morning. They soon spotted Inuyasha patiently waiting for them. As soon as he saw them he smiled and made his way towards them. Mercedes frowned a little. The business man was not the smiling type. In fact, he rarely even smiled.

"-Glad you came on time." He announced, stepping closer. Rubin nodded and continued walking, followed closely by Mercedes. Ignoring Inuyasha was the best idea at the moment. They went in the little restaurant since the flight was delayed for an hour.

Inuyasha immediately sat across them, his smile widening slightly.

"-why are you so happy today?" Rubin finally asked, not being able to hold the question anymore. The young man shrugged, taking a gulp of his black coffee.

"-Why wouldn't I be happy, Rubin?" He responded, staring at him. Kagome huffed.

"-well, perhaps because you're always in a dark mood. Seeing you happy is one of the wonders of the world." She interrupted, looking at him.

Inuyasha smiled at her.

"-people change.

-no they don't." She interrupted, still staring at him. "What are you up to?"

He didn't reply, instead, he got up and waved to a pair of men standing at the entrance of the restaurant. Rubin stared in horror as the 2 individuals came towards them.

"-Taisho!" The singer exclaimed. "Do you know who these two are?"

Inuyasha didn't have time to respond as the 2 men arrived. Rubin immediately stood up, shaking hands with them.

"-Rubin, long time no see." One of them said as they sat on the table. Inuyasha nodded, answering before anyone could.

"-Rubin, Mercedes, I am not sure if you know who the two gentlemen are. They are the best critics in the whole country and they came specially to make an interview with you two."

Rubin stood up, smiling at the 2 men.

"-excuse me, I have to discuss something with Mr. Taisho."

The two men nodded as he literally dragged inuyasha towards an isolated corner. Once alone, Rubin couldn't control his temper anymore.

"-What the hell!" He shouted, glaring at a very amused inuyasha. "Do you know how much their opinion counts to me? I always prepare ahead for my interview with them! Look at me! I look like shit! They will write it! Yes they will! They will say that Rubin looked like shit!"

Taisho chuckled.

"-I thought you would be happy that I brought them to you.

-you asshole!" Rubin accused, grabbing him by his shoulder. "You did this on purpose, didn't you? Because you saw me with Mercedes.

-let me go." Inuyasha ordered, still smiling, however his voice was suddenly cold. "I am your new manager and I order you to make the interview right now.

-I am not prepared!" Rubin hissed.

"-I'll help you." The young businessman assured, smiling a little. "Don't worry about a thing."

* * *

"-I don't understand your question." Rubin said, frowning at the man in front of him. The latter sighed heavily, still staring at the star.

"-I said, if you are a model for teenagers, why would you party at night and drink nonstop? Aren't you giving a bad example to the new generation? And if you said that external beauty doesn't matter to you, why did you choose this beautiful young lady to shoot the video clip with you? Why didn't you choose someone who isn't as beautiful as her? Or were you just bluffing?"

Rubin gulped, exchanging a quick look with an equally embarrassed Mercedes. He was not prepared to their questions, and neither was she. He then looked at Inuyasha who was calmly zipping his coffee as if nothing was going on.

"-I…"

He could not answer as the other man bombarded him with another question.

"-You told me that you two were on a relationship now. But when we used to ask you about your relationships, you said that you were single. Why were you trying to keep your relationship silent and why did you decide to announce it to the world so suddenly? Don't you consider yourself reckless?"]

Rubin took a shuddering breath. If this interview happen to get published, he will definitely lose some points from his popularity.

"-It was his idea." Mercedes suddenly answered, breaking the awkward silence by pointing her index towards Inuyasha. The young businessman stared at her for a moment. She smiled before explaining.

"-Mr. Taisho said that we should keep it a secret. In fact, everything is all his idea. Why don't you ask him?"

The two men turned towards the businessman. Inuyasha put his cup of coffee down and gave them the coldest look he could master. He surely didn't expect Kagome to blame him but he should have guessed. Three years with Naraku would turn an angel to a demon. In fact, they did turn her from an angel to a demon.

"-My job is to satisfy my clients' desires. I only did what I was asked to.

-really?" Rubin asked smiling sweetly at him; however, his eyes didn't hide his anger. "Don't be so shy Inuyasha. We all know that this is your idea."

An awkward silence stretched before the 2 critics excused themselves.

"-the time is up. Thank you for this interview."

As soon as they left, Rubin glared at Inuyasha, his eyes blazing with fire.

"-You will regret this." He swore before storming out, already dialing a number. Inuyasha laughed lightly.

"-that was fun."

Mercedes stared at him in shock.

"-are you crazy?" she finally squeaked. "You made these two men come and interview us without even letting us know a thing about it! You tried to ruin it didn't you? You're sick!" she said in disgust, her eyes already judging him.

Inuyasha's smile suddenly faded. How dare she? How did she think that he would take her relationship with Rubin? She made fun of him and it was his time to get his revenge. He had given his heart to her and what had she done? She stepped all over it! His eyes darkened. She even admitted having affairs with other men while she was supposed to be his and only his. However, her affair with Rubin was unforgivable. She _will _pay as much as he paid. She _will _suffer as much as he did.

He leaned forward, his eyes boring holes in hers. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe anymore. Those golden eyes staring at her with so much hatred. Her heart thundered in protest. It was not her fault, she had to leave him in order to protect him but her traitor hear wouldn't stop beating at the sight of him. She loved him, why did she have to love him? His stare was so intimidating, so deep…like when they were alone, completely alone in the privacy of the night. A chill ran down her spine. She shouldn't think like _that_. She should hate him or at least show him how much she did.

"-listen to me." He whispered, his voice raising goose bumps on her skin. She swallowed, trying as much as she could to stay still.

"-I recommend you to leave right now as long as you still have the chance to do so.

-and if I don't?" she challenged, her stare matching his with the intensity.

He smirked.

"-you don't know me Mercedes. I don't feel like seeing you every day. But if I must, I will make it on my terms. If you have any dignity, just go home. Stay here and I will shatter you."

She smirked back despite the pang in her heart.

"-really? I knew that you will show your true colors Taisho. I will stay. I will shoot the video clip and I will be with Rubin whether you like it or not. You will not be able to get me away from Rubin." Her smile widened. There, she knew she hurt him with the way his eyes darkened. Satisfied that he was hurting as much as she was, she continued. "You see, you may think that it's just a passing relationship but it's not. I think I am really interested in him. He knows how to satisfy a woman."

Again, she saw his hurt. He was the one who moved on so quickly. He was the one with kikyo. She wished she could hurt him more. Her heart was hurting, her head throbbing but she wouldn't care. She knew he never loved her. It was all about Kagome but she will hurt him as much as she could.

"-Really? Do you think that Rubin will keep you? As soon as he gets his fill from you he will leave you behind, just like I would have done. Women like you are only meant to satisfy our desires in bed. I bet you're excellent in this field Mercedes. I am really sorry I cannot afford you anymore. We would have had fun. "

Her eyes widened and she felt a lump in her throat. He thought she was a whore. She suddenly felt like a whore.

"-I never had fun with you Taisho." She immediately lied, satisfied with how much her voice seemed calm. "You were weak. I just faked it all."

Tensed silence stretched, interrupted when they heard their flight being announced. Inuyasha immediately got up.

"-You took the wrong choice sweetheart." He stated.

She smiled.

"-You know what Taisho: _**'Your heart is always the best book in the library'**_, and my heart tells me that I made the best choice."

He stared at her for a second before replying.

"-Maybe, if you even had a heart it would have been true. Come on. It's time to go."

Mercedes looked at his retreating form before grabbing her mirror from her purse, trying as best as she could to wipe the tears before they fall. He would never see her cry, at least not because of his words. No, she would not give him this satisfaction.

_'Women like you are only meant to satisfy our desires in bed. I bet you're excellent in this field Mercedes. I am really sorry I cannot afford you anymore. We would have had fun.', _his voice rang in her ears and the tears immediately fell.

* * *

"-Rubin, calm down!" Kikyo ordered the young fuming star. They were both standing at the gates. "I am sure that Inuyasha didn't mean it!

-yes he did!" he exclaimed. "He embarrassed me! I sounded like a child! What would my fans think?"

She rolled her eyes.

"-please. I am sure you're overreacting. Inuyasha wants your best interest.

-The hell he does! He just wants to piss me off. You don't know him! He's the devil himself! I will not work under his rule!"

The young woman glared at him.

"-we agreed that you associate with that woman! It is your duty to agree with Inuyasha. In fact, Inuyasha is the best choice ever!"

Rubin looked at her, one of his eyebrows rising.

"-I see.

-what do you see?" she snapped, not liking the look he was giving her.

"-Kikyo! He has you _wrapped _around his finger! Listen to you, defending him like a tigress. He will only break your heart. He always does that!

-Rubin, that's enough." She exclaimed, her face red. "You don't Know Inuyasha. He's not like that!

-oh yeah? Just let me warn you, Inuyasha loves Mercedes. He's only using you to get to her. You're better than this Kikyo."

With that, he left her standing alone. She sighed heavily before grabbing her cell phone, quickly dialing a number.

"-hello, yes…yes this is me…yes…I need a favor…yes…I want you to give me information about someone…as soon as possible…it's a girl…Mercedes…her name is Mercedes."

She then flipped her phone closed, her eyes diverting elsewhere. She had feelings for the young businessman working in her company. Since the first time she saw him, her heart started whispering in her ear. She would not let him slip that easily from her. Mercedes will not take him away from her. She smiled secretly. Oh yes, Mercedes will _not _have such a pleasant stay. She would make sure of that.

She was brought back from her thoughts when she heard her flight being announced.

* * *

Sesshuamru entered his brother's old luxurious apartment. Since Inuyasha left, no one had entered the apartment. He walked in, surveying the area. He could see bottles of drinks everywhere. The apartment was dirty and kind of smelled. He made a mental note to get the maid to clean things up. He took a deep breath as he made his way towards his brother's room. Inuyasha had left some important documents in his apartment and now, he had to fetch them back. Of course he tried to call inuyasha but apparently, the young man changed his cell phone number. He rolled his eyes: as if he would not find him if he wanted to.

He kicked an empty bottle from the way. Yes, his brother was definitely an alcoholic. He entered the room and made his way towards the closet. He tried to open it but it was firmly locked.

"-great!" He shouted in the empty room. He got a knife from the kitchen and immediately started working on the hinges. A few minutes later they cracked. Satisfied, Sesshumaru opened the closet and glanced inside. It was empty. He fumbled in the drawers. Nothing. He couldn't find anything. He was about to leave but stopped at the bedroom's door, his eyes narrowing.

Why would his brother lock the closet so firmly if it was empty? Why didn't he leave it just opened? Inuyasha was not the type to be so tedious. Why would he lock the closet?

He went back and searched again. Still nothing. He was about to lose hope when his hand collided with the side of it and a loud bang was heard. He frowned and knocked a little on the same side. There was again a deep sound. He smiled. There was a secret closet inside. He removed all the drawers and spotted the tiny line that was keeping the hidden place from the rest of the closet. Slowly, he slid it open. Maybe Inuyasha was hiding some money, he thought, smiling widely. His brother was such a child.

What thing would need a secret hiding place? A document? Why didn't he put it in the bank? Money? Probably. He looked inside and was surprised to see a little black folder. Frowning he took it and went to sit on the bed.

He stayed there, staring at it for a few minutes. Maybe Inuyasha didn't want anyone to read the file. Maybe he should put it back in the closet. Maybe he shouldn't have brought it from the hiding place.

His eyes suddenly stilled. What if Inuyasha was sick? What if he was in trouble? He gulped curiosity and worry eating him up. Finally, he opened the folder. His eyes traveled the first few lines before widening slightly as he read further more. A loud gasp echoed through the room as he read the whole thing. Gently, he put the folder again in the closet, his hands trembling slightly.

He paced the room back and forth, his hands getting cold and warm at the same time, little droplets of sweat trickling his forehead.

"-Impossible, it cannot be. No way, maybe it's a mistake, a joke. No, no, I _refuse _to believe."

He dropped on the bed, his head between his hands.

"-Mercedes _is _Kagome!"

* * *

Rin was patiently waiting in the little café. Her ex-husband had called her, insisting that he had to speak to her, urgently.

"-Rin." She heard from behind us. She turned away and saw Sesshumaru coming towards her, looking strangely pale. He sat in front of her, not even greeting her.

"-did you know?" he asked, his eyes searching hers. Taken aback by his sudden behavior, she frowned.

"-what are you talking about?

-about Mercedes." He continued. She looked at him in confusion. He suddenly exhaled, aware that his ex-wife was also left in the dark. He leaned in his chair, his hand going to his forehead. He was feeling a little bit warm.

"-what's wrong with you? You look like if you have seen a ghost."

He laughed a real big laugh. Rin stared at him in wonder, but couldn't help but smile. He didn't laugh that much and when he did, well, it was contagious.

"-what?" she asked, still smiling. He shook his head, his face still shining with happiness.

"-I did!" he exclaimed, his voice emotional.

Rin looked at him in wonder.

"-You did what?"

He stared at her, his smile widening as he spoke.

"-I did see a _ghost_. I saw Kagome!"

Rin was silenced by shock, her eyes searching his for the truth.

"-is this a joke?" she exclaimed, rage in her eyes. Kagome was her friend in college and she died so young. A joke about her was really not welcomed. "What are you doing? How dare you speak about her like this?"

She got up from her seat; ready to storm away when his hand shot up and grabbed hers tightly, his face serious.

"-I saw Kagome and you saw her too."

Her eyes widened slightly.

"-Shut up!" she ordered, feeling a weird feeling of dread coming from the bottom of her heart.

"-It's her Rin. Mercedes, she's Kagome and Inuyasha knew it! That's why! That's why he wanted to marry her! He knew that this was her!"

Not able to stand anymore, she collapsed on the chair.

"-what?" she whispered. "If Inuyasha told you that, it doesn't mean it's true. We all know that he was so desperate when she dies. He just wants her back. He's making up things…

-I have the proof." Sesshumaru interrupted. "Inuyasha has the proof. He…He made a DNA test. I still have the document. He also has all the facts about her. She only appeared three years earlier. All the information previous to that date is made up. He proved everything. He knew, and as the date of the DNA test shows, he knew from months!

-My God!" Rin squeaked, hiding her face with her hand, tears slipping from her eyes. "How? When? I mean, Kagome is alive!"

The young man hushed her.

"-don't raise your voice. I don't believe that this information should get out from between us."

She nodded, wiping away her tears.

"-I am so happy for Inuyasha. He finally found her. Now he can be with her…" Rin started but fell silent when Sesshumaru shook his head negatively.

"-My brother told me before he started working for Solaris that she left him. He was devastated. They're not together anymore."

Rin bit her bottom lip, deep in thoughts.

"-No, that won't do Sesshumaru. They have to be together. They are meant to be together. We should help them. Inuyasha deserves his chance in happiness. Kagome too. Oh My God, I cannot believe she's alive!"

She suddenly frowned.

"-but I don't understand. Why did she disappear and why is her name Mercedes?"

Her ex-husband nodded.

"-she has amnesia. She doesn't remember and I believe my brother never told her.

-wait a minute!" Rin exclaimed, slowly getting up from her initial shock. "Chris! Chris knew her from Naraku! Does this mean that he knew she was Kagome but hid it from us? Oh My God! That's why Naraku sent her! He knew that she will affect Inuaysha! They planned it all along! My brother and Naraku! They were going to drive Inuyasha crazy! Remember that day in the demon's club when she was dressed in that blue dress! She looked just like her!

-Rin…" Sesshuamru started. "You're jumping to conclusions.

-no I am not! My brother will pay for this! How could he! I will never forgive him!"

Sesshumaru sighed.

"-I don't know what to do anymore! Mean, now that I know that Kagome is Mercedes and vice versa I can feel Inuyasha's suffering. But now that she left him, does he want her back or did he stop loving her. And why did she leave him? Again, don't forget that Mercedes is nothing like Kagome. She's different. Maybe my brother realized that he didn't like Mercedes."

Rin leaned back in her chair.

"-why did you tell me Sesshumaru?" she suddenly asked, making his eyes snap towards her. Silence stretched between them before he finally answered.

"-I didn't know what to do. You were the first person I though t about so…

-thank you." she smiled. He glanced at her.

"-for what?

-for trusting me with this, after all what I did, I didn't think that you would forgive me and…

-I didn't forgive you." He interrupted, making her face fall immediately. "This is not about us Rin because there isn't 'us' anymore. It's about Inuyasha and Kagome. I trust you, yes I do, but that doesn't mean that I forgot what you did. In fact, I think I would never forget what you did.

-Sesshumaru, please let me explain…" she begged, her eyes filling with tears. "I was lost, I thought…

-enough Rin." He interrupted his face cold again. "We made a mistake by getting married and you fixed this mistake. I just want you to help me with my brother's thing because you are a friend of the family and I don't know who to go to anymore. Just drop our subject or I will start regretting this friendship I want to start between us.

-Okay." She replied in a small voice. "Where is Inuyasha anyway?

-I don't know. I will contact Solaris today."


	27. Panic

_"-so maybe I did, what are you going to do, Inuyasha, punish me?" she asked, amused._

_"-maybe I should…" he said with a dark tone making her feel a little bit weird._

_"-Inuyasha, let me go…" she commanded seriously but instead of being released, he crushed his lips on hers. She shivered as he pinned her more hardly on the car, never breaking the kiss._

_"-Inu…!" she whined in his mouth as he deepened the kiss. He lifted his hands, cupping her face between them before he released her lips and went to her neck._

_"-that's wrong," she said, completely out of breath. "Quit it._

_-tell me you don't like it and I will." He murmured, kissing the side of her neck as he sank both of his hands in her hair. "You have bewitched me Kagome. You are mine."_

_Her eyes widened as she pushed him away. Kagome, he had called her Kagome! Why would he do that to her._

"_-No!" she yelled, her head throbbing. She was dreaming, she was dreaming again and she knew it! "I am not Kagome!" she cried out, betrayal in her eyes. How could he call her that! What should she do to wake up from that nightmare! _

_She wanted, no, she needed to run away. She was not Kagome! He didn't have the right to call her that! She was not her! But what was her name! How could she forget her own name?! She ran faster and faster. She crossed the street without looking and didn't notice the fast car that was coming in her way. She suddenly heard the voice of breaks and looked in front of her, seeing the lights of the car. A Mercedes car, it was a black Mercedes car. Her eyes widened. Mercedes….Mercedes…_

"-Mercedes!"

She opened her eyes, a small cry escaping her lips. Her breathing was ragged and her vision a little bit blurry. What a dream she just had.

"-Mercedes!" The voice came again and she felt a pair of strong arms shake her lightly around the shoulders. "Wake up! It's me."

Her eyes focused again and she could see Rubin staring worriedly at her. Her hand went to her sweaty forehead, trying to understand what was happening.

"-What's going on?" she mumbled, looking around her. She immediately spotted Inuyasha who was looking at her, suspicion in his eyes.

"-The plane has landed Mercy." Rubin continued, earning her attention again. "It's just that you didn't wake up when I first called your name and then you screamed in your sleep."

Her eyes widened.

"-I screamed?" she murmured, paling a little. "Did I say anything?" She hoped that she didn't reveal her dream content. If Inuyasha knew that she was dreaming of him again, she will certainly die from embarrassment.

"-No." Rubin admitted, smiling lightly as his hand caressed her flushed cheek. "You didn't say anything but I bet it was hell of a nightmare."

She exhaled loudly, relieved. Inuyasha's voice suddenly came from behind Rubin.

"-What were you dreaming about anyway?" He asked. Their eyes clashed and she couldn't divert her gaze from his. The dream was so realistic, she could almost feel his lips upon hers, his caresses, the pain from the impact with the car, the heartbreak.

"-none of your business Taisho." She answered, glaring at him. He glared back before responding.

"-As if I am even interested in your stupid dream."

Kagome bit her bottom lip, looking away from his hard gaze. He could be really cruel if he wanted to.

"-come on. We should go to the hotel." Rubin finally said, feeling a little bit uncomfortable for the way the conversation was heading towards. "Kikyo is waiting us at the exit."

Mercedes nodded and slowly got up. As soon as she made a few steps, her head throbbed, and she had to lean on Rubin in order to regain her equilibrium.

"-what's wrong now!" Inuyasha practically yelled in irritation. "You cannot even walk straight anymore! You're so useless!

-hey! Back off!" Rubin yelled back. Both men glared at each other for a few seconds. Inuyasha was the first one to withdraw from the staring competition. Not that he was afraid or anything, he just didn't want to lose his job.

"-My head hurts." Kagome finally whined, clutching Rubin's shirt more tightly, attracting the attention of both men.

"-You drank too much yesterday and the flight made you dizzy." The star justified, gently stroking her hair. "Once we arrive to the hotel, you can rest."

She nodded and the three of them made their way towards the exit. Once inside the airport, they spotted Kikyo waiting for them. She waved and they made their way towards her, Kagome still leaning on Rubin for support.

"-Come on. The taxi is waiting for us. Inuyasha, is everything ready?" Kikyo asked. The businessman nodded. Rubin asked about the hotel and soon the three of them engaged in a conversation, leaving Kagome alone for her thoughts.

Her head was hurting like hell and she could feel herself getting dizzier as each second passed. Butterflies were building inside her stomach, making her uncomfortable. She felt like throwing up what she had earlier in the morning. She clutched her stomach, hoping that no one noticed her discomfort. She didn't want to seem weak, especially in front of Taisho.

_"You have bewitched me Kagome. You are mine." _The thought suddenly rang back in her head. Her discomfort increased and she could practically feel her breakfast making its way towards her throat. Her head ached so much that she thought she could explode at any time.

"-The hotel has a great view and the journalists are waiting for you…" She heard Kikyo say, however, her voice was distant and she couldn't concentrate. She closed her eyes. What was happening to her? Panic made its way towards her system and she clutched Rubin's shirt tighter. He didn't seem to notice as he continued his conversation.

"-What about the press? Am I going to make an interview today?" she heard him say. Her head suddenly shut down all the voices around her and she could feel herself wandering in the darkness that was her mind.

"_I want to taste you."_ Inuyasha's voice rang in her head. He never said that to her so why did it feel like as if he did?

"-stop." She whispered to herself, her voice muffled by the conversation.

"-You need to pick up your answers very well." Inuyasha continued, looking at Rubin, trying to ignore the fact that Kagome was practically glued to the star's side. He willed his jealousy to recede deep inside his soul. He was over her. He didn't want to think about her. Let her burry her face in that asshole's shirt! He didn't care!

Kagome buried her face in Rubin's shirt, trying to block everything away from her; however, her mind was showing her things that she didn't understand.

"_Don't fool with my heart Kagome."_ The same voice returned, hunting her dark memories with new images. Why was she thinking of Kagome?

"-stop." She whispered more loudly, but no one seemed to hear her.

"-Princess of my heart will be a real success Rubin." Kikyo smiled. "A wonderful song with a wonderful voice such as yours…

-I know." The star replied. "I just want to make sure that everything is perfect."

Mercedes felt even dizzier. What was going on with her? Was she sick? Was it the effect of all this building stress she had been under for weeks? Naraku's harsh words, Inuyasha's rough behavior, the danger they were all in and the fact that she was forced to leave the man she loved, the fact that he thought she was a whore, the fact that he thought she had been using him while she loved him, the fact that he was now with Kikyo Solaris, a beautiful and very rich woman, the fact that he moved on... Was she now imagining things? Hearing Inuyasha's voice in her head? Was she having nightmares about Kagome just because of her jealousy? No, it didn't make any sense.

She could barely breathe. What if she was having flash backs? But this didn't make any sense also. Why would she have a flashback about Inuyasha talking with Kagome? Her heart thundered in her chest, dread suffocating her with its intensity. Was she going crazy?

"_I want you Kagome."_

Her breathing became more ragged. No! Inuyasha was making her go crazy! Why was she seeing him calling her Kagome! No! Before, they were ony dreams, but now, she was awake! This was not supposed to happen!

"-Come on, let's go to the hotel." Kikyo said, but as soon as they began to walk, they noticed that Kagome was not moving from her spot.

"-baby." Rubin nudged her slightly. "We need to go."

She gulped, staring at them with wide eyes.

"-I…I can't move." She whispered, her hands trembling, her head throbbing.

"-what do you mean you can't move?" Kikyo asked, irritated. "We don't have times for little games. We need to go now."

Mercedes looked at her, her eyes pleading, her bottom lip quivering.

"-I can't move." She whispered in panic. She was going crazy, hearing voices in her head, seeing things that never occured. "I need to talk to Naraku." She begged, her voice shaking. Rubin stepped away from her, his eyes confused. Why was she acting so weirdly?

"-we don't have time for this!" Kikyo yelled at her. "That's not funny Mercedes! Let's go!

-I need Naraku to talk to me!" she begged, her body shaking. She needed him to tell her that everything was going to be okay. He was always the one to tell her that everything was fine when she woke up in the middle of the night, panic coursing through her veins, her memory trying helplessly to regenerate. She knew that she was panicking right now, and she needed him now. She needed him to stop these thoughts. She needed him to make that pain in her heart disappear. She needed to forget...again.

"-It's okay Mercedes." Inuyasha's voice suddenly rose. Her eyes flew to his worried ones. She held back her tears as he slowly advanced her. She knew that people were staring at them strangely but she couldn't control her body's reaction to the unwanted thoughts her mind was tricking her with. She wanted to stay in the dark, she loved the darkness of her mind, the emptiness of her soul...

"-Don't panic." He ordered, never breaking eye contact with her. "Tell me what's wrong."

"-I want them to **stop**." She begged, her eyes never leaving his. "Make them stop. Make them shut up! _Please _Inuyasha!" she begged again as her head filled with so much thoughts at the same time. What was happening to her?

Kikyo looked at Rubin who was staring horrified at the young girl in front of him. Apparently, the star didn't know that the girl was mentally instable. However, Inuyasha must have been knowledgeable about this issue.

"-Tell me what's wrong." Inuyasha insisted, his hands clutching hers, his eyes staring deeply in her own ones. She felt electricity rush through her veins. His stare that was always so familiar to her, this stare that shook her to the core, this stare that made her fall in love with him, those golden eyes that pierced into the depth of her soul , those hands that were now firmly clutched around her own smaller hands...were her undoing.

"_I love you Kagome, please don't lose hope on me"_ was her last thought before she passed out.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Naraku was sitting in his office, his face contracted with rage. He had tried everything in order to find Mercedes but it was as if she disappeared last night. He threw his glass on the wall, shattering it to a million pieces. He was extremely pissed off. Something told him that Mercedes will not remain the same after what transpired between them last night. He grunted in annoyance. The doctor had told him to make sure not to stress her out. He told him that if she was under a certain stress than she may regain parts of her memory or maybe her complete memory.

He shuddered at that thought. No, he would make sure that Kagome would never return to life. Kagome would kill his Mercedes and he could not afford that. Mercedes loved him while Kagome would surely loath him.

His eyes suddenly flew to the door frame where Kelly was standing. She must have heard the sound of the shattering glass.

"-You drink more than before." She stated, looking at him. "It's bad for your health.

-are you worried about me?" he asked. She smirked, shaking her head.

"-as if, I wish your death more than anything else. You are the worst creature on the face of earth. I am miserable because of you. Kagome is dead because of you. Inuyasha is bitter because of you. My son doesn't have a father because of you."

Her eyes darkened with anger.

"-I hate you from the bottom of my heart." She finally ended, still staring at him.

Naraku leaned in his chair, a small smirk tugging the corners of his lips.

"-I don't know what made you so confident Kelly but I will tell you this. You shouldn't be that confident. If you ever tell anyone about what happened I will kill you, and it will be really slow and painful. I promise."

The young woman laughed.

"-I am not afraid of you Naraku. In fact, no one is afraid of you anymore. You are just a sadistic bastard.

-and you are a filthy whore that I can buy for fifty box and have my way with her in the most disgusting positions I could think of."

Kelly gulped, trying not to be intimidated by him.

"-fuck you. You cannot buy me even if you offered me the world, you animal."

Naraku's eyes shot with anger as he moved up from his chair and stalked towards her. She tried to back away but he was in front of her in no time. He slapped her hard against the cheek, making her fall on the floor with a thud.

"-you whore!" he yelled, his voice dripping with venom. "Because of you Mercedes left me! Because of you, I don't know where she is!

-shut up! She simply got away because she doesn't want to deal with a bastard like you!" Kelly sobbed, her hand clutching her bruised cheek. "I don't know what kind of sick relationship you have with her but I am sure that she was not a willing part!"

Naraku yanked her forcefully by her hand, making her stand in front of him. He stared deeply in her eyes, his hand squeezing her shoulder painfully, forcing her to cry out.

"-I have never used Mercedes in that way and I would never do that. Jobs like that are left for women like you!"

With that he released her, still glaring at her sobbing form.

"-why?" she asked between her tears. "Why did you force me to live here when all you do is hurt me? Why did you forbid me from seeing my child, Naraku? What have I done to earn your hate?"

The infamous man simply stormed away from the office. If Chris didn't find Mercedes, he would. And he would do it personally.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"-what's wrong with her!?" Rubin yelled, pacing his room in the hotel. Kikyo stared at him dully.

"-I was intending to ask you the same question, Rubin. Why did your beloved Mercedes collapse in the airport? Huh? Are you hiding something from me or is she hiding something from us?

-I don't know!" he yelled again, his palms sweaty. Seeing that side of Mercedes did a number on him. Was she unstable? Would that explain why Inuyasha left her because as far as he is concerned, Mercedes is in love with him so it must have been him who left her. What should he do now? He really wanted Mercedes to film the video clip with him but was that a wise thing to do?

He should have noticed that before. For instance, last night, when they were kissing in his apartment and he tried to touch her, she immediately jolted away, refusing any intimate contact. She had shown him that she was interested in him and then she simply refused him.

"-what kind of girls did you bring us Rubin? Listen to me, if she does anymore scene like this one, she will not continue with us, you hear me? The last thing I want is a crazy girl.

-she's not crazy!" he argued. "I am going to see her."

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Inuyasha sat on the bed, leaning on the still unconscious form of Mercedes. He felt guilty. When she collapsed in the airport, he didn't have time to retain her, and she got a nasty bruise on the back of her head as she hit the ground with full force. Slowly, his hand went to her head, and as soon as he felt the forming bruise, his eyes softened.

How didn't he notice how uncomfortable she was? First of all, she was having nasty dreams all the time during their flight, trashing and mumbling incoherent 'no's and then she was clutching Rubin so tightly. His jealousy got the better of him and he thought that she just wanted to be close to the star. Apparently, he was strongly mistaking. She was just feeling dizzy.

His gaze suddenly hardened. It was all Naraku's fault. This terrible situation of love hate they were in, it was the older man's fault. And to think that the first person she asked for was that bastard made his blood boil in his veins.

"-_Inuyasha_." She mumbled in her sleep. His eyes widened as he looked down at the young girl. Was she dreaming of him? What was she dreaming of? Before she collapsed, she told him that she wanted them to stop. What was she talking about?

He caressed the side of her face, and smiled secretly when he noticed how she leaned towards his touch.

"-why didn't you love me?" He asked her. He suddenly chuckled. He was really out of it, as if she could answer him. The doctor said that she was fine. He said that she was probably stressed up and she couldn't take it anymore so she must have collapsed. Of course, when the doctor asked him if she had any sort of abnormality in her, he didn't tell him that she had amnesia.

"-Is it so hard to love me Mercedes?" He asked again as he leaned slightly towards her. He couldn't help it, his body was drawn to hers, and he needed to be close to her. He knew that once conscious, she would never let him touch her again. His eyes went down to her parted lips. He knew better than to take advantage of her in this situation but he couldn't help it, he needed a taste of her, just a little bit. She was like a drug to him and one kiss would not hurt. It would be the last kiss, a goodbye kiss. He didn't love her; he just wanted to kiss her. He sighed. Who was he fooling?

His fingers brushed her lips as he leaned more towards her. Her being with Rubin was killing him from the inside. He would never forgive her but he couldn't let her go either, he couldn't. His lips slowly descended on hers, gently caressing the rosy petals. He moaned softly. He had not touched her since so long; he had missed her so greatly, so deeply. His conscience told him that what he was doing was false but his heart insisted that he had the right to kiss her. She owed him; she owed him that much after the entire ache she had put him through.

His hands cupped her face as he surrendered to his heart, his lips moving against her own, softly nibbling her bottom lip. His blood boiled in his veins as he impatiently parted her lips and delved his tongue inside her mouth, finally getting a taste out of her. It was wrong but he didn't care. Why would she belong to Rubin, why would he be denied the right to have a single taste of her while the star had her all for him?

He would never let her know how bad he was still into her. She should think that he hated her, that he despised her. He gently withdrew from the kiss, his face guilty with the pleasure her now swollen lips had offered him. He needed her; he yearned for her but his pride would never forgive her, not that she asked for his forgiveness anyway.

He caressed her cheeks with the back of his hands, gazing at her sleeping form. She would never know the truth. She would always stay in the dark. She would move on and eventually he would move on also. They would part; they would start their lives with someone else. These thoughts made him panic. The thought of her having some other man's kids made him flinch. But he would never forgive her and she would never ask for his forgiveness.

"_Inuyasha."_ She moaned in her sleep, her eyes fluttering but never opening. His heart swelled in his chest. Why was she calling his name in her unconsciousness? Why was she giving him false hopes while she hated him as hell? She was with Rubin, she slept with Rubin. He imagined her, laying as she was now, completely vulnerable under the young singer's attention.

Jealousy burned his heart, leaving a dark path in his soul. With all the desperation inside of him he kissed her again, his lips sealing themselves with hers, tilting her head backwards, his tongue deeply exploring all what she had to offer, not to him, but to Rubin. That man had touched her, had pleasured her while he was the only one allowed to perform such acts on her, he thought, as his hands caressed her cheeks.

He suddenly broke away as he felt her lips slowly move with his. Panicked, he stood from the bed and quickly made his way out, his heart beating inside his chest, guilt washing his face. He didn't trust himself anymore, he thought, shame the only emotion evident in his eyes. What was he doing? And when did he plan to stop if she hadn't moved when she did? He reached his room and closed the door behind him. He stared in silence at the large piece. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He would never touch her again, he silently vowed. He would forget her and move on with Kikyo. He would show her more hate then he had ever showed anyone. He would make her hate him as much as she made him hate her. He closed his eyes. How could he love her and yet hate her in the same time?

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sesshumaru sat in the little restaurant, patiently waiting for his flight. Rin was sitting next to him, eyeing him curiously.

"-So, what's your plan?" she finally asked.

"-what do you mean?" he replied, taking a zip of his coffee.

"-I mean, what we are going to do once we get to the island. What, are we going to call Mercedes and tell her: hey, you know, your name is not Mercedes, it is Kagome and you are Inuyasha's ex girlfriend?"

Seseshumaru sighed in defeat and turned to look at her.

"-well, I thought of it, and it's the best solution."

The young woman gasped.

"-are you crazy? You cannot do this to her! You'll shock her!

-so!" he yelled, "I will just stand by and watch while my brother tries, pathetically, to hide the truth while he is deeply and helplessly in love with her! Kagome loves him and Mercedes hates him. She used him for Naraku and I can only hope that she was not Naraku's mistress. I will tell her.

-no! We'll think of a better solution once we get there. Just calm down, okay?"

He nodded once before settling back. Several minutes of silence passed before Rin spoke.

"-and what are we going to say to Inuyasha?"

Her ex husband looked at her in confusion.

"-what do you mean?

-I mean, we are divorced. How are we going to explain to him that we are, together, in the same island he went to?"

Taisho stared at the distance for a few seconds before replying.

"-there is only one solution. We will pretend that we made up and we decided to get a new _honeymoon_, you know, to refresh our bond. The island choice was just a coincidence."

Rin nodded and looked away. She would try her best to win Sesshumaru back during this new _honeymoon_. In fact, she thought as her smile widened, she would do anything in order to make him forgive her, and she definitely had several ideas in her head.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................


	28. Heart

**A heart**beat, another one…

The sound of a shattered **heart**...

darkness…pain…

**heart**break**… **

tears…deception…

love…hate…

questions…answers…

emptiness… sadness…

_Betrayal_

Her eyes shot open, her breath coming in uneven gasps. Sweat trickled down her forehead, damping her hair.

_Betrayal_

She looked around, her lips trembling, her hands clutching the covers. Her **heart **thundered in her chest, ripping her already fragile state apart.

_Betrayal_

She tried to scream but her voice betrayed her and she stayed, laying on the mattress, her tears running down her cheeks. Her eyes, again, scanned the room that she didn't recall.

"-No." She finally whispered between her tears. "No! No! NO!" she repeated as she sat up, her hands clutching her head tightly, her tears now waterfalls.

"-Betrayal." She murmured her voice a little bit calmer, her eyes wide. "How could you?" she whispered in agony, her hands, leaving her head and going down to her hammering **heart**.

Slowly and progressively she got up and made her way towards the mirror. Once there, she tentatively took a look at herself. She gasped at what she saw, her tears that had calmed before doubled in intensity. Unable to look at the girl in the mirror, she threw the nearest solid object she could find on it, shattering it into tiny pieces.

Still sobbing, she collapsed on the ground, her frame shaking.

"-How could you Inuyasha?" She whispered again in the darkness. "How could you use me like that?"

Her sobs finally decreased and she looked around, eying the damages. One big sharp piece of glass laying just next to her knees caught her attention as her face shone in the reflecting surface. Tentatively, she took another look at herself. Blond hair, sophisticated expression, thin face and swollen lips were what she saw. She closed her eyes, taking a sharp intake of air.

"-Mercedes…" She murmured to herself. Slowly, she reopened her eyes and gazed at her reflection. She frowned, shaking her head negatively. No, no this won't do.

Her knees trembling, her eyes misty and her body wobbly, she locked her bedroom's door and then stormed towards the little door at the right. She opened it and found herself in the bathroom. She immediately went towards the sink and opened the water. With shaking heads she washed her face over and over and over and over, her tears always getting in the way.

Her blue orbs shot up to the mirror hanging above, and she carefully examined her face.

"-Mercedes." She repeated more firmly. She returned to her previous work, but instead of washing her face, she sank her entire head in the water.

As soon as she emerged, panting for breath, her hair dripping wet, she looked again and this time, a small smile came to her lips. Her wet hair was giving the impression of being black, just like it used to be.

She reached for the nearest towel and started drying it. At least now she knew, she knew that she could look like her old self if she wanted to. She suddenly paused. No, not her old self. Kagome is not her old self. She is Kagome. Kagome is her, now and back then when she couldn't even recall being Kagome.

With that thought in her head, she calmed considerably. She was not in the darkness anymore, the darkness where he had kept her. Her gaze hardened, her face going pale.

"-I hate you Inuyasha." She declared, gazing at her reflection. "You played me you bastard; you played me like a freaking doll. You took advantage of me. You used my body. You used my **heart**; my **heart **that loved you now hates you." She whispered heatedly, her eyes growing in size.

Her hand firmly clutched her chin as she forced herself to look directly at the mirror.

"-Look at yourself Kagome, look what he has done to you! I will have my revenge! I am never going to be the same anymore; I will never regain my stability anymore! I am a mixture of two different perspectives! I am shy and vicious! I am poor and rich! I am innocent and guilty! I am Mercedes and Kagome!"

Her tears returned with full force.

"-I promise you Taisho and I promise myself that you will never use me again! Never!"

She took another shuddering breath and freed her chin, her eyes dropping to the floor, her knees following immediately.

"-I loved you." She sobbed, weak and vulnerable. "I loved you twice…I gave myself to you, twice. I worshipped you, I sacrificed everything for you…I fell in love with you and then I fell deeper and deeper…"

She stopped, her voice losing its weakness and taking a venomous tone.

"-but you betrayed me…betrayed my **heart**…my trust…my love…my devotion…my body, my soul, my mind…damn you. I hate you…I never hated anyone but now I hate you Taisho. You found it funny didn't you? Playing with little Mercedes, leaving pictures of her old past for her to find."

Her eyes widened suddenly, realization dawning on her.

"-He was pushing me…he was pushing me to craziness." She gasped. "Him and Naraku, they wanted me to go crazy. I was jealous of myself, I was having these dreams that I couldn't explain…"

Her voice, now weak, accentuated her sorrow.

"-It was all a game for them. They wanted to play with me, they did it on purpose. Everything was a lie."

She whimpered, hugging herself closer on the bathroom's floor.

"-My life during the last three years was a big lie…a stupid lie. He wanted to have fun with me…he wanted to…use me."

Her sobs continued until she exhausted herself. Slowly, she got up and headed towards her bed, her eyes cold, and empty, audacious.

"-I will not take my revenge." She concluded. "But I'll never forgive."

She was about to go back to sleep when someone knocked on the door. Alarmed, she jolted from the bed, her **heart**beat increasing dramatically, her face panicking. She willed herself to calm to no avail.

"-Mercedes? Are you here?"

Rubin's voice. Right, she was filming a video clip with Rubin, for that song, princess of my **heart**. She suddenly gasped, her eyes widening. Her song! Princess of my **heart **was a song she wrote when she was with Inuyasha! Did that mean that Rubin knew about her?

Her panic grew to another level. Was it possible that Rubin was another part of Inuyasha's comedy? Did the businessman insert the singer on purpose just to mess with her feelings?

"-Mercedes? Can I come in?" He asked again. "I know you're awake. I can still hear the water of the sink running. Are you okay?"

She gulped. She could pretend to be in the bathroom. And if she was in the bathroom, she would be unable to hear him. She nodded silently and sat on the bed. A few knocks later, she heard his footsteps going away and she sighed in relief.

She laid her head on the pillow, breathing deeply. She will leave in the morning before anyone woke up. She would leave and escape. Maybe she'd call her mother.

Her eyes widened for the hundredth time that night. Her mother, how could she have forgotten? Her mother would help her! And Hojo! Hojo would know where to find her mother and again, she had met him in the restaurant. He recognized her but Inuyasha did something, he did something to push him away.

The idea made her shiver. Naraku always made illegal activities and Inuyasha was his friend for the last two months. Did that mean that Taisho was a accomplice?

She was startled when she heard a firm knocking on the door followed by a voice that made her shake.

"-open the door. I know that you can hear me."

It was him, his voice. She could also hear Rubin speaking to him from behind the door. He must have fetched him when she didn't open the door.

She calmly cleared her throat. She would play along; she would stay as Mercedes until she could get away. She could not afford to let anyone know, especially Taisho. He could hurt her.

Summoning her courage, she tried to imitate the voice she had been using for the last three years.

"-Go away! I want to be alone!" She yelled, flinching on how hoarse her voice sounded.

"-Open the damn door!" He yelled angrily, pounding at the door. "Open it or else I'll fetch the key and you wouldn't like what I am going to do with you!"

She trembled with fear. Was he going to hurt her?

Slowly, she made her way towards the door. She should not anger him. She unlocked it and immediately the door flew open and she was pushed inside by the angry man, followed by an anxious star.

"-what the hell?" Inuyasha shouted as the shattered pieces of glass broke furthermore under his feet. His eyes flew to Kagome who was by now standing next to the bed, her back turned towards them.

"-Mercedes!" Rubin gasped. "Did you hurt yourself?"

She shook her head negatively but her answer was not enough as Inuyasha made his way towards her and spun her, snatching her arms and eyeing them closely for cuts. Seeing none, he exhaled loudly and looked at her eyes. What he saw there shocked him. Was he crazy or did she look slightly different? Her eyes that usually held a defiant look were now staring at him coldly, dully and he could swear he saw fear.

"-why did you do this Mercedes?" He asked, shaking her, a little as she looked at him. "Are you crazy or what?

-Do you think I am crazy Inuyasha?" she whispered, her voice weak. "Do you want me to be crazy Inuyasha?

-what the hell are you talking about?" he yelled, still staring at her. "I found these pieces of glass shattered in your room and you give me that attitude! Explain yourself!" He commanded.

She sneered at him in disgust, pushing him away with her trembling hands.

"-It was an accident.

-an accident?" Rubin asked from behind. "What kind of accident leaves a mirror shattered?"

She didn't answer, still looking at Inuyasha.

"-That's it!" The young businessman suddenly yelled, dragging her by the arm. She tried to wiggle out of his grip to no avail. Panic surged in her system: where was he taking her? What was he going to do with her? She could hear Rubin following them closely as they walked in the large corridor. He suddenly opened a door and stepped along with her in the vast room.

He roughly pushed her towards the bed, his eyes glaring at her when she spun around to face him.

"-You cannot stay alone anymore! You are not trusted with yourself. Since you already have a going relationship with Rubin, you can stay in his room."

Her eyes widened and she felt tears choke her, leaving her lifeless. Did he care so little of her, literally throwing her in another man's bed? Not thinking about her actions she stormed towards him. He looked at her in surprise but didn't expect it when she started hitting him on his chest, tears coursing down her cheeks. She also didn't notice the way he winced in pain as her hands continued hammering him on the chest, just to the left.

"-You asshole!" she cried, hitting him harder, while he tried to block her attack. "I hate you! I hate you!

-you can hate me as much as you want!" he yelled back, effectively pinning both her hands in his large one. The outbrust left him panting slightly but he hid it well. "You can hate me but I will not let you stay alone. You will stay with Rubin. This is not a suggestion but an order."

Her sobs increased. What was that? A game with her **heart**? Throwing her to Rubin after having his fill from her? Stepping all over her **heart**?

"-no!" she countered. "No! I don't want to!

-stop that Mercedes!" he ordered. Her sobs suddenly ceased as she looked at him, her face flushed with tears. He had to hold his breath as their eyes clashed. She was so beautiful, so vulnerable in his arms.

"-You want me to be with Rubin don't you?" she asked him, her voice suddenly calm. "You want me to stay with him, in his room, in his bed, in his arms…

-shut up!" he cut her off, his body trembling, his voice just above a whisper. "Stop playing games with me.

-am I the one playing games Taisho?" she asked, her tears rolling freely. "Am I really the one shattering the other?"

His hand left hers and with his other arm he clutched her shoulders, bringing her closer.

"-what do you mean?" he asked, shaking her. "Spill it out; don't you want to be with Rubin? Are you not the one who wants to be in his arms?"

She looked away but one shake from him forced her to look back.

"-answer me." He whispered, his voice caressing her ears. She loved him and now with her past back, she loved him even deeper. She loved him and hated him in the same time.

"-talk to me, tell me what you want…" he murmured, stepping closer.

She was lost in his eyes, his golden deep eyes. How she loved his eyes. She loved him…but he didn't love her. Her mind replayed what happened and shut her **heart **out. Taisho had manipulated her along with Naraku for years and she would be a fool to succumb to his game. What was he doing? Giving her the choice to be with Rubin than trying to win her back just to prove to himself that he was better?

When she was Kagome, he betrayed her several times. He insulted her, he slept with Kelly and then, when he thought that the latter was pregnant, he simply left her standing there, alone, in the dark, in the empty space of her **heart**. He didn't search for her; he didn't even try to find her when she left. He just stood there, smiling with Kelly, looking forward to the prospect of having a child with her.

And then, after that, after he made sure that Kagome disappeared, did he even honor her memory? No. he threw the necklace, the symbol of their love, in his car. He had several affairs, mainly with Karla, a beautiful sexy supermodel. He then went back to her, the game starting again. Slowly, he made her his pet, his sex toy, his own personal amusement.

Maybe he was the one who sent those people to kidnap her! Maybe he did that because he met Kikyo and got bored of being stuck with her.

The question was: did he ever love her? No. Did he even care for her? No. Did he lie to her? Yes. Did he make her suffer? Yes.

"-Go to hell." She countered, pushing him away, just to see Rubin standing behind them, hurt in his eyes. She suddenly felt guilty for the young star.

"-I do want to be with Rubin, Taisho." She said. Her **heart **protested, begging to return in the arms of the one she loved but her mind immediately pushed him away. "You're so pathetic Taisho, I swear that you fall for the same trap each single time." She laughed, but the sound was bitter, even to her ears. "Of course I'll stay in Rubin's room. Why wouldn't I?"

Silence stretched in the room. She was looking at the ground while Inuyasha had his back turned towards her and the star.

Waiting for an answer seemed fruitless as the silence continued. Getting frustrated, she looked up at him and for the first time she noticed that he was leaning on the wall. Why would he lean on the wall?

"-Taisho?" Rubin suddenly asked, stepping closer. "Are you alright?"

The businessman did not answer. Instead, he slowly fell on his knees, clutching his chest tightly. Rubin immediately stormed out of the room, searching for Kikyo while Kagome stood there, looking at him cruelly.

"-I know you're acting and I am telling you, this would not work. I am not naïve nor gullible. So stand up and face your problems like a man."

She fell silent again and stared as he clutched his shirt tighter, moaning in what seemed to be pain.

"-please…"she started, snorting. "I already told you that this won't work. I hate you Taisho. I hate you from the bottom of my **heart**."

Slowly, she made her way towards him, kneeling until they were eye level. His face was contracted in pain but she knew better. He was acting, all what he did was act. Like the way he acted he didn't know her.

Her secret bubbled in her chest, creating a path of fire. Maybe he would stop his little comedy if he knew that she knew.

"-I know everything." She started, smiling. "You can stop your act."

He opened his eyes, golden eyes clouded with pain. Her **heart **thundered, trying to reach for him, to sooth his pain but her mind immediately reasoned. She would not be fooled thrice.

"-I know what you did, I know that I am Kagome. I know everything. You hear me!" she shouted, shaking him roughly. "You asshole, stop acting!"

His eyes widened and his hand clutched his chest tighter.

"-K…Ka…" he tried, pain killing the newly formed sounds.

"-yes." She answered, "Yes, I know what you and Naraku did and let me tell you this; I will never forgive you, never. Now get up! Stop this comedy because I am not buying it!"

"-Ka...p...plea...se...m...my **heart**..." He couldn't continue as his eyes suddenly shut closed and his body collapsed, falling on her lap. Eyes wide, she couldn't move as she felt his body go limp in her arms.

"-Stop acting…" she whispered, her trembling hands slowly caressing his hair. "You're fine…you're fine…my love, my **heart**." she repeated.

She suddenly felt people rush inside the room and she could hear Kikyo's screams, accusing her of killing him.

……………………………………………………………………….................................................................................................................................................................…….

Chris looked at Naraku, curiosity in his face.

"-what do you mean you're going after her?"

Naraku kept on pacing his office.

"-I mean what I said Chris, I am going after Mercedes.

-why? You were the one who encouraged her to go! Why would you follow her now?"

The infamous man suddenly snapped.

"-because I feel that something is wrong! I just discovered that Inuyasha Taisho is the manager of that singer! They went together! Why would they go together behind my back?"

Chris shrugged.

"-Why would you care? Mercedes will always come back for you. Let her have some fun with Taisho.

-no!" The older man yelled. "I want you to book me a ticket to that damned island. Taisho will learn that things cannot be done from behind my back!

-come on!" Chris whined. "leave them alone Naraku! Don't you want to see your son? He's been in my house forever and you didn't even glance at him. Don't you have the curiosity to see him?"

The businessman glared at him coldly.

"-book the tickets." He simply commented.

……………………………………………………………………………............................................................................................................................................................……..

"-That's really interesting." Anne said, looking at the newspaper in front of her, a picture of Mercedes and Rubin engaging in a passionate kiss taking the whole front page of the gossip magazine. "Our dear Mercedes acts fast."

Hook laughed, shaking his head.

"-I bet Taisho is very unhappy with that. Poor him, he also has to be with them in their love trip."

Anne joined him in the laughter.

"-That girl certainly has a strong grip on his heart." She added.

Hojo's smile suddenly disappeared as he leaned closer to her.

"-speaking of Taisho's heart, did you know what I discovered by accident?

-what?" she asked, already liking the conversation.

The young man smile deviously.

"-It seems that Taisho has lots of secrets. During the last three years, he has been suffering from depression and other psychological problems so he takes these calming pills."

Anne nodded, urging him to continue.

"-Till here, everything is fine. However, what he has been hiding for years, even from his family is that his heart is weak." He said, adding a sad face that made them both laugh.

"-Really?" Anne finally asked. "Who would have thought? With all the sexual activities he has been participating in, he is the one with a weak heart.

-yes, but look at it this way: he never played any sports, he always drives his car and he doesn't sleep around. So when he sleeps with a certain girl, he can go easy and not tire himself. However, with all those pills he had taken, his heart has grown weaker and weaker and weaker and weaker."

Anne smiled, leaning back in her chair, her legs crossed.

"-to what point?" she asked.

"-to the point that he cannot stand heartbreak anymore." Hojo added, smiling knowingly.

…………………………………………………………………………….....................................................................................................................................................……


	29. Deadly love

"-He's in a very bad shape. I think that it is necessary that he rests. Don't let him be stressed and don't give him any startling news: it would kill him.

-what do you mean it would kill him?" Rubin asked his eyes wide. "Is it that bad?"

The doctor nodded, a frown settling on his forehead.

"-he has been taking medicines more than allowed. I talked to him and he confessed. He didn't stick with the prescription his doctor gave him. He took more than he should have and now his heart is completely spent out.

-but how?" Rubin exclaimed. "If he doesn't have a prescription, he cannot have the drugs. How did he manage to get the pills?"

The doctor shook his head negatively.

"-This is something I don't know. Just take this prescription and get him the medicines. And I don't think he can work with you anymore. He's not in shape. I believe that his heart condition is strongly related to his depression. Don't sadden him, at the contrary, try to brighten his mood, it will do wonders on his heart."

……………………………………………………………………………………….................................................................................................................................................………

Inuyasha was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling when the door opened. He immediately looked, wishing it was Kagome but felt disappointed when he saw Rubin coming towards him.

"-what do you want?" He snapped his voice low from the fatigue he was feeling. The singer ignored his rude tone and sat on the edge of the bed.

"-How did you get the pills, Inuyasha?" He asked, staring at him. The businessman gulped and tried to divert the conversation.

"-Does everyone know about my condition or is it just you?

-don't try to get away from my question." Rubin stated, still staring at him. "Where did you get the extra pills from?"

Inuyasha snorted, looking at the window. Silence stretched in the room, only the sound of Inuyasha's heavy breathing being heard. Rubin was about to give in and started to get up when he heard him speak.

"-I needed the pills because I was in pain." He whispered his voice sad and broken, his eyes still glued on the window. "And the ones with me were not enough. I needed more, without her, I needed more."

Rubin looked at him in astonishment. The man he had learned to hate for his selfishness, for his arrogance, for his coldness, for his indifference, for his manipulation and hatred was anything but those. For the first time since he met Taisho, he saw the broken man hiding behind the arrogant façade.

"-The pain was immense, my heart was ripped away from me, even my darkness was not enough. I felt dead and I needed to get away…I…I destroyed the necklace, I crushed the semi heart necklace because that was what happened to my heart, it got crushed…too much hate, love, sorrow, desperation…I don't care about my heart, I don't care if my heart is weak or if it is strong. I really don't care. I don't care if you took her away from me. I don't."

Rubin sat there, his face hidden behind his bangs. What should he say? As soon as he looked at Taisho, he saw the silent tears running down his cheeks, while his head was still turned towards the window in a desperate attempt to hide his weakness. Rubin felt suddenly guilty, guilty because he was seeing him crying, injuring the pride of the businessman. He had no idea that the man laying helpless was deeply hopelessly in love with Mercedes. He had no idea.

His eyes fell on the bandages covering Inuyasha's left arm. He must have had several injections there, maybe three or more. Maybe he should tell him that nothing happened between him and Mercedes, maybe he should tell him that she still loved him.

The thick silence was interrupted by Inuyasha's voice.

"-I cannot continue being your manager. The doctor told me that I cannot work."

A bitter laugh escaped the businessman's lips.

"-apparently, you are right Rubin. I do rely on my father's wealth don't I? Look at me; I can do nothing without his influence. I cannot even perform my first job. I am nothing. That's why she doesn't want me. While you, you are a star. You're successful and you built yourself with your own hard work. You are good to her."

He turned his head and their eyes clashed together, his tears evident in his golden eyes.

"-I will not fight anymore, I don't have the heart to. It's over. Anyway, it will be a shame if a woman marries me. She would be unlucky. I mean, what would you expect from a man who is worn out immediately like an old man? Every girl dreams of a husband who can swipe her up her feet, but me, I get worse with each passing day."

He closed his eyes.

"-Kikyo likes you." Rubin protested, trying to fight off the guilt of being with the woman that that man loved. Inuyasha smiled.

"-She likes the old me. She's still thinking that I am what everyone thinks I am: the arrogant selfish billionaire playboy. I won't lie, I used to be that…but I am not anymore. I am not a man, I cannot satisfy her anymore."

His expression darkened, his eyes opening to reveal more tears.

"-Mercedes made it clear." He whispered. "She was disgusted, she said that she faked it all and it hurts…

-why are you telling me this?" Rubin asked, feeling uneasy. Having Inuyasha open his heart for him was the last thing he expected.

The businessman looked at him.

"-Because I want you to make her happy. I want you to know how much I love her, and how much I expect you to love her. I want you to know that I never wanted to hurt Kagome neither Mercedes. I don't want to have enemies anymore. I don't want anything. I just want to be left alone. Just leave me alone."

Rubin slowly got up, his head still heavy from what he had heard. He opened the door and looked a last time before going out, firmly closing the door behind him. As soon as he left, Inuyasha reached for the drawer just next to his bed, his hand trembling.

Mercedes had remembered everything and from the look she gave him he knew she would never forgive him. His tears doubled in intensity and he felt his heart clench painfully in his chest. She would never forgive him and he didn't have the power to convince her that he never used her. He loved her with all his heart but that didn't seem to be enough anymore.

He opened the drawer and took the little bottle from inside. Slowly, he opened it and took two pills in his palm.

Why would he care about anything? When she was amnesiac, he always had the hope that she would remember and they would return to each other. Even after what happened between them, even after she crushed him and told him that he was only an entertaining factor for her, a small part of his heart still dreamt of Kagome.

His heart clenched again and he took one shaky breath.

He was alone, alone in this world. Even his father rejected him and never cared about him. Why would he continue living, why would he keep on with this comedy that was his life?

Slowly, he inched the pills to his lips, closing his eyes, trying to seek the comfort that they offered, even if it was the last comfort he could have.

"-Inuyasha?" her voice rang in his ears as his eyes shot open, the pills slipping from his hand and falling on the mattress. "We need to talk."

…………………………………………………………………………………...............................................................................................................................................………..

They sat in silence, never looking at each other, searching their surroundings for something that even they didn't know. It was she who finally broke the tensed atmosphere.

"-I remember." She whispered, gaining his attention, their eyes immediately clashing with each other. "I remember when you told me never to fool with your heart Inuyasha. I promised you that I wouldn't if you never fooled with mine either. Do you remember?"

He nodded, and she could see how pale and vulnerable he was.

"-I also remember when you told me that you heart was selfish but he could learn to love me. You told me never to lose hope on you. And I promised that I won't. Do you remember?"

Again, he nodded, tears forming in his eyes. His heart gave him a painful tug that he tried to ignore.

"-I loved you Inuyasha, you know that don't you? It must have been love because I cannot imagine another feeling that would be so intense. But love ends, you know that don't you? You cannot love someone forever. There is a point where you cannot stand it anymore, and love becomes something that you hate and fear."

He looked away.

"-Trust." She started, her blue eyes searching his face. "I cannot trust you anymore. Not after what happened. My mind tells me that he hates you, that I should get my revenge from you, and that you disgust me to no end."

His hand slowly inched towards the pills on the mattress. He couldn't live without her and he wouldn't. He knew that he was sick; he knew that he was not stable but he didn't care. He would die without her. His heart hurt like hell but he didn't care. It would end soon.

"-my mind wants to hurt you, showing me things that you did to me. You know that you blackmailed me to sleep with you when my memory was lost. You used me and my mind cannot forget."

He gulped, trying to restrain the tears that had already slipped down his cheeks. He could deal with Mercedes hating him but not Kagome, never Kagome.

His eyes flew to hers when he felt both her hands cup his face. Her eyes were filled with tears as she brushed his tears with her thumbs.

"-but my heart doesn't care." She whispered. "Mercedes and Kagome have two different minds, two different perspectives, two different hearts. But there is one thing in common between the two of them: they both love you. I love you."

Inuyasha gasped, and then whimpered, moving her hands away from his face.

"-stop!" he cried. "Stop hurting me! Don't you lie!

-I am not lying." She whimpered herself, scooting closer. "When I left you weeks ago, I was so desperate; I took those pills to end my suffering. I had to go to the hospital, I nearly died and I didn't care. All what I wanted was to be with you.

-don't lie!" he yelled, and then winced when he felt an ache in his chest. "You left me." He continued with a whisper.

"-No!" she protested, "I never wanted to leave you; I was forced to leave you! I can't tell you why! Please believe me, I loved you.

-that's pity!" he countered, staring at her desperately, his tears hot on his cheeks. "You pity me because I have a heart disease. Make the sick man happy right? You hate me! Just admit it, you hate me! I disgust you and you hate me! You don't even care about me. I bet Rubin told you to tell me all this because he felt sorry for me! Your perfect boyfriend acting like a perfect gentleman! Why don't you go to his room? I bet he misses you already doesn't he?

-you're so stupid." She yelled, "You can't see the truth even if it is right under your nose! I told you that I loved you, that I nearly died for you twice, that I only love you. I didn't know how much I loved you until I saw you collapse in front of me and then I realized that I cannot live without you."

He shook his head negatively.

"-I don't believe you. Just go away. I don't believe any of your words.

-fine!" she sighed, looking at him. "If you don't believe my words, than believe this."

Before he could understand, her lips were on his. For a few seconds, his heart stopped.

…………………................................................................................................................................................……………………………………………………………………………

"-what is she doing inside?" Kikyo exclaimed, glaring at Rubin. "Why did you let her see him? Do you want her to finish him off?

-that's enough Kikyo!" He responded, glaring at her. "Don't be selfish. He loves her and she loves him back. We should not interfere.

-really?" The young girl mocked. "And since when do you care about Inuyasha's feelings? As far as I know, you were just interested into getting in her pants and let me tell you this: you were on the right track so why did you suddenly decide to ruin everything!

-because I cannot rival with a man who might die if he sees me kissing her while she is madly in love with him! I don't want to be the bad guy! I have tons of girls wanting just a wave form me and they are all free. Why would I ruin Taisho's and Mercedes' lives just because I desire her?

-that's not fair!" she yelled, pacing in front of him. "She doesn't love him and yet you allowed her to go crush him again. She's a monster can't you see?"

The singer sighed.

"-I just want her for my video clip kikyo, nothing more nothing less. She's not mine, she's his and I won't steal her away. She loves him, she wants him and she suffers for him. How can I sing for love and then go and ruin it? Now if you excuse me, I have a press conference to attend."

As soon as he left, Kikyo sat in her chair, her fingertips slowly playing with the edge of her skirt. She could not let them be together. Mercedes didn't love Inuyasha. She would just use him again.

She was deep in her thoughts when her cell phone rang. Picking up, she was startled when she heard that familiar voice from her past.

"-what do you want?" she snapped, paying attention to her surroundings, making sure that no one was eavesdropping.

"-Kikyo, that's not a way to greet your old lover, now is it?

-what do you want Hojo? Why did you call me?"

He laughed, making her flinch.

"-I just want to know a few things. For example, have you met Mercedes?

-how do you know her?" she asked, a bit curious.

"-well, let us say that we ran into each other several times. Now tell me, did you know that she and Taisho were old friends?

-yes I know but what's your point?"

He laughed again.

"-I am just calling to ask you if they were getting along?

-why are you asking these questions?" she asked, suspicious. "But to answer your question, as we speak, they are in the same room together."

The other line fell silent and she was thinking that he might actually have hung up when she heard his voice again.

"-Together?" this time, he sounded really angry and she was almost scared, almost.

"-why are you so affected?"

He didn't answer. He simply hung up.

……………………………………………………………………………………................................................................................................................................................………..

Anne paced her office, her eyes dark and angry.

"-that bitch, that lowly, lowly bitch!" she shrieked, her face flaming with suppressed frustration. "So she didn't care about us, she took us lightly didn't she? That bitch!"

Hojo nodded, staring at her.

"-they are together, now, as we speak, probably laughing about us, having a good time. He's enjoying himself while Kagome' body lies deep down the river. He's probably having a fucking good time with her, that asshole, enjoying her.

-I should have known!" she yelled, stopping in front of him. "I should have doubted the fact that they went to that same island together. That asshole probably planned the whole thing. They think I can't hurt them? Oh they're so wrong! I'll show them what a good time is. I'll show them!

-what are you going to do?" Hojo asked, looking at her intently. "You cannot let them get away with this, both of them. Just imagining them together makes me sick. He made her a photocopy of Kagome, that sick bastard. I bet that he actually believes she's Kagome when he fucks her. He's defiling your daughter memory! He deserves the worst, that woman also!"

Anne's anger flared.

"-I want to kill them! I just want to point my gun on their heads and blow them off!"

Hojo shook his head negatively.

"-No! This is too merciful. I know what to do. We should hurt her, just in front of him, making sure that he watches us while she begs for mercy. His heart won't stand it."

Anne shook her head negatively.

"-Don't kill the girl. Let her live so that she realizes her mistake and think about it over and over. Just hurt her."

Hojo nodded and got up.

"-I swear to you Anne, Taisho will die as soon as he sees what we will do to his beloved. Sometimes, there are things worse than death."

………………………………………………..............................................................................................................................................………………………………………………

"-I love you." She whispered heatedly in his ear, her hands burying themselves in his hair. His lips pressed on her cheek then moved to her lips, capturing them in another heated kiss. Her lips immediately parted, accepting him, surrendering to his passion. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his embrace. A few seconds later, they parted and the young man laid his head on the pillow breathing deeply.

"-are you okay?" she asked worriedly, gently stroking his hair. "are you tired?

-I am sorry." He whispered, looking at her. "I am just too weak right now and I hate that Kagome. I just want to take you in my arms and love you but my stupid body won't let me."

She smiled, still leaning over him.

"-I don't want you to push yourself Inuyasha. Just tell me if you're tired. You're still hurt."

He looked away, his face darkening, a change she didn't miss.

"-what's wrong?" she asked, stroking his cheek lovingly.

"-I bet you're thinking about Rubin right now, how different he is from me, how stronger he is. I bet Rubin can kiss you senseless. You will soon regret your choice and crawl back in his bed."

As soon as he heard her laugh, his eyes flew to hers, angry and betrayed.

"-you're laughing at me!" he exclaimed, hurt evident in his eyes. Willing her laugh to recede, Kagome looked at him, her smile evident.

"-you're jealous aren't you?

-yes I am. How could I not be jealous when I know that you spent your nights with him? How could I not be jealous when I know that I was not the only one for you? When I know that he is healthier than I will ever be, that he has this voice…"

She cut him off by another kiss, effectively silencing him. When she withdrew from the kiss, she looked at him, her expressions serious. She took his hands in hers and slowly laid them on her shirt, her eyes never leaving his surprised ones.

"-Inuyasha…." She whispered, moving his hands towards her chest. He gulped, still trying to figure her out.

"-those…" she said, pressing his hands on her breasts drawing a gasp from him "…were only touched by you."

She then moved them towards her neck.

"-and this was only kissed by you."

His eyes misted but she continued trailing them down until they were on her legs.

"-and here…" she whispered, fully aware that his hands were now moving on their own, "only knows your touch."

His hands moved up her legs to her knees and then higher until they reached her thighs from the inside of her dress.

"-and here?" he asked in a whisper, "Did he touch you here?

-no." she whispered back, her eyes closing as his fingers massaged her thighs than worked their way up.

He slowly sat up with her on his lap, feeling his heart go stronger and his body grows bolder. The entire ache, the tiredness, the hurt…it all seemed so far away.

"-and here?" he whispered in her ear as she clutched his shoulders tightly, trying to hide her body's reactions. "Did any man touch you here other than me?

-no." she whimpered as he slowly rubbed his fingers against her.

"-I don't believe you. I saw you two together; you were wearing his shirt, just his shirt…

-nothing happened, I swear.

-you're lying Mercedes…"he whispered. "He touched you.

-no!" She whimpered again, her body bucking involuntary. "He didn't! No one did but you.

-then why did you leave me?" he asked, his fingers pressing more insistently against her, causing her to moan.

"-I can't tell you…not yet.

-because you're lying." He countered. "You're just having fun with me and then you will leave me again.

-No!" She protested, her breath coming in short pants, her cheeks flushed from what he was doing to her. "I love you Inuyasha."

Her arms gripped his shoulders more tightly. She could feel it, the power slowly returning to his body. His heart was recovering and so was he. She buried her head in his neck, pressing herself closer to him. She would help him heal. At that moment, she didn't care if he hid her true identity from her, she didn't care if he used her or not, she didn't care if he once betrayed her. All what she knew was that he needed her and as long as he wanted her she would stay. Her heart has won the battle with her mind.

She felt him kiss her shoulders, her neck, her arms, all what he could reach while his hands inched her dress upward, revealing her to him, but she didn't care. At that moment, she was ready to give him everything he wanted. She almost lost him ad she wouldn't go into that again. While trying to protect him, she hurt him the most.

"-don't pressure your heart." She whispered against his neck, her arms tightening around his shoulders, her eyes closed.

She felt one of his hands settle on her thigh, slowly massaging it. She relaxed in his embrace and gently kissed his neck. If he died, she wouldn't survive him.

"-My blood boils in my veins when I think about you and Rubin." He whispered in her ear. She gasped loudly, her head falling back when he thrust one finger into her. "When I think about his kisses for you…his touches…" he continued, his words followed by quick thrusts that made her gasp, her arms tightening around his shoulders. "But it's not only him…it's all the others that touched you." He added another finger, causing her to cry out, her eyes flying open, staring into his. "For days I followed you, watched you in those clubs you went to, dancing with men, letting them touch you were they shouldn't…

-please…I was…desperate…." She whimpered. She buried her face into his neck, breathing deeply before her world came crushing down, her body shuddering involuntary. She felt him embrace her tenderly, his arms tightening around her waist.

"-I am obsessed with you Kagome." He finally whispered, his body trembling slightly. "I think that I need some help."

She laughed, caressing his hair.

"-I like it that you're obsessed with me Taisho.

-please don't call me Taisho." He whined, clutching her tighter. "I hate that."

She laughed and kissed his neck.

"-you're amazing." She whispered and she could feel him bury his face deeper into her hair.

"-I am sorry Kagome, I know that I am hard to deal with, I know also that you must have some remorse. You see, intimately, I cannot do what other men do. I mean, I can but not like them. I am tired easily."

Gradually, she pulled away from him and forced him to look into her eyes.

"-You just gave me the best experience I had for weeks and you apologize?

-you know what I mean Kagome. This was foreplay but as soon as we go to the real thing, you'll see that I get tired really easily.

-that's good to hear." She responded and he looked at her in terror.

"-are you crazy?" he asked staring at her. She laughed, patting his nose playfully.

"-yep, that's for the best. Now you will have to store your entire energy just for me. No other women will have you. You'll be all mine."

They smiled together before sharing a sweet kiss.

The hotel room's phone suddenly rang. Making her way out of Inuyasha's embrace, Kagome answered, laughing when Inuyasha crawled towards her, gently kissing her neck.

"-yes, it's me Mercedes. Okay, I'll wait."

She pushed Inuyasha lightly away.

"-someone wants to talk to me." She explained before she heard a voice coming from the phone.

"-yes?" she asked. A deep masculine voice resonated on the other side.

"-We told you to stay away from Taisho. We see that you don't care."

Kagome immediately blanched.

"-What do you want?" she finally asked. To her terror, the voice laughed.

"-you." He said before hanging up.

Slowly she put the phone away, her eyes filled with worry.

"-who was that?" Inuyasha asked from behind her. She closed her eyes. She could not leave him, his heart won't stand it. She swallowed hard before replying.

"-it was the wrong number. I'll go find Rubin. We'll start filming today."

With that, she stormed out of the room. Once outside, she leaned against the door, her breathing heavy. What would she do?

………………………………………………...................................................................................................................................................……………………………………………


	30. Tiger

Hojo slowly made his way inside the crowded bar. Looking around, he immediately spotted a group of young men drinking at the farthest corner. He smiled and strode towards them. Once near, the men stopped all their conversations and stood up, glaring at the intruder.

"-What do you want?" one of them asked, looking directly at him while his hand inched towards his jacket. Hojo simply smirked before replying.

"- I want to speak with one of you. His name is Tiger if I am not mistaking."

Silence filled the group for a few seconds before they parted, leaving the place. Only one man remained seated, staring directly at Hojo. The young business man gulped under the gaze of that man.

"- I am Tiger." He stated, his blue eyes shining in his face, his black hair pulled back in a short ponytail, his muscular shoulders revealing the deadly force of his well toned body. His face showed innocence and gentleness while his eyes burned with malice and hatred. His voice came calm and deadly. "What do you want?"

Hojo stared at him for a second. That man was exactly what he needed: a combination of life and death. While his face fooled everyone into believing in his gentle nature, his motions, his expressions and his eyes revealed his true nature: a monster.

"-I heard that you are very good at your job." He whispered while sitting in front of the man. "I need you to do me a favor, Tiger."

The young man smiled cruelly, taking a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. His blue eyes inspected the pack before taking one of them and lighting it. A strand of his black hair fell on his face, hiding his deadly eyes from the man in front of him.

"-Really?" He asked nonchalantly. "What kind of favors?

-I am having some troubles with a friend of mine, a female friend of mine, and I want you to deal with her properly."

Tiger tapped his fingers on the table, while his right hand pushed the falling strand behind his ear. His eyes snapped towards Hojo, taking a more pensive aspect.

"-I don't kill women." He finally replied, "I never kill women…they are such delicate creatures, angels in our hell. You sought the wrong man. I don't kill women…

-I don't want you to kill her." Hojo immediately cut in, surprised by the rejection. They told him that Tiger never refused a deal; maybe they disregarded the fact that all his targets were men. "Just scare her. And I will pay you handsomely. Let us say, fifty thousand?"

Tiger smirked, taking an intake from his cigarette.

"-You don't understand. Women are made to bring us happiness …pleasure. Killing a woman is not a prestigious act on my record." He stared at Hojo for a moment before continuing, a knowing smile gracing his lips, giving him an angelic façade that could fool anyone. "Don't tell me she's your wife."

Hojo laughed, dismissing the thought with his idea.

"-No, of course not....

-Then who is she? Why do you wish her harm to the point of choosing me to scare her? I, an assassin, a criminal…"

The businessman glared at the man in front of him, his conscience slowly waking up.

"-Just scare her okay? I don't want your philosophical opinion. My objective is simple, scare her."

Tiger smiled innocently while staring at his half finished cigarette.

"-Is she beautiful?" he asked, his blue eyes shining in his face. "I always like beautiful women. They are so easy to scare yet so fun to play with. Utterly delicious…"

He licked his lips before staring at Hojo.

"-Tell me more about her so that I can decide if she's worth it or not. I am a very busy man…and I might like to add a woman on my schedule…

-before I tell you…" Hojo started "You may need to know that she is Naraku's girlfriend."

Tiger's smile immediately vanished, replaced by a look of pure hatred.

"-Really?" he asked in a dark voice, throwing his cigarette away. "Naraku you say."

Hojo nodded, feeling a new confidence rise within him. Tiger's anger at hearing Naraku's name was a good sign. Maybe with the right persuasion, the young handsome assassin may accept the deal.

"-Yes, we're talking about the same Naraku who made you who you are now, the same Naraku who broke your family away and initiated you in this dark world. It's payback. This girl, she is Naraku's. Don't you want to hurt her? You are the best hit man in the streets. Show it. Fifty thousand and a revenge from Naraku, what could you desire more?"

Tiger leaned in his chair, his eyes staring in the distance.

"-I don't want to play with Naraku." He replied, reaching for another cigarette. "He is more deadly than what you think. If he figures out, he will send all his assassins after me. I'll be dead in a matter of days. Your money will do me nothing."

Hojo frowned. Tiger was the best hired gun he could find and he knew that if he loses his chance with him, others would not be able to do the job in the same way. He had to make him agree. If Tiger was afraid of Naraku, than what would he expect from the other assassins?

"-But you cannot live in the shadows forever. Naraku won't know and you won't kill the girl. What are you afraid of?"

Deadly blue eyes immediately shot towards Hojo, making him freeze in his chair.

"-afraid?" he whispered, his voice dripping with venom, his face contracted with sudden anger. "Do you know who you are talking to Mr.? Do you even know how much danger you are in for just being next to me?" his blue eyes darkened and Hojo gulped in fear. The man was surely up to his reputation. "I have killed more people than you have ever met and I am never afraid. Do you hear me rich boy? I am never afraid. I am heartless. I can kill without remorse, without regret, without feelings..." his voice dropped to a silent murmur. "I am the best in the streets. "

Hojo took a large intake of breath. He knew he was pushing his luck but he had to get him to agree.

"-Then prove it. Prove that you are not afraid. If you harm Naraku's girlfriend then you are sending a clear message to everyone that you are not afraid. This will build your reputation, will make you invincible. I sought you because they told me that you were Tiger, the best I could ever get. Prove it to me and I will pay you the double. I will double the fifty thousand. I promise that you won't regret it.

-what's her name?" Tiger finally asked after a long silence. Hojo smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"-Mercedes, her name is Mercedes. And yes, she is very beautiful."

* * *

"-I cannot believe you!" Rin yelled. "What do you mean the whole hotel is booked?

-I am sorry miss." The receptionist apologized, "but the hotel is full and we don't have any places left. I am sorry. We can give you names of other hotels you could reside in.

-We don't want any other hotels!" she yelled again. "We want this hotel. What part of my sentence are you unable to understand stupid?

-please miss." The receptionist answered a hint of anger in her voice. "I am not stupid. I am just telling you that…

-excuse me." Sesshumaru cut in. "Rin, can you please wait for me over there?

-why?" she asked but the older man shot her a look. She sighed and made her way towards the other end of the room. Sighing, Sesshumaru looked at the young receptionist apologetically.

"-I am sorry for what she said and I understand that all the rooms are booked. But I do know that all hotels leave at least one room for emergency visitors."

Slowly, he reached in his pocket and withdrew a full envelope.

"-does this amount of money give us the right to access the room?"

The young woman peeked inside the envelope for a few seconds before grabbing the phone and dialing a number. A few words were exchanged between her and the other person before she hung up and smiled at Sesshumaru sweetly.

"-It seems that there's still one more room that is free.

-excellent." Sesshumaru replied, smiling back. "We'll take it. Please let someone take our baggage up."

The young woman nodded.

Rin watched as her ex husband made his way towards her.

"-so?" she asked him. He nodded, smiling slightly.

"-They are taking our baggage to our room as we speak.

-really, and what did you tell that bitch to make her agree?

-language Rin." He cut her, a scolding look in his eyes. "Let us say that I have my own ways of persuasion.

-hum. How nice of you. Let me guess. You sent her one dazzling smile coupled with a few thousand of dollars and a small wink for a 'see you around'. Or am I mistaking what happened?"

He stared at her, a smile coming to his lips.

"-I am really impressed. That's exactly what happened. I must confess that since our divorce, I have started to notice things I have never noticed before.

-like what?" Rin asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

"-for example, I never noticed how popular I was with females. The flirtatious looks, the little insinuations…so I started to take advantage of this…

-you're such an insensitive jerk." She cut him in, her eyes glazed with anger. Sesshumaru's eyes widened before narrowing into slits.

"-Take that back.

-why should I? You are a jerk and an asshole. You…you…

-look who's talking!" he hissed with a calm voice. "If someone between us is an insensitive jerk, it's you…

-what are you talking about? Or are you still affected with the whole divorce thing?

-the divorce thing?" he asked incredulously. "So now our divorce is such a little thing Rin? You divorced me with no reason at all. You just got bored…"

"-Sesshumaru?" a feminine voice came from behind them. They immediately looked back and saw Mercedes standing in the hall, eyes wide with surprise.

Sesshumaru gulped before staring at Rin. What were they supposed to do now?

"-Miss Mercedes." He finally answered, managing a little smile while trying to sound surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Kagome made her way towards them, a small smile on her lips.

"-I am shooting a video clip with Rubin. What are you two doing here?"

Rin looked at her suspiciously. She was talking to then friendly. Why would she do that? Mercedes was always cold and distance; maybe because she wasn't working for them anymore.

"-We heard that this island is great so we decided to come." She heard Sesshumaru answer.

"-really?" Mercedes asked happily. "You two are together again? I am so happy for you! That's great! Come with me, Inuyasha is here. He would be really happy to see you both!"

They followed her up the stairs. All the way, she laughed and talked, occasionally winking at Sesshumaru.

"-So, I knew that you would come to your senses soon enough, I mean, you cannot divorce, you were such a cute couple. Inuyasha would be thrilled to know.

-and what are you and Inuyasha?" Rin finally asked. "Are you a couple or something? Because when we arrived here, I saw your picture and Rubin kissing. So…"

Mercedes shrugged.

"-I really don't want to talk about it." She answered, stopping in front of a room and knocking at the door. Without waiting for an answer, she entered, followed closely by the two of them.

"-What the hell?" Inuyasha asked, staring at his brother. "What are you doing here?"

The older brother smiled.

"-what a coincidence young brother! Rin and I are staying in this same hotel."

Inuyasha stood up from his desk, and Kagome noticed for the first time that he was dressed formally. She frowned.

"-Where do you think you're going like this?" she asked, staring at him.

The young man smiled and adjusted his red tie in front of the mirror.

"-to the press conference. I am Rubin's manager aren't I?"

Kagome gasped.

"-you've got to be kidding me. You're not going anywhere mister. You are to stay in your room.

-I am going to the press conference Mercedes and you are coming with me." He answered his voice serious and calm. Kagome frowned.

"-hey, don't you use this business tone with me Taisho! You will not go to that press conference and this is final."

Inuyasha finally finished with his tie and looked at the mirror approvingly.

"-I am ready. Come on let's go.

-we are not going!" she protested. The young man forcefully yanked her by her arm and started his way towards the door, stopping next to his brother.

"-as soon as I finish with the press conference, we will talk about this…coincidence." He stated, staring at both Rin and Sesshuamru before making his exit, Kagome following closely.

Once alone, Rin was finally able to speak.

"-They act like a married couple, don't they?" she asked, smiling slightly. "And Inuyasha seems to be happy. That's great. We came here for nothing. We wanted to hook them together and see? They are already like... Sesshumaru?" She finally asked, looking at the young man's back as he inspected a bottle resting on Inuyasha' bed. "What are you looking at?"

Her ex husband looked at her, his eyes filled with worry.

"-Why is my brother taking a cardiac medicine?"

Rin's eyes widened.

* * *

"-So you're telling us that although you were seen kissing in the street late at night, there are no romantic feelings between you and Mercedes? And you are expecting us to believe it? Why are you hiding your love life from your fans Rubin?" a reporter asked.

Rubin took a deep breath and stared at Kikyo who simply shrugged. Great, now he was left alone to answer this pack of hungry wolves.

"-No comment." He answered. He was immediately bombarded by the next question coming from the woman sitting to the right. Who would have thought that such a beautiful woman could have a venomous mouth?

"-So you're saying that you simply kiss and sleep with women without having any romantic feelings towards them? What an idol you are for our children!

-I never slept with Mercedes." He answered but was immediately interrupted by the same woman.

"-Our reporters saw you both leaving your apartment in the morning after spending the whole night alone. What did you do together, play cards?"

Several laughs were heard and Rubin felt his patience turn into a very thin line.

"-I repeat, there is no romantic relationship between me and Mercedes. We are only going to film this video clip together. That's all."

The reporters wrote a few notes and were about to ask further questions when the doors of the main entrance opened and Inuyasha made his way towards Rubin, followed by Mercedes.

Immediately, the young businessman took his seat between Rubin and Kikyo while Mercedes sat to the other side of Rubin.

"-what are you doing here?" Kikyo murmured in his ear. "You're sick, you should rest."

Inuyasha looked at her, frowning a little.

"-Please Kikyo," he whispered, covering the microphone with his hand. "I am professional; I cannot miss this press conference. Don't make me seem weak."

She looked at him for a few seconds before nodding, smiling a little. He smiled back before looking at the journalists.

"-Please, continue your questions." He stated, leaning back. Immediately, he was showered with questions from curious reporters.

"-Mr. Taisho, everyone wants to know: why would you give up your company and come to work with Solaris?

-a personal choice that I rather not discuss." He answered smoothly.

"-Is it true that your father has disinherited you?

-my father's choices are not the subject of this conference. I would rather not comment on this question.

-then it is true?" another journalist added. Inuyasha sighed heavily. He really didn't know if his father has disinherited him or not but he didn't care. His choice of staying with Kagome was the best choice he had ever taken and he would never back off.

"-No comment.

-is it true that the reason behind your misunderstanding with your father is your friendly relationship with the businessman Naraku? A friendship rejected by both your father and the board of directors?" Someone in the middle of the room asked.

"-my friendship with Naraku did not affect my relationship with my company. The reason behind our quarrel is personal and I rather not discuss it."

The journalists soon lost hope from getting any information from the businessman and moved to Mercedes.

"-Mercedes," a woman sitting in the front asked, "How would you describe your relationship with Rubin?

-we're good friends." Kagome answered with a smile. She was definitely expecting this question. It would have been simpler if she was not with Inuyasha while having her photos kissing Rubin published in magazines. But again, her life was never simple. "And I am sure that we will work together in harmony.

-did you know Rubin before the casting for princess of my heart?"

Before she could reply, Rubin interjected.

"-We met once or twice before but we were only formally introduced a couple of days ago. Mercedes is the perfect girl for the role and I am sure you will share my opinion as soon as you watch the video clip. In fact, the shooting will start today and probably end by tomorrow. The delay of one day was due to some technical issues but don't worry, everything was rescheduled so that the day of the launching would remain the same as the one set previously."

The questions continued and the answers came short and blurry. In the middle of the discussion, no one noticed the young man who came in and whispered something in the ear of one of the reporters before leaving in the same hurry.

"-what about Karla?" the same reporter suddenly asked. Silence filled the large conference room, looks of surprise exchanged between everyone.

Inuyasha stared at the journalist, trying to guess the meaning of his question while Kikyo smiled as secretly as she could. Rubin gulped. That was an unexpected question.

"-Karla and I filmed publicity together." The star replied. "What does this have to do with anything about princess of my heart?"

The old reporter smiled deviously.

"-Maybe the fact that you two slept together just days before the publicity was made? Why didn't you choose Karla to shoot the video clip with? "

Whispers coursed through the audience and Rubin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He tried to answer but no words came. Inuyasha stared in anger at the reporter while Kagome stayed silent, trying to understand what just happened. But the old man was not done with his words.

"-in the same exact time when Karla was the girlfriend of the billionaire Taisho, your current manager, you two shared a romantic relationship. Tell me if what I am saying is wrong Rubin."

Silence stretched again, and Rubin could feel Inuyasha's angry gaze on him.

"-maybe the fact that young Taisho is now your manager kept you from choosing Karla so that no confrontation would occur.

-that's not true." Rubin finally answered, "My relationship with Karla had never affected my choice." He took a glance at Inuyasha. This information was never supposed to come out, especially in such a critical time, but he was sure that the reporter had evidence with him. It would be better to confess rather than to deny and only be confronted with reality later on. He took a deep breath and was about to reply but Inuyasha beat him to it.

"-This was all what we had to say. Thank you for taking the trouble of coming. The next conference will be held after the shooting is over."

Several complaints and new questions were asked but Inuyasha dismissed them and stood from his chair, followed by the others. As soon as they left the room, Rubin was about to storm away but Inuyasha's calm voice called after him.

"-Rubin. Where do you think you're going?"

The young singer turned around, and their eyes clashed together. Worried, Kagome stood next to Inuyasha while Kikyo kept her distance.

"-I need to talk to the director." Rubin responded coolly.

Inuyasha nodded twice, his face tensed, his frown deepening by the second.

"-can't this talk wait for a few minutes, Rubin?" he finally asked.

"-Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked. "You'll discuss it later."

He didn't even look at her, his gaze still fixed on Rubin.

"-So Rubin, why don't you tell me how your night with Karla was? I hope you enjoyed yourself." He added venomously.

"-We were drunk, totally wasted. We can't even remember what happened. It just happened okay? She didn't mean it and neither did I but stuff happen. And don't you give me that look! I don't owe you anything!" He yelled, glaring at Inuyasha who seemed to be more pissed than he was minutes ago.

"-calm down! Both of you!" Kagome ordered, literally trying to hold Inuyasha back.

"-You slept with my girlfriend!" The businessman exclaimed, anger evident in his eyes. "And I was aware of that fact in the middle of a fucking press conference. Neither you nor she had the decency to tell me about that earlier! And to think that I have started trusting you and changing my opinion about you being a complete jerk! Bullshit! You're so full of yourself and you just want to have every woman I put my eyes on don't you!

-I am a man!" Rubin yelled back. "She tempted me, what was I supposed to do? Turn her down?"

Before Kagome could do anything, Inuyasha lunged at him. The two men crashed together in a storm of fists and yells. She saw Kikyo call the security, still calm as ever but what disturbed her most was the anger welling in her heart. Inuyasha was fighting Rubin because of Karla. He was fighting him because he was jealous over her. She watched as the security separated the two men, not without difficulty and dragged them to opposite corners.

He said he loved her yet he was fighting the battle for another woman, for a woman he was involved with both romantically and physically. She closed her eyes, trying to control her tears. He would always break her heart.

* * *

"-ouch, my knuckles are hurting like hell!" Rubin complained while Kagome stared at him from the opposite side of the now empty conference room. "That bastard can surely fight. His heart is weak? Yeah right. Who would have known that Karla's thing would piss him off like that? I mean come on, he was the one who dumped her and never gave a shit for her. And now he's all jealous over something that happened months ago and only once! That asshole, he says that I want to put my hand on everything he has. Well, flash news for you Taisho, you've got nothing other than your fucking ego!"

Kagome looked away, too pained to answer.

"-I mean, he's got you, why would he car abut Karla anymore? You know what; I think I know the answer. That bastard just wants everything that is out of his reach. When he had Karla, he wanted you and now that he has you, he wants Karla back. I told you Mercedes, I told you to stay away from him. Now look! You're stuck with him, forever. You'll have to constantly deal with his jealousy. I know that all men are jealous but their jealousy is for their current girlfriends not their exes! So now, all Taisho's girlfriends are out of reach? That bipolar bastard, to think that I was starting to consider him as my friend. That bastard almost fooled me."

Silence stretched again, only to be interrupted by a sobbing sound. Alarmed, Rubin's eyes left his injured hand and settled on a now crying Kagome.

"-hey…" he softly said, looking at her. "Why are you crying?"

The softness of his voice made her cry even more. Getting up, he slowly made his way towards her.

"-come on… tell me why you're crying." He asked again but was surprised when she flung herself in his arms, sobbing quietly. Carefully, his arms encircled her, bringing her closer.

"-he was so jealous over her." She finally admitted. "He didn't say anything when he thought that we were together but when you and Karla…he got so jealous. He loves her…"

Rubin sighed and hugged her tighter.

"-I will never own his heart would I?" she finally whispered, her sobs quieting down. "I mean, I know that he loves me, but not only me. There are so many people other than me in his heart, so many people to share him with…

-hey, look at me." Rubin ordered, titling her chin upward so that they can stare at each other.

"-What would you say if we start shooting this damn thing already?"

Kagome cracked a smile, nodding her head. Rubin was about to reply when the doors of the conference room opened and an applause was heard. They both stared, eyes wide, as a man entered, followed by his three bodyguards.

"-Amazing." He said, staring at them. "The love birds in each other's arms. Am I interrupting something?"

Kagome shivered and held on to Rubin.

"-What do you want Naraku?" she asked, staring at the man who stole three years from her life. His smile immediately vanished, leaving him as he always was, threatening and deadly.

"-I want you to explain.

-explain what?" she whispered heatedly.

"-leave us alone." Naraku ordered, motioning at Rubin. The young man was about to leave when Kagome clutched him tighter, her eyes begging.

"-please stay." She whispered. He nodded.

"-What's the matter Mercedes?" Naraku asked, suspicion quickly making its way in his system. "Are you afraid of me?

-of course not." She answered, but didn't sound convincing. Naraku's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at her. He could tell that something was different about her but he couldn't exactly identify the reason. "What do you want? Why did you come here?"

He was about to reply when his cell phone rang. He gave her one final look before getting out; his cell phone opened, however, his three bodyguards stayed in place. Kagome breathed deeply and sat on the nearest chair.

"-Why didn't you want me to leave you alone with him?" Rubin finally asked. "I thought that you two were friends."

Kagome closed her eyes.

"-I though t that too." She replied sadly.

* * *

Naraku frowned, listening carefully.

"-What do you mean he's nowhere to be found? Didn't I tell you to keep a close eye on him?' he asked. The man on the other line gulped audibly.

"-I am sorry sir, but I cannot find him. It's like as if he disappeared from the face of the planet. I searched everywhere but I cannot find him. I just can't."

Naraku took a deep breath.

"-I should kill you for that." He whispered in the phone causing the other person to shiver.

"-I am so sorry. I am sure that this means nothing. Maybe he's with one of these women he hangs out with or maybe…

-or maybe he's going to kill someone that we need." Naraku interrupted angrily. "For years I have controlled him but I have noticed lately how rebellious he has been. Listen carefully, I want you to secure Chris' house. I don't want him near my son. Also my house, and tell Kelly to move with Chris until I return. Double the guards and for God's sakes be useful for once and seek him down!

-I will sir, don't worry. I will find him in two days. Maybe he's smart but we still have our connections. He cannot hide forever.

-I don't care!" Naraku exclaimed. "I don't care if he's fucking or killing. I just want him to remain under my sight! I am paying you and your men handsomely and I expect you to serve me correctly. Just find Tiger and tell me when you do. And do it quick!"

He then slammed his phone closed and rubbed his temples anxiously; as if he needed anymore troubles.


	31. The predator

Tiger stared from his window, recalling the conversation he had with Hojo Takashi.

"_-I don't understand why you would want to hurt Naraku's girlfriend." he asked, cleaning his gun, his blue eyes focused on his task. He had followed the businessman to his apartment, a safer place to discuss such matters. And now that he had a look on the vast apartment, he was confident that the man in front of him would certainly pay him handsomely._

_Hojo smiled, sitting next to him._

"_-Do you always ask your clients such questions, or is it because we are talking about Naraku?"_

_Tiger paused, his hands lightly caressing the cold black metal. Just the name 'Naraku'was enough to send him into a dark rage but he would control himself. He would control himself or else he would be incapable of really hurting that asshole who ruined his life for him._

_So he simply smiled and resumed the cleaning, trying to appear as nonchalant as he should be._

"_-I just want to know why her? You could have asked me to hurt Naraku But you didn't, you asked me to hurt this Mercedes and that, my friend, is an unusual request."_

_His blue eyes settled on the man next to him, making Hojo's blood freeze in his veins. He had a malicious look that could transmit his monstrous nature hiding behind his angelic face. "Why do I have the strange feeling that you just want to hurt her, and you mentioned Naraku in order to trap me into agreeing? Tell me Takashi, did she refuse you?"_

_Hojo's frown deepened, while Tiger smirked at him, getting up from his seating position. He carefully placed the gun on the table in front of them before leaning against the wall. He slowly reached in his pocket and Hojo's breathe hitched. What was he going to do?_

_Seeing how scared the man in front of him was made Tiger laugh darkly._

"_-Don't worry." He whispered, taking the pack of cigarettes from his pocket. "No one assigned me to kill you…at least… not yet."_

_He lit one of the cigarettes and after taking one sharp intake, he stared at Hojo again._

"_-Now, before I agree, I need you to answer my question, did she refuse you? Is it the reason behind your request? Is it a love payback?_

_-of course it's not." Hojo replied, staring back. "I have my own personal reasons that I would prefer to keep for myself._

_Tiger studied his face carefully before taking another intake of breathes from his cigarette. He blew the smoke out and laughed hysterically when Hojo coughed heavily, effectively scaring the businessman. His laugh had a certain timbre that made Hojo's bones shake under his skin. The man was definitely insane._

_He purposely blew another wave of smoke from his nearly dying cigarette._

"_-you rich people are such cowards." He laughed calmly, still eying Hojo. "You cannot even handle smoke. No wonder why you need us to clean your dirty business so that you can remain clean, go to your charity events and make moving speeches. I detest you from the bottom of my heart, if I even have one."_

_He waited a few moments until his laugh died before going back to the conversation._

"_-So, Hojo Takashi." He said with enough venom to kill. "You didn't tell me when you decided that scaring this girl was a good idea. Did you wake up in the morning and realize that you hated her or is it a long time relationship that ended badly? Do you miss her so much Takashi? Did she sleep with you a few times then realize that you bored the hell out of her?" _

_Hojo rose from his seat, glaring at the young assassin._

"_-This is irrelevant, you do not have the right to ask me such questions." He yelled, trying to hide his discomfort. Tiger smiled._

"_-I do not have the right?" he asked, chuckling. "And would you give me the honor to tell what rights do I have Takashi?"_

_Hojo glared more heatedly. The situation was getting out of control. He could not handle Tiger. He even regretted meeting him. And now that this criminal knew him, he was feeling scared and disoriented. He just wanted everything over._

"_-I thought that you were a professional. I see that I was mistaking. Please, excuse me for intruding. Forget about our deal."_

_With that he turned around. As he was about to open the door for Tiger to get out, he heard a soft click. Eyes wide, he turned around and saw Tiger, pointing the gun nonchalantly at him._

"_-I don't like people yelling at me." The assassin whispered dangerously, breaking the long silence and making Hojo's knees go weak under him. His hand clenched and unclenched around the gun as if he was trying to make up his mind. His eyes widened insanely and a sick smirk made its way towards his lips. "Don't force me to kill you." He whispered again, and then his face suddenly softened. "But you were right. It is unprofessional from me to ask you such questions. Please excuse me."_

_Hojo gulped, nodding slightly, his eyes still fixed on the gun. _

"-I see that you are a tourist here sir?" the taxi driver asked, smiling widely. "Let me tell you this, you made an excellent choice by coming to our island. It is the best. You will surely enjoy yourself. A young man like you would certainly attract the attention of many females. I wish I could return to my young years when I used to be handsome, even more than you are."

Tiger nodded silently but the taxi driver did not stop babbling.

"-tell me sir, do you want me to take you site seeing before you go to the hotel?

-I am not a tourist." Tiger answered coldly.

"-really?" the taxi driver asked, laughing. "Don't tell me that you are here in a business trip? You are in one of the most beautiful islands in the world and you are going to work? Take my advice young man and enjoy yourself while here."

Tiger smirked, still gazing out of the window.

"-don't worry old man, I plan to enjoy myself while working. In fact, I have the perfect distraction."

_Tiger smirked before continuing._

"_-very good. Now, I want you to tell me things about her, details, everything you know. Where can I find her, what kind of women she is? I don't care, just anything would be useful. Tell me about our dear Mercedes." His voice lowered slightly. "Entertain me."_

"_-o…of course." Hojo replied, still nervous. "It would be useful for you to know that even if she is Naraku's girlfriend, she still has relationships with other men."_

_Tiger smiled innocently, his face turning back to its angelic features. He lowered the gun._

"_-Is that so?"_

_Hojo nodded, his courage returning._

"_-yes. She has a romantic relationship with the businessman Inuyasha Taisho. Have you heard of him?"_

_Tiger nodded, throwing his cigarette away after being totally consumed. He then moved to sit on the couch, his legs stretched on the low table in front of him, the gun never leaving his hand._

"_-Yes, I've heard of him on several occasions. It does not surprise me to know that he shares the same girlfriend with Naraku._

_-what do you mean?" Hojo asked, confused._

_Tiger smiled, leaning his head on the couch._

"_-never mind. Continue." He said, not wanting to tell the businessman about how well informed he was. After all, he was the one assigned to watch Kelly while she seduced the businessman, back then still a young man driven by his hormones. _

_He smirked. He even pitied Kelly: the young girl was in love with that asshole, Naraku, but was forced to share Taisho's bed. His smirk widened. He even watched them while doing it. Disgusting, but mandatory for his job. Back then, he was still under Naraku's power and Naraku did not trust Kelly. He had to follow her wherever she went, until the girl was knocked pregnant. It was then that Naraku freed him from this obligation._

"-aha!" the taxi driver exclaimed happily. "I see that you have your eyes set on someone."

Tiger smiled and continued staring from the window.

"-is she beautiful?

-who told you that I meant a woman?" The young man asked, glancing at the man behind the wheel. The old man shook his head, still smiling.

"-I am an expert in the matters of the heart. I can recognize this silence that you are in. You are thinking about something really hard. And seeing how young you are, it must certainly be a girl."

"_-She also has a relationship with a famous singer: Rubin." Hojo continued, bringing back Tiger's attention to him. "I don't know how she manages herself with all these men, but what I am sure of is that she has a certain weakness towards Taisho that she does not have for the others. You could use this point against her. I believe she loves him."_

_Tiger nodded, trying to start forming his plan._

"_-in addition, she is now filming a video clip with the singer, I booked a ticket for you so that you can follow her there. You will arrive tomorrow. I have the address of the hotel she is residing in. I have reserved a room for you under my name. You will stay there. The rest depends on you and how much you can be creative."_

_Tiger snorted, still staring at the man in front of him._

"_-the question is not how much I can be creative." He whispered in the darkness of the apartment._

_His blue eyes widened, giving him a devilish look._

"_-The question is: how much do you want me to be creative with her?"_

_Hojo looked at the wall in front of him, sighing heavily._

"_-You are allowed to do anything with her, anything to scare her and make her live in hell, anything except killing her. Don't kill her._

_-I won't."_

"-We're here sir." The taxi driver suddenly said. He quickly turned around and looked at Tiger with a nice smile.

"-Good luck sir, just remember one thing. Life is too short. You should enjoy yourself. Don't let your work consume you. Go out there and have fun. And if you have set your eyes on this girl, don't let yourself be discouraged."

Tiger nodded once before reaching in his pocket and paying the due sum. He then got out from the taxi.

"-and if you ever need a taxi, call me." The man said, extending his card. Tiger took it and buried it in his pocket.

"-I will." He responded, turning around. If only that man knew who he really was, he would not be as thoughtful as he was, he thought as he heard the taxi leave.

He turned around and saw the huge hotel before him. Smiling innocently and peacefully, he closed his eyes and let the cool wind caress his face, making his dark hair fall on his face. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and quickly scanned his surroundings, his hands doing quick job on removing the dark strands of hair that were blocking his vision. His luggage had already arrived before him. He was finally there and he would fulfill his mission to the end.

"_-I have a picture of her." Hojo continued, giving him the cover page of a magazine._ _"As you can see, she is here with that singer I told you about. Now that you know how she looks like, you can easily track her."_

_Tiger stared at her picture in awe. She was beautiful, more beautiful than he had expected. His eyes studied her delicate face and he smiled. Such a beautiful girl with so many lovers, so many dangerous and possessive lovers. The plan started to unfold in his mind, leaving a smirk gracing his lips._

"_-beautiful." He whispered to himself but Hojo caught it anyway._

"-Welcome to our hotel sir, how can we help you?" The beautiful receptionist asked, a sweet smile gracing her lips.

He smiled back, his blue eyes sparking with innocence.

"_-Isn't she? You can see now why she has their full and undivided attention. She has her own little perfect life and I want you to ruin it for her. Do what you have to do."_

_Tiger nodded. He knew exactly what he had to do._

"-I have a reservation." He replied.

"-in what name?

-Hojo Takashi." He answered, staring at the young woman in front of him. As soon as she caught his stare, she lowered her eyes, slightly intimidated. He smirked. Yes, she should be intimidated.

She smiled again and looked in her data base. A few seconds later, she nodded.

"-of course. Mr. Takashi informed us that you will be arriving. Please, your room waits for you. If you need anything, you can press the forth button and we will be there to assist you. If you do not mind my question, how long do you plan on staying?"

"_-How long would it take you to break her?" Hojo finally asked, staring at Tiger's leaving form. The assassin stopped his hand still on the door knob._

"_-How deeply do you want me to break her?" he asked._

_Hojo frowned, looking at his hands in order to ease his nervousness._

"_-I want you to make her hurt so much that she would wish to die. How long would it take you to do that, Tiger?"_

_The young man opened the door._

"_-as long as it would take." He replied before leaving._

He smirked, leaning slightly on the counter.

"-you want to know how long I plan on staying?" he asked her, staring directly into her eyes. The young woman froze, feeling herself incapable of moving under the hypnotizing blue of his eyes.

"-as long as it would take." He answered.

* * *

She laid on the sand, her eyes closed, and her hands lazily drawing patterns on the yellow silt surface. Her knees were bent at her side, hidden under her long blue dress that matched the color of the calm ocean. The sun sent its rays down, bathing her with an unearthly glow. She opened her dark blue eyes, her lips painted with blood red parting slightly.

Slowly, she got up, the sand running from between her fingers and joining the yellow see under her bare feet. She made her way to leave when he grabbed her by her arm, bringing her towards his muscular bare chest. She closed her eyes again, her hand flying towards her raging heart. Desperately, he clutched her body closer to his, his arms wrapping around her waist, his face resting on her neck.

Her eyes flew open and she pushed him away, trying to move away from his touch. Again, he grabbed her arm and this time turned her roughly so that she could face him. Her eyes flew to his, staring in the depth of his soul. His hand slowly caressed her cheek and for a second, she leaned into his touch before pulling away.

She ran away from him, her dress flying around her like a curtain shielding her from any eye. In her rush, she fell forward, her body colliding with the moist sand. She winced and grabbed her foot where she had begun to feel the stiffness resulting from her fall.

Her eyes closed tightly then flew open when something hid the sun from her. She gazed deeply into his eyes as he leaned above her, his breath coming like whispers caressing her face. She turned her face away, willing him to go, to leave.

The moment extended for a few seconds before he grabbed her face with his large hand and forced her to face him. Her heart raged, the emotions apparent in her flushed face. His face slowly descended towards her. The rising and falling of her chest increased as he was now inches away from her.

His other free hand traveled towards her neck, gently stoking her moist skin. She sighed, here yes closing momentarily, her lips offering themselves as his hostages. He kissed her sweetly, lightly, almost chastely then pulled away, leaving her as he backed away slightly.

She followed him, hypnotized, her eyes never leaving his and as he reached the large blue ocean she ran towards him and flew in his arms. He caught her without any hesitation, mindful of his own soaked white pants. Slowly, they pulled apart, gazing into each other eyes.

Her lips moved, tracing the words she did not speak but he understood.

'Kiss me' she drew with her lips and he was happy to comply. Their lips crashed together, this time passionate and needy and the full force of this joining made them fall into the water, soaking both of them.

"-CUT!" the director yelled angrily, making his way towards the soaked couple. Once he reached hem, his eyes, burning with incomparable rage went to the young man who was laughing hysterically.

"-excuse me…" the director said through gritted teeth, trying as best as he could to be civil with Rubin. "I do not believe that this was part of the scenario!"

Kagome giggled softly, making sure to hide her laughter with her hands while Rubin had no mind expressing his laughter.

"-I am sorry!" he finally gasped. "I couldn't help it! We were both in the water and I just couldn't help it! I had to get her all wet!"

Kagome gasped loudly and hit him on the shoulder. He continued laughing as his hands moved his soaked bangs away from his eyes.

"-that's enough!" the director suddenly yelled, his face red with anger. "The scene was perfect! Everything was perfect until you decided to…to…I can't even say the awful words. "He finally exclaimed, still glaring at the snickering star.

Rubin cleared his throat.

"-that's okay, we can repeat it right?

-Ah!" the director yelled, nearly ripping his hair off with frustration. "It will take us forever to dry the dress and to fix both of you before replaying it, for the fourth time!

-And I am tired." Kagome whined, glaring at Rubin as well. "Why do I feel that you are doing it on purpose? The first time you kissed me for too long." She started, making Rubin laugh all over again. "And the second time, well, that was not exactly an innocent kiss as required in the scenario."

Rubin's eyes widened dramatically.

"-Mercy, I thought he told me that he wanted a French kiss!

-it was written AN INOCENT KISS!" she yelled, half amused. Rubin sighed in exasperation.

"-and how would I know that a French kiss is not innocent?

-perhaps." Kagome replied, still glaring, "and how would you explain the third time?

-what third time?" Rubin asked innocently, watching as she squeezed her hair to get the water out of it.

"-you forgot didn't you?" the director asked sweetly, his eyes glaring daggers at the star. "Let me refresh your memory. We told you to kiss her while she is laying down not to touch her all over!

-fine!" Rubin yelled. "But this scenario sucks! In all my video clips I always do whatever I want meaning touching kissing flirting….

-not in this one!" the director yelled. "This is supposes to be innocent! You will do what I say or else I will make you suffer and I mean it!"

Rubin sighed heavily.

"-fine, I'll do it right this time.

-no need! I will take it as it is and then I will remove the falling scene. Now you have one hour of break before we go to the night club to continue filming this damn clip. I want it over by today you hear me!"

Kagome nodded as the director left. She then sighed and stared at Rubin who had taken a seat on the beach.

"-you are unbelievable!" she exclaimed, sitting next to him. "Why did you have to ruin every scene?"

He smirked, looking at the setting sun.

"-It is because I am a bad boy Mercedes and that's why they love me. If I do whatever they want then I won't be me. And because I wanted to do what I did."

His eyes met hers making her blush and look away.

"-all this kissing got into your head Rubin.

-I always get what I want Mercedes." He said, staring at her intensely. "Except you, I don't think I will ever get you.

-is this what I am, a possession?

-of course not." He replied, nudging her shoulder with his so that she would look at him. "You're an amazing woman Mercedes. That's why I am so attracted to you."

She sighed, looking at him.

"-Are you sure it is not because of Inuyasha?"

He frowned, looking away.

"-what does he have to do with anything?" he asked coldly. "Why do you always have to bring him up? Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Are you not sick of him? I pitied him but after he attacked me for sleeping with Karla, well, I was sure that he doesn't deserve anything. He's just a coldhearted businessman that considers you as a private possession and he is ready to do anything to keep you."

Kagome gasped, forcing her tears away.

"-hey, don't say that!

-why?" he asked, glaring at her, his green eyes boring into her blue ones. "Didn't you see him? Didn't you feel his rage, his jealousy over a woman who is not you? I tried to understand but with each minute that goes by I find him more detestable!

-he was hurt!" she defended, trying to convince herself more than him.

"-you know why!" he yelled, getting up. "But you don't want to believe it! Remember how he always makes you cry?

-don't be so harsh on him! He's sick that's why he's so irritable!" she defended again. Why was Rubin reopening all her doubts, all her wounds?

"-Guess what Mercedes. He is using his condition to get to you and now I am sure of it. That man is a monster and I am sure that he has done a lot of dirty business before. But you won't believe it, you would never believe it until you see him betraying you right in front of you. But then, don't come crying on my shoulder."

With that, he stormed away, leaving her alone. She quickly wiped her tears away. No, Inuyasha loved her and he would never do anything to betray her. It was all in her head, all these doubts but nothing of them was true.

She needed to see him. She needed to make sure that he loved her as much as she loved him. She needed anything to hold on to, anything, even if this anything was only his word.

* * *

"-Leave me alone!" Inuyasha yelled, glaring at his older brother. "Can't I have some privacy in my own room!

-calm down Inuyasha. I am just asking you, why did you beat Rubin up?

-because I felt like doing it!" He exclaimed, sitting on his bed. "Am I not free with my decisions?

-no you are not!" Sesshumaru exclaimed, glaring at him. "You were jealous about Karla sleeping with Rubin while you claim to be in love with Mercedes! Why would you do that?"

Inuyasha sighed heavily.,

"-I felt betrayed okay?" he answered, his eyes closing as if he was in pain. "She always said she loved me and now I discover that she was sleeping with Rubin. Maybe it was a onetime thing and maybe it wasn't! How could I be sure?

-exactly!" Sesshumaru countered. "Why would you want to be so sure? Why do you care if she is not a part of your life anymore!

-she is a part of my life whether I like it or not and I really don't appreciate betrayal. Just leave me alone. I want to be alone."

The older brother sighed heavily.

"-you did love her didn't you? In your own way you loved her."

Inuyasha didn't answer. He simply looked away.

"-of course I loved her." He finally replied, his voice calm. "But not enough.

-not enough to forget the past?" Sesshumaru asked again, trying to figure out his brother.

"-Not enough to forgive myself about what happened to Kagome. The guilt was so big, so huge that I couldn't, I just couldn't think of love. I was like a dead man; I was hunted by Kagome's death. Those 3 years that passed were the worst that a man could ever experience. And when Mercedes came…God!"

He exclaimed, burying his head between his hands.

"-I was starting to form my life again with Karla and then she came and changed everything. My old guilt returned ten times stronger and my whole thinking was now concentrated on Kagome. And then she found the necklace while she was in my car, and the necklace was supposed to be the symbol of our love."

Silence filled the room, no one of the two men speaking for a long time.

"-Mercedes came back and changed the whole equation." Inuyasha finally continued. "And I had to have her.

-to have her?" Sesshumaru asked, his eyes widening slightly.

"-yes to have her!" his younger brother yelled in frustration. "I had to have her because she looked exactly like Kagome and …and…Karla was erased from my mind completely.

-but you love her didn't you? Mercedes I mean.

-would you stop it!" Inuyasha finally snapped his head hurting from all these questions. "Why would you care, whether I love her or not? How dare you come and intrude on my life. Do you think that I am gullible enough to believe that it is just a coincidence, you being here with Rin? You came to do something and I want to know what you are planning to do and if this thing you are planning to do has anything to do with my relationship with Mercedes. Did father send you here to ruin everything for me?

-calm down." Sesshumaru ordered.

"-don't order me around!" Inuyasha yelled, his anger exploding in waves. "Tell father that I will do whatever I want. If I want Mercedes, than I will have her. She is mine. Let him put this in his thick head and leave me the fuck alone! Mercedes is mine, whether I love her or not got it! I don't care about anything as long as she belongs to me. So stop analyzing my feelings that you wouldn't understand and mind your own business. Even when I hate her, she will remain mine and she will belong to no other, you hear me? Now get out!"

Not wanting to be told twice, Sesshumaru angrily moved towards the door. His young brother was unbelievable and he did not want to deal with his anger. As soon as he opened the door, he froze, coming face to face with a very shocked Mercedes.

"-Mercedes?" he asked, making Inuyasha spin around, their eyes clashing together. Taisho's eyes immediately widened, his heart clenching tightly.

"-please…" he whispered, stepping closer, "let me explain."

She shook her head negatively, her eyes misting.

"-they told me not to trust you Taisho." She replied, stepping back with every step he made towards her. "They told me that you were using me but I did not believe them. Until now.

-No!" he begged. "You don't understand. Let me explain and then go and judge me, I…

-Just go to your super model, I don't care you jerk, but don't you lie and pretend you love me while you only want to possess me. I was just a possession to you since the first day you saw me wasn't I? Since that first day in college you decided that I was your possession!"

Sesshumaru's eyes widened. Mercedes and Inuyasha had first met in the company, however, Kagome and Inuyasha had met in college. Did that mean that she remembers?

"-Please, come in and let me explain!" Inuyasha yelled, frustrated.

"-don't yell at me! I am not a child and I am not the inexperienced girl that I once was! You will not fool me so easily! I do not belong to you and I will never do! You are a cruel, cruel, man that doesn't know what love is! And you will never know. So go back to your precious life! Go with any woman that smiles to you, you selfish bastard. You self conceited asshole!

-will you listen to me!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to reach for her, but she stepped back, glaring at him.

"-No, I will not listen to you anymore. This is over; this comedy that lasted almost four years is over. I don't care about you and you don't care about me. Put an end to this Inuyasha. You obviously don't love me! Why are you forcing me to remain attached to you! I don't want to! I want to be free from you!

-Will you shut up and let me explain! What you heard is nothing! I will tell you the truth if you would just hear me out!

-I don't want to!" she yelled storming away. Inuyasha cursed before going after her, leaving Sesshumaru stunned at the door.

* * *

"-This is the worst that could have ever happened!" Naraku exclaimed, rage evident in his eyes. The two men in front of him remained silent.

"-What do you mean he simply disappeared?" He yelled, grabbing one of them by the collar of his shirt.

"-We're sorry. But you must not forget Mr. Naraku that Tiger is more trained than we are. He could easily kill us. We could not enter his region anymore than we did!

-Coward!" the businessman yelled, tossing him aside. "Tiger is a predator! Since he does not work for me, than he works against me! This is the last thing that I was ready for! We cannot confront him if we do not know where he is!"

He took a deep breath, pacing around.

"-I don't think that he is after you." The other man replied. "He is not stupid enough to risk his own life. He is aware that we could kill him easily.

-what do you mean?" Naraku asked, looking at him.

"-I mean that maybe we are overreacting. Maybe Tiger has a job that he does not want us to interfere in so he just disappeared.

-and what if this was not the case?" Naraku asked. "What if he was after my son for example? Huh? Why did I hire you for, you useless men! To protect everything that belongs to me!

-Mr. Naraku," The second man cut in. "Don't worry. The house, the company and your apartment here are well secured. I don't think he would dare to come."

The businessman nodded.

"-you are right. I am overreacting. Call a taxi for me; I am going to the hotel. I need to speak with Mercedes. And call Chris for me. Tell him to send four men to search Tiger's apartment. They may find something that would be useful. Also, tell him to go find that woman he used to spend time with. You know that whore he bedded. She may know something. Let him give her money, a car, anything to make her talk. If she doesn't cooperate, he can use our ways to force her into changing her mind."

The two men nodded and got out of the office. Naraku's eyes wandered around him. He had taken this apartment as his home in this island but it seems that his stay would not be long enough. He will talk to Mercedes and then he will go back home. This Tiger's affair was putting him over the edge and he has to deal with it before anything else. His instincts were telling him that Tiger was planning something, something really big.

* * *

"-Mercedes! This is crazy! You have to listen to me!

-stay away!" she warned, her blue eyes glaring daggers at him. "I cannot stand to see you anymore. You disgust me. You were right when you told me that you cannot love. You just used me but now I am stepping away. I am going to change my life. From now on, I will be a new person, someone who you cannot take for granted!"

Inuyasha followed her in the long corridor, attracting the attention of all the people passing.

"-I agree! Do whatever you have to do but listen to me first!

-why? To hear more lies? Thank you, I think I will pass.

-Mercedes!" He whined, grabbing her by the arm, forcing her to look at him, his golden eyes were full of sorrow and grief, as if begging her to understand, to listen but she knew better, she knew better than to believe him because, at the end of the day, only her heart would be the victim.

"-let me go!" she yelled, yanking her hand away forcefully. He looked shocked for a moment before he grabbed her again, this time angrily.

"-listen to me!

-I said no!" she replied, struggling to free herself from his hold. As her struggles increased, his grip lessened, his face getting tired with his efforts. At the end, he leaned on the wall, too tired by the sudden scene they made.

"-You know, you deserve your heart and he deserves you. A man like you should not have a strong heart; in fact you should not have a heart at all!"

He stared at her for a few seconds, trying to regain his breathe.

"-don't say things that you don't understand Kagome." He whispered, his eyes searching hers, making her shiver, however, she hid it well.

"-I don't love Karla, I never did, I never will. I do love her like a friend, like a companion, but not as a lover, never as a lover. You were my only true love and you will always remain that."

Kagome shook her head negatively.

"-you say that now, but then you go and do the exact opposite. I am tired of this game Inuyasha. I am tired of your game. Just let me go. I don't want to suffer because of you anymore. Your heart does not love me. You want to love me, you feel that you love me but there is doubt.

-no there is not! I love you and I know it!"

She shook her head again, stepping back.

"-I am sorry, but I don't think I can believe you anymore. Please, leave me alone."

She turned around to go when his voice stopped her.

"-please, don't go like that. The last time you did, you never came back."

She laughed bitterly, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"-See Inuyasha, that's what I am afraid of. You feel guilt, pity but not love."

He stood there and watched her as she left, all eyes still focused on them. He leaned on the wall, too tired to react.

He didn't notice the tall man dressed in black that passed near him, giving him a sideway glance before continuing after Kagome.

Tiger smiled, his hands buried deep in the pockets of his black jeans. So there were problems between the loving couple. It was definitely a thrill to watch, especially when he knew what exactly he should do, he thought, as he followed Kagome's retreating form.

Let the hunt begin…

* * *

**I apologize for the long wait. I had my finals and I was way behind. Now, and finally, everything is over and I am back with full force. The updates will be quicker and I hope you like this chapter. Don't hesitate to tell me what you think. Sincerely, Louise.**


	32. The predator part 2

"-I can assure you that he's the best. We will have no problem dealing with him. I already agreed with him on the price."

Anne nodded, a small smile tugging her lips.

"-That's good to hear. Tell me Hojo, how did you know about that man?"

The young man smiled, sitting on the comfortable couch in front of her desk. He stared at her for a few seconds, smiling proudly.

"-A friend of mine told me about him. He is very cold and cruel. He won't find any difficulty in his mission. He has done it millions of time before. You should have seen him Anne. He's a monster hiding behind a man."

Anne nodded again, leaning back on her chair, her arms crossed in front of her.

"-Excellent. But we must be careful Hojo. Do you trust him enough?

-it's not a matter of trust, Anne." Hojo answered. "The important factor is the job he was assigned to do, and he will do it perfectly, and that, I trust."

The businesswoman laughed before she got up from her seat, inching towards the little bar in the corner.

"-would you like something to drink?" she asked him as she grabbed two glasses. "In such cases, celebration is necessary. There are so many things to celebrate Hojo, so many things…

Hojo shook his head negatively and watched her as she poured the drink to herself. She then turned around and looked at him.

"-I have never imagined you capable of hiring a hit man Hojo. I must confess that you have surprised me." She finally said, a small smirk gracing her features. Her eyes never left his as she took a small gulp from her drink. "But again, I have never imagined myself capable of doing the things I have done since my daughter's death. Let us say that we both surprised each other. And we will soon surprise Naraku and Taisho.

The businessman sitting in front of her laughed along with her.

"-They are so occupied in their personal lives that they won't even notice what's going on until it is too late, Anne. And about our dear Mercedes, let me tell you that this Tiger guy is really really scary, you see…

-Tiger?" she exclaimed, her eyes suddenly wide, the glass she was holding trembling between her fingers like a leaf in the wind. Hojo looked at her, a little taken back by her sudden outburst.

"-yes, do you know him?" he asked, curiosity making its way into his system. Anne's reaction was clearly unpredictable. The older woman carefully placed her drink back on the bar and ran a hand through her hair, her eyes scanning everything around her as if she was facing a lethal danger.

"-No…" she hesitantly answered, her brows furrowed in what looked as concern. "It's just…something silly." She mumbled her eyes still unfocused.

Hojo got up, feeling some sort of tension.

"-Then why were you so surprised when I told you his name? Please Anne, if you're hiding something; tell me, it could be valuable…"

She looked at him, concern in her eyes. She rubbed her hands together, trying to ease the tension coursing through her body, making her shiver.

"-This…This Tiger, how old is he?" she finally asked, her voice broken and low.

Hojo stared at her in surprise. She was clearly scared. No, scared was an underestimation of the state the strong woman in front of him was in. She was terrified, traumatized. But the question was why? Did she know him? And if she did, why was she so scared?

"-why would it matter?" he finally asked, looking at her in suspicion. She shook her head.

"-just tell me, how old is he?" she practically begged, still looking at him. Hojo shrugged, his brows furrowing in concentration.

"-I don't know, maybe twenty two, twenty three, not older I guess."

She bit her bottom lip, her expression darkening a little.

"-tell me more about him." She barely whispered her face paler than usual. Hojo gulped, feeling suddenly nervous. Were they in danger? Did he get involved with the wrong man?

"-He's tall, he has black hair, blue eyes, he's not so bad looking either, and from what I heard, he used to be rich but Naraku ruined his family and now he's a hired criminal…

-cancel the job!" Anne suddenly shouted, moving towards her desk in quick strides. Hojo stared in shock as she grabbed her phone. "Call him and cancel the job right now!" she yelled again, yanking her phone open and tossing it towards a stunned Hojo. "Now!

-why?" he asked, getting up, frustration building inside of him. He needed to know why the normally cold woman was acting as if she was weak. "What's wrong with you? Don't you want Mercedes out of our way? Or are you scared now that we're finally so near?

-you're such a fool!" she exclaimed, looking at him. "Why didn't you consult me before choosing him?

-what's wrong with him?" Hojo yelled back, feeling nervous all of sudden. "What's this mistake that I have done by choosing him?"

Anne collapsed on her seat, feeling suddenly old and tired. She took a deep breath and replied in a much calmer voice.

"-He knew Kagome…" she finally whispered, her voice ragged and pitiful. Hojo looked at her, stunned by her confession. Silence stretched between the two before he was finally able to reply.

"-He knew her? How?"

Anne laughed bitterly, shaking her head as if to clear the unwanted memories of her daughter.

"-My daughter loved him.

-She loved him?" Hojo wondered, his head shaking negatively. "That's impossible. She would never love something like him, a monster, a disgrace…

-But she did…" Anne replied. "She loved him in her own innocent way until she found out that he was no other than Tiger. The feared criminal, the ruthless killer, the monster… And if Tiger sees Mercedes, he will soon notice the stunning similarity between the two. And this scares me a lot.

-why?" Hojo mumbled his voice weak. Anne's eyes met his and what he saw made him all the guilt that was already eating him from the inside resurfaces.

"-because he loved her, too."

* * *

"-That's excellent!" The director yelled. "Good job everyone."

Kagome and Rubin signed in relief as they made their way towards the nearest table to the stage. Rubin collapsed on the chair, wiping away the beads of sweat that had gathered on his forehead. He took a deep breath.

"-tired?" Kagome asked, looking at him. He nodded and watched as the club was opened to the public.

"-Are you still angry with me?" she asked again, still looking at him.

"-I am not mad at you Mercedes, just frustrated. Let us not talk about this okay? We finally finished the shooting and I need to relax."

Mercedes nodded silently, scanning her surroundings with her eyes. She soon spotted a man heading towards them.

"-Great!" Rubin murmured, "Can't have five minutes break now can I?" he then stood up and smiled.

"-Mr. Black, what an honor!" the singer exclaimed, motioning for the journalist to sit down. Once seated, the older man looked at Mercedes.

"-You were incredible tonight, now I am fully aware why Rubin chose you for princess of my heart.

-thank you, I am honored that your opinion is so high in me."

The journalist nodded before taking a small recorder and pressing the play button.

"-So Rubin…" he immediately started, knowing of the impatience character of the star. "Tell me, now that the shooting is over, what do you intend to do?"

Rubin smiled, reaching for his discarded drink.

"-I don't know. I have not thought of that before. My whole concentration was on the production of princess of my heart. But don't worry; my agenda will soon be fully booked.

-I see, and what about you Mercedes, what do you intend to do, now that you have starred the video clip of a hit song?"

Kagome nodded, smiling.

"-I don't know. We'll see.

-Rubin, what about your personal life? You always told us that you were fully dedicated to your work but there are several affairs in your life that prove your words wrong. For instance, everyone wants to know about you and Karla."

Rubin's face darkened in anger.

"-I will not comment on this subject.

-what about you and Mercedes? There are photos of you and her kissing. What about that?

-please…" Kagome started, "we do not wish to discuss that."

The journalist shook his head negatively.

"-Rubin, don't you think that your fans have the right to know about your personal life?"

Rubin rolled his eyes. Old tactics to make him talk.

"-I love my fans and I am sure that they love me back. They love my songs, my voice, and my music; however, I would like to keep my personal life as personal as I can.

-what about your relationship with Mr. Taisho?" Black countered, studying Rubin's reactions. "It was known that the famous businessman Taisho held a romantic relationship with the model Karla. In addition, Taisho is your manager: you slept with Karla while she was still in relationship with him. Hasn't that affected your relationship?

-my relationship with Taisho is a business relationship. As a businessman, Taisho knows how to separate business from pleasure."

Black smiled maliciously. It was time to provoke the star furthermore.

"-and do you Rubin? Do you separate business from pleasure? Every model you filmed with was somehow involved romantically with you. Is it one of the reasons to choose your heroine?

-No comment." Rubin cut him, his face serious and contracted.

"-Miss Mercedes, is it true that for a short period of time, you were Mr. Taisho's personal secretary?"

Kagome who was silently watching the interview was surprised by the question. For a few moments she evaluated her answer before nodding.

"-yes, I was.

-but you quit, is that true?

-yes, it's true." She replied before feeling the urge to justify. The look on the journalist face made her assume the worst. "I did not really find myself in the world of business so I decided to quit this job and do something that would be more entertaining.

-isn't it a coincidence that your boss was the one to manage this video clip? What did you think when you knew that a man who has won several awards as a businessman has become a manager for a singer?"

Kagome looked at Rubin, feeling suddenly uneasy with all these questions. The young star caught her look.

"-Mr. Black…"he started, smiling at the journalist, "I am sorry, but Mercedes and I are really tired. We have spent the whole day shooting and we are completely spent. Can we postpone this interview? We'll talk more about everything when we return home."

The journalist didn't argue. In fact, he already had all what he wanted. Once he left, Rubin took a big gulp of his drink.

"-that asshole. He knows how to push my buttons. But I was serious when I said that I was really tired Mercedes. It was not easy to lift you over and over again, and to hear that director yell 'cut' over and over again. I can't feel my shoulder anymore."

Kagome giggled, remembering how he would either lift her wrong or too early, or in a way that didn't seem adequate for the director's point of view and perspective.

"-I swear that he wanted me dead." Rubin continued, standing up. "Come on; let's go back to the hotel."

Mercedes looked at him for a few moments before shaking her head negatively.

"-no, you go. I will stay here a little bit. I am not sleepy.

-I can't leave you here on your own. Come on, let's go." Rubin insisted, extending his hand towards her. Again, she refused.

"-Please, I want to be alone tonight. I just want to think. Please Rubin, I always go clubbing on my own. Just go."

The star sighed heavily. He knew that he would not be able to change her mind even if he wanted to.

"-fine, just be careful okay."

Kagome smiled, looking up at him.

"-okay daddy."

He snorted, flashing her his trademark smile that would make any girl go weak in the knees. She simply laughed, watching him make his way towards between the crowds. Once he was out of site, her smile disappeared, her eyes growing tired. Naraku had tried to speak to her earlier but she refused even to acknowledge his presence.

He simply told her that he was going back home and that he was expecting her to follow him as soon as she finishes shooting the video clip. As if she would ever go back to him, that monster. She didn't even want to know why he was in such a hurry to go back, probably another illegal business he had to tend for, that asshole.

However, as much as she hated to confess, she didn't hate him. She didn't. It was stupid and naïve of her part not to, but she couldn't bring herself to detest the man that was like her older brother for the past three years. She sighed heavily, her eyes scanning the crowd. They were dancing, singing, laughing, and having fun. Why was her life so different, so dark, so miserable, so…

Her thoughts were cut when her eyes met those of a man dressed in black sitting at the table across from her, dark, mysterious…dangerous. She knew he was watching her; he has been for the last three hours. He was sitting there, at the exact same spot, staring at her, and what intrigued her was the fact that he was totally consumed by the darkness to the point that she couldn't see him.

Her eyes stilled on his. Maybe as Kagome she would have shied away but as Mercedes she would simply stare back, challenge him into dropping his gaze before she did. And then he leaned forward, his dark strands falling on his face, shielding his eyes from view. She stared more intensely, trying as much as she could to discern his features. Why was he so familiar? His hand came up and removed his hair out of his face.

His eyes clashed with hers, blue like the sea, his handsome face cold and uncaring, unlike the raging beat of the music, staring deeply into her own. Mesmerizing, terrible and exciting in the same time, she could easily be intimidated by such a stare, such harshness; however, the familiarity was becoming more apparent, her heart thundering now into a rhythm that she had forgotten years ago…

He stood up, his eyes never leaving hers, the coldness behind his stare freezing her bones, making her blood decelerate in her veins and causing cold sweat to course in her back. He was tall, muscular, strong and familiar, way too familiar. He moved towards her like a predator and she found herself unable to move. Her hands clenched together, her mind willing her body to calm down, the fear rushing through her. It can't be.

Soon he was standing next to her, their eyes still locked. The music became calmer, the rhythm of dancing slowing to a romantic song, however, her heart hammered in her ears. In one swift movement, he dropped on the chair next to her, his drink still in his hand. His lips curled in a small smirk that made her eyes widen.

"-You are an excellent actress." He finally said his voice deep and rough, angelic and malicious in the same time: a deadly combination. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, for the first time since three years breaking the contact at first. He has won. She then opened them again and found him still staring at her.

"-I have wanted to meet you Mercedes, you see, I am a huge fan of yours."

He smiled, but his smile didn't reach his eyes and Kagome had the odd feeling that it was painted.

"-I hope that I am not disturbing you with my presence."

She gulped, her eyes traveling his face. Maybe it was just a coincidence. Her eyes suddenly landed on his right hand. Her heart clenched when she saw the traces of an erased tattoo. Her eyes flew to his, and for the first time, she saw doubt in their cold depths as he withdrew his hand under the table, as if it was burned by her gaze.

Her lips parted and for a few seconds she couldn't get it out.

"-T…Tiger?" she whispered, and she knew that he heard her when his eyes widened.

They stared at each other in silence, both of them studying the other's reaction. Tiger's hands clenched on the table then unclenched.

"-how do you know my name?" he whispered dangerously low, his eyes regaining their cold nature. Kagome gulped, still staring at him. Slowly, she got up, but was stopped when his hand grabbed hers, bringing her back in her sitting position. She flinched, looking away from him.

"-Kagome?" he whispered again, uncertainty laced in his voice. She moved her hand away but he caught it, squeezing it roughly. "You cannot be Kagome, she died." He replied as if answering his own question.

Their eyes met again and this time he looked deeper.

"-let me go." She cut him, again trying to withdraw her hand and again failing. "I don't know what your intentions are but I will tell you this, leave."

His eyes widened his grip on her tightening to the point of hurting her.

"-what have you become Kagome?" he murmured, staring at her in disgust. "I have never imagined meeting you again…and meeting you like this…god, you're so different…I didn't recognize you…I…

-let me go or I will scream. I don't know what you want, but stay away from me…" and this time, she freed her hand from his. Quickly, she made her way out of the club, leaving him behind, staring at the now empty seat. He could not hurt her. He could never hurt her.


	33. Dark Glasses

**(I am sorry to tell all my readers that my stories dark glasses and princess of my heart were stolen. They were lamely renamed as Forever And For Always You In My Heart. Everyone who has read my stories would know that i would NEVER use such a lame title in any of my writing. It was published under http: / www . inuyasha - fiction. com / viewstory. php?sid=14933  
I would like to thank one of my readers: SailorKagome for pointing this out.**  
**I would simply ask anyone of you to ignore the person who rudely did this. Thank you very much. The author louise.)**

Her breathing accelerated as she walked as quickly as she could in the dark alley. Her eyes misted with tears, her heart clenching uncomfortably. Why did he return? All what she could do was remember the long forgotten past.

"_-I don't understand." She whispered, looking directly into his eyes. He laughed cruelly, almost desperately and for a second, she wondered if he had gotten insane._

"_-What's not to understand?" he bit back harshly, his terrifying blue eyes making her back away in fear. His beautiful eyes now caused terror to run through her heart. "I am Tiger, the criminal they are searching for. How naïve are you Kagome? It's me, can't you tell? The man who is behind all those crimes!_

_-No!" She exclaimed, turning her back towards him, denying the undeniable truth. Silence stretched between them, both studying the situation with fear._

"_-I killed that man." He finally confessed, making her flinch, hot tears coursing down her cheeks. "I killed him because I had to, because I wanted to, call it whatever you want, it's me, it has always been me._

_-no…" she sobbed, her shoulders trembling slightly. "You are lying."_

_She gasped when he roughly spun her around, his hand settling on her shoulder, his blue eyes staring down at her with such intensity that she thought she might collapse at any second. It was then that she realized something, that she realized that her name, the name he had tattooed on his hand was erased, only little burning traces remaining. Her tears suddenly ceased, her eyes going cold, her body becoming almost numb. He had already made his decision and all she could do was watch._

"_-I am sorry…"He apologized, his eyes following hers to where his tattoo once resided. "The tattoo would make it easier for the police to find me, but Kagome, I love you, and we can still be together!"_

_Her eyes flew to his again, wide. She suddenly slapped his hand away, and with all the strength she had in her body, she pushed him as far as she could._

"_-Tonight, you just died in my eyes, in my heart, in my soul." She whispered but he could hear her perfectly. His eyes turned to dark icebergs as he glared at her._

"_-It's your choice and I respect it." He finally said, watching her run away from him. For a second, he contemplated running after her, leaving all his hatred behind. He stood between love and hate, happiness and sadness, joy and revenge. His choice was obvious as he turned his back to her, walking the other direction, walking away. His choice was inevitable._

She could see a dark silhouette coming from the opposite direction, directly towards her. Was it him? Her mind feared for a second, but soon, her eyes began to notice the differences, and the man approaching her made her heart skip several beats. She quickened her walk towards him and when she became close enough, she threw herself in his arms, for the first time in a long time feeling that safety he used to invoke in her. She buried her face in his shoulder, sighing in relief when he returned her fierce hug with a matching passion, his arms pulling her even closer.

"-What are you doing here?" she finally whispered, her face titling up so that's he could have a better look at him. He looked down at her, his eyes almost burning her with the intensity of his stare.

"-I couldn't sleep without clearing things between us." He replied, smiling slightly. "I cannot lose you again, please; we should end this raging war between our hearts. I love you, I know that you doubt my love, that you don't want to hear me out, but I will tell you this, I will do anything to make these doubts go away, to prove my love for you."

She buried her face deeper in his shoulder, willing her heart to calm. That safety she felt in Inuyasha's arms took her by surprise, she always thought she feared him, but now, seeing him coming after her, rescuing her from the darkness, she could feel herself warm all over. Their arguments, they were heated, stubborn, but they only occurred because they loved each other.

She knew that forgiving him would mean putting her heart at stake again but was it worth it? Everyone was against them, opposing their relationship, trying to break them apart. So was it worth it? She asked herself the same question again and again.

His arms tightened even more around her as if he was reading her thought. She loved him; she had no doubt that she loved him so deeply, so passionately…

"-I hate to break the moment…"a masculine voice came from behind, loud and vicious, startling them both. Kagome immediately broke away from Inuyasha, looking back before gasping loudly. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he stared at the young man in black standing a few meters away from them, pointing his gun directly at him. How did he just appear? One second no one was there and now…

"-but I would like you to move the fuck away from her." He continued as calmly as he could, his blue eyes settled on Inuyasha glowing in the darkness of the deserted alley.

"-If you want money…" Inuyasha started, reaching for his pocket when the soft click of the gun made him stop any movement.

"-put your hands behind you head." Tiger ordered, his eyes now moving towards a shaken Kagome who was still standing between them.

"-Step away from Taisho." He ordered, this time his words directed to her, making Inuyasha's eyes widen. He knew him? How?

"-No." she replied, her voice laced with fear. Tiger's eyes widened dramatically as he moved a few centimeters towards them, his angelic face taking demonic features.

"-I said step away from him!" he yelled harshly, startling her. She shook her head negatively when she heard her lover talk to her from behind.

"-Kagome, do what he says, he's obviously after me. Come on baby, step away."

She continued to shake her head negatively, her eyes pleading the man with the gun. Her pleas didn't seem to affect him though as he continued to glare darkly at her.

"-Is this what you have become?" he suddenly started, his blue eyes never leaving hers, "a doll exchanged between those men? Are you happy now with yourself? Are they better than me? Do you think they are good? Do you think they are nice? Let me tell you something honey, those people are the ones who hire me to do the dirty job for them…" his words dripped like venom down his tongue but before he could continue, he was interrupted by Taisho's voice.

"-Hey listen to me…" the latter argued, his eyes fueled with anger, "your problem is certainly with me. Just please let her go, please…" he begged, his anger turning to pleading.

Tiger seemed to pounder the thought for a moment before nodding, motioning to Kagome to move away. Alerted that Tiger was seriously considering killing Inuyasha, her heart wrenched in her chest and before she knew it, she found herself clinging to her lover, her arms wrapped securely around him, tears falling down her cheeks. She could not live without him; she suddenly realized as she hugged him tighter, resisting his tries to push her away. She would die without him.

"-No!" She cried out when Inuyasha tried again to free himself from her grasp.

"-Don't be stupid, let me go!" He ordered harshly, coldly, but his words made her hang out to him even more, desperation beginning to flow into her system. Right now, she didn't care about Karla or Kikyo or Kelly or any of the other women that were in his life. She didn't care if she was Mercedes or Kagome; she just wanted to be with him, whoever she was, wherever she was…she simply loved him.

"-No! You'll have to kill me first!" She threatened, her hands gripping the front of his shirt tightly. Her wet eyes met his golden stare. "Don't you understand how much I love you?" she whispered, not wanting Tiger to overhear them but the sound of anger that came from said man made her know that her attempt was futile.

"-Why are you defending him Kagome!" he practically roared, his eyes widening even more, the gun trembling hysterically in his hands, "Can't you see what I am doing! I am protecting you!"

She could see how Inuyasha's eyes widened when Tiger said her name and she knew that he must have figured by now that Tiger was after her.

"-I love you Kagome!" He declared helplessly, desperation so evident in his voice to the point that her heart clenched for a few seconds. "Getting rid of him is the obvious choice! He's not a man, he's a monster, and you have no idea who he really is…he's Naraku's ally, and that alone is a crime.

Inuyasha stared at the man who had just declared his love for the woman in his arms. His heart gave a painful twist and he could feel his breathing accelerate. Did she love that man? Was he an important part of her life? Did he know her as Kagome or as Mercedes? Beads of sweat started to form on his forehead, the stress making it impossible for him to think clearly.

He felt dread consume him when she backed away from him, her eyes going towards the blue eyes man. She was going to let him go, she was choosing that man over him. His heart pained him like no other time and his hand moved towards his chest, trying to support the uncomfortable feeling.

"-that's how I know that I truly love him." She suddenly answered and his unfocused eyes blinked several times, the pain receding miraculously, his heart warming suddenly. Her voice was so soft, barely a whisper, however he could hear it so clearly.

Tiger's eyes narrowed as he listened to her, his gun still pointed at Taisho. He knew that he was not acting professionally. He could kill that man any second he wanted without even hurting her. He could have killed him even when she had that grip over him, even when her body shielded his from him, but he couldn't. He wanted to know, he wanted to know why she was standing between death and Taisho, why she was gripping to him as if he was her last line of survival, her last chance.

"-because…" she continued, blue eyes clashing together, "even when I know that he has done terrible thing, I still want to be with him. Even if he turns out to be a criminal just like you Tiger I would still love him. I refused to stay with you when I discovered your truth, but I am ready to stay with him whatever his truth is. I love him."

Her words cut deeply inside his heart. It was as if a dagger went through him. Slowly, his rage died and he could only see her eyes, the love inside of them, the love that was not his but that of the man standing behind her. His face regained his normal angelic façade and slowly he began to unclench his tight grip on the gun when he felt it, he distinguishably felt something moving behind him and before he could react, something sharp was pointed to his back.

In any normal circumstances, he would have never been fooled, but her eyes captivated him to the point he lost his criminal instincts for a few seconds. And that's why he left her years ago, because she was a source of distraction, because she was his only weakness.

He heard her gasp as someone took the gun away from his hand and pushed him forward. He immediately looked back and his eyes widened when he saw Naraku standing right next to the assassin who just outsmarted him.

"-We meet again, Tiger." The older businessman said, a small smirk gracing his lips. "You gave us a long chase you know. But you could never outsmart me. Apparently, one of my connections saw you in the airport. A little bit of money was enough to make him talk."

Naraku's eyes then moved towards Kagome who was still standing next to Inuyasha.

"-Did he hurt you?" he suddenly asked, his voice much softer. She shook her head negatively, too shaken to even talk.

"-Good." He replied, his eyes returning to Tiger. "Now tell me, is true that Hojo Takashi sent you here?"

Tiger's eyes narrowed considerably as he glared at the rich man standing before him.

"-I have nothing to tell you. You can go and screw yourself in hell."

The businessman seemed unaffected by his words, at the contrary, his smirk widened even more. He looked at the man standing to his right, pointing his gun to Tiger.

"-aim to the knee." He ordered coldly, making Tiger's eyes widen when the gun lowered down a few degrees.

"-Naraku!" Kagome exclaimed, stepping a few feet towards them but Inuyasha immediately caught her by her arm.

"-let him do his job." He whispered in her ear. She took a shuddering breath, hoping that Naraku doesn't effectively hurt the young assassin.

"-Yes." Tiger suddenly said, glaring at Naraku, ignoring Kagoe's gasp from behind. "Yes, Takashi sent me."After all, he thought, Takashi wanted to hurt Kagome, and apparently, Naraku was on her side. No one would mind if Hojo Takashi got killed. He would not mind.

Naraku arched a surprised eyebrow as he stared surprised at Tiger. He didn't think that the assassin would talk so easily. Maybe he had gotten smarter over the years, deciding to immediately talk instead of getting the punishment then having to talk.

"-And what do you know about Hojo Takashi?" Naraku continued. The young man sighed heavily, his eyes still fixed to the gun. What would Naraku do to him after he was finished with his interrogation?

"-I know that he works for Anne Higurashi. The word on the street is that this woman is far more dangerous to be messed up with.

-liar!" Kagome cried form behind, her eyes wide, her lips trembling from all the things she was hearing. Could it be possible that her mother along with Hojo kidnapped her as Mercedes in order to hurt Inuyasha? Could it be that her own mother did not recognize her? "My mother is not like you! She is not a criminal! Shut your stupid lies!"

Tiger glared at her from behind his shoulder.

"-I am not lying Kagome. Your mother is far too known on the streets. She has her own illegal businessman since your death." The last word came more sarcastic than he had meant, her flinch making him almost regret his words, almost.

"-that's enough." Naraku cut their discussion, before turning his head towards his men. "Take him away." He ordered. The man next to him was still pointing the gun towards Tiger as two other came from the shadows and dragged him away. As he passed next to Naraku, he looked at him with all the hatred he could master.

"-have a nice sleep, father." He whispered lowly with venom before being dragged away. Naraku closed his eyes for a few seconds, his heart clenching painfully. When he reopened them, every sign of emotion was gone from his face. He slowly moved towards Kagome's sobbing from while Inuyasha held her tenderly in his arms, his hands rubbing her back soothingly.

"-listen to what's going to happen.' He declared his voice cold and determined. "I am going to fax the DNA results to both Higurashi and Takashi. Once they realize that you are actually Kagome, they will try to compromise. That's when we become the stronger parts. Your mother was very ambitious, in the wrong way, she had even tried to take over my company and for that I cannot forgive her. That's why I will make them both leave the country for two years until everything calms down. You will remain Mercedes by the eyes of the law, do you hear me? After those two years pass, she will be able to come back. Meanwhile, you shall live your life as normally as it is. No one should officially know that you are Kagome or else I would be in trouble and I don't like getting into trouble. Is that clear?

-go away." She finally whispered, clutching Inuyasha's shirt tightly. "It's your entire fault, just go away Naraku, do what you want, but leave me alone. Please."

The older man cast a look at Inuyasha who nodded his head.

"-very well, take good care of her Taisho.

-I will." The latter promised, hugging her tightly. "I will."

* * *

She groaned, burying her head in the pillow as the morning sun came in, washing over her face. She tried to roll away but found it impossible as he was held by a strong arm around her waist. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her husband's sleeping face.

Tenderly, her hand went over his cheek, caressing it slowly until his eyes opened, golden like the rays of the sun.

"-hey." He whispered, his voice still husky with sleep as he moved his head on the pillow, trying to adjust his position.

"-hey." She whispered back, leaning in to give him a short kiss before pulling away, her lips inches apart from his. A small smile gradually spread on his face before he pulled her again, this time for a much passionate kiss. His hands went to her now long black hair, burying them inside while his mouth claimed hers over and over again until she was left breathless.

"-Inuyasha stop it, we have to get up, come on. It's your brother's wedding today! And I promised Rin that I would be there early enough to help her with everything. And don't forget that Rubin is coming. You know how much Rin loves his voice. I must meet him there; I cannot just leave him alone, the girls would probably swallow him alive. Come on! "

He groaned in reply, rolling her on her back before his lips attacked her neck hungrily. She closed her eyes, trying to steady her breathing. They had to go and one of them had to act rationally. She would not succumb, she would not succumb, she continued to lecture herself, until he started lazily sucking on that particular spot on her neck.

Her eyes shot open, her lips parting slightly, his name coming like a whimper. He smirked against her skin, his hand going down under her nightgown, settling on the little bump in her stomach, slowly caressing it.

Her eyes met his and he smiled for what he saw there: love, hope, happiness. He felt that she could see his soul from his eyes. Long were forgotten those dark glasses he wore for almost three years. He was finally free. She had freed him. The idea alone sent such happiness in his system to the point that he felt he could do anything for her. He kissed her again, this time more slowly, enjoying every second of it.

Her cell phone suddenly rang, making them break apart. She moved to answer it but he held her in place, his eyes pleading.

"-I need you." He whispered, his eyes settled on her lips. Her body shook all over from his stare and before she knew it, she opened her arms, accepting his body with her own.

She knew that she would never be able to truly understand why all of this had happened to her but some things were not meant to be explained.

Because some things were meant to be seen through **Dark glasses...**

* * *

_**Fin**_


End file.
